Insightful
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: Mai and Naru continue their adventures on Ghost Hunt: But with more sinister and darker cases; as the supernatural world seems to be more that really meets the eye. Forced to marry each other their lives turns even more upside down. Not only Ghosts are on their agenda as well as Demons, Folklords and Fairtales are in the mix.. Sometimes you have to be Insightful to survive it.
1. Case One: Under the Bridge

Insightful

During a case, Mai ends up temporarily blind. Naru feeling guilty takes her under his wing, to care about her, until her sight returns. In doing so, their love becomes stronger. Not only Mai will learn things about Naru. Naru will learn about Mai as well. As they live together and solve cases, everything around them change. Rating May go up, not sure..

This take after Naru comes back from England.

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt.. Only the cases I make up, and other side characters that have nothing to do with the original series.

Romance, Mystery, Supernatural, Friendship

Case One: Under the Bridge

Chapter One: Naru Home

"I can't believe this," Ayako cried, as I sat on the bed, feeling the cotton quilt on my hand.

"It's alright," I mumbled, as I turned my gaze towards her, I hope.

"How is it alright Mai? You are blind... Tell me how is that alright just because Naru couldn't get to you in time, you lost your sight," she argues, as my heart tightens at the mention.

"It's not Naru fault. He can't be there to save me all the time Ayako. Is my fault to follow that stupid ghost.. I didn't know it was a trap. I didn't know it was a demon at the time," I whispered, as I felt my eyes burn a little.

"But it can be permanent," Ayako cries again, feeling her sit on the edge of my bed grasping my hand.

I smiled gently, taking her hand,

"I'm alright Ayako. Scarier things have happened to me already. I just hope Naru doesn't fire me though, now that I can't see," I whispered at the thought. It's been a year since he came back.

He returned five months ago, and acts the same. Never once Naru change his view towards me. All I knew that I knew my answer to his question. And that is him... There's no doubt in my heart nor in my mind that the man I'm in love is Naru. But I can't tell him that, since he doesn't feel the same and now that I'm blind.

"I'm not going to fire you Mai, you still can dream, and do other things," Naru cold voice rasps the air, as I turn my head towards his voice.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there," I spoke, smiling gently at him, as I heard him place something down.

"It's your fault Naru.. You should have just gone after her, instead of having your meaniless fight," Ayako accused,

"Ayako its alright. I'm not blaming him, it's my own fault, stop it," I scrapped out, feeling hot tears gathering on the corner of my eyes.

"Mai?" I felt Ayako cup my cheek, feeling her sadness radiate through me.

"Go and rest Ayako, I'll be out tomorrow morning. I'm not dead or anything," I told her, feeling her get up from the bed.

"You're brave girl Mai. If it was me, I would have been freaking out," she tells me. I nod, hearing her footsteps disapate.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning, Naru keep an eye on her," she threaten, as she closes the door. I bundle the quilt under my chin..

"Naru you can go home.. I'm alright," I told him, wanted to really be alone.. Stupid ghost, why did I go after it...

"I'm alright Mai," he just says, as I turned my body towards his voice... Reaching out, I felt him grab my hand.

"Ah," I smiled, noticing him move a bit towards me, so I cup his cheek.

"It's not your fault Naru, so don't feel as though it's your responsibility, just go back. Doctor said I'm healthy as a cow, and the cause of my blindness is temporary." I told him.

Naru kept quiet, as I felt him stand up.

"Okay," was all he said, as he returns my hand, gently placing it on my chest.

"Rest, we'll handle on what to do tomorrow," Naru mentions, as I heard him leave, closing door behind him.

I moved my body towards the sound of the door, as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Now I become more useless than before...Why the hell did I go after that ghost.." I gasped noticing that my chest is moving rapidly than the normal.

My hands fisted on the bed railings, as I bury my head against my pillow crying hard..

But I didn't know that Naru never left the room, he was just closing the door, since Ayako left it half open...

* * *

I awoke the next day, to have Bou-san give me a deep bear hug.

"Oh Mai, I'm so sorry," he whispered, as he ruffle my hair, I gave him a fake smile, as I adjusted myself.

"I'm alright, nothing to fret right, I'll regain my sight back sooner or later.." I smiled trying to overcome this...

"I signed you out, so Miss. Matsuzaki helps her get dressed," Naru voice sounds strong, as I get up, Ayako wraps her arm around me, guiding me towards the bathroom...

"Who is she living with though?" I heard Bou-san asked, as I heard the door open. Reaching out, I walked in the bathroom, and saw nothing. Just pure darkness...

"Here, place your hands up," Ayako suggested, as I did, she takes out my hospital gown, and place a shirt on me, then she gave me some pants.

"You can put this on?," I nodded at Ayako, after I got dressed, I turned around to head out..

"We came with a solution," I heard Bou-san announced, as Ayako guided me towards a chair sitting me down.

"What solution?" I asked confused, glancing up..

"Since right now you can't see, and it all Naru faults," I heard a dark discoloration towards Naru, I gulped.

"It's not his fault," I snapped, feeling irritated with him being accused of something he didn't do.

"Whatever, so we voted that you live with Naru until you regain your sight back," My eyes widen, standing up.

"Wait, no, I'm capable of living by myself, since I know my things in my apartment, and such," I argue.

"I don't want to be a burden to Naru," I argued, but I heard a cleared of the throat making me stop at my words.

"I take responsibility of you, since you work for me and you got hurt at the progress," I heard a tint of anger in his voice, as Naru spoke.

"No, It's alright Naru. Really I don't blame you, for God sake Naru. It's my own fault. It wasn't yours, don't listen to them," I argue,

"Let's go," He totally ignored me.

"We have a case tomorrow, Lin will call you all later for the information, I'll work with it with Mai," was all he said, as he takes my wrist. My heart jumped at the slightest touch of his. Instead of him gripping my wrist roughly, I noticed its soft, gentle.

"Let's go," he mentions, pulling me softly out the hallway..

As he walks towards the lobby, I think.. Since I can hear other people around me talk and people either coughing or crying, I got closer towards Naru.

"Really Naru, you don't have to," I begged, but I swear I could feel him glare at me.

"I"m not doing this for you Mai. I'm doing because this is my responsibility. You got hurt. I wasn't there to help you this time. Luckily you didn't end up dead," I heard his voice turning darker.

Lowering my gaze, I felt the slight midsummer breeze hit my skin causing me to shiver for some odd reason.

"All right, but where are we going through?" I asked, as he stops causing me to stop next to him, hearing lots of cars passing by.

"My place, since it's bigger, you can be more comfortable," I titled my head.

"Wait, how can you know I will be more comfortable in your place, than my place?" I asked.

"Since I'm your boss, and such," he snaps. I frowned,

"But..." he groans under his throat.

"No But Mai. You'll get used to it. And since where I live is closer to where we work, is more convenient,"

"Are you sure?" I asked still not convinced.

"Yes Mai," was all he said, as I heard a heavy van park in front of us.

"Its Lin," was all he said, as he opens the door for me. He gently places his arm around my waist, causing me to blush... Pushing me up, I scooted over, as I felt him sit next to me, closing the door rather hard.

Lin starts to drive, as I felt vernable, scared, I gulped feeling my heart beat a mile per minute. It's scary.. I feel alone.

I turned my body towards Naru, and stretched out my hand, to touch his arm, sliding it down, I didn't care if he gets mad... I need this.

I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Is scary Naru, I can't see anything, and the motion of the van is making me more scared." I whispered into his ear. Instead of rejecting me, Naru tighten his hold on my hand.

"If you want, you may your head on my shoulder," he mentions, noticing that his voice is narrow, forced. I nodded lowering my head.

"It's alright, Lin is there, I don't want to bother you.. And it's not like you like public display, nor you're my boyfriend," I ramble off.

"Who's talking about that, I was just offering it so you won't be as scared," was all he said, my face burst into flames.

"Oh.." I whispered, as I lowered my head, closing my eyes, burying my head on the back of his shoulder. Tightening my grip on Naru hand. I was shaken badly.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry, I'll be here," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver from his breath tickling my skin. My heart beats fast...

Nodding, I fell asleep...

_"Don't," I heard on my right, as I stood in a tunnel, a dark tunnel... Or is it because I'm blind? Not sure..._

_"Please don't.." I heard once again. I gulped, as my heart starts to pound loudly..._

_"Watch Mai," I heard on my right. Turning my gaze, Gene stood there next to me, as my eyes filled with tears._

_"Gene!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him, burying my head in his torso, while I cried, he wraps his arms around me._

_"I'm sorry," was all he said, as he pats my back softly._

_Letting go, I wiped my tears, turning around, only to see a woman, wearing a red kimono barefooted, and wet, She was wet from head to toe._

_"What?" I asked moving closer towards the tunnel, the woman turns her head, as she held something in her arm._

_"Please, don't," She begged, as I heard a cry, my eyes widen, realizing what her hold was an infant, but with blood seeping out of the infant._

_"Oh no," I gasped out covering my mouth. I turned my gaze, to see the woman stop at midway, her chest heaving in and out._

_"Please, forgive me," she begs kneeling down, as a black shadow appear in front of her. I gasped, as the black shadow stares straight at me, with two pearcing white eyes, causing me to jump._

_"You're next," he mumbles,_

I jumped out of my dream, causing me to grasp my own chest, breathing in and out rapidly.

"What did you dream?" I heard Naru, as I felt him take my hand, placing a cup on my hands.

"Drink, is water," He mumbles, as I glance err at him?

"I dreamt that this woman in a kimono was being chased by this black shadow, and she was holding a bloody baby," I gasped out, drinking the cup.

"Where am I?" I asked confused, as I stretched out my arm to hand back the cup.

"You are at my house. I prepared a room for you, so this will be where you're going to be staying at," I stood slowly reaching out for Naru.

"What about my apartment?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on it, so nothing will happen to it. After you regain your sight, you can move back," I nodded feeling relief.

"Thank you for taking the burden," I mumbled, lifting my legs up, wrapping my arms around them. Naru sat next to me, taking my hands.

"I have lunch, you can eat it in my dinning room," he gently stood me up and helps me around to get me to his living room.

Sitting me down on a chair, he places some chopsticks in my hand, I smiled, touching the table, I found my food, and slowly I started to feed the best way I can. I felt Naru sit next to me. I arched a brow up.

"You can sit where you normally sit," I mumbled as my cheeks redden.

"I sit here normally," he admits, as I heard him start eating as well. I frowned, eating my food.

"Did you cook this?" I asked turning my gaze towards him.

"No, Lin bought it for me, since I had no time to cook," he mumbles his response. I shake my head, continuing to eat.

"Does my dream has to do with the next case?" I asked,

"Yes, a woman was discovered dead a few weeks ago, holding onto a bloody baby, apparently this entity likes to target woman, so I have to take extreme measures," He concluded.

I gently stretched out my hand, and take Naru hand, and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out okay, just like before Naru," I smiled, running my thumb across his skin. Naru kept quiet for a few before he could answer.

"We'll leave early in the morning. Ms. Hara will meet us over there, as well as Father Brown," was all he said. I nodded, noticing that he seems a bit stiff at my touch, but doesn't retreats my hand. I smiled at that.

"Then, lets hope for the best, Thank you," I cheered, as I returned back to my food.

Naru stood there watching me, with no emotions behind his eyes...

* * *

I am trying this new one, since I want to explore another type of stories as well. If you guys don't like it, I'll remove it... Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

A disclaimer: Do I really have to Say it. T.T; I..Do.. **NOT**.. own.. Ghost.. Hunt.. (Cries in the corner)

Chapter: Two: Mystery

**Naru POV **

Watching Mai from the corner of my eye, as she sat next to me, frustrated as she tries to fiddle with something. I turn my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms, as she lifted her sight at me, but my heart clenched at her sight once again. Not getting use to it. Her once brown lively eyes are now dull, no life behind them, she couldn't see anything, but darkness behind her brown eyes.

All my fault, its all my damn fault.. I should have gotten to her when I could have... I should have saved her from that fall, but no, I was too damn stubborn to run after her, after our argument like always. But when I saw her through the monitors, my heart stopped, watching her fall.

"This, can you help me," she sadly smiled at me, placing her arms out, showing me a peace of microphone, she's trying to adjust the bottom part.

"You have the microphone Mai," I told her, as I gently took it from her hands, her face blasts up in red lowering her head.

"Sorry, I thought it was something else," she mumbles her words, turning her gaze back towards the monitors, intertwining her fingers.

"Hey at least Ayako helped me this morning, I'm grateful for that, but between you and me, I can't keep asking her to help me. So I decided on learning how to dress myself," she huffed out with determination, fisting her hands.

I felt like pure crap right now... Two nights ago, I watched her cry herself to sleep, and the only thing I could do is watch her. I had to even act as though I came back from my own house the next day. I hated that.

"Nauru, we gather some information," Bou-san announced, as they came from the back door of the security office, handing me some reports, I asked for.

"Wait, where are we anyway, describe me the place," Mai asked, turning her gaze back at me. Bou-san sat across her, as John touch Mai shoulder, making her glance up at him.

"Didn't Naru told you?" John asked giving me confuse look, I turned my gaze back at the monitors, watching the dark bridge..

"We are outside of Tokyo, a small town not far, about half an hour drive, we are now inside of a security office, that controls the tunnel bridge." Bou-san concludes, as I glanced around.

The place is somewhat big, with lots of security cameras, plus some of mine I placed. It out looks the tunnel bridge...

"So, this bridge, is it for cars or pedestrians?" she asks. I cleared my throat.

"Pedestrians, since its over a river," I told her, causing her pale brown eyes turn towards mine.

I couldn't really stare at her for long. I felt a deep unnerving feeling deep in my gut, which I couldn't place myself.

_"Its call guilt Noll,"_ I heard deep in my mind, causing me to wince,

"Oh now you're back," I snapped in my head,

_"Just take care of her Noll. She won't admit it but it scares her to no end."_ Gene explains, swearing I can feel his scolding face for me.

"I know she's scared Gene. That's why I'm making up for my stupidity..." I growled under my breath, trying to control myself from not snapping at Gene.

_"Good job of making her blind bro. Now you better take care of her, or I swear I will haunt you until your last day on this earth. And that's a promise I will keep,_" he threatens after his huge sarcastic remark, feeling him leave my mind. I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Naru are you alright?" Mai asked, turning her body towards me. I arched a brow a bit surprised by her actions..

"Mai, how do you know that Naru is stressing out a little?" John asked, patiently waiting for her to answer, as he sat on the third chair ..

Her cheeks redden, turning her gaze up, smiling a bit, biting her lower lip. Ever since I came back a few months ago, I started to realize how much Mai affected my life. Anything she does, I will be aware of, her smiles, her sadness, her cries, or when she huffed, or tries to get me to thank her for the teas and such..

Every part of me is alert when she's near.. When I was away last year, for some odd reason, I couldn't take her out of my mind driving me nuts.

"Easy, I know Naru to well already, what's the point of being his assistant. But he's stressing out I may not know the reason, but I know that he's getting a headache." Mai glance at me, as though she could see me. Causing me to shiver at the thought.

"I just know Naru to well," she smiled, noticing that she was aching to touch me, but placed her hands under her legs. I tilted my head, glancing at my hand...

'Why does she like touching me?' I thought, remembering last night, when she tightens her grip on my hand. Causing my heart to race a little. I don't make contact with anyone. But since I met her, she keeps clinging towards me..

Not that I mind now, since it became second nature to me, but for some odd reason, it's becoming more intimate, or something in those lines.

"No activities are reported since a few days ago," I heard Ayako speak, as she enters the security room, with a hand notepad on hand, as Ms. Hara nods, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Strange, so this thing, ghost or whatever hurts woman," Bou-san sounded worried, as his eyes landed on Ayako. Noticing that Ayako to lock eyes with him, I cleared my throat.

"There was a death many years ago, of a man.. He died in 1987 in this bridge. Unknown causes, besides him there was no more male death, besides the other woman," I concluded, noticing Lin stopping his typing,

"There was a recent death as well, last week," Lin annoced, causing me to turn towards him.

"Why didn't you inform me earlier?" I asked, raising a brow, sending Lin a dark look, causing him to shake his head.

"Because I just got it, the security gave me the information twenty minutes ago, while I was out," he concludes, handing me a file, taking it, I was about to handed it over to Mai, but pause midway.

"I'll take that," Ayako stood, taking the files from my hands, heading toward the small table in the corner, Mai turn her gaze towards Ayako.

"Was that a file?" she asked, turning her head towards me.

"Yes," I mentioned, her expression looks hurt, but she shrugged it off.

"Father Brown, Hosho go and search the tunnels this time, take the thermal, Ms. Hara, try to contact the spirit." Ms. Hara looks hisstanat, but nodded, standing up, as the other two headed out.

"Mai come with me," was all I said, as I stood to go, but stopped at my tracks, forgetting that she can't see.. Damn.

"Where are you?" she asked, as she grips the handle of the chair.. I turned my body and lower my gaze towards her, making eye contact with her. Her face heats up.

"Wait.. What are you doing?" she stuttered. Causing me to blink blankly at her.

"Leave the poor girl alone Naru." Ayako accused, lifting my gaze, I gave her a dark glare, Mai takes a grip on my right arm.

"It's alright Ayako, is not like he does anything wrong.. I just got startle from his breathing," was all she said, I blinked.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked curiously. Since it could have been Ayako or Lin. She smiled, as her cheeks redden.

"You smell like tea Naru. Apparently everyone around has different smells. And you smell sweeter. Which is odd, since your personality is not that sweet," she mumbled the rest, causing my eye to twitch.

"Let's go," I tell her, as she tightens her grip on my arm. Ayako stood, giving me a death glare.

"Where do you think you're taking Mai?" she placed her hands on her waist, as a mother will do with her child.

"If you must know, I'm taking her to the bridge," was all I said, Ayako eyes grew.

"Hell no, what if something happens to her. I don't trust you with her, look what happen," she snaps, going up towards Mai, taking her arm.

My patients are running low, as Mai tightens her grip on me, turning her gaze towards Ayako, but I noticed that her eyes doesn't connect with her, but she stares at the table next to Ayako.

"It's alright Ayako. I know you're worried, but Naru will take care of me, so don't worry, I told you before it was my fault not his. He didn't know I was following that thing," she said in the low unfrantic voice, but I could tell that she's very nervous, noticing her hand shaken badly.

"Lin will be watching so don't worry, if you want to come with us," I suggested, trying to control my deep anger that is forming.. Because she's right... And I hate it to admit it.

"I can't, something in the file caught my eye, fine, but if something happens to her once more Naru. I will hold everything responsible for you." her voice turns dark, as a dark aura surrounds her, somehow she reminded me of Madoka, causing me to shiver a little.

"If that makes you feel at ease," was all I said, turning around heading out, Mai gets closer to me, and cleared her throat.

"If anything Naru, I don't.." was all she said, lowering her gaze on the ground, while my heart stop..

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Here we go," he tells me, as I stop walking, looking around, but no use since I couldn't see anything.

"Alright, then what do you see?" I asked, as Naru moves a bit closer to me.

"Nothing much Mai, just a normal bridge, that is long, very long, with a concrete wall built around, which looks like an old tunnel. I can see the cameras at each end," he describes, as I rubbed my arm back and forth, feeling slightly cold.

"Is the others around?" I asked.

"Yes, they're on the other end," he explains, which I can imagine no emotions behind his eyes. I signed, taking his hand back.

"So, what is the reason you brought me here?" I asked, trying to comprehend why. Naru stood still for a few, I think he's either thinking or observing things around him.

"When Lin drove around this morning, I watch you shiver, did you see something in your dreams or anything. Because I clearly remember not telling you that we were arriving,"

"That, I don't know, for some odd reason, I felt someone watching me or something like that," I tell him, feeling colder than the normal. I started to hear my mouth raddle..

"Are you cold?" he asks, I nod, glancing up, hopefully to him,

"Yes, is freezing, is there an air conditioner around or something?" I asked rubbing my arms up and down.

"No," he mumbles, as I heard steps behind me, my heart quicken a lot, I mean a lot from before.

"Please Naru. Tell me that the gang is right behind me," I whispered, taking a hold of his arm.

"Ms Hara, what's wrong?" Naru asked causing me to release a breath that I was holding. Turning around, I heard Masako voice quiver a little.

"I feel a bad spirit, very bad," she shakes, feeling her move closer towards Naru. I frowned, moving a bit back. I know that she still has feelings for him.

But whom am I to stop it.. After all they went out a couple of times. Maybe Naru does like her, but too shy to tell her? Just guessing.

"Go back to base, I'll take it from here," Naru orders, as I heard Masako move away from us, heading towards base I think..

Naru captures my arm, heading toward my right.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Naru kept quiet for a few, before he can answer me.

"Yes, she just a little shaken up. I need you to tell me where exactly..." he stops mid-sentence, feeling his growl pulse around me. I frowned.

"You forgot I was blind, didn't you Naru," I travel my hand up, feeling his lean muscle under his jacket, I still wonder how he doesn't get a heat stroke.. But in the other hand, his arm feels well toned, causing my heart to beat hard.

Gulping hard, I reach his cheek, causing him to move his head swiftly towards me.

"It's alright Naru. I forgot this morning as well, it's going to take time to get used to," I smiled, feeling my heart beating painfully hard against my ribs, as I felt his breath deeply.

"What are you doing?" he asked, causing me to retreat my hand..

"Sorry, since I can't see you, I had to make you look at me," I lied for an excuse to touch him..

"Don't try to hard Mai," he only says, taking my arm, walking further down.

"I can describe you the place where I saw the woman," I told him, making him stop at his tracks,

"Well, it looks like a tunnel, but the outside, it has an odd shape, like a bird or something," I tell him. Naru seems to be thinking about it, since he doesn't reply, but then takes my hand with his.

Driving me down still in my right, he stops, and I can hear the small waves hitting the rocks, beneath me.

"Is it an Eagle?" he asks. I tilted my head,

"Yeah, an Eagle, if I can remember," I glanced up, as Naru huffed under his breath, noticing that he seems a bit relief.

"So this is the place, so she started midway running out here, trying to escape it. She was holding a baby at the time." he rambles off, causing me to move closer to him, as the cold shiver ran down my spine.

"I feel as though someone is watching us," I told Naru, grabbing his arm, oh I hate this, I can't see anything. My heart pounding hard from fear itself. Naru moves slightly.

"There's a few people walking on the bridge," he tells me.

"I bet some are gawking at you," I snapped, but closed my mouth realizing that I said that out loud.

"It can't be helped, Mai," was all he said, I punch his arm.

"That's why you are a narcissist," I snapped, feeling a deep pain shot through my heart.

"If you say so Mai," Naru mumbles, feeling his voice strange. Odd.

"But no, that's not it Naru. I feel something more than that... Evil," I explain, as we headed back in, since I can hear the echo, now that I strain my ears.

"Everyone walks funny," I tell Naru.

"How?" he asks, as I glanced up,

"Remember I told you that you smell like Tea, sweet," I blushed, Good God, what's wrong with me? When did I have the courage to tell him that?

"Yes I remember," he declares.

"Well, you shuffle when you walk, I walk like a soldier, in a way, someone at front of me walks as though it's about to trip, and someone behind me was as though its floating," I tried my best to describe it.

Naru stopped at his tracks, feeling him turn his head.

"Mai there's no one behind us," he mentioned, causing my body to freeze.

"No, there's someone behind us, it has soft steps," I mentioned, gripping on Naru arm.

"Let's go," Naru only says, taking my hand, iterwines it with his, noticing him go stiff, and somewhat shaken?

"Are you alright Naru?" I asked, as we hurry our steps.

"Yes, why?" he asks.

"You're shaken Naru," I told him,

"I'm not Mai," was all he said, as I felt his grip go loose a little, as though he wants to let go. I frowned, stopping at my tracks, causing Naru to stop as well.

"It's alright Naru, just bring out Bou-san, he can bring me back to base. I..." I was interrupted, as he takes a good grip on my hand.

"Stop being stupid Mai. Plus we almost there," He mentions, as we start to walk once again.

"Naru, when you're ready to admit it. I will understand it.. After all is not easy," I told him, causing him to stop again, and I can feel his eyes bore on me.

"Admit what?" he asks,

"Admit that you're tired of taking care of me. I never gave you the responsibility to take care of me, so.." I heard him growl once again,

"Is no bother I told you already Mai." he tells me, as I felt the cold shiver run again down my spine.

"Okay, but when you are bothered by me, just tell me." I smiled, tighten my grip on him.

"Naru!" I heard Bou-san gasp, his breath out, having a mental image of him kneeling down, trying to regain his breath.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"You have to watch this," he spoke, as Naru starts to rush towards the base. In doing so, I felt my hand being pulled rather harshly,

"Sorry," Naru mumbles, as he stops, placing my hand besides my hip.

"It's alright," was all I said...

"Watch this," Bou-san says, as I heard rustling in the background.

"Mai, oh thank goodness that you're alright," I felt her arms around me, I am confused on what's going on.

"Ms. Hara, is that what you sense?" Naru asked, while Ayako sat me down on the chair. I turn my gaze towards Naru voice. Noticing that how deep is really is, with a hint of something.

"Yes, that's what I sense," Masako agrees,

"Can someone keep me in date, what's going on?" I asked,

"Oh sorry Mai." John came to my side, taking a hold on my shoulder.

"Behind two women, there's this black shadow following them. But as you and Naru walk by them, the shadow shifted towards you, following you, as you talk to Naru," John explains, as every hair in the back of my neck stood.

"I told you Naru, I heard someone behind me," I accused,

"Father Brown, go with Hosho to bless and place a scroll at the entrance and the exit of the bridge." Naru orders.

"Alright," Both said at the same time. Hearing them leave, as Masako coughs a little, I turn my gaze towards her voice.

"For now we just wait.." Naru concludes,

"I found something in the files," Ayako mentioned, hearing her slump the file on top of the desk.

"What?" Naru asked.

"Something is not right...I know this bridge was built in 1950, do to pass some crops around, to get to Tokyo, but in 1910, it says that the tunnel around it was already built. How does that make any sense?" she asks.

"Maybe a typo?" I guessed.

"No, since this file is originally copied from the original files back in Tokyo Archives." Lin interrupted.

"That's odd, any deaths?" Naru asks., and I can practically see him capturing his chin.

"Many Naru, many of them." Ayako voice stretches out..

"Interesting, good mystery at our hands." Naru seems a bit happy about that, I blinked.

Wait since when did I hear the emotion behind his voice? Oh man, being blind does spike up your other senses.

"What do we do now?" I asked, turning my body since I don't even know right now.

"We wait... Since no activity has occurred yet," Naru response, so I moved my body towards my right.

"So we just wait?" Ayako asked.

"Yes, unless Mai has another dream that can help us," I nodded, lowering my gaze.

"Apparently that's what I'm good at now.. I want some tea," I change my monotone, so no one will notice my depression.

"I'll make some," Lin suggested, as I heard him stand.

"I'll go with you," Masako spoke out, hearing someone else stand.

"I'll come as well, to get some fresh air," Ayako spat, but turns towards me feeling her hand on my shoulder.

"Keep an eye on her Naru, you know what would happen if you don't." she hissed out,

"Well, apparently it turned out to be a trip, see you later guys," Lin mumbled under his breath, as I heard everyone leave, I blinked.

"Um, what just happened?" I asked, turning my gaze towards Naru.

"Apparently everyone thinks they are their own boss," Naru snapped, as I leaned forward, stretching out my arm, I reach out to touch his hand.

"Let them be, they work hard. I'll try to go to sleep and find some more information, but for some odd reason, I think those papers are wrong," I told him.

"I'll be here," was all I get from him, as I let go of his arm.

Slowly I lay my head on my folded arms, and darkly I watch Naru, even if I can't see him, I know him too well, I can still picture him sitting next to me just either watching the monitors, or the files.

"Good night," I yawned, feeling a deep sleep sipping in.

"It's only one in the afternoon Mai," Naru tells me. I smiled closing my eyes, feeling heavy for some odd reason.

"Well whatever," I mused, as my eyes fully shut..

_"Young Blood," I heard behind me, as I stood in a dark tunnel once again._

_"Oh no," I mumbled, looking around trying to see if I can spot Gene. But to no avail,_

_"Gene!" I screamed out, but nothing, I only heard my own voice ehoe the tunnel._

_"Find you," I heard right behind me, a dark deep voice, causing me to shiver from fright._

_"Now run," was all I heard, I didn't have to be told twice, and I started to run. Run fast, but the faster I run, the longer the tunnel gets._

_"Run Mai, run, there's no way you can escape me now," I heard him scream, causing my heart to beat harder._

_"Boo!" I stopped at my tracks, as two red bearing eyes stood there, watching me, I screamed, and the next thing I knew, I yelled in pain..._

_"Scream for me, Scream my child," was all it said, as I fell on my behind, screaming like meniac, as bugs starts to fill me fully on my body..._

_"There's no escape Young Blood, my children will treat you right," It said, as more bugs kept covering me._

_"No!" I cried, as I felt a hand grasping my own hand, pulling me out from the bugs._

_"Thank you!" I cried, as I adjusted my sight, shaking my whole body from the bugs, but as I glanced up my eyes widen.._

_"Miss me my dear," My own mother stood there, giving me a long dark creepy smile.._

_"Mama?" I asked, gulping,_

_"No, but close enough, now die," and with that, she stuck her hand straight at my stomach, making my go big, as I choked on my own blood, making it hard to breath, I collapse on my knees._

_"Now Mai, be a good girl, and be good to mother dearest," Was all she said, as everything around me started to fade, with a deep pain._

_"M.. Mom.." I choked out, watching her fade out from my vision._

_She stood there shirking, raising her hand up, and licking her hand with my blood on it._

_"Tasty, wonder how your boyfriend taste.." she cracks her head, and my last roaming thoughts came as a whisper._

_"No Naru!"_

* * *

WOW . O.o, 15 reviews, in one chapter. I never had that before, with 26 followers and 16 favorites. I'm shocked.

Thank you so much for your support... You all made me so happy... : )

From my other story, **My Guardian Angel**, (Since I see it as my baby,) is coming to an end sadly, I will continue my ghost hunt rambles here in the Insight. I can't get enough of Naru and Mai... I"m in an overload from it. Lol... Thank you so much. Keep up with the reviews... Because without you guys. There will be no story you guys make me want to write my weird thoughts. And remember, I may not be good at grammar since my first language is Spanish. I will keep them in character as much as possible... And have them in Anime form, but more mature and realistic. That's how I roll. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3: Deal

Disclaimer: Really? I wish, really do... But I don't have it.. Ghost Hunt... Hurts my heart to even say it. L

Chapter Three: Deal

**Mai POV**

I awoke with a fright, my eyes swollen from the crying, and I still taste the blood in my mouth, which didn't leave my taste buds.

"Naru," I gasped out, as I look around, desperate to see him, to get rid of the memory of my mother,

"I'm here," Naru soft voice echoed around me, as I turn my body towards his voice, I desprely ran towards him, but I forgot one little detail.

"I'm here," he tells me, as he I heard him come up towards me, talking gently my arms, I wrap my arms around him.

"Mama, mama," I cried even more, feeling my heart breaking, feeling him stiff.

"What happen Mai?" I heard him ask as I bury myself more into him.

"Mama wants me dead and you," I cried.

"Wait Mai, you're not making any sense, explain," Naru gently grasp my shoulder, making me look up, but I just saw is pure darkness.

So I explain to him my dream, as I trace my hand up, taking a hold of his arm.

"I can't stand this, I can't even see, and it wants you Naru, why does it always want me or you? Why?" I cried, as Naru tightens his grip on me.

"Don't worry, it won't get me or you," he tells me to try to assure me, but I nodded,

"But why did it had to be my mother doing that, or did the spirit did it in purpose to get me scare, cause it worked." I asked wiping my tears away from my face, and finally calmed down.

"Don't know, but I found out something about this bridge Mai," he helps me to sit right back down, hearing him sit in front of me.

"Where are the others," I gasped out wiping my cheeks, hearing no one around, not even Lin is typing mode.

"They are still out, they came back about an hour ago, they bought you some food," Naru tells me, as I heard a rustle of a bag.

Gently Naru place a box on my hands,

"It's a Banto," was all he said, I touched the rear of the box, and felt the food inside, I frowned, as Naru placed the chopsticks in my hand.

"Eat, and listen," he stated. Nodding, I slowly raised the box at half level, and slowly started to eat my lunch.

"This place is a sacred land, legends says that it has been the land of an Oni," he states, my eyes widen at his words.

"An Oni, you say, like in those stories and folklore I heard around," I asked, hearing Naru doing something in the background.

"Exactly, so my guess is that it attracted to woman that are either weak in spirit," he concludes, hearing him sit right back down, as I tried to eat something but drop on the Banto.

"Ah," I nodded, feeling Naru taking the chopsticks from my hand,

"Hey," I snapped,

"Just say ah," he mumbles, causing me to tilt my head.

"Open your mouth," he orders again but with a lot of strain in his voice. I gulped but did what I was asked for. Opening my mouth, I felt a piece of sushi in my mouth.

"Thanks," I covered my mouth, chewing it, as I felt Naru move away from me, and a blush appears on my cheeks, as he handed me back my chopsticks.

"Then if this Oni is killing women that are weak in spirit, why is it targeting me? I have a strong spirit." I smiled bloating it, but I heard him clear his throat.

"Weak in spirit Mai. Something tragic that happened in the past that even though you overcome it, the hurt is still there," something in his tone seem deep not him, hurt best put it.

"Because of Gene you're saying that right?" I asked, and I swear I can feel him go stiff at my question.

"So your weakness is your mother Mai, so this Oni. Is using it for its own purpose,"

"Then what do I do?" I asked, taking another bite out of my Banto, Naru seems to be too quiet, but then I heard the door open.

"Ah you're awake." Bou-san voice rang the whole room, causing me to wince, rubbing my ear.

"You're to loud Bou-san," I snapped, as I felt Naru remove the Bento away from me.

"Sorry, but something interesting happen while we were investigating," Bou-san boasted, as I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm glad that you're alright," Ayako stated, feeling her sit next to me, I can feel the death glare she is sending to Naru.

"Aren't you going to stop blaming Naru," I asked, feeling really bad for Naru since is not his fault and its mines from the start.

"No, unless he redeems himself from what he did to you." Ayuako snaps,

"What happen?" Naru asked revolting the conversation between Ayako and I.

Naru seems on edge, since his voice is thick, I wanted to stretch out my arm out to touch his arm, but since I couldn't, the best thing I could do is lower my head.

"When I was with John, a dark aura surrounded us deeply, which cause John to feel weak, so he threw up, so I sent him with Lin to get some fresh air." Bou-san explains,

'It must be the Oni, if Naru is correct,' I thought, then something came into mind.

"Naru," I suggested, getting up, turning my gaze,

"Can you take me back to the entrance of the bridge," I asked, I heard some shuffling once again, but I felt a hand on my arm.

"I can take you," Bou-san volunteer, I smiled, taking a grasp on his hand, guiding me out, but then I heard some shuffle on my side,

"Good thing you're coming Naru," I smiled even more,

"How do you know Naru is next to you?" Bou-san asked, I felt Naru puffed out.

"We have already established that Hosho, so don't bother," Naru explains, as Bou-san tugs my arm gently heading towards the outside.

For some odd reason, the hold on Bou-san isn't the same from Naru. My heart doesn't race, nor do I feel protected. I just felt his warm hand, that's all. I lifted my hand, and blankly stare at it, since I couldn't see.

"Hosho, go and see if Father Brown is better, and if he is sending him to the base, wait for us there," Naru orders, as Bou-san stop at his tracks, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"All right, be-careful with her," he lifted my hand, and placed them on top of Naru, causing my heart to pound hard against my ribs.

Walking slowly, Naru captures my hand with his, as I glanced darkly at our joined hands together, biting my lower lip, I memorized his hand.

'It feels warm and very protective, unlike Hosho, did Mama felt the same when she held Papa hand when they started dating and when they got married?' I thought, an ache to see my mother and father hit me hard.

"So, what's the reason you wanted to be here?" Naru asked, as we stop walking, I strain my ears, to hear people chatting, and a cold breeze brush against my skin, making shiver.

"You see an eagle right?" I asked, glancing up.

"Yes, why?" He questions, as I capture my chin, something isn't right with this..

"Something doesn't seem right with this, why would there be an eagle Naru? I don't get it," I mumbled my words, trying to get my thoughts right.

"Is there anything in the background that has a big meaning behind the eagle?" I asked turning my gaze, as I reach out to touch his arm.

"Maybe, but Lin hasn't gathered anything new, as well for Yasu, he still trying to find information, since this place has more background, but some information is hard to gather since is sacred land," he explains.

"In my dream, my..." I gulped.

"Mother, she was licking my blood Naru, but something seems not right, if I really think about it, before she came, I was covered with bugs, lots of bugs." I explained shivering at the same time. Man, that's just wrong.

"Did you get to see the face of the owner of the voice in the beginning of the dream?" Naru asked, while I nodded.

"Wait," I touch my chin, trying to really remember.

"It had an odd shape Naru, besides the eagle on the front of the entrance, on the first dream, it had a weird tone behind it," I told him.

"How so?"

"Um, the dark thing had an odd shape, don't know how to explain myself," I told him, feeling him move slightly away from me, as I licked my dry lips.

"Odd shape, alright, but this eagle seems strange now that I really look at it." he declares, as I move closer to him, and lifting my gaze up.

"Describe it to me," I ask him.

"It's just a regular eagle, but its eyes seem off, can't put my finger on it, white, white eyes," he described.

"You think that eagle connected to the haunting here?" I asked, shivering do the cold. And sure I know is not because we are in winter.

"It has no pupils at all," he declares.

"White?" I asked, shivering from the dream.

"Yes, even though they are white, it feels like is watching us, is quite creepy if you look at it," he admits, as I shivered from his statement.

"That's what the shadow thing had, two piercing white eyes Naru,"

Naru remained quiet, as the cold intensifies.

"Naru aren't you cold, I'm freezing," My voice rattles, noticing that my teeth are raddling hard.

He doesn't say anything, but place his hand on my shoulder pushing me to go, well you guess it, I have no idea.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he pulls me gently in.. But then I heard the creeks, I gulped, as the cold kept getting colder every second.

"Inside the bridge, You know the story about the ogre under the bridge, that devours anyone that dares to pass his bridge." he started,

"Yes, I heard of it,"

"Don't you think is similar to the story, anyone that dares to walk in this bridge alone, or anything,"

"If I really think about it yes, but what does it have to do with the eagle outside" I asked.

"Not sure yet, but if we dig a little deeper, we can figure it out soon,"

"Alright, so maybe is a ghost, that tries to pass by as a Oni, it can happen. If this ghost has been harvested here for a long time, it can gather great energy from all those long years around,"

"At least over these past two years, you have learned somewhat, I'm impressed," I can hear cockiness in his voice. My right eye to twitch in anger.

"Being a jerk didn't leave your system after these two years has it Naru," I snapped, I swear I could see him shrug.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Mai," he stated, causing me to really want to strangle him.

"Arg, you're a tea addicted, idiot kooky scientist," I spazzed out,

"Like I said, whatever you say Mai," he stated, causing me to groan, rubbing my hair in frustration.

"You are impossible idiot, fine whatever, so back to the topic, since I can't even see to leave your side, tell me, what do you really think?" I asked trying to control my nerves.

"I think that you may have something going on," I felt my head tilt, as a smirk pass my lips.

"Did you just admit that I might be right?" Oh how historical,

"No, I said you may have something, not that you're right, stop assuming things,"

"Fine whatever," I frowned at his statement, as the cold seems to leave, but then, I heard a scream, causing me to jump at my right.

"Did someone get attacked?" I asked, getting Naru arm, since I was close to him, and tightening, feeling my heart jump.

"No, someone just got propose for marriage," Naru explains, causing my eyes go wide.

"Really, how romantic, err, well since its a haunted place, is somewhat being," I stated, smiling gently.

"I wish one day to be proposed, with the man I love," I whispered,

'I wish Naru will be like that,' I thought, not seeing Naru, gives me a confused look.

"Why, marriage is just a tool, not really about love, just to get divorced later on, its just a plain waste of time," he crushes my thoughts, causing me to feel a heavy brick being thrown at me.

"No Naru.. I think differently, its about two people in love that can overcome anything Naru. Since you never love before, you have no idea how it feels." I snapped, causing my heart to beat painfully.

"Right, I have actually forgotten that you are in love with my dead twin," I heard a dark humor behind his voice, as I stiffen at his words. Feeling a hurtful tug on my heart.

I lowered myself, letting go of his arm, turning around.

"Let's go back, I got what I wanted," I tell him, stretching out my arm, I felt a chest in front of my palms. I blushed looking down.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I felt the chest breath in deeply.

"It's alright, Mama is here to protect you from bad old Naru," I heard, causing every single part of me to freeze.

"Mama?" I whispered, hearing her giggle.

"I like it when you call me mama, so now that I have your attention, let's see if how much you love him. Or can you actually get rid of your mama? Choose wisely Mai," I felt her touch my hair causing me to shiver.

"But First, I need to do something," she states, feeling the cold run down my spine, turning around, I stretched out my arms.

"Naru!" I yelled, feeling my heart pounding hard, fear multiplying by the second. What did she mean she needs to do something?

"What's wrong?" Naru came next to me, as I took a hold of his arm.

"Was there someone in front of me?" I asked, feeling my hand shake.

"Yes, a guy, he seemed annoyed that you bump into him, but then you apologized, and he just left," he explains to me.

"Mama was here," I gasped out, trying to control myself from the shock.

"Let's see if Lin is in base," he takes my hand and starts leading me towards the base.

* * *

**Naru POV**

Entering base, Lin sat on his normal sitting typing, as John and Bou-san talk among themselves on the opposite side, while Ayako kept reading the file.

"Lin, come with me, Hosho, Father Brown, keep and eye on Mai," I order, as I sat her gently on the chair, looking straight at her eyes.

"Don't move from here, I'll be right back," I told her, noticing how she keeps shaking, she nods. Glancing back up, Ayako gave me a dark look. Ignoring her, I stepped out, with Lin behind me.

"Can you make an amulet and send one of your Shiki to guard Mai," I asked, trying to buy time. Lin stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I can, and I will, but why?" he asks,

"She's blind Lin, or haven't you been up to date, and this thing has been after her since yesterday." I spat, crossing my arms.

"I know she's blind Naru. I have been there when she fell, but why all of the sudden so worry about her?" He arched a brow up with a mocking smirk. I gave him a death glare.

"Didn't I just told you, stop being cocky Lin, just do what I told you," I snapped, feeling a bit rage at his suggesting.

"Fine Noll, whatever you say," he shrugs, turning back the hallway, and opened the black door, heading in the base.

I frowned, running my hand through my hair, as I leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why does everyone assume that I like her, or she likes me?" I asked myself, feeling stressed out.

"Focus Noll." I rubbed my face, as the temperature starts to drop, something seems off, because the next thing I knew, I was staring at two bleak brown eyes, that looks like Mai. My heart jumped, but I kept my cool.

"You must be the famous Naru," she smiled, taking full notice that she does look like Mai, but with longer hair, and curly.

"You must be Mai mother," I stated, she smiled gently, moving softly back and forth.

"Ah, smart man, smart indeed, and you can call me that if you want," she smile even more. I felt my heart beat harder.

"I have nothing to do with this case, actually," she smirk, collapsing her hands together, as I noticed that my surroundings are changing.

"Then why are you here for?" I asked. As everything around turns bright, that I had to squint my eyes slightly.

"I know that Mai told you about our encounter, right,"

"If you know, why are you asking me," I scolded, while she moves closer towards me, taking a hold of my chin.

"I know you love her Naru, but too stubborn to admit it," she states as I shrug.

"Think whatever you want, don't care," I spat, as the Mai look alike frowns.

"That's not what I see in your eyes, or soul," she smirks once again, as I felt myself shiver, feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"We came to make a deal with you Noll," my eyes widen a little as I turn my head, to see Gene is standing next to me, with a huge smile plastered in his mouth.

"Deal? Not interested," I spat, shoving Gene hand off my shoulder.

Mai look alike takes a hold of my cheek, causing me to shiver, but not in the right way, some how, even if she looks like Mai, her touches are different. Not warm nor does it feel right.

"But you will like this deal. I know you are a businessman. So young, but for what, causing Mai her sight," she spat, as anger fill her eyes.

I felt my body freeze at her words.

"I had nothing to do with that." I spat once again.

"Tsk, tsk, Wrong Noll, it is your fault, it's your fault," Gene entered the picture again, standing next to Mai.

"Then why did you do that to Mai? If you're not part of the case?" I asked her. Mai I mean her mother, or whatever you want to call her shrugs.

"She is special to me Naru. I want her to be happy, and you're the one that can make her happy, but right now, it won't be easy. Every couple must pass a hard time, and this is it." I had no idea what she meant for that.

"Let just say, I want you to have an Insight on Mai, as she will have an insight about you," Gene stated,

"What do you mean?" My voice stretched out.

"Want to hear the deal?" She asked, smiling like Mai would when she wants something from me.

"Do I have a choice on the matter?"

"No Noll, you don't, so hear us out," Gene snaps, taking a hold of my shoulder.

"If you don't do this, the promise I made you earlier will be twice as worse than before, we are doing this for you to understand her. And maybe this will help her understand you better," Gene eyes seem to sadden.

"Why don't you do it, she loves you," I felt a bit rage about that, as Gene nodded his head.

"Even if I beat a brick wall on his head, he will never understand, will he?" Gene asked the woman.

"I want you to do this for her, the only way to save her sight. Because that demon isn't gone. Slowly he will consume her sight until he can't anymore, leaving Mai sightless permanently." I watch her eyes water a bit.

I felt a tug on my heart,

"Fine, if you guys leave me alone, I'll take the damn deal," I spat, as Gene smirked devilishly at me.

"Hear me Noll, this will be the best adventure you will have in your young life," he grinned creeping me out.

"Just get to the damn point Gene,"

"Then here's the Deal. Have you ever heard of..."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. 30 in chapter two? Wow, And for an Oni, are a kind of yōkai from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art,literature and theatre.[1]

For those who doesn't know what's a Oni


	4. Chapter 4: Insight

A Disclaimer: **Don'**t own it, and never will

Chapter Four: Insight

**Mai POV **

"Tick, tick," I heard on my right side, causing me to grasp the pen in my hand, which I was fiddling with.

"Stop that," I finally snap, turning my head towards the noise. Hearing the sound paused.

"Come on Mai, I'm bored, and Naru hasn't come yet," Bou-san wines, as I ran my hands through my hair, staring darkly at front of me.

"How much time as it pass since he left," I asked, feeling on edge, ever since he left, my heart felt unease.

"About an hour ago. Hey Lin, where was the last place you saw him?" Bou-san asked, as I heard Lin stop at his typing.

"Out side from here," Lin states, and resume his typing, hearing Bou-san stand,

"He's nowhere in sight, I checked about five times the cameras," Bou-san mentions, as I stood, feeling my heart pounding hard.

"Let's go, I'm worried, something doesn't feel right," I rushed, taking a hold of Bou-san arm.

"But, normally Naru will leave in hours no end," he tries to assure me, but I nodded my head, feeling my own heart leap against my chest.

"No, something is wrong." I pleaded, heading out, I heard him signed, as Lin stopped his typing.

"I'll watch over, while the girls come back," Lin spoke, heading out, I heard Bou-san close the door behind him, as I started to walk, letting go of him, I touched the walls, trying to get used to being able to do things on my own.

"I should buy a cane," I mumbled, as Bou-san followed me.

"Oh no," I heard he snapped, as my eyes widen.

"What happen," I felt panic, reaching me, as I heard Bou-san heavy steps,

"Naru is unconscious," He tells me, as my eyes widen.

"Bring him to base, please," I order, hearing rustling in the background.

"Grab a hold on Naru jacket, Mai," Bou-san stood next to me, as I reached out, I felt Naru arm, sliding my hand down, I grasp his hand.

Slowly we made it to base, entering, I heard Lin slide his chair, as I let go of Naru hand.

"What happen?" Lin asked,

"Don't know, we.. I mean I found him unconscious on the floor, a few doors down." Monk explains to Lin, as my heart tightens. I reached out,

"Where is he," I whispered, feeling a strong hand take my arm.

"I laid him down on the floor, since there's no other place to put him," Bou-san explains helping to get to him. Finally reaching, him, I lower myself down,

"Place him in my lap, if there's no other place," I whispered, blushing, as I heard hesitation on their part.

"Don't worry, I will take responsibility, please," I begged. I stretched out my legs, as one of the guys placed Naru head on my lap. I felt my heart jump.

Slowly, I lower my hand, pressing my palm on his forehead. Thank God, no fever.

"Something happened to him. Naru will never be at this stage, unless he used his pk, or the ghost does something," I spoke, feeling Bou-san kneel beside me, as I brush Naru bangs away, for some odd reason, I started to stroke his hair.

"Enjoy it, while it last Mai, but how did you know that he was in trouble, or whatever?" Monk asked, as I turned my face towards him and a blush appear.

"I just felt it. Don't know," I admit, turning back my gaze, looking down, I wish I could see.

"He's peaceful right now Mai. Doesn't look like the ghost got him or anything," he assure me.

"Oh, thanks," I nodded, as I kept running my fingers through hair, feeling his chest moving in a slow pattern.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We just wait for him to wake, so in the meanwhile, we keep going." Feeling him get up, I place my hand on his chest. I felt his heart pound deeply under my palm, as a sudden shock appears inside my body, a tingling sensation. Then I glanced down, as a sudden flash appears in my eyes.

I swear I saw Naru for a brief second, then everything turns dark.

As a felt something wrap my foot, but then it was gone...

"Weird," I groan; touching my eyes, shaking the feeling away.

I felt Naru adjust himself, groaning.

"Mai," His voice cracked, while I felt him capture my hand my heart jumped, but then he placed it down gently on my side.

"Why am I in your lap?" he asked, feeling him getting up, I wrap my hand with my other, and frowned.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, so I thought..." I whispered, glancing down at the floor, I felt his arms on mines, as he helps me up.

"I was fine Mai. Don't worry too much," He mumbles, as he helps me to go back to my seat, sitting me down, I heard him clear his throat.

"Any new progress?" he asked, but heard a bit of stress behind his voice. As though he was in pain. Did something happen?

"Some activities, but not much." I heard Lin state, as I frowned, Something happened, and Naru is acting like nothing happen.

"I have to get fresh air," I tell them, getting up, using my hands to find a way out, but on doing so, I felt a hand on my arm.

"I'll take you," was all Naru said, as he starts to guide me out. Heading out, I felt Naru tense as he kept his grip on me. I took in a big breath, licking my lips, I stop in my tracks, hoping that I was facing him.

"What happen?" I asked, taking a hold of his hand, trailing up, taking a hold of his right cheek, causing him to stiff, but then nodded his head.

"Let just say, I had an interesting Deal to make," he mumbles, as a sudden cold started to shift above me.

"Deal?" I repeated, feeling him lean against the wall, crossing his arms, as I landed my hand on his arm,

"Yes, a deal Mai." I frowned, tilting my head.

"Just get to the point, why do I feel that it has to do with me?" I asked, while the cold kept getting colder.

"It does, apparently we didn't get rid of the Demon last case, so its devouring your sight Mai. You can remain blind for the rest of your life," his words rung in my head.

"Permanently," I gasped out, taking a hold of my chest, breathing in and out..

"I don't want to be permanently... I want to see Naru.." I gasped out once again, taking a hold of his arm, tighten my grip on him.

"I thought so, so I made a deal with Gene," he explains, as I fully turn myself towards him.

"Okay, what type of deal,"

"Have you ever heard of Insight?" he asked. I nodded.

"No, what's that?" I asked.

"Until we figure out how to get rid of this demon, which Gene said it will take a long while, he fused our blood together," he mumbles that last part.

"Blood? Explain," I snap, feeling edgy.

"It's hard to explain, but later, so the only thing I can tell you that we have to share sight Mai." I blinked slowly at his words, as it sunk in.

"What exactly do you mean, share sight?" I stretched out my wording.

"One day, you will receive my sight, and the next I will. So once a day, one will become blind, as the other gets the sight. Its call Insight, since the blind person, can recall the day before. So if you are blind one day, and then receive my sight the next, you will dream the same night everything that happen, what I saw with my own eyes." I didn't move, I just stood there in pure shock.

"Wh.. When do we start? And those that include our thoughts?" I asked noticing my voice crack.

"Tomorrow, and no, just the memories and feelings, that's all. Gene made sure about that, after I asked him the same question you just asked me." he stated, as I lowered my gaze.

"You're not just teasing me right," I couldn't believe it.

"No Mai, I'm not, is Gene doing, not mines." he snaps, as the cold became too brutal for me, causing me to rub my arms up and down.

"Damn, it's too cold Naru," I whispered, but then my whole body froze.

"Hello there deary, miss me," I heard right behind me, my eyes widen.

"Please tell me that someone is right behind me," I begged, as my whole body shook in fear.

"There's no one," he stated, as I turn my head, of course, I didn't see anything, but I felt it, as a bloody curl scream is heard down on my left, causing my heart to stop.

"Was that Masako?" I asked,

"Yes, come," He gently takes my hand, and we started to speed walk towards the scream. And I forgot, I had to use the bathroom.

* * *

**Naru POV**

My eyes narrow, as we reach the scene.

Masako is faint in Ayako arms, as Mai tightens her grip on my hand.

"What happen?" she asked, as she blankly stares at us. I frowned, as Ayako wraps her arm around Masako waist.

"She said she saw a dark shadow, with bleak white eyes, staring at her, and then she screamed, and fainted," Ayako explains, as we started to head towards the base.

I felt tired, after that long display with Gene and her.

"Maybe is the voice I heard behind me," Mai started, as she glances up at me, frowning, I glance down at her, watching her eyes, as my heart tightens.

She looks very fragile.

Reaching base, Ayako place Masako to the floor, and turns towards me.

"We have been here for a few hours, and already someone got attacked," she hissed, as she place Masako in her lap.

"Well, we need to get to the root of this Haunting, so far we got, it can be an Oni, that's all, any more takers?" Mai asked, watching Hosho take a grip on his chin, watching Ayako and Masako.

"I was thinking, that if it only attacks woman, why can't we just lure it out, and I can exercise it, with the help with Ayako, since there's a lot of trees around." He suggested, as I nod.

"I'm not sure about this, what if something goes wrong, it usually does," Mai shivered, as she gets closer to me. I frowned, glancing at the two girls in front of me.

"I will go a bit deeper on this case," I mumbled, taking Mai hand, turning around.

"Bou-san, go with Father Brown towards the opposite side of the bridge, and look for anything that doesn't make sense, as I will to with Mai, to see if I can find anything." Bou-san nods, as he stood.

"Wonder if he's doing better than before," he mumbles heading out the door.

"Lin, did you do what I asked for?" I asked, turning around, to stare at him. Lin nods, as he stood, and handed me a small scroll, wrap around a small doll.

Taking it, I wrap it under my hand, heading out. Slowly heading towards the bridge, I stopped in front of the big eagle posted in front of the bridge.

Turning around, I took Mai hand, and place the doll in her palm.

"What's this?" she asked, as she wraps her finger around the doll. I leaned forward,

"It's a talisman, to help you, just in case the Oni comes to get you. Don't get rid of it, and also Lin has sent one of his Shiki to follow you," I concluded, as she glance at the doll.

She glances up at me, and smiles.

"Thank you Naru, but you didn't have to," she frowns, looking down, with a sad expression in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, as I glance up at the Eagle, I heard her sniff a little.

"I'm becoming to much of a burden to you.. Now you're going to sacrifice your sight for me. You should have denied it, when you had the chance, why did you accept it?"

'Because is my fault that you became blind,' I thought, but I just answered.

"You're my assistant Mai. There's things I need you to do, so when I' m temporally blind, you have to be my eyes as well," I tell her, looking down, my eyes narrow, watching her cry.

"Its not your fault Naru. You shouldn't have accepted it. Now you're going to lose your sight, and I will tell you, is not fun at all. Its scary, you feel frustrated, because you want to use your sight." she cries harder.

What it amazed me that she somehow knew what I was thinking. How?

I kept my mouth shut, as she lowers her head, and takes my hand, noticing that the doll is stuffed in her jean pocket.

"Thank you," she mumbles, but I just shrugged,

"We can talk about that later, we need to solve this case," I told her, watching as other people leave the bridge itself. I notice some girls staring at me, but then their eyes landed on Mai, giving her a sad look, then glance back at me, giving me a death glare.

"Mai, can you stop crying. It seems as though I did something wrong," I mumbled, clearing my throat.

She wipes her face, and hiccuped, looking up, and frowns.

"Sorry," she whispers, as she cleared her throat.

"Can we go under the bridge? If this is like the story, wouldn't the Oni get live under?" She questions, as I glance right back on the Eagle, causing me to shiver, something is not right with that eagle, it seems alive for some odd reason.

"I was thinking the same thing, let's go," as I wrap my hand on her hand. I glanced at our joined hands, feeling my heart beat a bit harder than the normal, noticing that her hand is soft and warm.

'This is just ridiculous, first I had to endure her hugs, now I have to continue on grasping her hand? Oh much do I have to continue?' I snapped at myself, as we headed down the long stairs, that leads towards the river underneath the bridge.

Slowly I helped Mai, each step, as Mai grasp the railing, and her footing trying to touch the next step. I just watch her, not noticing that I was actually enjoying it, as she leans on me, for help.

"This is scary," she admits, as we finally reach the bottom.

"When it's your turn, you'll see what I mean. But if you weren't here, I think I would have panicked. Actually, I feel more conferrable near you, than I do with the others, for some odd reason," she confessed, as her cheeks blasted up.

"Watch your step, there's rocks around," I told her, ignoring her confession, causing to feel odd at her statement.

As I glanced around, my memories of flashed back, as I took a hold of my stomach.

"I understand you now Mai," I whispered, causing her to glance up, arching a brow up.

"Understand me?" she asked confused, as I nod my head, but forgot that she can't see.

"I understand how sometimes your dreams can be scary," I somewhat told her the truth, as I watch the sun being covered by a cloud.

"Oh, did Gene show you something about this case as well?" she asked.

"No," I admit, as the memories replay..

_"So, have you ever heard of Insight?" Gene started, as I arched a brow._

_"No,"_

_"Good, good," Mai look a like, smiled, standing next to Gene._

_"Then that means you won't mind this," she smiled devilishly, odd to see that on Mai face, the next thing I knew she plunged her hand into my stomach, causing my eyes to grow bigger, as I felt her hand inside of me._

_"Well that was a little to much," Gene mumbles, as Mai shrugs,_

_"Its fun, let me have it," she smiled, tip toeing, giving Gene a kiss on his cheek, causing my eyes to narrow, but then I felt myself coughing, as blood started to spill out of my mouth, my breathing becoming difficult._

_Is that what Mai felt when she did that to her?_

_She took her hand out, as I drop to my knees, clenching into my stomach, as Mai knees down and gets close to me._

_"Thanks," she smiled licking my blood,_

_"I was right, pure rare blood, just like hers." I coughed again, spilling more blood, as she raised her other hand._

_"This is Mai blood, that I took from her earlier, this is what connects you two from now on." she stated, as she conducts her hands together, all of the sudden, a sudden tingly sensation runs towards my body._

_Then she parted her hands, and a long red bloody string appears, and she made it wrap around my foot, and the other end disappears._

_"From now on, you two are one, you two share the soul of the eyes. What she sees, is what you will see, what you see, she will see. One day, One person. You two shall not separate, until she can recover her sight. You two are merged. By God power, you two are officially, Husband and wife," My eyes widen, as Gene bends down._

_"Here's the deal," Mai stated, as she leans forward, taking a hold of my bloody chin._

_"Get John to bless your marriage in a few days, no longer than five. Let John get prepared, you may tell him what's going on, but only him. Afterwards, start to get information about this demon, and I suggest that you go to Madoka."_

_She pauses before she continued._

_"Here's the deal that you made, if you don't get her sight back, and get rid of the demon, not only her sight will be gone, but her soul. So be careful Naru. And congrats, you are a married man," she pats my shoulder._

_I couldn't believe it,_

_"What does this has to do with sharing eyes sight?" I asked, confused, as I cough once again._

_"Easy Noll, is called Insight for a reason. So learn the reason behind it." Gene smirk, as he helps me to get up._

_"Can she read my thoughts as well?" I asked, not wanted her to, since being personal._

_"No, only your memories and feelings, that's all," Mai stated._

_"Time to wake Noll, I sense Mai is very worried about you," he smiled, as he turns towards Mai, and smiles._

_"Thanks Gekka," he smiles, as my eyes widen at his last words, before I could say anything, Mai turns towards me, and pushed me..._

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Mai interrupts my thoughts, as I snap, clearing my head.

"Just water Mai, under the bridge, and lots and lots of rocks," I told her, as she frowns.

"I wish I can see, so I can help," she murmurs under her breath, as I watch her softly, not believing that she is my wife. For the love of God. She doesn't love me nor I.

"You can, try if you can sense anything, every time you are here, you feel cold or something, try to concentrate on that," I told her.

"But I don't sense anything," She tells me, as I my gaze down the river, only to find something catching my eyes.

"Let's go," I mumbled, taking her hand, and leading her gently towards the object.

Reaching it, I bend down, and grab a piece of cloth, that lay on the wet rocks, near the water.

"What did you catch?" she asks, taking a hold of my shoulder. I glance up,

"A cloth, blue, seems from a dress," I told her, as I glance up towards the bridge, noticing something, the eagle again.

"There's another eagle on the bottom of the bridge, but it's odd, it looks exactly the same, as the other." I told her, as I notice her body going rigid.

"Naru, is that you breathe behind me?" she asked. I frowned going back, I saw no one.

"No," I told her as her eyes widen.

"There's someone behind me, and is breathing hard," Her voice panic, as I take a hold of her shoulder, moving her away from the spot, as Mai continue to shake.

"Is still behind me...Its creepy, its breathing harder and harder Naru," she gasped out, as I felt my heart tighten.

"Just continue to walk, I'm here," I told her, as I glance back up, to notice the Eagle gone.

"Naru, it's touching me," she whispered, as she turns her head,

"Just do the nine cuts," I order her, as she nods, she nervously took her hand out, but in doing so, her eye widens, and a loud scream escapes her mouth.

"Bugs, I have bugs," she screams, as she moves her legs frantically.

"Mai, you have nothing on you," I declare, as she shakes her head, as though she's trying to get rid of something.

"I do Naru. I feel them crawling around me," she gasped out, as I took a hold of her shoulders spinning her towards me.

"Calm down Mai, trust me, there's nothing on you. It just wants to play with your head," I told her, as she takes a hold of my arm, and nodded, taking a big breath.

"Alright if you say so," she mumbles, still watch her eyes going into panic.

Then she tightens her grip on my arm.

"Naru, something is touching my stomach, a hand," she gasped out, as my eyes widen, seeing blood coming out of her nose.

"Damn it," I cuss, as Mai eyes seem to die out.

"Stay with me Mai," I shook her, as her grip turns lighter and lighter.

"It wants me," was all she whispered, as she closed her eyes, and went limp in my arms.

Frowning, I gather her in my arms, picking her up, I watch my step, heading back up, but as I did, I notice the eagle back in its original place, in front of the entrance,

"You have something to do with this," I snapped, as I tighten my grip on Mai body.

"I will get you," I sneered at the eagle, as I made a left.

Mai moved a little, noticing that she was a little uncomfortable.

"How the hell do I tell you that your...my wife.. And how the hell did Gene meet up with a Gekka, damn him," I snapped, as I entered the security building, heading for the base.

I glanced down at Mai.

"Then why do I feel as though this is right?" I asked a I frowned, adjusting her.

Entering the base, I place Mai next to Masako, as Ayako came to my side.

"Didn't I tell you to watch over her," she snaps, taking a hold of her hand.

"She fainted, that's all," I darkly told her, as I stood, sitting down.

"What do we do now?" she asked, as I turn towards the monitors.

"Easy, we get rid of that Eagle," I told her, as I touch the monitor screen. Ayako gave me a confuse look. While she started to clean Mai nose, with a tissue, lifting her head up.

"I'll explain it later, but I have an idea what's going on. But I need Mai to dream about it first. Lin, send your Shiki for Ms. Hara. If I'm right, that thing is going to attack her," I capture my chin, as Lin nods.

"Bou-san and Father Brown as lots do to," I mumbled, while in the corner of my eye, I watch Mai, she's moving a little, as though she's trying to fight something off.

I felt useless right now, since I couldn't even do anything. And only Gene can help her. That thought is rather disturbing some how.

But as I watch her, my thought went back when I woke up. I felt her fingers run through my hair, as I lay in her lap.

When I opened my eyes, she was looking straight at me, as though she can see me. I swear, it felt as though she can see me. As she blushed.

"So we just wait until the two of them wake up," Ayako snaps me out of my thoughts, as I turn my head.

"Hmm," I nod,

"Yes, because the only one that has the clues, are they." I told her.

Ayako seems very agitated, as she stares at the two girls sleeping with each other, but I kept my eyes on Mai.

"I just everything will be okay," Ayako whispered, touching Mai forehead.

I turned my gaze back at the monitors, as my eyes widen..

"Call Father Brown, and Hosho" I snapped, getting up.

"Watch the girls," I order heading out, as Lin glanced at the monitors.

"Oh no," he whispered, as I rushed my step towards the bridge.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : ) Hope it made sense.

A Gekka-O A god of marriage. He binds the feet of lovers together with fine red silk thread. But I use it him as a girl, and instead of red silk, I use their blood, since I think it's a stronger component to bind them. And I just love this couple and it's fun making them get married for some odd reason...


	5. Case Two: The Lost Forest

A disclaimer: I do **NO**T own Ghost Hunt

Case Two: The Lost Forest

Chapter Five: Hybrid

**Mai POV **

Bugs, lots and lots of different types of bugs, surrounds me, as I stood at the edge of the bridge, terrified to death.

"Gene!" I screamed, as I head towards the railing, as the bugs surrounded me, but pause, just staring at me, everything around me is bleak, alone, and cold.

"Mai," I heard on my right, turning my gaze, my eyes widen, as Masako stood in the same position as I am but a few feet away.

"Madoka," I felt a great relief, but in her eyes, you can see is pure panic, as her hand gets whiter from gripping the railing.

"Oh, goodness, thanks goodness it's you, and not that eagle looking guy," she spat, as her words seem to catch my full blown attention.

"Eagle looking guy?" I whispered, as I tried to move slowly towards her, but no avail, noticing that the bugs moved as I moved. That's what I call creepy.

"Don't move, it can sense you," Masako hissed under her breath, as I nodded, gulping hard.

"What do we do?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the bugs in front of us.

"I don't know," she snaps, as I bit my lower lip, trying to find a way out.

"Gene," I called out again, but no use as the seconds pass by, no Gene. As I felt my own heart beating wildly against my chest, I notice that Masako is becoming weaker and weaker, her pale face turning paler than the normal.

"Are you alright?" I asked, while Masako glanced at me weakly.

"I feel my soul being drained out of me," she admits, as I slowly again moved towards her, touching her hand, I took in a big breath as the bugs get a small step towards us. They look like a small mount army.

"Listen to me Masako." I started, grasping her cold hand, moving her behind me, slowly.

"Stay behind me, and no matter what, wake up, don't wait for me," I told her, as I finally got her behind me, she took a piece of my shirt, and pull it.

"Why would I want to wait for you," she snorted, causing me to have a sweat drop.

"I need you to wake up," I told her, watching the bugs, as the cold became colder. Then I heard her shriek, as she points at her left.

"Look," she mumbled, as my sight landed on a person on our left. A human, with dark clothes, but his head, is not normal, it had an eagle look, with a long beak, with feathers around his face. My whole body froze.

"Deary, welcome," he gestures, as he walks towards us, I felt Masako freaking out behind me, as I gulped down.

"Just be brave," I mumbled to Masako, hoping that Gene will get here, or Naru. Yes, I want Naru, but I had to endure this. I have to. I can't depend on him all the time. It will be a time that he and I are going to separate, and I won't see him... Okay, the thought is more scary than actually seeing this hybrid thing.

"I'm Karura, and welcome to my domain," he gestures, as he snaps his fingers, the bugs spread out, as Masako takes a hold of my hand.

"What do you want from us?" I snapped, as Karura tilted his eagle head down, stepping up, as though it doesn't want to harm the bugs itself.

"I want is you humans to stop harming my creatures," he spat, as my eyes widen.

"Creatures?" I mumbled, as he flew straight at me, my heart jumped, his eyes, are just like a bird, eyeing me.

"Yes, my creatures. I'm sick of tire of it. Especially your woman. Always breaking them with your pitiful lives," he spat once again, as he places his arms on my shoulder.

"Too bad, I can't harm you, since you have the talisman, but her," His title his head towards Masako,

"I can," his eyes narrow, as he was about to shrug me away, I pushed him off, making him fall back, then before he could react, I turned towards Masako.

"Save yourself," is the only thing I said, and I pushed her, to wake her up, she disappeared, as Karura gave a terrifying bird type shriek, as he came up to me, pinning me against the railing, collapsing his hands around my throat, my eyes widen.

"No," I struggled, but he was too powerful.

"Die, die, stop hurting my creatures, you useless human. You are nothing. You are nothing," he spat, as his eyes turn cynical.

I grip his hands around my neck, trying to get him out but he held on tighter...

"Die." Was all I heard, as my breathing started to leave me. I felt choked, a terrible feeling.

And yet, all I wanted is Naru.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Well, that was a waste of time, it just came and left," Bou-san snapped, as we re-entered base, I sat down, turning my gaze at the two still sleeping girls.

"That woman was about to be attacked Hosho," I spat, as John sat next to me, rubbing his neck,

"Thank God, it didn't do anything to her, lucky you caught it before it could have gone further," John replies, as Ayako placed her palm against Masako forehead.

"She's been shaking a lot, Mai has been quiet," she replies, as I leaned back in my chair.

"What is your thoughts on the shadow behind that woman?" Ayako asked, as she stood, sitting on the chair near the girls.

"It can be teasing us, or just wanted to do something, but got distracted by something. As soon as we arrived, it disappeared, and that woman fell unconscious," John replies, noticing someone mumbled under their breath.

"Did anyone say something?" Bou-san asked, as he moved a little towards the middle, as the mumbled turns out to be louder.

"Its Masako," Ayako eyes widen, getting up, I walk up towards them, watching Masako and Mai move slightly, noticing that their hands joined, then Lin cleared his throat, causing us to turn towards him.

"Something is wrong, my Shiki is acting up," he declares, as I turned back towards the girls.

"We can't do anything, until they wake," I stated, as Masako tightens her grip on Mai.

"We can't just do anything, something is happening," Ayako snaps at me, as she growls, fisting her hands.

Then I heard a loud intake from Masako, as she jumps up, tears running down her eyes.

"Mai," she gasped out, turning towards the girl.

"Wake up," Masako shrugs Mai shoulders to wake her.

"Ms. Hara, what happen?" I asked, as I kneeled next to Mai.

"Mai.. She saved me, she..." but she stopped as Mai snapped her eyes open, and took in an intake as well, but her face started to turn red, while grasping her neck.

"Save her Shibuya, please," she begs, as I took Mai in my arms, lifting her up, she kept gasping for air.

"Send more Shiki now," I barked out, as I placed Mai on the table, unbuttoning her shirt, not too much, enough for her to get some air, as Lin did his thing.

Mai takes a hold of my arm, as her body jumps up, trying to breath.

"Do something Naru," Ayako was now frantic, as John came to my side, taking out his holy water, from his pockets, and did the sign of the cross across Mai forehead, and whispered a prayer, as I felt Lin Shiki do their job.

Then it stopped, she stopped gasping for air, as she jumps up, gasping for air from her lungs, tears running down her eyes.

"M..." she coughed loudly, John patted her back,

"Relax Mai," he whispered, as Mai cried even more.

"Masako.." she pleaded, noticing her voice crack.

"I'm right here Mai." Masako walks in front of her, as Mai takes her hand, grasping it hard.

"Good," she hissed out,

"Naru," she called for me, as her body shakes. I blankly stare at her, walking up, as she reaches out her hand, to touch my arm.

"Ta..take me... To Eagle," she coughed again, as John and Bou-san gave her a concern look.

"Later Mai. You need rest." Ayako came into view, taking her arm, but Mai tightens her grip on me, nodding her head.

"Creatures," she rasped out, while John goes in front of her, taking her hand, and place a water bottle.

"It's water, drink this, oh my," he whispered, as he tilts her head up, I moved slightly, but she never lets go of me.

"Look," John points, as I lower my gaze, to stare at Mai neck, my eyes narrow, it has a red hand print, as though someone was trying to strangle her.

Anger filled me, 'how dare it too... Hurt her. I'm going to kill him.' I thought darkly.

"Who did this to you?" John asked, as Masako rub her arm up and down.

"Karura," Masako whispered, I felt my heart stop at the mentioned of that name.

"Come Mai," I mumbled, as I helped her get up, she grips my arm while John takes the bottle away from her, luckily she took a sip before we left.

I opened the door turning towards the team.

"This is beyond any exorcism we can produce," I tell them, leaving them alone, closing the door behind me, Mai stopped in her tracks, as she clenches into her chest.

"Naru," her voice is weak, as I felt my heart tighten at her voice,

"I.. Was scared, that I was about to.. Die," she choked out, glancing up, she slides her hand up my arm, causing me to shiver a little, as she landed her hand on my right cheek, as tears run down her eyes. I frowned at the sight. I hate it when she cries.

"There's no way to exorcise this. Since he's a guardian," I told her, feeling her freeze.

"What?" she mumbled, while I take her hand and grasped it against mines.

"It's worse than I thought. It's a Japanese Hindu-Buddhist mythology. I haven't studied it thoroughly, but I heard about Karura. He's a hybrid, half human and eagle. There's a few theories about that creature." I explained, as we went outside.

The sun sets, and the light midsummer breeze brush against my skin, noticing that Mai was staring up at the night sky.

"Oh, alright, is night time isn't?" she asked, glancing at me.

"Yes," I told her, not wanted to know how she knew, but as though she read my thoughts, she wiped her teary cheeks.

"I heard the crickets, and it's dead silent, when I am by myself in my apartment, sometimes, I open the window, and just stare at the moon, to pass the time, so I know it's night, since I feel he peacefulness." she tells me.

"Is that why you always come late to work?" I mocked, while I saw a twitch on her eye.

"No, you jerk," she snaps, as I glanced up at the eagle.

"I know your thoughts about me Mai." I mumbled, feeling a bit strange, staring at the statue eagle, Mai tense, as she wraps her hand around her throat.

"It still hurts Naru. He was very mad, he kept saying that we keep hurting his creatures, as well before you guys saved me, he said something, I deserve to die," she mumbles her words, lowering her head. I felt a tug on my heart, but I shrugged it off.

"We need to find what type of creatures he meant, so we can end this case." I told her, as she glanced up at me.

"Alright, but I don't want to sleep again. But the talisman work Naru. He said it himself. So the only thing he could do was to chocked me." she shivered at the mention.

"Let's go," I told her, as I firmly grasp her hand, taking her inside the bridge, noticing how empty the bridge is.

The deeper we go, the more rigid Mai got. I frowned, as she stopped in her tracks.

"Do you hear that?" she mumbles, noticing that her eyes are darting back and forth,

"No,"

"I hear bugs, Naru, not again," she groans, stepping closer towards me.

"I don't hear or see anything," I admit.

"There's bugs Naru," she panicked, but as I was about to say something, I started to hear like a simple sound, little noises, coming behind me. Turning around, my eyes narrow, as an army of bugs started to come our way.

"On the other hand Mai, lets just run," I told her, but she seems to be frozen on the spot.

"I'm scared," she admits, as I frowned.

"Alright, you trust me right," I asked, as she nods.

"I do Naru," she mumbles, but then her eyes widen, and turns her head.

"He's here," she tugs on my arm harshly, as she turns around, breathing hard.

I didn't see anything, but I did notice the bugs stop at midsection, all I knew, that nothing can stop this thing.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I stood there paralyzed, as I felt his presents in front of me, as I moved closer towards Naru.

"It's there, I feel him," I pointed at front of me, as Naru takes a firm hold on my hand, feeling him lower his head towards me.

"Just don't move, and tell me what he's saying," he states.

I nodded gulping hard, while I heard the eagle thing chuckle.

"Nice husband you have there, too bad you are not going to enjoy your rest of your life together." Karura chuckled, as my eyes widen.

"He... Wait, what?" I blinked in confusion, as I heard Karura clear his throat.

"The blood string tied between you and your husband, by Gekka, the goddess of marriage," his words rang down on me like a cold bucket of water, as I glance up at Naru.

"Oliver Davis, explain to me..." I snapped, giving him a death glare, I hope.

"What?" he seems on edge, as I growled.

"What does he mean, that you're my husband," I shout, feeling him stiff at my question.

"Later, right now, concentrate on the ghost, not us," he stated, as I huffed out.

"You are not out of the hook mister," I scolded, as I glance err, turned my face back to the cold spot.

"As amusing as that looks, I came to finish my job, since you took my previous victim," he stated, causing my heart to stop.

"No, please, just tell me what creatures, I can help you, since we can't help you pass on," I begged, as I felt a tingly sensation pass by my body.

"You can't help me, you are just a filthy human," he stung out, I gasped a little,

"He won't listen to me," I told Naru feeling unnerved by this, as he tightens his grip on me.

"Not even the nine cuts can help, only if.." Naru cuts off, as my eyes widen.

"Don't you dare Naru, don't you dare use your powers, you know what will happen to you," I snapped, as fear shot through me, Naru seems to be still for a few, before he could answer me.

"If we had another choice Mai," as I groaned.

"No Naru, I forbid you," I snapped, as the hybrid laugh deeply around me.

"How cute, its disgusting, fine I'll kill you and your husband," noticing that his voice turns dark.

"We need to do something fast Naru, before he kills us, dang, I wish it was a ghost now, this is the second case we got that has none ghost, this week," I spat, as I started to feel weird again. But then it dawns on me, how did I know, I have no idea, but I just knew.

"Hell no Naru, stop it," I begged, gripping his arm,

"But we need.." He started, but I pushed his arm a little,

"No way Naru. I don't care what you say, or get mad at me. I'm not letting you get hurt because we are in danger, so lower yourself,"

"Enough with this childish taunts, you die now," I heard the hybrid scream, but the next thing I knew, I heard a chant, as well as a prayer.

"Get Mai out of here now," I heard Bou-san yell, as he continues with his chants, as Naru takes a hold of my hand, and without hesitation, we started to run, but in doing so, I stopped in my tracks, as I heard a muffled pain, causing Naru to be pulled back.

"What the?" Naru snaps, as I turned my gaze towards my back, as I heard another scream, causing my eyes to widen.

"Naru, the bugs," I stated, tugging him towards the noise.

"They seem in pain, oh no," I whispered, as I turned around, where I hear the guys.

"Stop it, please, I know what he wants," I pleaded, as I felt tears running down my eyes.

Letting go of Naru hand, I slowly walked towards the cold spot.

I heard Naru steps behind me, but I waved him off.

"Just give me a chance Naru, or not, he will kill again, we need to stop this, trust me," I whispered, as I turned around, and I swear I saw him for a brief second, he looks a bit anxiouse, but then again, he's Naru.

Naru kept quiet, as I moved away from him, slowly approaching the cold spot,

"Karura, please let me help you," I begged,

"I know what you mean now. The creatures are your bugs aren't they," I whispered, as I felt him stand at front of me.

"So what," he spat, as I frowned looking up at him.

"Tell me, why is it important those creatures?" I asked softly, as I felt Naru move behind me, a bit too close, that cause my heart to pound harder. But I ignored it.

"They aren't bugs, they are my family. I took care of them for centuries, they have been by my side , but everytime a filthy human comes, they die, just becuase they are crying, their tears kills them. Just like you are, you filthy low life," he spat with hatrated, I sucked up.

"Masako wasn't crying," I told him,

"Just to teach you a lesson," he snaps.

"Then why don't you kill men?" I asked again, as I moved a bit closer towards Naru, feeling his chest pressed behind my back. Oh Man, not good. My body feels a bit off. And Naru is not helping.

"Undo of Man, they don't come here to cry, and kill my family," he explains, as I frowned at that.

"Just once I killed a man, do to him crying, that was a long time ago,"

"That's just ridiculous, and yet, you had no right to kill those people, you had no right." I snapped, as he growled.

"They had no right to kill my creatures, so I made it even," he shouted, as I heard a bird like sound.

"They are my creatures to keep the balance of the water in place. Since it's my job," he spat,

"Then tell me, what can we do, to make it better, so you can stop killing, and we can stop killing your creatures," I begged, as I felt Naru hand around my waist, causing me to shiver.

What's wrong with him?

"Are you willing to hear me out?" He asked, as I felt a massive tingle run down my spine, but I fought it off, as I darkly stare at the Hybrid.

"Yes," I lower my head, as I heard Naru clear his throat.

"What are his conditions?" He asked, as I lift my head, turning my head.

"Did you hear our conversation?" I asked.

"No, but I got what you guys are talking about, just let him talk," I nodded at him, as I turned my head.

"We are willing to hear you." I told him. Karura seems in deep thought before he answered.

"Fine, here's my command, no more woman passing through this bridge, unless, they have a happy heart, so I can continue to do my work, without loosing more of my creatures," his voice turns dark. I nodded.

"It's a deal," I bowed down, as I felt the cold breeze leave. I turned around, only to have Naru tighten his grip on my waist, as I connected into his chest, causing me to blush, as I felt his warmth surround me. Oh man, this is not good..

"Naru?" I asked, as I felt him a less limp than the normal, as he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Just give me a second," he mumbles on my shoulder causing me to shiver,

"Are you alright, what happen?" I asked, feeling myself go panic turning around, taking a hold of his arm, but on doing so, the sasation around my body started to come in double.

"John, Bou-san," I called out, feeling Naru becoming more limp.

"Naru, answer me," I was now freaking out, feeling tears about to fall, as he moans.

"I'm alright, just..." he slowly bends me down towards the floor, as I spread my legs out, and he lays on my lap,

"John," I was worried so bad, that I felt my voice tremble,

"I'm here, Mai, Naru fell asleep," he tells me, as my eyes widen, and my heart pounding hard starts to become at ease.

"Are you sure, this is not like him. He just went weak on me. I think he was powering up or something," I gasped out, taking a hold of Naru head.

"Alright, we just send him to the base, while we take..." but their words starts to become muffled, my eyes seems to tingle a lot, my body becoming weaker.

"I.." I started, but my wording becomes nothing, as I slowly connect my forehead with Naru, closing my eyes. I adjusted myself, then everything went dark err, I lost consciousness as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... : )

And thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter on My Guardian Angel. Really, you all made me happy. I did try my best. God Bless...


	6. Chapter 6: I Do

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own it,

Chapter Six: I Do

**Mai POV **

I felt my body light, very light, everything around me seem different for some odd reason. All I can see is everything fast forwarding, I saw an office with monitors, I watch the gang come and go, I watch Lin talking to someone, I watch everything around me, my heart pounding hard against my ribs.

My head hurts from the images, I felt frustrated, irritated, my heart beat hard, I felt warm at the same time.

Then it went away, a jolt made me jump out of my slumber, as I clench into my chest, breathing hard.

I rubbed my eyes, since its tingly, but after a few, it went away, but as I glanced at my right, a sudden realization crashes on me,

"Naru," I spat, moving closer to him, shaking his shoulders. He just lay there sleeping, noticing his expression turning into pain.

"Please wake up," I begged, shaking him a bit harder.

Naru snaps his eyes open, as I leaned my head against his shoulder breathing in relief.

"I thought you were hurt," I whispered, as Naru took a grip the back of my head, as my face heats up.

"Mai," He groans, as he starts to get up, helping him, he takes a hold of his forehead, and groaned.

"Are you alright, what happen?" I asked, moving forward, taking his hand with mines, causing my heart to jump. Naru turn his gaze towards me, but then my eyes narrow, noticing that his eyes, are bleak, no pupils or anything, just plain blue.

"I can't see Mai," he just whispered, as my eyes widen in pure shock, then it dawns on me.

"I can. I'm sorry," I whispered, as I brush his hair away from his face, feeling odd.

"What time is it?" he asks, as I stood, helping him up, I blushed a little, taking a firm hold of his hand.

"Um.." I look around to find the clock, only to find ourselves in a room with lots of monitors.

"Is this the security room?" I asked, as I finally found the clock above the monitors.

"Yes," he only says, as I helped him sit on the chair.

"Its Eight in the morning," I told him, wondering where are the others?

"The others are somewhere around," Naru replies, as my eyes widen,

"How do you know what I was thinking?" I blinked not believing, as Naru frowns,

"Don't know," he whispered, taking the chair next to him, I wheeled it in front of him, and sat down,

"Okay, I know this is scary, trust me, but take it easy. So far, I've been blind for a few days, it's scary, but you'll adjust, since it will last a day for you," I started, as Naru blankly lifted his head.

"I'm not scared Mai," he pronounced, I frowned, as the memories of last night hit me.

"Now, explain to me, what the hell did that hybrid, meant that you're my husband. Last time I check, I wasn't married, nor did I have a boyfriend," I scolded, as Naru kept his cool.

"I might have forgotten that little detail," he started, noticing that he seems a little frustrated.

"Forgot that little detail, it's a big detail Naru. I know you too well, explain, before I..." I stopped at mid-sentence, trying to find a way to threaten him.

"Before what Mai?" he challenged, crossing his arms in front of his torso.

"Before, I stop making you tea, forget it, just tell me, I have every damn right to know Naru, is my life we are talking about." I spat each sentence.

Naru kept quiet for a few, before he starts telling me, as he kept explaining what happen in his dream with Gene and the look alike that I thought it was my mother, my eyes grew.

"John has to bless our wedding, how the hell... What?" I was now shaking,

"We are bound by our blood, that woman married us with our consent Mai." he explains, feeling rage feeling me.

"And you accepted it Naru, I rather have the demon eat my sight, than having to force marry you. I don't want to marry a person that hasn't even loved me. Oh God. I want to marry for love, not because my sight is disappearing," I felt myself shake, as Naru moves closer to me,

"You don't understand Mai, I had to take it, or not the Demon will not only take your eyes, but your soul." his words felt like a bucket of cold water pour on me.

"What?" I asked,

"I know you don't want to marry me, since we don't feel nothing for each other," He stated, causing my heart to tighten. Cause even though he doesn't, I do.

"But, I had no choice, it's my fault that you went blind, and we need to get rid of the Demon. So that Gekka said the only way to slow the progress of the Demon, is to share our sight. I still don't get what the point of marrying us." He concludes, as I touch my chin, even though I felt sad, and want to cry.

"Don't cry Mai, it's useless, today we get our...blessing," he stated, as he stood, as I heard the door open.

"Guys, you're up," I heard John and Ayako said at the same time, turning my gaze, Naru cleared his throat.

"Father Brown I need to talk to you alone, as well, Mai will give the orders of what that Guardian asked, so we can place it immediately" he orders, as he stretched out his arm, taking a hold of my shoulder.

"What's wrong with Naru?" Ayako asked, moving towards me, as I wave my hand.

"Um, it's hard to explain, that's why we need to talk to you John," I whispered, as Naru tighten his grip on me.

"Can you just give us some alone time," I bowed down towards Ayako, as she arched a brow, looking at Naru suspiciously.

"Alright," she mumbles, heading out, closing the door, John sat on the third chair from us.

"When can you marry us," Naru went straight towards the point, causing John to go wide eyes at his bluntness, as I felt a sweat drop.

"Dang Naru, let just explain it to him," I swatted his arm, Naru glance up at me, as though he can see me, but then stare at his right,

"I just want to get this over with." he spat, as John cleared his throat.

"Well, um, you know that Mirrage is something to not be played with. In my religion, as soon as you two are married with the blessing of God, you two may not appear, ever, until death. Unless Mai wants it annulled, but she has to bring hard evidence that Naru is being abusive, or cheated on you as well, if you two, haven't consume you know. Not because you two can't stand each other," he started, as I nodded.

"But Naru will never be abusive towards me or cheat on me, so I think the last part will work." I whispered, as my face heated up at his mentioned, but deep inside of me, felt as though is dying, knowing that it will never happen. Knowing Naru.

John blushes.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you this, because I care about you guys. You two are my closest friends. Marriage is something between two people that truly love each other, and wants to become one." John stated.

"I know," I frowned.

"You may get a divorce, in the laws of Japan, you two are over, but in the eyes of God, you two will be married no matter how many times you sign a paper," he concludes.

"I know that Father Brown. Here's the situation," Naru started to explain the situation, as John listen carefully.

"Oh?" he whispered.

"Well, I can't say much about that, since I have no power of that. It's between her and God, but if you two want, I can bless the marriage, and it will become real. First I need the blessing of the Bishop. I will call him and let you guys know. I will explain the situation. I'm sorry." he whispered lowering his head.

"Thank you, just don't tell anyone about our marriage. Let's keep it between us, until we figure this out." I mumbled, as he gets up,

"All right, and whatever you guys need, let me know. I will be there for the both," he whispered, heading out.

"Thank you John," I mumbled,

I felt my whole body shake. Oh man, this is not good. I'm going to be permanently married to him. And yet, why does it feel right?

Can he actually fall in love with me? Or will this marriage be a nightmare?

"Don't concern yourself to much Mai. Let just time tell, how this is going to end up." he tells me, as I gave him an odd look.

"How do you keep answering my thoughts?" I asked,

"Don't know, I cannot hear it, but feel them?" he shrugs. As my eyes widen.

"Oh no, that's just..." I spat, as the door open, revealing Bou-san and Lin.

"Ayako told me that you two are awake," Bou-san mentions, heading our way, my eyes widen,

'Oh no,' I thought, as Naru closed his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Just do what Mai will tell you, and leave, we have already solved this case," he only says, frowning, I closed my own eyes as well.

"Um," I started, as I explain the situation, as I heard Bou-san clear his throat.

"Alright, but why do you have your eyes closed?" Bou-san asked, as I felt myself grow panicky.

"Do I have to have permission from you to have my eyes close? Just get this straighten out, and leave us. Right now, we are occupied," Naru snaps.

"Okay, but why are Mai eyes closed? And occupied? You guys just sitting there close eyes, how is that being occupied?" Bou-san asks. As I felt myself grow nervous.

Apparently Naru sense me, and clear his throat.

"I'm teaching Mai a new technique, so she can concentrate more," he snaps, feeling him on edge. I gulped,

"Just go," Naru hissed out in a low deadly tone, peeking out of my close eyes, I saw Bou-san step away slowly. As Lin stares at us.

"You to Lin." Naru mumbles, noticing that Lin was giving us the weirdest look, but nods, and stands to leave. As soon as he leaves, I open my eyes, breathing in relief.

"Why did you close your eyes?" Naru asked, as he moves his body towards me.

"Because I panic, since you did it, I thought.." I cut off, as Naru shakes his head in frustration.

"Its alright, its better for them to not know right now, since this case is solved, we can go." he stands, as he started to walk, I moved swiftly, to stop him, grasping his arm.

"Be careful Naru. There's a lot of chairs around, just ask me. It's no bother, after all you have been very helpful to me," I whispered, as I blushed.

Naru kept quiet, as I take his hand guiding him through. As we reach outside, I notice the long hallway, inside a small building.

"Where do we go?" I asked, as he moves his head towards his left and right.

"Right," he states. Nodding, I start to move him, heading out, I glanced around, remembering how is a blessing to have sight.

Naru kept staring in front of him, his blue eyes paler, but some odd reason, he looks like a small lost child, causing my heart to tighten.

'Is this how I look when I am blind?' I thought, as Naru tilts his head down towards me.

"In a way Mai, but different," he answered me, causing me to shiver at that.

"Are you sure that you can't hear my thoughts?" I asked, as we stopped in front of two glass doors, opening it, the humidity hit me hard.

"I told you, I can't," he snaps at me, but I just ignored his grumpy mood.

"Dang, it's hot, " I whispered, noticing Masako and Ayako talking under the big bridge, I went stiff.

"Masako and Ayako are close, what do we do?" I asked, noticing John coming towards us coming gout of the bridge.

"John is coming towards us," I stated,

"There's some stairs on your right, let's go down there," he mumbles, as I nodded, helping him turning my right, to see the stairs, which I think are the ones that we used yesterday. I felt my heart jump, as I remember how gentle he was with me, when he was helping me down the stairs.

"Hey guys," John appears next to us, as we started to go down the stairs, Naru grips' the reeling, as I help him go step by step.

"That was fast," I mumbled, as John followed us down the stairs.

"Well, I have connections Mai." He chuckles, as we reach the bottom, noticing how beautiful the river is, it sparkles with the sun, as the bridge out look it.

The rocks itself shine with the water.

"So?" Naru asked, as John cleared his throat.

"He accepted, and gave me permission," he declares, feeling my heart jump.

Oh man, I can't believe this.

"Alright then," Naru cleared his throat,

"Let just get this over with," he spat... But John cleared his throat.

"There's one little problem," he announced, causing me to look at him.

"What?" I arched a brow.

"Remember the conversation of being annulled," John started, I nodded slowly.

"What about it?" Naru asked.

"Well, I told my bishop about the Gekka, and he said, that if that happen, there's no way to annul your wedding. You two are permanently married, until death do you two apart. Sorry Mates," he rubbed the back of his head.

I blinked,

"So, the only possibility I had to be single once again left me. That means, I 'm going to remain untouched for the rest of my life," I spat, as my cheeks redden, lowering my head, as I felt Naru go stiff.

"You can date other men Mai. I don't care if you even sleep with them," he spat, noticing an edge on his voice.

I felt my heart thump painfully. Why would I do that? Since the only one I want is him. Not other men.

"Mai?" John asked concerned noticing the sad look across my feature, as he moved closer,

"It's called cheating Naru. If you haven't realized it. I can't do that. From now on, I have to respect you, as you have to respect me. I can't just go and date others, and do that." I snapped feeling as though he doesn't even respect me. He doesn't care...

"Naru, Mai is right, she can't do that. I'm sorry Mate, but she's yours, and only yours. And I'm proud of you Mai. For having that thought." John smiled, as Naru shrugs.

"You're not going to cheat are you Naru?" John asked seeing him uncertain, as Naru eyes narrow.

"Do you see me as a player? I have morals," he snaps at John, as the weight I have lifted off me.

"At least he'll be faithful," I whispered, while John took out his bible.

"I can do the ceremony right here, if you want, or do you want to wait.." He asked, as Naru nodded.

"Now," he whispered, as John nodded.

"Under the bridge, so no one can see this," Naru orders, as I frowned. He seems on edge, so we walked towards the bridge, and John cleared his throat.

"Face each other," John orders, arriving under the bridge.

"Take each other hand,"

Hisatating, I took Naru hands with minors, and lower it,

"This is not how I imagined my wedding. I wish I could just wear a dress," I whispered, as John gave me a sad look.

"I know Mai," Naru whispered, noticing an odd tone in his voice, not sure where to place it.

"Then, let's start," John whispered, opening his bible and started the blessing.

I was now shaking. Yes, this is my dream, to marry Naru. But with Love behind it. Not because a stupid Demon wants my soul.

But yet, as I stare at him, as he stares at me back, as though he can see me, my heart flutters. Even if I'm ashamed, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Only Naru knows how to protect me. He is the only one that makes me feel safe. I will love him, treasure him for the rest of my life. Even if he doesn't feel the same towards me. So I tighten my grip on him, so he can feel my love for him.

"Mai, do you accept Oliver to be your husband, to hold and to love, in the good and in the bad, richer or the poorer until death do you apart?" John snaps me out my thoughts, as I glance at him.

"I do," I whispered, feeling my heart pound.

"Do you Oliver, accepts Mai to be your wife, to hold and to love, in the good and in the bad, richer or poorer, until death do you apart?" He asks again to Naru.

"I do," Naru stated, as I bit my lower lip.

"In the name of the Lord, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your wife," I heard John hesitated, but then he close his bible.

"Well, um, you actually have to kiss," John seems nervous, as he turns around, staring at the sky. I frowned.

"It's alright," I whispered, about to head out, but Naru surprises me, as he catches my arm, turning me around capturing my cheeks between his bigger hands, and connects his lips against mine, causing my eyes to grow big.

I don't know, what happen to me, but I closed my eyes, and started to kiss him back, as we slowly move our lips, I had no idea what I'm doing, but this felt right. As I grasp his shoulder, he deepens the kiss. I felt as though I am about to melt.

Never in my eighteen years I would have thought he will kiss me. And my first kiss at that. I am happy.

Yet, it felt so right, so good to feel him against me, as he wraps his arm around my waist, pinning me against me. For a few, we kept kissing, as every part of me wants him.

But, then can I? But I want him to want me, because he loves me, not this. I want a relationship with him, that our love will grow and deeper. So we can become stronger and overcome anything. I only wish.

But little did I know, my dream will come true, just had to wait.

Then he lets go, breathing a bit harsher than the normal.

I blushed lowering myself, biting my lip, noticing it its a bit swollen as my heart raced very fast. Yep, pure torture. He is sinful

"Well, there goes my first kiss," I whispered, as Naru cleared his throat.

"You're not the only one," He replies, as my eyes widen.

"But I thought..." I started, as Naru nods his head.

"You're the first," He admits, as I felt my heart pound deeply at me, feeling happy, oh God? Is this a start of something? Please let it be..

"Well then," John cleared his throat, as he turns around, noticing that he was blushing,

"Sorry," I bowed down, not daring to see John, or Naru. What the hell did I get myself into this mess?

"Congrats, I wish you both have a long happy marriage. Remember this, just be honest with each other as much as possible. Don't let anything get in the way, and communicate, if you need anything, I'll be here to help," John smiles, as I nodded

"Thank you so much," I smiled,

While John leaves, I hesitated, as Naru cross his arms, sitting down on the rocky ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked, while I sat in front of him, he seems in deep thought.

"Nothing, just thinking of how to explain the whole sharing sight thing," he mumbles, as I glance up towards the bridge.

"Tell them the truth, but leave out the husband and wife out," I suggested, noticing that he nods in agreement.

"Alright, remember you'll be my eyes for today," he spat, as I took a piece of rock between my fingers.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, as I glance up at him, while playing with the rock in my hand.

"Last time I checked, when the priest says, you may now kiss is your wife, you're suppose to do it?" He mocked, while I frowned.

"Yes, but if they love each other, not because you were told so," I whispered.

"Let just take it easy, now that we are permatly married to each other, we have the rest of our lives to figure this out, right?" I whispered.

"Alright Mai," he agrees, while he lay back on his back stretching his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I moved closer towards him, feeling my heart pound hard,

"Just trying to wrap my head around this, that's all, apparently this place is relaxful," he stated, as I leaned myself down, copying him.

"Oh, alright, what happened last night? You went limp on me, I thought that you used your Pk," I whispered, lifting my head up, watching him just stare blankly at the platform of the bridge.

"I felt as though my energy sucked out of me, as my sight started to leave me, I don't remember anything else," he explains.

"I felt tingly all over, especially my eyes, then I fell unconscious and before I awoke, I saw images, I think of what happen a day before, what you saw, and felt some of your emotions," I concluded, as Naru lower his gaze, as though he could see me.

"I didn't dream or anything, I just slept," he tells me.

"Do we go back, to get everything ready?" I asked, without realizing, I grasp Naru hand, he doesn't snatch it away, but tightens it, causing my heart to jump.

"In a few," he closes his eyes, as his breathing turns into a slow rhythm. I moved a bit closer, studying his features.

He is something else. I can't' really comprehend him, sometimes he does things that surprises me, like this for example.

"I use to do this with Gene Mai, it is actually relaxing, just laying down on the ground, and stare at nothing," he answer my rambling thoughts, as my eyes widen.

It's rare for him to talk about his brother. But somehow, I like it, it makes me feel closer to him. And I learn, that he's not just a cold blooded man, but he has his soft side too.

"Alright, that's just plain freaky that you answer me, just plain freaky," I frowned, as he moved his head towards me.

"I'm ready, let's go," he just stated, getting up, as I did the same, I grasp his hand once again.

Walking towards the stairs, I felt as though someone is staring at me from the bridge, I shivered, stopping in my tracks, I glanced up, to see the eagle, that Naru kept talking about, it just stared at me.

"You're right Naru, that eagle is creepy, but if I had to place money on it, I bet is that hybrid," I whispered, noticing the Eagle disappear from the wall, I smiled a little, but yet again, I felt awful for the his victims.

"I thought so too, when Ms. Hara mentioned his name." Naru reply, as we headed up the stairs slowly.

"Oh, right, but Naru, I'm scared that this deal can backfire, nothing is secure this word," I whispered, as Naru tighten his grip on me.

"We aren't the guardian of this bridge Mai. We came to do a job, and we did. Since it wasn't a ghost, but a Guardian, we did our best. Now is up to destiny to decide what is going to happen to him."

I nodded, glancing back at the bridge.

"Well, all we can do is just wait, if there's no more reports," I told him as we reach the top, heading towards the small building next to the bridge.

"Let just explain this to the others," I whispered, while Naru nods.

"Hopefully, they will understand," I whispered, not noticing that Naru was looking down at me, with a hard expression in his eyes.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Here we go, at least the gang accepted the fact, since we had to stretch out the truth." Mai voice ahead hard, as she sat me on my own chair in my office.

Being blind is odd, since I'm used to watch everything around me. When I awoke, the first thing that run by my mind was that I couldn't see.

Mai is right, all of your other senses are heightened, everything is more visible to the naked eye.

"I'll get you tea, Lin will help you with your work, since I have no idea what you normally do," Mai explains, as I heard her walk away.

I leaned forward, grazing my lips with my finger,

"She tasted sweet as well, as she smiles," I mumbled, feeling my heart pound hard at the thought. I still can't believe that she's married to me or I kissed her. But for some odd reason I like the idea, I was her first kiss, as she is to me. I really do.

"Damn, what the hell did I get myself into." I snapped, rubbing my hands through my hair, as I heard the door open.

"Lin?" I asked, as I heard heavy footsteps.

"Yes, it's me," he states, as I heard him graze the chair.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, as I arched a brow up.

"It's done Lin, I can't do anything about it, until we find the stupid demon," I stated.

"I already called up Madoka, she'll be looking up information, but it will take time, since there's many demons about,"

"Good, then write the report, and read me the things I have in my laptop," I told him, as I heard him move.

I heard light walking, as I felt Mai present around me,

"No Mai, just leave it here," I told her, as I sense her go rigid once again.

"Stop answering my thought questions for God sake, it's not normal," I heard her place the cup on top of my desk.

"And sharing sight is not?" I mocked, feeling her take my hand, placing it around the cup.

"Careful, is steamy hot," she whispered, causing me to shiver a bit, but I just shrug it off.

For some odd reason, I know what she's thinking, but I can't hear it, I just feel it, bits and pieces, is when you know the person is thinking, but you aren't a hundred percent sure, it's rather hard to explain. So I automatically answer her.

"Just work, on what I told you," was all I said.

"Fine, if anything, let me know Lin," she whispered, as I heard her steps fading.

"She is very worried about you Noll," Lin mumbles, as I heard him type something.

"Is she know?" I just leaned back, feeling a bit frustrated with the situation. I hate this.

"At least everyone now knows that you two will be sharing sight for a while, so until then, try to treat her well. She really deserves it," Lin rambles, as I arched a brow.

"I treat her as I normally treat her, she's nothing special to me, just my assistant." I told him, as I heard Lin stop his typing.

"Are you sure you just see her as an assistant Noll? Because all the years I know you, I have never seen you so active towards the opposite sex. Nor have you ever teased a girl before, after Mai entered your life, you started to change bit by bit," Lin concludes.

"Since when do you care about my love life? Just do your job," I growled a little, as I left Lin shake his head.

"You may be smarter than most people, but when it comes to the matter of the heart, you are so clueless. Even if love is staring at you in your face, you won't even see it. I hope with this experience, you can finally realize your feelings for Mai. Since its plain obvious that you love her, after two years with her." Lin stretched out, as I tighten my fist.

"You're wrong Lin. I have no feelings for her, nor will I ever, she just my klutzy assistant, that is good for is for tea and helping me solve cases, that's all," I spat, as I heard Lin signed.

"If you say so Noll, if you say so,"

But as we talked, I had no idea that Mai stood outside the door, hearing our conversation, with wide eyes, and tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm nothing to him," she whispered, as she slides down to the floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : ) and for DuskWolf: Thank you, I will try my best. I don't give guarantees, since I have no idea how this story will go. Depends on my writing and how it develops. But thank you so much.


	7. Chapter 7: Fairies & Goblins

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Eight: Fairies & Goblins

**Mai POV**

"Mai Tea," I heard Naru call out from his office, a few hours later, after we arrived from the case. Getting up without energy, I slowly went towards the kitchenette, to prepare his tea.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, as I grip the counter,

"I am nothing to him," I whispered, feeling my heart break, those words are worse than anything. At least I would be more confirm if he just saw me as a friend, that's all. Nothing more or less, it wouldn't be this painful.

Hearing the kettle steam, I slowly wash my eyes with water from the faucet, and prepare the tea. Sucking in every pride I have, I slowly towards his office.

Opening the door, entering, Naru seems in deep thought, alone just watching the computer in front of him.

"Here you go," I felt my own voice crack, as he turns his gaze towards my voice, while placing the tea on top of his table.

He slowly slides his hands on top, taking the cup, he scrolls his face.

I rubbed my arm up and down feeling out of place.

"It's almost time to go Naru, I will just clean up, and I'll be back," I mumbled, heading out, but on doing so, I heard his chair move.

'Did he finish his tea? ' I thought, stopping in my tracks.

"Yes Mai I did, and wait," he started. Turning around, Naru seems to hesitate on something, while I felt my heart break once again.

"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my palms together.

"I finished, let's just go," He mumbles, slowly making his way towards me, but trips against the table leg, causing my eyes to grow big.

"Naru," I yelped, moving towards his side, capturing his arm,

"Careful, you were about to fall," I snapped, as he glanced down on me, with no emotions behind his eyes or face.

"I'm okay," he mumbles, clearing his throat, as I blushed.

"I'll take you to the lobby, so I can just turn off my computer, and get my things ready, then we can head home, alright," I whispered, feeling my throat go dry. Naru slightly nods, as we made our way out.

In doing so, the front door rings open, revealing a male, older than thirty, with short dark hair, tall as Naru and deep black eyes. Long, sharp nose, he seems nervous as heck.

"Is this SPR?" he asked, noticing a frantic tone. I gulped, as Naru tighten his grip on me.

"Yes? You are?" I asked,

"I'm Takehiko Shigeo, and I come from Mt. Fuji. I really need your help. I heard that your company is one of the best to get rid of Ghosts," he shook a little, as I nod.

"Sit," I whispered, as Naru gave me a dark look.

"Can I talk to your boss?" he asks, as we sat on the sofa, I helped Naru sit in his normal spot, sitting next to him, I took the notepad and pen, from the table. Since Lin left an hour ago.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, I'm the owner of the SPR, tell me what are the reports," he crosses his arms, noticing an edge on his voice.

"Oh, you look so young, well, I live in the deep woods of Aokigahara Forest, about two years now," he started, as Naru leaned forward a little, interested by the mention.

"Ah, I heard about that place, is supposed to be one of the most haunted place in Japan, lots of suicides over the years," Naru seems now interested.

"Yes, I never believe in the supernatural, never, my family and friends warned me about it, but I never listen. So when I moved there, since my job is to gather different types of organic and undiscovered plants, I thought it would be good to move to the forest itself. Since few did. I thought I could have discovered something that no one had before." he rubbed the top of his pant leg.

He looks so frantic.

As I write everything down, Naru closed his eyes.

"I made a house, not far from the entrance of the forest itself. You know, just in case anything happen, I can reach civilization. But in two years, I have been experiencing all types of phenomenal things. Knocking on the walls, my wife has been pushed by unknown things, and I have scratches on my back. A few times, our tub was filled with blood, and I'm worried about my five year old. He has an imaginary friend, here,"

He takes out his wallet behind his back pants pocket, and takes out a folded paper handing it to me. I unfolded, to see a small like creature, that represent a fairy, but with two black holes for eyes. I shivered at the picture.

"Who's that?" I asked,

"That's his imaginary friend, he calls her Po," he whispered, as I frowned.

"If this is happening in your house, why didn't you just move out?" Naru asked, as I gave back the picture, but he declined it.

"Keep it, it can be helpful, and for your question, I wish, but we can't, since I have another year contract, or not, I get fired. Please help us. I can't stand it anymore. I fear for my family, I was attacked, and I fear for my son, and wife,"

I saw pure fear rush in his eyes, worried about his family.

"We'll take the case, just give us two rooms, and a base, that's all, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon," Naru concludes, as relief washed over his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you," he bows down, as I gave him a soft smile.

"Just leave the information with my assistant," Naru states. I stood, and went up towards the man, getting his details. After he bows, leaving, I glanced down at the picture.

"It's a fairy Naru. But something is wrong," I told him, going up to him, sitting down, staring down on the picture itself.

"I'm not sure how to handle this case, since that place is brutally haunted." He confessed, as he moves a bit closer to me, stretching his hand, he grasps my arm, running down my arm, causing my heart to beat harder, and shiver from his touch.

"The picture," he whispered, as he land his hand on my hand, slowly taking the drawing out of my hands. I frowned.

'Couldn't he just ask?' I thought, as I notice Naru taking back his hand, as though he touch something hot.

"I'll see the picture tomorrow, call the rest of the team, and tell them what's going on," he orders, as I stood, heading towards my desk, I picked up the phone, and started to dial. As my eyes landed on Naru.

After ten minutes, I called everyone up, and told them about the situation, as I turned off my computer getting everything ready.

Heading for Naru, I cleared my throat.

"Everyone will meet us here tomorrow around ten," I told him, as I grip on my bag, as Naru stood.

"Good, let's go," he whispered, turning towards his right, heading out, I didn't move, not knowing what to do, since he doesn't ask me, I don't want to be a bother. Since he doesn't see me as anything.

"Mai," he mumbles, as he stuff his hands inside of his pockets, I arched a brow up, a bit lost.

"What?" I asked, as he lower his head, as a lost child.

"Do you suppose I can walk by myself towards my house?" he suggested, I huffed, but either way, I went up to him, taking his hand.

"At least you asked," I whispered under my breath, as we headed out, turning off the lights, Naru took out his keys from his breast pocket, and gave them to me.

Closing the door, I turned giving him back his key, \ and slowly we started to walk, but then as we walked down the street, I glance towards the night sky.

"It's pretty today," I told him, as he seems to be in deep thought.

"You think everything is pretty Mai," he stated, causing me to scroll at him.

"Well, people don't take time to appreciate the world around. I like it. My mom use to take me to outings, and told me that life should be taking slow, not rushed." I whispered, as we kept walking, watching as many couple passes by, or friends. A sudden sadness sipped in my heart. I wish Naru and I would do the same.

Naru doesn't speak, just listen to my rambling. As we stopped, I tilted my head towards my right and left.

"Um, where's your house?" I asked, realizing that I have no idea where is his house at. Naru frowns, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I forgot that detail, where are we?" he asked, as I glanced at my left, reading the name of the street, Naru huffed out.

"Cross the street and take your left, my house is about two blocks away," he just tell me, as I nodded, waiting for the light to change.

It's quiet, too quiet for my own good, but either way. As soon the light change, I helped him across the street, after we made it, I turned towards my left, and slowly we made it towards his house.

"You think, tonight we will experience the same thing from last night?" I asked, yawning at the same time.

"Maybe," he replies, as I tighten my grip on his hand. I glanced up, watching him just stare blankly up the street, as I frowned.

I watched Masako do this with him two years ago, I wished once in my lifetime to do the same. Now that we are, it's not the same feeling I was hoping for. I wished there was more to this.

"Now take your right, and my house is the third house on your right," He described, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

Taking my right, we ended up in a long street, with lots of houses down the road. Something different from where I normally live. Going down the street, I counted the houses, and landed on the third house, my eyes widen a little.

"I thought you would live in a huge house, but this is just a plain looking house," I reply, as I stare at a small house, plain white, with a bench on the front.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, as I opened the gate in front, heading in.

"I don't know, for the fact that, you're rich, you are one of the most famous people I ever met, and you're a genius," I spat as though it should be common sense.

"Since when did you see me that I have to show off my money?" He asks, as we stop in front of his white door.

"Here," he takes out his keys once again and gives them to me. Opening the front door, I opened it, walking in.

"Right, I forgot," I whispered.

The light turned on automatically, as I noticed a small hallway. Shyly, walking in, as Naru kept his grip on my hand.

"Your room is the second floor, next to my room, the bathroom is down the hall, and the kitchen is right behind the living room." he explains.

As we turned towards our right, a rather comfy living room, with nothing around, just one black sofa, with a plasma T.V, and white curtains.

"Oh, I thought that your house will be gloomy dark," I whispered, as he turn his gaze towards me.

"You make me sound like a vampire, just take me upstairs, I want to change, and then make me some tea," he orders, as I frowned.

"With all the black, and always pale, you should be," I spat at him, but he ignored me.

Slowly I went back towards the hallway, where the stairways stood. Going upstairs, which wasn't long walk, I glanced at my right and left.

He had four bedrooms, and the bathroom is right down the hallway, the door open, and I can see the toilet.

"My room is in my right," he tells me.

Gulping down, I moved him towards my right, and opened the door, his room is very clean, like I would imagine, one huge bed in the middle, and a cabinet.

"Where do Lin lives, last time I remember you mentioned that he lives with you, but it is complicated," I asked, as I sat him in the bed.

"He lives next door," he just stated, as I straighten up.

"Oh.. That makes sense," I rambled off. Naru pointed at his left.

"My Pj on the second drawer, with my boxers," he mentions, causing me to blush.

"Couldn't you ask Lin for help?" I asked, blushing worse, but went to get his Pj. Naru tilts his head towards me.

"He's busy," he declares, as I turned to give him his clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower, so there's food down stairs, help yourself, and your room, your stuff is already there," he whispered, as he stand, getting his clothes.

"Do you need me to help you go to your bathroom?" I asked rubbing my palms nervously. Naru nods his head.

"I remember the way, don't' worry too much," he stated, heading out slowly. Sighing, I followed him, just in case. In doing so, he reached the bathroom, and touched the walls going in. Closing the door, I stood there staring at the closed door.

"I hope that this will change soon, and you can trust me more. Even if you don't see me as anything, at least try to have trust in me." I whispered, leaning my head against the door.

"Since we are going to live our lives together for the rest of our lives," I stated, pressing my hand against the door, feeling tears down my cheek.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I saw images that night, I think of what Mai saw, I felt happy and sad, and some odd reason, another feeling that I'm not aware of.

Snapping my eyes open, I stare the ceiling of my bedroom blinking away my thoughts.

Groaning, I stood, swatting away my blanket, rubbing my head.

"Damn, I feel like I was hit by a truck," I whispered.

Yawning, I stood from my bed, and glanced at my clock, it says six in the morning.

"That was interesting," I whispered, going towards my door, opening it, Mai slumped down on the ground, as my eyes narrow.

"Fool," I whispered, bending down, shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up," I spoke, as she groans a little, opening her eyes, her eyes returned back to that bleakness as before. My heart tightens.

"Oh, sorry," she whispers, while covering her mouth, as I help her get up.

"Why were you sleeping in the front of my door?" I asked, adjusting her a little. She blushed, looking down.

"I did? I don't remember, the last thing I remember, is after I made you tea last night, I took a shower, and went to sleep in the other bedroom you gave me," she declares, as I help her get out, heading towards her room.

"Did you have any dream?" I asked, opening the door, heading in. The sun already out in the horizon, made her room bright up, causing me to squint my eyes.

"Yes, but I couldn't understand it, there was this fairy like creature, she was very beautiful, but something in her eyes seems sad, but that wasn't scary, it was the man behind her," she whispered, sitting her down on her bed.

"So, it has to do with the case," I stated, as I went to get her clothes.

"Yes, Gene told me to be careful since there's more to the Haunting, a secret," she declares, as I returned with some of her clothes at hand.

"Secret huh, here I got your clothes, we'll live within the hour," I order, as she shakes her head softly.

"The picture is the top of the drawer," she points out, as I place her clothes on top of her hands. She grasps it, and I walk to get it. Grasping the picture, the sight itself is disturbing. The fairy seems disturbing, with bloody razor teeth, and two black holes as eyes.

"This looks familiar," I whispered, trying to remember where I seen this before, as Mai stood up.

"It does?" she whispered, as I walked up to her, still my eyes didn't leave the picture.

"Yes. Something about it.. I have seen this fairy before," I whispered, as she stretched out her arm, taking a hold of my arm.

"I just think she's plain creepy, but she came to my dream, she was in pain, but the black shadow behind her doesn't let her leave. I couldn't piece the puzzles together." she explains.

I captured my chin, as I kept staring at the picture.

"Don't tell me this has to do with another Guardian or forklord, worse, Demons," she groans, placing her forehead on my arm. I glanced down at her, feeling bad.

"I don't think so, but anything is possible. We just have to wait," I told her.

"I hope is just a normal haunting," she whispered, while I lower my hand, and took a hold of her hand.

"I can be, but I doubt it, where we are going, is one of the most haunted place in Japan, so I doubt this will be a regular case." I whispered.

"Let's go, before you make me late," I spat, heading out, Mai seems to get agitated.

"Is not every day I go late Naru," she puffed out, as we headed towards the bathroom.

I didn't say anything...

Reaching our destination, about five hours later, Lin pulled up at a small dirt road, near Mt. Fuji, I glanced out the window.

"We walk from here, since the road down the Forest is narrow for this van. Monk will drive up and bring in the equipment," I told Lin, as he nods, cutting off the engine. Mai blankly stares at front of her, noticing her shiver.

"I feel as though something is watching me," she whispered, rubbing her arm up and down, as I watch Hosho car pass the van, heading down. While Lin moved out of the way. I opened the door, and stepped down, helping Mai down.

"Its just trees around Mai, and a cabin not far from here, but that's for security," I told her, gripping her hand.

Walking down the road, Mai moves closer towards me, as she glances around.

"It's quiet," she murmurs, I didn't say anything, but watched where I was walking, feeling better having my eyesight back.

"You still don't know what made you sleep in front of my door this morning?" I asked, curiosity still aching me. She glanced up at me.

"No, I swear I was sleeping in my bed, not in front of your door. It's just plain creepy. But this time, I didn't feel the same sensation, but I did feel as though my energy was leaving me." she tells me, as she shivers.

"I felt my eyes tingle a lot, like you discirbe last time, maybe we are going to take turns," I whispered, glancing up at the trees.

Mai nods, as we kept quiet, in the corner of my eyes, I saw as though a light pass by. Causing me to stop in my tracks.

Mai stopped as well, turning her gaze towards where I'm staring.

"What happen?" she asked.

'I thought I saw a light,' I thought, glancing back down.

"Nothing," I told her, but she firmly take my hand.

"You saw a light, and yet you are lying to me," she snaps, as my eyes narrow,

"Wait, how the hell did I know what..." then her eyes widen.

"Oh, so this is what you meant, it's creepy as heck, is like I can't hear it, but I feel it. Okay, just plain creepy," she shivered, as I tilted my head.

It is creepy, must be careful what I think about. Last night Mai thoughts were to jumble up, for me to pick up, but one thing that kept popping in my head, that she felt worthless and sad. I have no idea why though.

"The light must have different type of reasons behind it," I told her, as we started to head down the road once again, noticing that Lin is already head of us.

"Sure Naru, in our line of work," she spat, causing me to smirk at her remark.

About a few minutes, a large house can be seen, looks like a movie house, that the main characters will go in, and discover corpse inside, with spirits. Its large, with a light green paint on the front.

As I watch the others talk to the owners, I stopped my footing, and once again, I saw a light pass by in the corner of my eye, heading in the house.

"You saw it again, didn't you," Mai voiced out, while I nod, forgetting that she's blind at the moment.

"Is like is playing around or something," I told her, as she turns her head around.

"I can't see it, but I feel something around us." she declares,

"Either is playing or wants us to follow it," I guessed, while Mai nods in agreement.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing for the meanwhile, just see what it does, while we set up, I want to talk to his son," I told her, as we started to head towards the house.

Finally reaching the house, Takehiko came up to me, and bows down. I could tell it's him, since he recognized me fast.

"Thank you so much for coming in a short notice," he spoke, as a young woman with long black hair, narrow nose, and light makeup came to his side, holding a small child in her arms.

She smiled sadly, as her son glanced at Mai for a brief second.

"Come in, but I have a question, do we stay, or do we leave, since we don't want to interrupt your investigation," he asks, as we headed into the house.

"I think is possible for you to stay, since the activity has been around." I stated, as Lin helped bring some of the boxes, Bou-san seems occupied talking to Ayako, as John gave us a long glance.

"This is your base," he tells us, walking in the dinning room, with a large long table in the middle, everything painted white.

"There's six rooms upstairs, so choose anyone, besides the master room, and my sons," Takehiko mentions, as his wife place down his son.

He ran up towards Mai, taking a hold of her skirt. Mai glanced down,

"Its their son," I whispered to her, nodding, the five year old smiles.

"Mama, she's pretty," he spoke, causing me to look down at her, as I notice a slight blush dust on her cheeks.

"Well, hi, I'm Mai, what's your name?" she asked, bending down, taking a hold of his shoulders. The five year old glanced at her eyes, and smiled.

"Seto, I am five years old, and my friend like you too." he spoke, as he takes a hold of Mai hand. I raised a brow, as his parents clear their throat.

"Oh, let me guess, her name is Po, right?" she asked, as Seto dark brown eyes widen.

"She's right, you are bright. Yes, she's a fairy," the child seems so happy, noticing a sparkle in his eyes, as Mai stood up.

"Um..." she started but Takehiko and his wife nodded in understanding.

"We know, don't worry about it," both told at the same time. Turning around, John cleared his throat.

"Ms. Hara will arrive in an hour," he reports,

"Alright, Takehiko-san, if you can, show us around," John spoke once again, both adults seem to hesitate, as they glanced down at their kid.

"It's alright, I'll watch over him," Mai smiled, causing me to raise a brow,

"Alright then, come this way," Takehiko mentioned leaving us alone, as Mai lowered herself, picking up Seto, turning towards me.

"I felt it, when you glanced at them, it's odd to explain, but I just knew, after you were watching their reaction." she explains, answering my thoughts.

"Mai, want to meet Po?" Seto, asked, as I moved the chair for her,

"Sit here, and get information alright," I whispered to her, so the child won't hear it. Mai nodded softly as a blush appears on her cheeks, turning her head towards Seto, a I help her sit down.

"Sure, I want to meet her, but tell me, how did you meet Po?" she asked, while Ayako came, giving Mai a weird look.

"What's happening?" she asks me, as I sat in front of Mai.

"We're talking about Po," Mai answered for me, as she placed Seto on her lap.

"Po?" Ayako raised a brow, while I stood.

"I'm going to look around, watch over Mai," I order, going around her. Ayako sat where I was sitting and leaned forward, leaving Mai alone with them.

Going towards my right, I spotted the small kitchen, and in the kitchen some stairs, which I can guess it leads towards the second floor.

As I reach the stairs, a cold blast of air hit me hard, as though something ran down my body causing me to shiver. Ignoring it, I went up the stairs.

Reaching the main hallway, I spotted the orb light once again, but this time hovering in front of one of the doors.

Slowly I reach the orb, it disappeared, so I reached out and open the door slowly, as I felt my own heart rate going faster and faster.

Opening the door, my heart stopped beating as a dark shadow stood there, with two yellow eyes staring at me, as the white orb floated next to it.

I didn't move, just watch, as I tighten my grip on the door knob... It didn't move as well, it just stares at me, as the dark shadow lifted his hand, and points down.

"Naru," I heard someone behind me frighten me a bit, causing me to lose the grip on the door knob. As the black shadow disappeared, snapping out of it, I turned around, to see Mai holding the boy's hand, shaking bad.

"I thought something happen to you," she cries, as tears starts to fall down her cheeks. As Seto glanced up at Mai.

"Why is Mai crying? I just told her that Po was with you," Seto mentions, as I glanced down at the kid.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Easy Po likes you too, but she doesn't like the others, since she said they are scary, and I should stay away from them," he whispered, as Mai stretched out her arm, trying to find my arm, in doing so, she slides it down, towards my hand, and taking a firm grasp on it.

"Don't scare me like that. I felt my heart racing fast." she confessed, as I arched a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, I asked Seto to take me here, I some what sensed your despair, like last time," she hiccups, wiping her cheeks, causing my heart to tighten. But what did she mean like last time?

'I have to ask later,' I thought, noticing that her eyes widen a little.

"I just saw the black shadow, maybe is the same from your dream, but is too early to tell," I told her, changing the subject.

"Ayako is with Bou-san setting up cameras, and Lin went outside. I want to do something, just don't leave me alone." she pleaded, noticing that her eyes are frantic.

"Yeah, don't leave Mai, she can't use her eyes. Po is sad because of that, but the mean man won't let her talk to much," he whispered, cauisng Mai and I to really look down at the child.

"What do you mean Mean man?" Mai asked.

"The mean man, just like Po, but he's no fairy, no, he's a goblin, a very mean goblin." the child concludes, shaking his head up and down.

I glanced back at Mai, noticing that she was shivering,

"So, this mean man is a goblin, and your friend is a fairy, why do you label them like that?" Mai asked, as I moved away from the door. Seto frowns, pointing down at the ground, just like the black shadow did.

"Because they want to play in the Forest, as magical creatures, is fun. But I still don't like the Goblin, he's mean. But later, I'll show you to my secret hiding place, that I hide with Po," Seto voice heightens.

"I will like that Seto," Mai smiled, as she glanced at me, giving me a nervous look.

"This is like a mythical fairy tale," Mai mumbles, as Seto nods.

"Yes, and I can show you the book," he jumps, as I raised a brow.

"Book?" I whispered, as Seto nods.

"Yes, come, come," he pulls on Mai arm, causing her to wince a little, I cleared my throat.

Bending down, I patted Seto head.

"We will go, but be careful with Mai, youi're hurting her," I whispered, glancing back up, Mai seems to stare blankly at the door in front of her.

Seto lowered his head, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mai," he tells her, but Mai smiled gently waving her hand.

"Let's just read that book," Mai cleared her throat, as Seto pulls her towards his room, two doors down, as I follow.

But I did catch the floating light orb going up the ceiling, as Mai shivered with cold.

"I just hope this case isn't bad," I heard her say, as I stuff my hand inside of my pockets.

'Me too,' I thought, as we went inside of Seto room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And for um, the person that asked me for my phone number and such. Thanks, but I have no Blackberry, and my cell phone number is from my job, not mines. But you can leave me an email in Fantiction, and I will reply to you. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome, Kagome

Disclaimer: Um? No, I **don't** own anything. Sadly.

Chapter Eight: Kagome, Kagome

**Mai POV **

"This is the book," Seto mentions, while I sat on the edge of the bed, feeling him sit next to me.

Naru sat next to me as well, I can hear him flip the pages, as I turn my body towards him, waiting for him to explain.

"It's a children's book, it talks about a fairy, but doesn't speak of a goblin," he said, hearing Naru flip the pages a bit too fast while Seto bounce up and down on his bed.

"Mama bought it for me last year, its my all time favorite book, it's about this fairy that travels the forest alone. And then meets a human girl, and they become friends. After that, she helps her get back to the forest where she comes from." Seto explains, as I felt him stand on top of his bed.

Moving towards him, I raised my hands up, taking a hold of his waist,

"Careful, don't want you to fall," I giggled, as he sits back down, feeling him cross his arms.

"You sound like mama, fine, but that fairy looks like Po," he declares, while I felt Naru moving a little on my side.

"Do this fairy does anything special for you?" He asks Seto,

"We just play hide in seek, but the goblin likes to hide a lot, so we never can find him. Only at night, when he comes to my room, and sits in my chair to stare at me," the kid said.

I shivered at that thought, as Naru stood.

"Can you show us your secret place?"

"Yes, but I have to ask mama ," he takes my hand, standing up, we started to leave. Naru stood next to me, as the child lead me towards the stairs, causing Naru to take my hand.

I felt my heart jump at the simple gesture.

"I think so," I answered automatically, feeling him go rigid, rubbing my head.

"Sorry, you were thinking that, weren't you," I mumbled, as I felt him think something in the lines of: 'If we can find anything about the case, when Seto show us the hiding place.'

This is just plain creepy, like Naru said, I can't hear it, but feel it.

Naru helped me go down the stairs, while Seto helped me as well, I smiled gently, a warm feeling seeped into my heart.

"Ah, Mama, can I go with Mai and.." he stopped mid sentence, causing me giggle once again.

"Call him Naru," I told him, feeling him shake his head,

"Naru to my secret hideout. Please," he finished, while jumping up and down, feeling his energy blasting though him. I wish I was this energetic as well.

"Alright, just watch over him, see if you can find anything there," I notice her voice strained, as I tighten my grip on Seto.

"Don't worry, he won't leave my.. I mean Naru sight," I said, blushing a little from the slip up.

Seto pulls my arm once again, causing me to wince a little, this kid has a grip, as I felt Naru taking my hand slowly,

"Didn't I told you to be careful," Naru stated once again, as my heart jump, my cheeks redden. The second time he tells him, but why is he being helpful?

"Sorry," Seto voice drops, while he lets go, but I frowned.

"Don't' let go, I 'm not mad, you were just happy to show me, come, let's go," I waved my hand, so he can take my hand. On doing so, he was gentler than before, and guides me out.

Naru at my side, I heard the birds chirping loudly, Naru clear his throat.

"I'll be back, place some cameras out, pointing towards the forest, and one down the hallway on the second floor," he orders, but I had no idea to whom, but my guess is Lin.

"Let's go," Seto started, noticing that he was about to pull my arm once again, but stopped, and moved closer to me.

"I remember what your husband told me, sorry,"

I blinked surprised by his sudden words, titling my head.

"Naru isn't my husband why would you think that. Wait, boys your age shouldn't know that. Unless their mom tells them, I think." I started to feel rigid, as Seto giggled.

"That's what Po told me, she said, that the string tied around your feet is turning stronger," he says, as I raised a brow.

"Did she tell you this now?" Naru asked, as we kept going.

"No, before you came, she went with papa last night, and saw you two, that's why she likes you both, because of the string. She said that is rare to see that. Since the string is only based on two people that love each other to no end. Just like mama and papa," he gloated, feeling my heart jump.

'Naru doesn't love me,' I thought, as I felt an odd emotion coming from Naru, but I couldn't place it.

"I know Naru," I answered him. See, I can even feel it, but something seems off though. Something in his feelings feels confused, or it can be me. Not sure.

"She said that you two are meant to be, that Gekka did good," he bounced, causing my eyes to grow big. Definitely something is up with this fairy, or whatever it is. Since a boy this young shouldn't know nothing about the supernatural world.

"Also, she said something about self sacrifice, or something. What does that mean?" he asked, gulping down.

"What exactly did she meant by self-sacrifice?" I asked.

"I have no idea what that mean, I'm only in kindergarten, but she didn't explain," he mumbles, as my heart tighten at the thought.

"Naru," my voice strains, while we turn our right, hearing rustling in the ground, I felt myself shiver from the cold itself. But Naru keeps to himself.

"Strange, it's very hot, why is it cold?"

"Oh, that's because Po is with us, she likes you the most than Naru," Seto claims, while I tighten my grip on him.

"Why has she liked me the best?" I asked.

"Don't know, she just told me that you remind her of herself," he chirped, as I glanced back towards Naru but I'm not sure if I'm watching him or not.

"Here," Seto points out, stopping in our tracks, I heard Naru tussling in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked, while Seto guide me towards the front.

"Sit here, its my small meadow, no one knows about it, but Po and me, sometimes the Goblin comes with his friends, he calls them his nymphs, but they are dark creatures, very dark and scary," the child whispered, noticing a tone of fear in his voice.

While I stretched out my hand, touching a rough surface, noticing its wood, I sat down.

"Ah, nymphs, aren't they guardians of different elements?" I asked Naru, as I heard him sit next to me.

"In a way, but Seto-san, I have a question," Naru started, as the kid jumps in my lap, I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Sure, what," he asks, as he starts playing with my hair.

"Po, what's her real name?"

"Oh, Po is short for Pooka," Seto answers, feeling Naru go stiff at the mentioned,

"Let me guess, another folktale," I spat,

"Irish folktale, no wonder she looks familiar in the drawing. Pooka is one of the most fear fairies in Ireland. This may be because it is always out and about after nightfall, creating harm and mischief, and because it can assume a variety of terrifying forms." Naru concludes,

"Oh no, but if it's from Ireland, why is it here in Japan?" I asked, turning my body towards him.

I can imagine Naru capturing his chin.

"Maybe the ghost is Irish or something, and assume the form of the Fairy, since it's nice towards the child,"

"Hey, how do you know, Po is from there, wow she was right, you're smart, but the evil man isn't. He was born here in Japan, and controls the nymphs around here." Seto voice narrow, while I closed my eyes. Feeling the wind pick up.

"Is Po here with us right now?" Naru asked Seto. Seto stopped playing with my hair, and takes a hold of my hand, adjusting a little on my lap.

"Yeah, she's on top of Mai, watching us," he tells us as my body froze at the mentioned, I tilted my head up, to see if I can see anything but no avail. Only blackness.

"Hi," I waved, feeling myself grow colder and colder by the minute. Seto gets down from my lap, and giggled.

"She's laughing at you, because you're scared, don't be, she's very nice, she won't harm you, if you want to see her, you have to have your mind clear,"

I turned towards Naru, as he remained quiet for the remainder of the conversation.

"Naru?" I asked, as I felt him get up.

"Lets go back, we'll get more information about the goblin, alright Seto," Naru said, noticing his tone turning softer than the normal. Without realizing it, I smiled gently at him, feeling my heart pound deeply in me.

'I doubt he realizes that he's good with children. I think he will be a good father,' I thought, as my hands started to sweat, as I wrap my arms around my tummy.

"If he want's me that is," I whispered to myself, noticing that the cold shifted towards my right. Licking my dry lips, I stood, grabbing Naru arm.

"Lets go," he mentions, starting to head back, but on doing so, the cold left, but an eerie feeling wash over me, as though someone is watching us.

"I feel like someone is watching us," I spoke out my thoughts.

"Oh, the goblin is behind the tree staring at us, he's curious about Naru," Seto said, as I arched a brow.

"Naru? Why?" I asked the kid, fearing for the worse.

"Don't know, Po won't tell me," I tighten my grip on Naru hand, as I felt his gaze on me.

"I am worried Naru, stop thinking that Is nothing," I snapped at him, causing Seto to laugh.

"Po said that it's cute that you two are talking to each other like that. Oh that its due to the blood sharing," he spoke.

"Blood..." I mumbled, taking a hold of my lip, but I turned my head, giving Naru a death glare.

"You better not," I hissed, as Naru kept his mouth shut. As a sudden thought to look for the goblin came to his mind.

"Mai, I have been looking for you.. Oh Naru," I heard Bou-san voice ring out at front of me, as Naru lets go of my hand.

"Watch her, I'm going to the dinning room." noticing the change of tone, while he steps in front of him, hearing his steps fade away. I frowned, feeling bad.

"Well, we already finished setup, but why were you out with Naru?" I heard cockiness behind Hosho tone, rolling my eyes, Seto cleared his throat.

"I'm hungry," he stated, as he takes a hold of my hand.

"Oh okay buddy, let's eat, you want to take the pretty lady to some lunch?" Bou-san asked, hearing him bend down, as he grunts, my guess is that he picked up the child.

"Yes, let's take a pretty lady to eat, lets eat ramen," I laughed, as Bou-san takes my hand, slowly heading me towards the house.

"Sure thing pal," Bou-san chuckles.

After three hours of being in the house, nothing happened, I sat next to John, hearing Seto play on my right, with a train toy which he was showing off an hour ago.

"Do you see anything?" I asked John.

"So far nothing, besides animals running around the forest, and in the house, just the owners or us," he stated, hearing Ayako groan, turning my head, I placed my chin on top of my palm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to work this stupid thing works," she spat.

"More details Ayako," I smiled, while she stopped doing whatever she was doing.

"My phone, it just died, after I came. I charged it all last night, now it won't even turn on," she explains.

"Maybe the ghost took its energy, it has happened before in our past cases," I shrugged, as I heard Seto place his toy down on the table.

"I'm bored, where's Naru? I haven't seen him since he left. I have some ramen for him," Seto said.

I lowered my hand, turning my body towards Seto, and stretched out to find his hand,

"Let's find him," I smiled, feeling his small hand grips mines. This time my heart didn't pound as hard as last time. When he went missing for a few minutes. For some odd reason I felt terrified, like last time. As though something was pulling towards him.

Luckily, Po told Seto where Naru was.

Getting up, I rubbed the back of my neck,

"I'm going, with Seto to find Naru, he's been gone for two hours now,"

"Just be careful, knowing your luck, Masako already sensed a couple of spirits around. If anything, she's outside with the Monk," Ayako spat, noticing an edge to her voice.

"Oh alright..." I grumble my words, heading out. Seto started to skip,

"Do Po knows where is Naru?" I asked the kid. Seto stopped his skipping.

"She said he's in the backyard, let's go," he sings, pulling me toward my right.

"Why would he be outside?" I asked myself, while Seto stopped in his tracks.

"Mama, can we heat up Naru food," Seto asked.

I heard his mom giggled, moving about,

"Are we in the kitchen?" I asked,

"Yes, while I heat up the food, go outside, your boss is standing in the patio, staring at the trees," she explains,

"Let's go," Seto once again sings, pulling me out, as his mother laugh.

"Be gentle with her, sorry about him," she yells.

Feeling the midsummer air brush against my bare legs, I felt myself shiver, turning my head towards my right, feeling as though someone is watching us once again. Just plain creepy.

"Naru," Seto screams, rushing towards his side,as I trip with my own feet, falling down on the grassy ground.

"Ouch," I cried, rubbing my now aching left knee. Sitting on my behind, I rubbed my knee, as Seto came to my side, noticing his voice shake.

"I'm sorry," he cries,

"It's alright Seto, don't worry," I assure him, not wanted to offend him.

"Naru, I hurt Mai," he cries, as my eyes widen.

"No you didn't, I fell accidently, please stop crying," I felt myself grow panic, feeling a strong grip around my waist, causing me to blush.

"Klutz, can't even go without falling," Naru voice behind me, a very low deep voice, causing my eyes to widen. Since when did his voice turn like that?

I cleared my throat,

"You're bleeding, I'm sorry," Seto cries again, bending down, wincing a little, I stretched out my hands, and touch his head.

"It's alright Seto, don't worry about it. Let's give Naru his warm ramen, alright," I hoped that will help, feeling him nod his head.

"Oh, yeah, Naru, Mama is heating up ramen for you, Mai was sad that you didn't eat with us, but come, Po isn't here at the moment, she went with the goblin out towards the forest, so we have time to eat." his emotion changes fast,

"First I need to take care of Mai wound, alright," Naru spoke, while we headed back,I hold onto Naru arm lowering my head, I started to limp, since the cut bothered me.

"Mama, I hurt Mai," Seto shouted, I felt a sweat drop, while Naru sat me down.

"Oh dear, here," I heard Seto mother scatter around in the background.

I felt tears in the corner of my eye, but I sucked it up, as soon Naru touch my knee with alcohol, causing me to hiss in pain.

"It burns," I squealed,

"Ouchie, Naru blow on Mai knee, Mama does that to me, when I get an ache, please.." Seto voice sounds frantic. My face heated up, while I moved my hands.

"No, it's alright, I'm good," I said, trying to avoid that.

"But, when Mama does it, it feels better. Why wouldn't Naru do it?" I moved my legs away from Naru, and cleared my throat.

"Honey, sometimes grown ups can take pain, and remember Mai is a girl, and Naru is a boy, they can't mingle, unless they are married," Seto Mom epxlains,

"But Mama, they are married, Po said they were," My eyes widen, glancing back at the kid blankly.

"Um..." I started, while Naru cleared his throat.

"Listen to your mother kid," was all he said, while he turns me over, and placed a bandage on my knee.

"Thanks," I blushed, looking down,

"Why did you leave so long? Seto was very worried about you," I whispered,

'Actually I'm worried about you,' I thought, as Naru scrapes a chair in front of me, sitting down I guess.

"Is that so," he mumbled under his breath, hearing something being placed in the table. I smelled hot ramen.

"Thank you Mama," Seto glee, while I heard his mother walk away. I leaned against the table.

"I'm alright Naru, just a scrape," I told him, feeling his thoughts. Leaning my head against my folded arms. He was thinking if I could move for the remainder of the day.

"I'm sleepy," I yawned, while I heard Naru eat his ramen.

"Nothing happens for the few hours, I doubt anything will happen," Naru started, while I nod, closing my eyes.

"Mai, are you alright, why you look tired?" Seto asked, I smiled gently.

"I'm just sleepy, sometimes I get like this, when I'm going to dream. I might meet Po in person," I reply to the child.

"Is that true Naru?" Seto asked.

"I don't pay her just to go to sleep," was his reply, causing my eye to twitch.

"Jerk," I spat, yawning again.

"Just be careful with the goblin. Don't make him mad, and play with his nymph, alright,"

"Alright Seto," I nodded, feeling a heavy weight hitting me hard.

"I will watch you, as well as Naru, so don't worry," Seto pats my head with his small hand.

"You're nice, unlike some people I know," I whispered, heading my words directly towards Naru.

"I don't know what you mean. But night night," his words starts to die off, finally sleep claims me.

* * *

_I stood in the middle of the forest, in a long meadow way, I can see just green grass, as the wind moves them like mini waves. _

_"Gene?" I asked, feeling nervous for some odd reason._

_Looking around, I didn't spot him, but another figure, a few feet away from me. I felt my hand go nervous for some odd reason._

_Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare_

_(Kagome kagome / The bird in the basket/cage,_

_When, oh when will it come out_

_In the night of dawn_

_The crane and turtle slipped_

_Who is it in front of behind)_

_I started to hear, while I glanced down, to find small creatures joined hands, going in circles, as they repeated the phrase, my heart beats hard._

_The creatures look like small fairies, but with razor sharp teeth, and piercing black eyes._

_"Stop it," I whispered, knowing this game too well, I hated this game since I was little, it scared me, when I played it. I knew it just a childish game, but still._

_(Kagome kagome / The bird in the basket/cage,_

_When, oh when will it come out_

_In the night of dawn_

_The crane and turtle slipped_

_Who is it in front of behind)_

_They all stopped spinning around, as they asked who is it in front of behind, oh no, I suppose to guess who is it._

_"Po," were the first words that slipped out of my mouth, then they started to rotate, singing once again, I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves._

_While they finished their song, I took in a big breath._

_"The Goblin," I whispered out, as I snapped my eyes open, turning around, my eyes widen, a huge big creature thing stood there. Same size as me, with two yellow eyes, like a cat._

_Black all over, with razor sharp teeth, and with a human head, but with pointy ears._

_A loud scream escapes my mouth, stumbling backwards, only to fall back, as the little nymphs takes a hold of my feet gathering around them._

_"Help, please," I begged, feeling my heart ramming hard in fear itself._

_The Goblin stood on two feet, sticking his tongue out just like when a dog goes thirsty._

_"You don't want to live, do you," it talked, as though it was human,_

_"Yes I do, let me go, GENE!," I screamed, the goblin takes a hold of my ankle, yanking me up._

_"No you don't, just like the others. That Po won't help you." it barked off, starting to walk away, dragging me behind him, as though I was a sack of heavy potatoes._

_"Let go," I started to kick him with my free leg, but no use, since I felt as though I was kicking a wall._

_"I need that Po, must eat her soul. Stupid human book," he spat, while we went deeper into the forest._

_Closing my eyes, I started to concentrate, to call out the nine cuts, but as I did, it did little effect on him, he just brushed it off, as though it was dust in his shoulders._

_"Not going to work, I'm no human," he growls, tighten his grip on my ankle, causing me to hiss in pain._

_"I need to wake up, Naru, Gene, anyone please wake me up," I begged, feeling tears running down my cheeks._

_Feeling the harsh rocks grazing my skin, as he keeps dragging me down._

_Then he stops, letting a loud growl escape his lips,_

_"Damn you Po," was all he said, and the next thing I knew, a light orb shoots from him, towards me, everything faded.._

* * *

I felt two arms around me, burying my face in the torso, letting tears run down my face, wrapping my arms around the person.

"It's alright Mai, you're safe," Ayako replies, as she soothes the back of my hair. I glanced up with teary eyes, to see Ayako face worry a lot.

"What happen?" I asked her, feeling myself shake.

"You slept all night Mai, so Bou-san took you here, but its five in the morning," she tells me, while I got away from her, looking around, to find Masako sleeping peacefully next to me.

"You were screaming for Naru," she admits, wiping my eyes, I stood, blushing at the mentioned, but I just took in a big breath, trying to compose myself.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," I whispered, noticing that Ayako eyes widen a little, noticing that I can see.

"Oh, it's your turn, alright, just be careful, since you went to sleep, no reports, but you never know. The bathroom is down the hall," she points out, getting in bed.

"Thanks," noticing that she went back to sleep. I felt a sweat drop.

"Good to know, that you make me feel safe," I said with heavy sarcasm, as she waved her hand,

"You're welcome," she groggily said.

Getting my bag, on the side wall near the bed, I headed out. Opening the door, I started to head out, only to notice Naru leaning against the wall sitting down, head slightly up, closed eyes, sleeping, since his chest rose up and down in a slow pattern. And a slight snore appears.

I frowned, going up to him, bending down, and shook his shoulder, causing him to slightly move, rubbing his right eyes.

"Now is my turn to ask, why were you sleeping outside of my door?" I arched a brow, huddling my knees together. Naru blankly stares up at me.

"I don't remember coming here, I was on base with Lin," he states, as I help him get up.

"That's what happened to yesterday morning. I don't remember it either, do you think is cause of the sight switching thing?" I asked, heading towards the bathroom.

"Maybe, Gene would know," his scrolls, as I reached the door.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, wait for me here, alright," I told him, he just nods, leaning against the wall, but as I walked in the bathroom, my heart started to pound hard, as a cold eerie feeling run down my spine.

"I'll be out in ten minutes, alright," I mumbled, feeling nervous, for some odd reason, I felt as though I'm being watched.

Breathing in, I went in, as fast as I could, I took a fast shower, and got dressed, wash my mouth, comb my hair, and signed in relief, nothing happen. Since it normally does.

Opening the door, Naru straighten up,

"Why can't you just be like that, towards work?" he asked, shaking his head, as though he's fighting off something. I puffed out my lower lip, taking his hand, and leading him down the stairs, that connects the kitchen.

"I'll make you some tea, alright, has anything happen?" I asked, ignoring his statement, going down the stairs.

"No, what did you dream?" he went straight towards the point, reaching the kitchen, I was pleased of how small and comfy it looked, so I guide Naru towards the table, and sat him on the brown chair.

Clearing my throat, I started to fiddle around the kitchen to find something to boil water. My eyes landed on a pot, on top of the counter.

"No Kettle, but you will do, and about my dream," I started to explain, while I pour water in the pot, and placed it on top of the stove.

"Kagome? Interesting, it seems as though you were the Oni. And the other creatures are regulars. But I don't think we are dealing with a Goblin," he concludes,

"What makes you think that?" I asked, keeping my eye on the pot, sitting next to him.

"It's similar to the book Seto has in his room," he concludes,

"Oh, but what does the Meadow have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Don't know, I'm still trying to figure that one out," he admits. Keeping quiet, I just watched the pot, while Naru drowned in his own thoughts.

After the pot boils, I prepared Naru his tea and for Lin.

Going to the dinning room, placing Naru on the chair next to Lin. I place the cup next to Lin.

"Drink this, and go to sleep Lin. I'll take over," I whispered, watching him type. He stops, turning towards me without saying anything, he takes his cup and stands to leave. I bowed down watching him leave. I sat on his chair, and glanced at the monitors.

The sun rising,but what cought my attention, is a small white orb light floating at front of the lens of the camera.

'Could that be the white orb that Naru saw earlier, can it be Po?' I thought, bitting my lower lip.

"My theory, that this ghost took form after Seto mother bought the book. Since a child's imagination is great." I whispered, watching as the orb keeps going in circles.

"It can be Mai, but from the last two cases, you never know," Naru finished his tea, as I nibble on the piece of bread I took from the cabinet, to maintain my hunger.

"Go to sleep Naru, I'll watch over, it's five thirty in the morning, and no one will be up till seven," I suggested, noticing how tire he really looks, my heart tightens. I hate it when he over works himself.

"I'm not tired. But that white orb is bothering, let's go," he stands, heading towards his right. I run my hands through my hair.

"You're impossible," I spat.

But as I gave a last glance at the monitors, my eyes widen, watching as Seto runs off, barefooted, going after the white orb, but what really got me, is the black shadow, glancing back at the lens of the camera, his two yellow eyes glowed, and took off after the child.

"No Seto," I screamed, and without thinking, I ran off, after him. Forgetting that Naru had no idea what just happen.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And Is it me? Or my chapters are getting longer? If that bothers anyone, let me know, so I can shorten them once again. Also, I placed it as Rated M for Mature contect, since later on in my chapters it will get darker... But, I won't rush the relationship with Naru and Mai, since I want them to slowly realize that they love each other deeply. : )


	9. Chapter 9: Meadow

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Nine: Meadow

**Mai POV **

"I'm sorry Naru," I whispered, biting my lower lip, watching him in distress. He gave me a dead on death glare towards me, causing me to shiver.

"Please don't be mad," Seto whispered, jumping a little from the top of my lap.

"I didn't know that he had a dog, I promise, no one bothers to tell me," I tried again, to get something from him, but no use, he gave me the silent treatment. I felt my heart beat a bit heavy, tighten my grip on Seto waist.

"Don't cry Mai," Seto mentions, while his small hands wipe my cheeks, I shook my head.

"I thought you were in danger, I didn't know you get up at five to give food to your dog,"

"Mama and Papa wants me to be, the big word with R, so I can grow up to be a good adult," he tells me, while his dark eyes saddens.

"That's good to know, but why at five in the morning?" I asked,

"Oh, because Po woke me, she said that she needed to talk to me, since I was up, I wanted to feed the dog, that's all," he shrugs his eyes, turning his gaze towards Naru, and cross his arms.

"Po told that you two share sight, is it strange?" he asks me.

"A bit, but I'm getting use to it," I reply, Seto starts to play with the hems of my white shirt,

"Is it because of the demon, right," his words stung me, causing Naru to lift his gaze up,

"Does Po knows anything about that demon?" Naru asked, still radiating dark aura around us.

"Not much, but she said it's worse than the Goblin. It's slowly eating her eyes. But a sacrifice can save your eyes, that's what she told me." he nods his head, crossing his small arms.

I glanced back towards Naru, to see if he has any reaction towards Seto words, but nothing, still in a bad mood.

"Well, why don't you go with your Papa upstairs, while we finish something here," I suggested to Seto, while he hops off my lap, placing himself on the ground.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he waved, running towards the kitchen, I glance down at my hands, as Ayako and Masako walked in.

"Right now, we have nothing, it's like they're either waiting for something, or doesn't like another company, is hard to decide. And my phone still won't turn on." Ayako flops down next to me, while Masako sits gracefully next to Naru.

"What's wrong with him? He looks gloomier than the normal?" Ayako asked, while Masako gave him a soft look worried behind her eyes. I signed, rubbing my arm up and down.

"He's mad. I didn't tell him that Seto went out at Five in the morning, and I went after him, on doing so, I tripped again, and scraped my elbow. Seto came towards my aid, crying because I was hurt. Later on, I discovered that he was just feeding his dog, in the backyard. I didn't know they had a dog," I explained, lowering my head.

"Oh yeah they do. Its it a German Shepard, yeah it is," Masako joins the conversation, while smirking, holding her lips behind her hand.

I felt a sweat drop,

"No one bothered to tell me this?" I spat.

"You never asked," both girls said at the same time.

"You two are impossible, whatever, at least Seto is safe," I whispered, rubbing my aching elbow, while Naru stood.

"I want to check out the meadow, come Lin," he stated.

Lin glanced up from his laptop, and eyed Naru.

"No offense, I rather stay here," Lin stated, turning his gaze back at his laptop. I tilted my head.

Naru turned his gaze towards Lin and send his black aura towards him.

"I'll go," Masako spoke, standing up, noticing some hope in her eyes, as my heart tightens at the sight, noticing that his dark aura dies a little, turning his gaze towards her.

'Why does he treat her a bit more with respect?' I thought, feeling and ache forming in my heart.

"Mai come," was all he said, turning away from Masako, and slowly heading towards the front. I watch pain cross Masako eyes.

I stood, bowing down, feeling really sorry for her. Noticing that she gave me a death glare, I gulped,

"Actually, I rather stay here," I told Naru, not daring to move a muscle, but Naru stopped in his tracks.

"Since I can't see, and Lin refused to come, and the closest thing Seto-san trust is you, you have no other choice," he spat each word, feeling his venom slip out of his mouth.

"Fine,"

Looking down on the floor, I reach his side, taking his hand, and slowly help him go out the front, not noticing the dark look Masako was giving me.

Heading out, I felt the hot sun burning my skin a bit, noticing how big the front is. Looks like a back yard, with lots of trees, and a road heading out.

I glanced down at our joined hands, then back up.

"I treat my employees the same Mai, I don't treat anyone about," Naru words rung out, causing me to bite my lower lip.

"You felt that huh?" I whispered, stopping in my tracks trying to ignore my thoughts from last time, when I overheard the conversation between him and Lin. I don't want him to know that thought. Is my own personal feelings. He should not know how pathetic I feel around him. How much I feel unwanted. Even if I do love him, that doesn't mean that I have to lower myself to his level. I need to show him that i'm more than just his plain assistant. But I have no idea how.

My mother told me to be just myself, and I will. I will show him, that his words didn't hurt me. Even if it did. But will being myself is enough?

But Naru remained quiet at my earlier question.

"Sorry, where is his secret meadow?" I asked, now confused.

"Take a right, up a small hill, there's the meadow," he said, pointing at his right. Nodding, I started to guide him, on doing so, that eerie feeling started to fill me up once again.

"Okay, let me guess, the goblin is watching us," I grumble, while Naru turns his gaze towards me, arching a brow.

"Let's just keep going," was all he said, as I spotted Bou-san and John coming behind a tree.

"Hey guys," I waved with my free hand,

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Bou-san hurried his steps towards us, while John follows suit.

"Naru wanted to check something out, so I have to guide him, that's all." I smiled a little. John tilts his head, arching a brow.

"If anything, we headed this way, we'll be back in an hour. If we don't return within the hour, send a search party, and Father Brown, bless the room upstairs, while Hosho you place some scrolls on the patio," he orders.

The guys nodded,

"Alright, but be careful, alright, before we ran up to you guys, I felt a dark presence around,"

John stated, giving us a worry look.

"Knowing my luck, I eventually run into it, so don't worry, Naru is with me." I smiled assuring them, but both men gave Naru an odd look.

"Really Mai? Lately he hasn't been up to date with you," Hosho spat, noticing Naru turning rigid, I cleared my throat. One thing I have no doubt in my mind, that Naru will never stop saving me. For some odd reason, I can feel it.

"It was a one time deal Hosho, so stop blaming Naru, he's already paying, by sharing sight with me. I think that's a huge deal. I doubt you will give your own sight for me right?" I spat, feeling a bit rage at the thought that they keep blaming Naru.

"Well, no, but, that's because Naru loves you, and as much as we love you, we don't see you nothing more than a friend, my little sister, and that's all," Hosho stated as a fact, causing me to blush, and yet, a deep hurt feeling seeped into my heart.

"Stop saying that Naru loves me, he does not. He just felt responsible, for he isn't. Since it's my fault." I growled, turning my head, letting go of Naru hand, storming off.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Naru voice rang behind me, stopping in my tracks, I turned around, fuming.

"What?" I yelled, noticing Naru cross arms, arching a brow, as Hosho and John started to head back slowly.

"I'm sorry Naru," I finally realized it while my eyes grew big, rushing back towards his side.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I was so mad at the Hosho, I forgot that you were unable to continue alone," I lowered my head in shame, as I grasp his hand.

"Next time, get angry, but don't forget the condition that we share" He spat, noticing that his mood heighten a little from mad to worse. I nodded, heading towards the direction we were heading from the beginning.

After a few, we finally reach the meadow, my eyes wander about. Just a beautiful open field.

"Just like in my dream, an open meadow. Its so beautiful Naru," I whispered, noticing a log on the floor, which my guess is the same that Seto sat me down yesterday.

"Lets sit," I smiled, guiding Naru towards the log. Sitting down, I glanced back at the open meadow, watching the gentle breeze make small waves on the grass.

"I just need you to be a vampire, and we all set," I giggled, remembering the book Twilight.

"Huh?" Naru tilted his head towards me, looking a little lost, but then return back towards the meadow.

"Nothing Naru, you won't get it," I sighed, as the eerie feeling once again sipped in my gut, looking around, I found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Anyhow, I see that you don't see anything," he whispered, as he takes his hand back, making me look down, frowning.

'Oh, why didn't I notice that I still have my hand around his?' I thought, looking back up.

"Why did you want to come back here?" I asked.

"Something doesn't seem right here. Apparently, this place is similar to the children's book," he stated.

"Oh, the goblin is around my size, with cat-like eyes. It told me, that I didn't want to live." I shivered at the memories, noticing the wind picking up.

"Naru, are you still mad at me?"I nervously rubbed my hands.

"I'm not mad, just that fact that you ran away, without telling me, I'm perfectly fine," again with the venom behind his tone.

"Can we just forget that, I'm sorry," I lower my head in embarrassment.

Naru kept quiet for a long time, while the wind picks up faster and faster, on my right, I started to hear rustling. Lots and lots of rusling, as though something is moving behind the bushes near us, that stood in front of the trees.

"There's something with us," I whispered, moving closer towards Naru.

"Keep an eye on it," He mumbles, turning his body towards me, taking my hand.

Then a light orb appeared behind the bush, floated towards me. I grip hard on Naru hand, swallowing hard, feeling my heart beat hard.

"Are you Po?" I asked, noticing the orb move up and down.

"I think is Po, alright then, can you tell me about the Goblin?" I asked, the light orb moves in circles, frantic.

Standing up, moving closer towards the light orb, a loud growl came right behind me, causing every muscle in my body to freeze on the spot.

"Please tell me you heard that," I gulped, turning around, gasping a little from almost slamming myself towards Naru torso.

"Sorry," I blushed, but Naru placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes, I heard the growl, its seems human, and not creäture like, let's go back," he tells me, making me raise a brow.

"We just got here, and..." but Naru stare stopped me from talking.

"I'm blind at the moment, you said that your nine cuts doesn't help, so the safe bet is to return to the house..." he spat.

"Right," I nodded in agreement, but as I was about to head out, Seto pops from the forest, and waved his hand.

"Ah, thank you Po," he waves, turning his gaze towards us.

"Mai, Naru, there you are, I finished playing with papa, he said to come and find you,." he smiled walking towards us.

I crouched down, and picked up Seto in my arms, as he wraps his arms around my neck, I turned towards Naru.

"Naru is still grumpy, but why are you here?" I asked,

"Because Goblin is with you two, and I'm scared that something can happen, since you won't play his game," he frowns, playing with my hair. I turned towards Naru.

"Let's go back," was all Naru words, starting to head out, but in doing so, the growl got louder, that made some birds fly out.

"No, Goblin wants to play, and now," Seto replies,

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Play what?" I asked Seto, feeling Mai go stiff moving a bit closer to me, reaching out, I took a hold of her arms, since she had her hand cross, as though she's holding Seto in her arms.

"Kagome, he wants to play Kagome, since Po said that Mai didn't finish the game," he concludes.

"We can play later," I told him, but I heard him grunt.

"He won't let anyone pass," Seto spat.

"Just hold on tight Naru, I will get us out, I hope," she whispered, feeling my heart tighten, I have a very bad feeling about this.

Slowly we made our way towards the house, only to hear the growl getting stronger than before. Mai seems to become hesitating at each step she takes.

"Calm down Mai, it will sense your fear," I hissed under my breath,

"All right, but can I ask a question?" she questioned, hearing Seto gasp.

"What?" not liking this.

"Where's the house? Seto, where's your house?" hearing her panic, stopping in our tracks.

"What do you mean? Did you get lost?" I spat, tighten my grip on her.

"No, I didn't, even Seto showed me the way back, since he lives here," I heard a low hiss in her tone.

"Where are we?" I asked, frustrated at the fact that we are now lost, and I can't do anything till tomorrow.

"Um, the meadow, it looks like we made a huge circle, and I swear I took the path Seto showed me, right buddy?" she bounced her arms a little, making Seto giggle a little.

"Yes, but I told you, the Goblin wants to play, he won't let us go, until we play his game. Po is very scared," he concludes.

"Damn it," I cussed, feeling now at my edge of my patients.

"Watch your language Naru, we have a child here," Mai sounded like a mother scolding me.

"Yes mother," I spat heavily, feeling her turn her body towards me.

"Well, we can try again," she sounded scared, while Seto made a sound that sounded as though he grunted a little. Not sure.

"I want to go home, it's getting scary Mai," I heard him say, noticing the fear dripping out of his voice.

I felt cold, the hot weather turning colder by the minute.

"All right," Mai agrees,

"We'll try again, come Naru, stay close alright. I know you feel frustrated since normally you are the one that gets me out of this situation, but now, please trust me. I will try my best to get us out of this." Mai voice turned soft.

"Don't worry too much Mai," I answered her thought question, she was wondering if she can do it.

"Thanks," I heard gratitude behind her voice, so we set off once again. In doing so, I closed my eyes, feeling her steps, to see if she did really take the same steps back towards the house. And she did.

"Damn it," Mai cuss in frustration, causing me to raise a brow up.

"Now Mai, there's a kid presents, no bad words," I mocked, smirking slightly at the odd resolution.

"Sorry Seto, never say those words. Grown up tend to cuss when they are frustrated," Mai voice turned very gentle, causing my heart to leap a bit hard.

"I know. Po told me that." Seto concludes, feeling Mai bending down.

"There you go sweetie, now, let's see if we can find a way out. No matter how many times we retrace our tracks, we keep ending up here." she whispered, as my hand slips down to wrap it around her hand.

"Seto, listen to me!" I started,

"I'm listening," he spoke.

"Do not leave Mai side, don't let go of her hand for no reason at all. If that Goblin wants to play, then let it. Po needs to come and play with us as well," I told him.

"Okay Naru, I won't let go of Mai hand. Nor you to. I don't want you with an ache like Mai."

"Alright," I agree, lifting my joined hands with Mai.

"See, I won't let go, if you don't, is it a deal?" I asked.

"Yes, Deal. Mai, Naru and I will protect you, so don't be scared," Seto said.

I heard Mai give a small heartfelt laugh.

"I feel safe Seto. I have two strong men to protect me," she said, feeling her bend down once again. Feeling weird of that saying. If I was strong, I wouldn't have Mai in this situation in the first place.

I can't even protect her right.

"Then we will protect you, right Naru. Right you're going to protect your Mai?" Feeling him take my hand.

"My Mai?" I titled my head at the odd saying.

"Let's just play," I whispered, ignoring the weird feeling in my heart.

The wind picks up once again, and we moved towards the middle, after he lets go of my hand.

"He's here, Po is very nervous," Seto explains, while Mai tighten her grip with mines. I glanced down.

"Tell me what's going on," I told her.

"Alright," Mai agrees,

Kagome kagome / The bird in the basket/cage,

When, oh when will it come out

In the night of dawn

The crane and turtle slipped

Who is it in front of behind

I heard small voices, sing around us.

"They're here, just like in my dreams," Mai voice is in deep fear shook within her.

"Just close your eyes, and play Mai," I told her, trying to form a plan in my head, to see how to fight this off.

After they finished singing, the first thing that pop in my head was Po. Feeling Mai thoughts.

"Po," Mai said it for me, while I felt her pick up Seto once again, and takes my hand.

"Good Mai, how did you know it was Po?" Seto asked,

"Don't know," I heard her reply,

Once again we heard the creatures sing the awful game song. I don't know why anyone will teach this song to a child?

"Goblin," I said, after they finished the game.

I felt Mai turning around, gripping my hand harder, turning as well, A yelp escapes her lips.

"He's in front of us," I didn't even ask, but stated.

"Yes, he's bigger than he was in my dream." Mai replies.

"What does it want?" I asked.

"Wants you Naru, and wants me dead," she spoke, causing me to go rigid,

"Don't let him get to you," I spat at her,

"He wants us to play again," she tells me.

"If he wants," I told her, praying to God that help will come soon. I hate not doing anything.

"He disappeared, why did he disappear?" Mai asked,

"He found something, he'll be back though," Seto answered Mai question, feeling her place Seto down.

"What does Po suggest we do?" I asked.

"She wants us to find a way out, before he returns."

"Where..." but Mai words are cut off, replaced by a shrieking terrifying scream, causing my eyes to narrow.

"Mai," I heard Seto panic as well,

"I'm alright," she gasped out, feeling her to adjust herself.

"What happen?" I snapped.

"The nymphs are playing with her feet, to keep her here," Seto tells me.

"Are they trying to drive me nuts? Now they are leaving, Seto," Mai groans, feeling her go down, letting go of my hand.

"Oh, they're waiting for night-time, apparently the sun is too much for them," Seto concludes,

"Sit Naru, since we have no other choice," she takes my hand, and slowly pulls me down. Sitting on the grassy ground, Mai leans her head on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to Po?" She asks.

"She's not here, she left with the nymphs."

"Well, we have to come up with a plan to get rid of them, or at least set Po soul free." I spoke, glancing up at the dark sky.

"There's one way," Seto spoke, making me glance down at his sudden words, feeling the air back down and the cold back to warm.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Her body, is somewhere around here, that's why the Goblin keeps playing Kagome around her, to find her body, but he can't find it, since every time we play, I keep guessing wrong,"

"Why didn't you tell us this before Seto? But it doesn't make sense playing Kagome to find a body." Mai asked while stating at the same time.

"You never asked," I swear I can imagine Seto shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you know where's her body?" Mai asked.

"No, I don't know. Goblin wants her body, so he can take her soul. But I need to find it before he gets her. I need to burn her bones, so she can be free. Po told me,"

"Children shouldn't mess with fire, don't worry, Naru and I will take care of it,"

"Okay, I haven't told my parents, I'm scared to get in trouble. But will the priest and Monk help her move on?"

"Yes honey, that's why we brought them here. Don't worry, let's try to find her body." Mai replies, while I felt her move a bit.

"Naru, what do we do? I can't find the body without your help. And we need to leave before that thing comes back."

"We'll leave first, and then I'll get the guys to find her body," was all I said.

"Alright, let's go," she helps me to get up, and I gulped, as I wrap my arms around her waist, for no apparent reason. I felt her go stiff a little just like last time.

"Mai, why are you red? Do you have a fever?" Seto asked, as I cleared my throat, turning my body away from her.

"No, it just got hot, don't worry," Mai mumbles, but then her thoughts cause me to stop in my tracks.

She thought something about why did he did that? Why did I blush? Or something in those lines.

"Just let go," I mumbled, feeling off.

Mai huffed out a big breath, and takes my hand,

"Let's go," she repeats, heading out.

About the third time the try, I felt Mai jump and down in frustration.

"Why can't we leave here," she complains, feeling frustrated myself.

"I want my Mama," Seto started, as Mai bends to pick up the child.

"I know, you do. I want my mama too, I know how you feel," Mai voice seems to quiver in fear.

"Is your mama living with you?" Seto asked.

"No, she passed away long ago, when I was very small. She's with my papa up in the sky, with God," she whispered, noticing her tone change in pain.

"Oh? You must be alone. Cause I love my mama and papa," Seto mentions.

"I know you do. I promise to take you back, alright, just wait alright. Naru and I will return you,"

"Don't cry Mai, I'm sorry." Seto panics, while I turn my body towards Mai.

"Mai?" I asked, hearing the sobs coming from her.

"I"m sorry, I just...I want my mama," she cried feeling her go down.

"Mai, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Seto panic, taking my hand.

"Do something, Mai is crying hard." Seto pulls on my hand.

"Mai," I whispered, not knowing what to do, as I bend down on my knees. Feeling odd about this. I just hate it when she cries. But something deep in my heart ached for her crying.

"Can you be a little strong for Seto, now we need to find a way out. So be strong." I told her, as I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulder, burying herself in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, I will.. Just give me a second.." I just let her be, awkwardly letting her cry.

"Po," Seto interrupts Mai cries, feeling her lift up her gaze.

"She says she knows a way out, but only I can go,"

"No, what if something happens to you," Mai lets go of me, and goes around, I guess to take a hold of Seto.

"Mai let the kid go. Po will watch over him, let's do this. Let him go, if something happens, Po will alert Mai,"

"Po likes that idea, I will be quick," Seto agrees.

Mai seems to hesitate, but agrees to it.

"Remember to be careful, be quick, and please Po, let me know if he's hurt or he made it. Anything. I won't be at ease until you let me know." Mai talked to Seto.

"I'll be fast, don't worry," I heard shuffling in the background, as I stood in the position, then Mai takes my hand.

"I hope he'll be okay,"

"He'll be fine. Since the Goblin hasn't touched him yet. Let's keep that in mind," I assure her.

"It's getting dark,"

"Let's just sit here and wait for help to come," I told her, bending down, and sitting on the grassy ground.

Mai sat next to me, taking my full arm, intertwining our fingers, noticing her shake hard.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiosity hitting me hard.

"It's just gotten plain creepy around here. Its like the forest itself is watching us. I just hope Seto is alright." she mentions, while I tighten my grip on her.

"He'll be fine, let us concentrate on the case at hand." I told her. Trying to revolt her concentration back towards the case.

"Naru, what Bou-san meant earlier, don't listen to him. He was just mad that's all. Like I said before, I don't blame you. It was my fault." she whispered.

I kept my mouth closed, blankly staring in front of me.

"You know, if it wasn't to darn creepy, this will very relaxing place to just do nothing,"

"There's a lot of fireflies around, and some spirits moving about," she kept talking, and talking, causing my eye to twitch.

"Mai, can you please keep your mouth closed, I'm trying to think," I snapped,

"Sorry," she whispered,.

"I'm scared, there are lots of creepy things moving around." she admits.

"Go to sleep, and see if you can find anything." I told her.

"What if something happen to you, I'm not taking no chance, and why is Po taking too long?" she asked.

"He left two minutes ago,"

"It's too long for me Naru,"

"Just be patient. It takes five minutes to get to his house,"

"But what happen if the Goblin got to him,"

"Po will be here to warn you,"

"But what if Po gets..." I stopped her rambling, as I gave her a dark look.

"Relax Mai, and don't worry, just have faith that everything will turn out good," I spat, feeling a headache coming out.

I felt her shake once again. Oh no.

"Are you crying?" I asked, trying to feel her thoughts, but no use, it's to jumble up.

"No," her voice cracked, hearing her sniff.

"Why are you crying?"

"You're too mean. I'm worried, and you just calm. He's a child Naru. He's not like you," her voice started to get louder and louder.

"Lower your voice Mai," I hissed under my breath.

"Why, because you said so, no Naru. I'm deadly worry about a five-year old, and yet you are here sitting relax as though nothing is happening. But I have news for you Naru, we are not okay. A stupid ghost, or goblin, whatever the hell you want to call the thing is after us, especially after you, and we have a fairy like ghost watching over the kid. How dare you to tell me to lower my voice," she was now breathing hard, noticing that she lets go of my arm.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes," she spat, feeling her cross her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get my eyesight back in a couple of hours, so you don't have to stress out," I grumbled at her.

"I'm not stressing out Naru, it just that I'm worried." her voice starts to lower a bit.

"I know you are Mai, you made it loud and clear,"

"But you don't, you never say anything in your mind. You just talk when we are in a case, or you want something done. You never let us know what's going on in your mind." she snaps.

"Because is my own business Mai, no one should be involved."

"I know that, but at least have one person to know your feelings, it's very good, keeping everything in is not good for your health,"

"I did, but now he's dead Mai. So stop telling what to do," I felt rage filling me, feeling Mai a bit hurt by it.

"I'm not telling you what to do, stupid jerk. God, why do you always make it about you. I'm telling you what is good for you, since I know very well what is to lose a family member. Hell, I lost both my parents in a young age. I am always alone but do you see me brag about it? The only the closest thing I have to family is you guys. But either than that I have no one at home waiting for me. I have to make dinner by myself, I have to do everything for myself. Because I don't want to be a bother. Do you know even once consider my feelings, when you took me in. After I went blind. I guess not, you just took me in, to make it right, to make yourself feel better, that you didn't come to protect me as you normally do. But news flash you idiot, I don't blame you at all, because it's my own fault, not yours, not the gang, but my own damn fault to follow that demon. But no, you have to make it seem as though you're the victim, and have no force yourself to take responsibility of me. Because it's your job, well is not. Hell, you forced to marry me as well. You don't even love me. Now I'm stuck for the rest of my life with you. I want a happy marriage, with love behind it. I want a family, since I don't have one. I want my husband to really love me, and that he only cares about me and no other woman. I know it's cliche, but hell I don't care. I want a warm house, with a few kids. Is that too much to ask? Because sure as hell right now, what I see, I can't never get that. Because there's no possibility for you to love me, or desire the same thing as I do. So tell me Naru, how am I trying to tell you what to do. Huh? You forced yourself into this, as I did. So we are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. We can't even date other people."

She was now crying hard, after her long speech. I gulped, glancing up at the sky feeling edgy and I had nothing to say, not sure if she's right or not.

"It's been five minutes," I just told her, feeling her punch my arm,

"You're a jerk. No wonder I like your brother better, at least he listens." her words hit me hard, feeling my heart jump uncomfortable.

"I know you do Mai." was all I said, noticing my voice turning dark.

"JERK, JERK, ADDICTED JERK, Bastard," she hits me again against my shoulder this time, causing me to feel irritated.

Grasping her arm, I made her come close to me, causing her to gasp.

"Stop hitting me," I hissed under my breath.

"Then stop hurting me," she replies, her words sank in, as I let go of her arm, slowly the irritation faded, to get replaced by an unknown feeling.

Something similar what happened two years ago.

"Don't touch me Naru," she snaps, hearing her step away, her voice is heavy with cries.

"Don't you dare touch me again. I can't let anyone that doesn't even respect me touch me." Her words echoed on my mind, but the next thing I knew, she let out a loud horrifying scream.

Then a dead silence follows suit.

"Mai, answer me," I shout, but no avail, for some odd reason. I didn't feel her, nor feel her thoughts. All I knew that for some odd reason. I feel alone.

"MAI!"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, and yeah, you guys don't mind for long chapters... I may have this story be a bit longer than My Guardian Angel. Depends how long I want Naru and Mai to develop their feelings. So that means lots of Dark cases.


	10. Case Three: Nightmare Circus

A disclaimer:** Don't** own anything

Case Three: Nightmare Circus

Chapter Ten: Tempted to Touch

**Mai POV**

"You do want to die, don't you girl," the goblin spoke, while dragging my body deeper into the woods, holding into my ankle, just like in my dream.

"No I don't," I cried, looking behind me, ignoring my pains...

"Please someone help me," I begged, taking a hold of a log on my right, but he yanked me hard, causing the log to snap into to two, a splinter painfully slipped into my palm.

Tears run down my eyes, the goblin stopped in his tracks, picking me up upside down.

"You stink, need to brush off the human smell, before I eat you," his voice turn deeper, while he kept walking, noticing how huge his feet are.

I felt all my blood rushing down my head, and a dizzy spell started to hit me hard.

Finally he throws me hard against the rocky ground, causing me to hiss in pain, noticing that my sight is starting to leave me.

"No," I whispered, wiping my eyes, while sleepiness starts to come.

"Now, to wait for your husband to come..." The goblin stated, coming next to me, grabbing my arm, squeezing my arm too tight, I hissed, tears kept coming down.

"Need some of your blood," he growls, using one of his claws, he made a deep gash on my right arm, causing me to cry harder in pain.

"Ah, there we go," he smiles, letting the blood drip down my arm, it hurts so bad. The blood kept coming down faster and faster.

"I'll be back in a few," he throws me down, grasping my arm, I lower myself huddling myself into a ball. Clinching into my bleeding arm.

"I need to do something," I gasped out, lifting my head.

"Po, if you can hear me, please get Naru," I begged, noticing the nymph scattering around, preparing for something.

Each second that passed, my sight started to give, how long was the goblin dragging me? All I knew that I was arguing with Naru. He was hurting me once again by his actions.

I wanted him to get the message that I can be an open ear for him, be there for him, even for a bit. Since I'm his wife, don't I have the right? But why is it complicated? Why does he make it like that?

When he forced me to stop hitting him, I realized that this man will never see me nothing more, just an assistant, and that I was letting go my frustration. I didn't even realize that I was hitting him.

But now, I need him... How pathetic I am?

"There, he'll be here soon, I can smell him near," The goblin appeared in front of me, licking his razor-sharp yellow teeth.

"Why?" I whispered, feeling myself growing weaker, I think is due to the blood loss,

"Now you smell better.." he stated, gathering his nymphs around him.

"Look at that human, she's like Po, but different she's alive, and Po is dead. I want you all to taste a little of her blood,"

The nymphs circled me, staring down, while I blinked my eyes, trying to get rid of the blurriness that is forming.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" I asked crying, glancing up, the Goblin sat down, biting his big yellow toenails, causing me to gag a little.

"Because you and Po are powerful beings. I need to eat... But that damn child won't let me have her. I turn into this, because of that book," he spat, lowering his huge foot down, watching me with his cat-like eyes.

"What's in the book? It doesn't have a goblin," noticing how low my voice gotten, feeling small licks on my arm. I revolted my eyes back towards my arm, to see the nymphs licking my wound. I yanked it away, but no avail, they went after it.

"No, but it's a fairy tale type. I hate being a Goblin. I want to return back, in so, I have to eat you and Po," he finally revealing his plan.

"Then why do you want to kill of Naru?" I asked, hissing under my breath, feeling the nymphs toungues licking my wound.

"I just hate him," was all he said.

"Ah, here we go, took him long enough," The Goblin stood, turning his large body towards his left.

Since my vision is turning dark, I couldn't see right, but I have seen three figures standing, and one of them wearing black pants..

"Naru," I whispered, and everything faded.

_"Ladies and Gentleman," I heard, glancing down, my eyes widen, as I stood in the middle of a large white circle, circus music play in the background._

_"Welcome to Nightmare Circus, where all the most unexplain humanities are found, and all of your nightmares can come true." A tall lean man, with curly mustache wearing a red top hat announced._

_"Watch as this freak of nature, tries to avoid death itself, from the man-eating Wanyūdō," he screamed in his old fashion square microphone, to a bunch of people as his audience._

_My heart launches hard against my ribs._

_"What the?" I whispered, turned my head, to see Gene is standing next to me, with a sad smile in his lips._

_"Gene, what's going on?" I asked, Gene nods his head, but notice his blue eyes turning dark, really dark, as an ugly smirk started to form in his lips._

_"Why Mai, we are at the Circus, enjoy the fun... This place will bring all of your nightmares comes true," he opens his arms, in gestured._

_My eyes widen, while a brown wheel appears next to Gene, with a head in the middle, long black hair, piercing fire eyes._

_It opens its mouth, revealing a wide dark hole for a mouth._

_"Gene?" I grasp my chest in pure fear, while my eyes landed on Gene. He was still smirking._

_"What's the matter Mai? This circus is to bring out your worst Nightmares to life, wait, I forgot, this isn't your nightmare, oh well, welcome to your next case, maestro," Gene snaps his fingers, the spot light hovers over me and the next thing I knew, I felt hands wrapping around me._

_"No," I gasped out, then I'm pulled down, staring face to face, with two dark black eyes, with a pale face._

_"Welcome to Nightmare Circus, thank you for becoming a new member, please sit back and enjoy the show," the thing said, feeling some hands going inside of my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain._

_"See you soon." The man said, winking, then it disappeared._

"Damn, he's powerful," I heard at a long distance, regaining my consciousness, grasping my arm. Everything is dark, once again, it was Naru turn to have my sight, as I will go under darkness.

"Mai, thank goodness," Ayako voice sounded in front of me, feeling her take my hand, slowly getting me up.

"What happen?" I asked, hissing in pain grasping my arm, feeling the blood still coming out.

"You're too pale, loosing too much blood. Right now the guys are trying to get rid of the Goblin." she explains to me, sitting down on the dirty, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"It's not a Goblin, but a lost soul that took shape as a Goblin. Just an exorcism on him," I told Ayako, standing up, leaning against her.

"But he's too powerful," she argued, while I heard someone yell in pain. I felt my heart tighten.

."I'll do it," I whispered, taking a step forward

"But you're too weak, you're loosing too much blood," Ayako argues, but I ignored her.

"I don't care, later find Po body and burn it, so we can free her soul," was all I said, closing my eyes. I started to do the nine cuts.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," I concentrated on the Goblin in front of me, I felt him, feeling my power running down my body.

"Naru, stop Mai," I heard Ayako scream with a frantic tone, but I kept ignoring her,

"You'll never hurt anyone ever again." I growled, as my powers kept growing, as my words kept getting faster and faster. I felt angry, angry at myself, angry at Naru, angry with everything around me.

"Stop it Mai," Naru barks out, feeling him coming to me, but I didn't listen, no, I want is to let this anger go, wanted to get peace.

But I ignored Naru orders,

"You scared a child, you ate peoples' soul, and you wanted to kill Naru and I, now its time for you to take your punishment," I hissed out, feeling my breathing becoming stronger and stronger.

"Don't touch her," Naru spoke out,

"You can't touch me filthy human," The Goblin mocked, as I smirked devilish.

"Want to bet. Begone, and be judged for your crimes," was all I said, whispering the last lines of the nine cuts, I felt an energy pass through my fingers, hearing the Goblin groan in pain.

"Now guys," I yell, but on doing so, I felt my body being pulled away from a strong gust of wind, falling painfully on the ground.

"No," I yelled, glancing down on my feet, feeling the nymphs pulling me, but I felt two strong arms grabbing my shoulders, pulling me towards his torso.

"Naru," I cried, taking a hold of his forearms.

"Ms. Matsuzaki," Naru spoke,

"I'm on it," Ayako rushed, hearing her whisper some words under her breath, then the pulls on my legs disappears.

"Oh, thank god, everything turned out okay," John voiced out, as I wrap my arms around Naru neck, tears falling out my cheeks.

"Thank you all," I mumbled, feeling Naru wrap his arms around my waist, picking me up.

"Sleep Mai, you lost too much blood," he whispered in my right ear, causing me to shiver. Slowly, I fell into a deep slumber in Naru arms.

Which for some odd reason, for me is the safest place in the world.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"She didn't lose too much blood, to consider to have a blood transfusion, but she will need lots of rest and lots of fluids," the doctor stated, adjusting his glances, after he raised his gaze from his clipboard.

"But the cut was deep, and she lost a lot," Ayako argued with him. But Dr. Yuma cleared his throat, noticing that his curly red hair seems unbrushed.

"I'm giving you my word that she's alright. The cut wasn't as deep for her to lose too much blood. I have seen worse. So please rest assured. Just need to lay off that arm, and take lots of fluids and eat healthy. No fatty foods," he mentions, bowing down he leaves, as Seto and his parents walked in.

"Mai," Seto cried, going up to her sleeping form on the bed, but I took a hold of his small hand, turning him around.

"She's sleeping, let her be," I whispered, letting go of him. Seto glanced up to his parents.

"We are so sorry," both of Seto parents said at the same time, bowing down. I cross my arms, while Bou-san cleared his throat.

"It's alright, we practically see her or Naru in the hospital all the time. So this is nothing new," he explains.

Giving Hosho a death glare, Seto starts to cry.

"Mai is hurt, because I couldn't get to Mama in time," he started, feeling edgy, Ayako kneels down, patting Seto head.

"It's not your fault. Mai is a strong young woman, and she will never blame you for this. The Goblin was evil and did this, not you,"

"But..." he started, but Bou-san cleared his throat.

"Seto-san, you did good in getting us, if not, we will never find Naru, so we can get to Mai," John said, making Seto calm down.

"Alright," Seto wipes his eyes, as my memories flash back.

Looking for Mai was impossible, since I was blind at the time, but after Mai disappeared a few minutes later, Seto returns with the gang. They help me find her, but what really got to me, was the blood trails the Goblin left behind. Fresh on the ground, leading towards Mai.

When we finally reached Mai, my sight came back, only to see Mai is laying unconscious on the ground, blood smeared around her.

The Goblin finally showed himself and attacked us, then you know the rest, but the odd thing was that when Mai was doing the nine cuts, her body glowed brightly, just like when I'm using my Pk.

It surprised me, never seen Mai doing that before, does this has to do with sharing sight? Another mystery to get solved.

"Mai will get better?" Seto asks interrupting my thoughts. Blinking, I turned my gaze towards Mai, feeling my heart leap painfully.

**_'Don't you dare touch me again. I can't let anyone that doesn't even respect me touch me.'_** her words keep echoing my thoughts. But why does it bother me?

"Hosho, watch Mai," I stood, while John lifted a brow.

"Aren't you staying?" He asks.

'She doesn't want me around, nor does she wants me to touch her. Better, is not like I like to touch her,' I thought darkly, heading out.

"Father Brown, come with me, we need to finish the job," was all my orders, heading out.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I groaned, my arm and my heart ached, as I turned my body in my right side, hearing the small beeps on my right. All I knew that I was in the hospital, the smell the small noises are a dead give away.

"So, the ghost took form as a Goblin, because of Seto imagination, and on doing so, Po turned into a fairy. But what does it has to do with the book and the song?" I heard Masako ask.

"Naru said that because of the children's book, and Seto imagination. It doesn't have to make sense, but it has to make it as a child play. Since John called me to let us know that they have found Po body, was near the meadow entrance, Naru burned it, and John made a little blessing. So Po is now resting in peace." Bou-san explains.

"Alright, does anyone know the cause of her death, or the Goblin?" Masako asked again.

"No, remember, there's lots of death in the place, one of the most haunted places in Japan. I can even sense some lost souls. But you know Naru, he just wants his facts and put his mind on the job, nothing more and nothing less," Bou-san murmurs, while I turned my body the opposite side, staring blankly in front of me.

"Odd, normally Naru will be here, it's already eleven at night," Ayako spoke this time, while I felt tears run down my cheeks, sobbing softly, crunching into my pillow.

'It's because of me, I feel it,' I thought, crying myself silently to sleep once again.

"She's still sleeping?" I heard at a distance, as once again I dreamt of nothing, slowly opening my eyes. The light of the room bothered me a little, making me wince. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Seto sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at someone.

Turning my gaze, my eyes widen to see Naru sitting on the chair, staring blankly at the child.

"I'm awake," I yawned, hissing a little from my wound on my arm. Seto turns his gaze with wide eyes.

"Mai, you're all better, I'm sorry, I did try to get you in time," I saw tears in the corner of his eyes. I rubbed his hair.

"You did good Seto, help me get to the bathroom, alright," I smiled, but my eyes landed on Naru, my heart jumped painfully.

"Alright," he jumps down, and helps me to get up, slowly, I took the I.V and took it with me.

"Mama and Papa came to see you, but I begged them to let me stay, and Naru was very fun, playing with me," he smiles, as my eyes landed on Naru.

"He was?" I bit my lower lip, not knowing how to progress this information. Naru isn't the type to play with a child. But in the other hand, he's good with them.

"So complicated," I whispered, turning towards my right.

"All right Seto, I'll be right out in a few," I let go of his hand, and went inside of the bathroom.

Breathing in, I sucked it up, and cleaned myself the best I can, since I couldn't do much. Afterwards, I went back out, and went straight towards my bed, feeling weak.

"Mai, you look pale, do you want me to call the doctor?" Seto asked.

"Just tired Seto, I'm alright," I smiled, laying back down. I feel as though my energy is being sucked out of me.

"Naru, Mai looks very weak, do I call the doctor," noticing panic forming in his voice.

"It's alright Seto," I repeated, hissing a little from my movement of my arm. Naru leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms.

"It's okay, she's a big girl." I heard venom behind his voice, as Seto frowns.

"Oh alright, but I have to go soon, Mama said that I have to be downstairs by ten. What time is it?" he asked. I lifted my head, and watch the clock above the television.

"Its Ten o'clock," I told him.

"Oh man, I wanted to spend more time, I will come later. Take care," he leans forward and gives me a kiss on my cheek, causing me to smile at the pure gesture.

"Naru, take care of her alright," Seto jumps down, and zoomed out of the room, while a heavy awkward feeling filled up the room.

I turned my body away from Naru, and faced the window.

No words came out of us, as my words sunk in.

**'Don't you dare touch me again. I can't let anyone that doesn't even respect me touch me.'** and I do mean it. I can't stand that he does this because he's forced to. Not because he truly cares about me.

I gasp, feeling tears running down my cheeks. Sobbing once again. It's killing me.

"You think that crying will solve anything," Naru finally spoke, but I didn't respond.

"I won't touch you ever again Mai. Since you think I don't respect you," he said again, I closed my eyes, trying to block off any thoughts that will make him respond to my thought questions.

My heart aches, really aches. He doesn't realize it, that he doesn't understand, that I will do anything for him, that I will love him to no end. That's the only thing I want from him is his friendship. It's the last thing he can give me from him. He makes it seem as though I want more from him. He doesn't understand that I'm more than an assistant.

"Good, I don't want you to touch me Naru," My voice cracked a little, as more tears run down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"My arm hurts a lot," I use my arm as an excuse.

Naru kept his mouth closed, hearing the door open.

"Well, you can feel the thick atmosphere" Ayako spoke, as I wiped my cheeks, closing my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I don't want to make a deal out of it.

"The doctor said that Mai can leave the hospital tomorrow," Ayako tells Naru, hearing her sit down on the chair. I clench into my blanket, opening my eyes, staring at the large window, feeling very weak.

"Has she woke?" Ayako asks.

"No," Naru lied, hearing him get up.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," he mumbles, while I heard something hit the ground hard, and leaves. Ayako signed.

"That boy will one day realize that he's in love with Mai. Why is he so stubborn and Mai to blind to see it." she snaps.

I gulped down, lowering my head.

"Is not what it seems. That man will never love me." I whispered under my breath, as sleep took over once again.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"I'm so happy that Mai is leaving," Seto jumped up and down, as Mai sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed, as Lin gave her my black cane that I bought yesterday.

"A cane?" she arched a brow.

"Yes, Naru bought it yesterday," Lin answered her.

"Mai, is this the last time we see each other?" Seto voice dropped, seeing him lower his head in disappointment.

"Of course not. If anything you can always call me or Naru. You have our phone number. If any more ghost bothers you, you know whom to call," she smiled, as Seto titled his head.

"All right, but I'm happy you're alright, and you look better than yesterday."

"I feel way better, thanks to you all positive attitudes and constant watch over me." she smiled, taking a hold on the cane. Standing up, she started to move the cane back and forth.

I moved back, placing my hands inside of my pockets, since she doesn't want me to touch her. But even though I should feel relief, it bothers the hell out of me.

Mai glanced at me, and gave me a dark glare, but then starts to head out. I followed her out, to watch if she can handle herself alright.

Seto takes her hand, as Lin moves away from us heading downstairs.

"Po moved on, but I miss her, you think that I will see her again?" he asks Mai, she tightens her grip on the child.

"Yes, I'm sure, but now, she wants you to live alright," my eyes watch Mai, noticing how kind she's really is. Noticing how much she really cares for this child. I didn't even notice my eyes softening, just watching her.

My heart jumped..

"Sorry," Mai bows, snapping me out, as a tall man stood in front of her, young, with spiky brush black hair, dark green eyes, and a crooked smile.

"It's alright cutie," he spoke, noticing him checking Mai out from head to toe. I fisted my hands, as Seto glanced at the two of them.

"Then um.. Take care," she bows, lowering her head, using her cane, she starts to go around him, but the guy takes her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, buy me lunch, to make up with the incident," he started, noticing that Mai went a little rigid. I was about to step in, but Mai nods her head.

"It's alright, I can't see, and I have no money on me. If you want, you can ask my boss to buy you lunch, he's right behind me," she tilts her head, as the young man glance at me. Noticing that I was taller than him.

"You're boss is a teenager? Come on honey, you don't have to lie to me. If he's your boyfriend, just say it. And plus he's not that good-looking. You are way better without him. So.." but Mai signed.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just my boss, don't care if you believe me or not, let's go Seto," she shrugged him off, heading out, but once again the guy takes a hold of her arm, causing Mai to go wide eyes, noticing the fear shooting from her eyes. This time I came into place.

"I don't believe you that he's your boss. But if he's not your boyfriend, that's even better," he smirked, noticing a lustful light appearing in his eyes, causing my chest tighten, as an unknown feeling seeped into my heart.

"Hell no," I snapped under my breath, going up towards Mai, wrapping my arm around her waist, she gasps at my sudden action,

"Let's go," was all I said, heading out, but the guy takes a hold of my arm, turning me around, I glanced down at him.

"Dude, she said that you aren't her boyfriend, hands off," he hissed, as I gave him a dark look.

"I'm not, I'm her husband, so back off," I whispered very low, so Mai nor Seto will hear, the guy's eyes grew a little.

"But?" he started, but I smirked devilish,

"I don't need to prove to you, just leave my wife alone," I growled, as he starts to back away.

But for some odd reason, those words fit my mouth.

"Sorry," He bows, hurrying his steps away from us. Mai seems stiff at my touch.

"Naru, let go of me," her voice quiver a little. Letting go, she turns her gaze up, noticing her eyes red, bloodshot.

"What part of don't touch me again don't you understand, just take me home, I'm very tired," she said in a low weak voice, turning to continue on.

I stood there, stuffing my hands inside my pockets, staring at the floor.

"Then why did it feel right?" I questioned myself.

"Why the hell does it feel right having you near me? Damn it to hell," I growled under my breath, heading out.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I lay my head on the pillow, after we reach his home, I wrap my arms around my waist, feeling my heart beat hard. Still feeling his arms around me. What did he say to the guy, to make him go away?

"Damn him," I spat, burying myself against the pillow.

"Forget it. Just ignore him for the rest of my life and avoid him, then I will stop relying on him." I grumbled on the pillow.

"Then why does it hurt? Why does it hurt so bad, just the thought of him not near me is killing me slowly," I cried out...

Once again I fell asleep, and once again I dreamt about the circus, the same thing as last time, the man with the body of a wheel stood next to Gene, staring at me.

I felt nervous, scared, and Gene wasn't acting himself. No, he looks evil. Does it has to do with the Circus itself? I need to help him.

Waking up, my heart beating hard, I took in a big breath, looking up, I didn't see anything. Rubbing my sweaty forehead.

Getting up, I heard steps in my room.

"Naru?" I asked, raising a brow up, stretching out my arm, to find the cane near the wall. Which is actually helpful for me to get around.

"Yeah, I was just looking for something," He tells me, as I stood.

"In my room?"

"It's something Mai that I placed here a year ago, don't mind me," he tells me, hearing him shuffle around.

"Tell me, I'll help," I suggested, just because I don't want him to touch me, doesn't mean that I can't help. I still have to show him.

"You're blind at the moment," he spat.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't help, just tell me," My voice lowered.

"Fine, it's a book," he tells me.

"Um, alright? More details," I told him.

"Thick book, the spine is a bit rough, like spikes," he describes.

"And you decided to place it here?" I asked, moving towards the bookshelf on my right, placing my arms out, I touch the edge, and started to feel each book.

"This use to be my storage room," he admits, hearing him shuffling behind me.

"Then why did you give me this room?"

"Because it's closer to my room, if anything,"

I kept my mouth shut, feeling my heart hammer a bit heavy at his words, I kept tracing the book spine.

"I know this is what you don't normally do Naru, but you can go to the office," I answered his feelings thoughts thing,

"That's not it Mai. Just find the book,"

"I am trying,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

After a few minutes, I felt my hand move up, as my eyes widen, feeling somewhat spiky spine. I smiled.

"Found it, I think," I shout, reaching my hand up, using my toes to highten myself up to reach the book, but I failed since it was too high up for me.

Then I felt Naru behind me feeling his warmth, his aroma fills me, my heart jumped, feeling him reach for the book, but in doing so, his hand grazes mines, making every part of me become sensitive to him.

"This is the one," he tells me, noticing an edge to his voice, as he leaves, I breathed in relief, leaning my head against my folded arm, punching my chest.

"You're to weak Mai," I whispered to myself,

'Doesn't he knows the effect that he has on me? Or he just that clueless?' I thought, lowering myself down to my knees.

"Mai?" Naru came to my side, noticing that I was kneeling.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired," I lied, trying to control my heart and breathing.

"Go and rest, you have a few days off, since the doctor said you need to recuperate some of the blood you lost," I heard him stand, as I slowly stood myself, and headed towards my bed.

"I want food," I blushed, sitting on the edge, hearing Naru do whatever he needed to do.

"I'll make food in a few, I'll let you know," was all he said, as I heard the door close.

"I doubt I can do it," I whispered, gasping out another cry, covering my mouth.

"Because my heart and body is so used to your touches,"

Opening the door the next day, I saw Naru sleeping in front of my bedroom door, in the same position as last time.

I stood in front of him placing the cane next to the door, and crouched down, I brush his bangs away from his eyes, and retreated my hand back from touching him.

"Can't you get, that if you can't love me, at least respect me as a friend." I whispered, tempting to touch him. But I couldn't. He's fire, I will get burned if I touch him.

But I just shook his shoulder.

"Come on sleepy head," I smiled, as he rubs his eyes,

"Again?" He asks. I nodded, but then remember that he can't see me.

"Yes again, can we rewind the tapes of the last case, to see what makes us sleep at front of each other doors?" I asked, as he stands, and I gave him his cane.

"I already did, it shows nothing. It doesn't show me walking or anything, it's odd, it seems as though it was erased or something," he tells me, as we head down the stairs.

"Ok," I whispered, going to the kitchen.

"Did Po had a good sending?" I asked, as I started to make tea, Naru sat in his chair, blankly staring at the wall at front of him.

"Yes, Seto-san was very sad." he mentions. I went up towards the refrigerator, to make breakfast.

"I can imagine, but hopefully now they can live better, but it still irks me that since that place is haunted it can still affect the house."

"They can call again. After all is our job," Naru said.

I turned my sight towards him, trying to hide my feelings. But why can't he treat me like that. He always likes this with others, but when it comes to me, I'm just his assistant, that is good for nothing.

'I wish,' I thought, noticing Naru lifting his gaze towards me.

"Wish what?" he asks.

"Oh nothing Naru," I returned to do the food. After that, we remained quiet for the remainder of the day.

For the next few days, we kept switching back and forth, little by little we learn how to live with it. I somewhat got Naru habits outside of work, which is pretty much the same. He as well learn my habits, my arm started to heal nicely. My blood returns back to normal, but I still feel weak. But I kept that from Naru. Also, we touch little as possible, which cause my whole being to ache for him even more. I thought it would be easier. But how wrong was I.

I am going to learn that over time, it will not get any easier.

Upon returning to work, a week later, it was my turn to turn blind, as I touch the office door.

"There's a client," Naru whispered next to me, feeling him open the door.

Entering, I use my cane to see if there's anything on the floor, to avoid tripping. Naru kept close to me, as we enter the lobby.

"Hi, I'm Clio Takashi, and I need your help," I can feel her bow, as I bow as well. It's getting easier to detect things over time. Naru said that his other senses are heightened as well. So it's a blessing in disguise.

"Really?" I asked at his thought. He thought that she looks like she's from a circus or something due to her clothings. Then my body froze.

"Please help, I work for the Dream Circus. Where all your dreams come true," her words echoed down on me, as I tighten my grip on my cane.

"What are the reports?" I asked, feeling my voice shake a little.

"There's a demon terrorizing my family in the circus. Reports has it, is a male head in a wheel, but no one has been able to see his face," she reports, as I sat on the sofa, Naru sits next to me.

"I can't accept a case it just..." but Naru stopped his words, as Clio starts crying.

"My brother, he's sick, it looks like as though his soul has taken away. I took him to every hospital on demand, but every doctor said the same thing, they don't find anything wrong with him."

She was now crying hard.

"How old is your brother?" I asked.

"He's eighteen, he's my youngest brother. I can't lose him. Please help." she begs,

"Naru," I whispered, biting my lower lip.

"Give the information to my assistant, and we will be there today afternoon," was all he said, as I felt him get up heading to his office. I sat there, not knowing what to do.

"I forgot to mention," Clio continues, as my hand tightens on the cane.

"What?" I spoke, feeling Lin getting up.

"This thing brings out your worst nightmares," she whispered, as my eyes widen at her words.

"Gene,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Mind over Matter

A disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter Eleven: Mind Over Matter

**Naru POV**

"Welcome to the Dream Circus, where all your dreams will come true," I tall man, with a long curly mustache stated, as we entered a large tent, inside, all types of circus act can be shown. Practicing, Light show, different type of colors, people from all different types, long, short, big, thin, hairy, none hairy. Different accent can be heard around.

"Thank you so much for coming in a short notice," Clio came up towards us, bowing down, letting her long hair drape over her slim face.

"Wow, this is quite a show," Hosho whistled, looking around, while Mai stood next to me, holding on to my cane.

"Yes, our circus is well known around the world. But we had to pause for now. Since the Hauntings," she said, while glancing up.

Following her gaze, I watch as a tall man, wearing a blue tight, stood from one of the tall poles, waiting for his partner to come and swing him.

"Is that your brother?" Ayako asked noticing the long look she was giving the guy a longing look.

"No," she blushed looking away, noticing a teasing look forming in Ayako features. I ignored it.

"The Hauntings starts any time. So is unpritcitable." she started, but I cleared my throat.

"I want to set up an interview with each of your coworkers, to see their point of view." I only told her, as Clio blue eyes landed on Mai, giving her an odd look.

"All right, come to my office, you can set up base there, and it's the closest to the tent." she whispered lowering her head down.

Going across the tent, watching everyone stop their practice, and staring at us. The guy that Clio was watching, jumped down on the fish net, and got down. He smirked, wiping his forehead with a white towel that he took from a chair near the net.

"What the hell Clio, didn't I say don't bring them here," he spat, noticing that he's well built, small nose, and sharp brown eyes.

"But, my brother needs help, and even if you don't believe me, the others do, God, why are you such a damn jerk," she spat, stomping her heel down on the ground.

"I'm very aware of what you think of me. But I.." I cleared my throat, noticing a sly smirk passing through Ayako and Bou-san behind me.

"This is Shibuya Kazuya, and he's the leader," she introduced me to the guy.

"This is my husband, Cloud," she introduced, as Mai lifted her head up.

"Husband?" she whispered,

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm married. I've been married to him for ten years." I notice a soft tone in her.

I glanced back at Cloud, as he cleared his throat, as though he got embarrassed, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Oh, you look so young. I though you were in your early twenty," Ayako butted in.

"Cloud and I married when we were twenty, and I won't change it, but at times, I want to kill him," she hissed under her breath.

"I love you too dear, fine let them here, has your father approve, you know him very well," Cloud cross his arms.

"Yes, I had a long chat with him, so don't worry," she blushed lowered her face, noticing her cheeks turning red, as I glance back at Cloud, he was staring at her with a deep pronounce look, which my father will look at my mother with.

"Alright," he mumbles, while Clio cleared her throat.

"Let's go," she waved her hand, so we followed, Cloud stood next to Mai, eyeing her oddly.

"You're blind?" he stated, as Mai lifted her head.

"Yes, it's complicated," she whispered, walking the opposite of the circus, a brown door appeared on our right. Clio took out her keys from her jean pockets, and opened it. Entering, her office is quite big, just enough for my monitors, with two chairs, and lots of makeup on the side.

"You can use it, just please help my brother," she bows down, as Cloud sat on a small sofa next to a desk near the window.

He taps his forehead with the towel,

"Are you sure they are legit?" he asked Clio, while she sat on her chair in front of her desk, to take something out of her drawer.

"I guarantee you that we are," I told Cloud.

"Alright, but I'll keep my eye on you all, I don't believe in the paranormal, but I will accept you guys, since my wife seems confident." he gave me a dark look. I ignored him, as Clio stood up.

"Here's the records of the employees. There's not much personal information, but basic background. I always have to type of files. So help yourself." she came up to me, handing me the file. Mai glanced up,

"Clio-chan, I have a question," she cleared her throat, staring blankly in front of her, while she moved a bit closer to me.

It's been an interesting week, having her in my house that is. I learned that Mai isn't as picky, and does her job well. She cleans and cooks, she doesn't complain. Does laundry, and loves to eat ice cream while watching one of her dramas through the tv. Even though we limited on the touch, for some odd reason, I felt a bit closer to her.

We still end up sleeping at each other doors, when it's time to switch. I haven't seen Gene to ask about it, but soon I will. Everything about her, I have been more alert. Especially when it's my turn to go blind. My senses are getting better and better, and her scent in embedded in my mind like second nature. But one thing I have to admit...

I... I don't know, but is not like I miss her touches, but crave them? Not sure how to place it in words.

"Sure, ask," Clio smiled, glancing at Mai. While Cloud came up.

"When you said your nightmares come true, can you be more pacific with it?" she mumbles, feeling Mai a bit tense with the situation. Clio touches her chin, glancing up at Cloud,

"Here's an example. Two weeks ago," she gulped heavily, noticing that she takes a hold of Cloud's hand, tightening.

"It gives you the greatest fear, that you don't want to know, or it seeks it out, without your knowledge. Two weeks ago, I was alone here in the office, doing some paper works. When I heard a.." she gasped a bit.

"What happen Clio-chan?" Ayako asked, moving towards her.

"I heard a loud yell, so I got up and rushed outside, thinking that one of my employers got hurt. I see them as my family, since we grew up together. So when I went out," I notice a tear slip down her cheek.

"When I reached in, I saw Cloud on the floor, blood spills all around," she cried out, covering her mouth.

"I thought he died... I went up to him, and he was just there not moving."

"You must love your husband," Ayako said.

"I do, even though he's a jerk," she spat, as she tightens her grip on Cloud's hand, her expression change.

"I love him like no other. He's my first and only love in my life. We grew up together. I don't know why, but I fell for him. I can't imagine my life without him." she whispered, as Cloud gave her a soft look, but cleared his throat.

"I found her crying hysterically, bending down on the floor, that day. When I came up to her, she thought I was a ghost. But I had to convince her, that I wasn't," he blushed a little, looking anywhere but us.

"Wow, that's sweet, sounds like you love her Cloud-kun," Mai voice spoke out, as my heart clenched, remembering her words.

"If you want to put it like that," Cloud mumbles.

"Cloud-san, you sound and act like Naru," Ayako concludes, as he gave Ayako an odd look.

"Who's Naru?" he asks.

"That's our boss nick name, is something that our dear Mai came out with." Bou-san spoke, coming to our side.

"Naru, interesting," Cloud mentioned, noticing that his eyes are scanning Mai and I. Giving me the creepy feeling.

"After we set up, I'll go and set up the interviews," I stated, turning around to leave, but Mai cleared her throat.

"Can I come, I want to feel around," she whispered, without saying anything, I waited for her to reach me, but I did hear a small conversation between the guys behind us.

"They love each other, but too stubborn to admit it. They move like one, it's just plain creepy," Bou-san stated, ignoring them, I headed out, with Mai behind me.

Slowly we moved towards the middle, looking around, Mai stood next to me.

"Is it nice?" she asked.

"Yes, is very big, and there's lots of athletes practicing." I told her, while Mai smiled looking up, but then her brown eyes stretched out.

"I didn't tell you this, but I dreamt about this," she declares, as I lower my gaze down.

"Really,"

'Why the hell did she keep this from me?' I thought, as Mai raised a brow up.

"I kept it from you because Gene has been very scary," she replies, to my thought, since I somewhat not use to it yet.

"Scary how?" I asked her.

"Well, he has this ugly face plaster on his face, and there's this demon as Clio described. I'm worried about him," she admits, tighten her grip on the cane.

"We'll figure this one out, don't worry too much," I told her, stuffing my hands inside of my pockets.

"Okay, and by the way Naru," she glanced up, while I glanced at her pale eyes.

"Don't ever forget, that even if I don't' want you to touch me, I still trust you, I trust you with my heart," her face turned a cherry red, looking down.

My heart jumped at her simple words.

"I know," I whispered, not knowing how to reply to that.

As she glanced up at me, a woman with long yellow hair came up towards us, checking me out, from head to toe, and smirks.

"Hello there handsome, I'm Dymond, and I'm the manager," she smiles, running her hands through her long hair. She wears too much makeup, and a tight revealing red dress that shows more cleavage than anything..

I felt a bit disturbed by it..

Mai turned her body towards Dymond.

"Hello," Mai bows, noticing Dymond gives Mai a dreadful look.

"Ditch the chick, and I can give you a tour," she smiled, running her slim fingers through her top chest. I blinked blankly at her.

"We are here for work," Mai gasped out a little,

"Work, I can teach him one or two things about work," she smirked, I was about to say something, but Mai nods her head.

"He's not available at the moment, so can you please let us be," noticing a bit of edge in her voice.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't listen to children especially blind ones." Dymond snaps, but on doing so, Mai signed, turning around.

"I'm not interested," was all I said, turning to follow Mai.

Leaving the weird woman behind, Mai tilted her head up, noticing an angry look on her eyes.

"Is she that revealing?" she asks,

"So you felt that, yes, but too revealing for me, and just lust over physical." I told her the truth. I don't like women that show off too much. Just simple is better than anything. Just like M... I groaned, shaking my thoughts off.

"That's good to know," she mumbles under her breath, arching a brow, I was about to ask what she meant, but Cloud's voice stopped us.

"Hey, can I have a second to talk," stopping in our tracks, I turned my head, to see Cloud running towards our side.

"Sure," Mai smiled.

"Sorry about earlier. Its just a normal reaction to my wife. But please, if you can help. Takashi has been not himself since we moved here two months ago. Clio is loosing it. Her father is in denial. I'm trying my hardest to stay keep her alight. I will try my best to help. But can you help Takashi?"

"We will," I told Cloud. Cloud bows down,

"Thank you so much." straighten up, Mai moved a bit up,

"You do love her, why with the macho act back there. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you love someone," she said. Cloud cleared his throat.

"Sometimes is hard for a guy to admit his feelings. But you're right. I do love her. I can't imagine my life without her. We use to fight all the time, I use to treat her less than me, because I couldn't act on my feelings. One day, she decided to go, since she was fed up with me and my attitude. So she left. About a year later, when she returned, doing a show, I had lots of time to realize that I do love her. So I told her, and we got married a year later. But somehow, our relationship is deeper, somehow, I can't help on teasing her. Its never a day deal with her. The key is to keep talking, and whatever problem, we face it together." he concludes.

"That's nice, I wish one day to have that," Mai voice turned sad, my heart launches hard.

"I think you have," Cloud mumbles his words, I arched a brow.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked confused.

"Let just say, your friends are somewhat right. This young man, reminds me of me, when I was his age. Funny, actually. But heed this warning," Cloud's eyes turns dark.

"If you don't change, you'll lose her forever. And I can tell you is far worse than anything you will get," he remarks, clearing his throat, as he cross his arms.

I glanced down at Mai, and his words echoed in my head. Can I bare the thought, that Mai can leave me any moment, and leave me alone?

Mai lifted her head up, but kept quiet. Did she feel that? I need to be more careful.

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention. When we came here, there's this item that Takashi found in the grounds near here. I don't believe in anything, but I was researching, and some experts believe that ghost or demons can be attached to items, is that true?"

"Yes, is true, can you show us?" I was the one that spoke this time.

"Sure, come, Takashi room is in the R.V, in the back. Clio will show your team mates around," Cloud shrugs, while Dymond came up to him.

"Hey honey, what about our practice?" she asked, giving Cloud a lustful look, Cloud rolled his eyes.

"This is Dymond, she's the lustful one here. She likes to flirt around, so don't mind her. She's married, remember about your husband, go with him. Later we continue," Cloud patted her shoulder, as she nods.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Nine, oh, my love," she dances out, as I felt a sweat drop.

"Nine is one of our other performers. He has nine fingers and nine toes, and does amazing tricks with his toes," he explains, as I blinked.

"Okay, nice to know," Mai spoke, noticing her voice turning into an edge.

"Let's go." Cloud moves towards his left, as we follow. Mai kept up with me, as we reach the back yard, which is filled with R.V, and trailers.

"This R.V, is Clio and mines," Cloud mentions, touching the back of the R.V, huge and white.

"And Takashi's is next to ours," he points.

Going next to the R.V, Cloud opens the door, and went in, and invites us in. On doing so, we went in, the place is small, narrow, with one bed on the right. Mai stood behind me, noticing that she was taking a hold of my sleeve.

I let it be.

"Takashi, I brought some visitors," Cloud shook the sleeping form of the guy. He groans, rubbing his eyes, he sits up, and glanced at us. His hair is long, brown, with dark eyes. Pale, and skinny.

"Oh, sorry," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

"It's alright, can you show us the item?" Mai spoke, Takashi eyes landed on her, and blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me you brought a girl," he hissed under his breath as his brother in law.

"She's blind, don't worry," Cloud answered back.

"I don't care, she's a girl," Takashi hissed, getting up, and bows down.

"Sorry for my stupid brother-in-law to let you in without my knowledge. Wow, you're pretty," he smiled, as I glanced at Mai, her cheeks redden.

"Um?" Mai cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I have this tendency to talk out before thinking," He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright," Mai answered, feeling a deep odd feeling seeping on me. Are they flirting?

"But you are really pretty, ah too bad, you have a boyfriend," he grumbles, as she lifted her face.

"Show us the item," was all I said, feeling a deep emotion just like last time.

"Right," Takashi nods, heading towards his drawer, and takes out something on the second cabinet.

"Here," he whispered handing me a brown wheel,

"A wheel?" Mai questions, extending her hand out, sliding her hand down my arm, causing shivers run down my spine. While she takes hold of the wheel.

"How did you know?" Cloud asks, glancing up at him, I notice a sly smirk pass his lips.

"It's complicated," Mai answered him, still tracing the object. Takashi went back to his bed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still tired, you can take it if you want," he whispered, noticing that his eyes closed.

"Let's go," Cloud mentions. Mai kept her hand on the wheel, but I noticed that she was touching my palm, slightly,

"Let's go Mai," I whispered, her eyes widen, retreating her hand.

"Sorry," she whispered, turning around, slowly we made it out.

"I hope it will help," Cloud bows down, while Mai smiles gently at him.

"Hopefully, let's see,"

After Cloud leaves us, Mai turned around, rubbing her palms together.

"Sorry, I was concentrating on the item," she mumbles her words, while I watch the circus workers come out, chatting among each others.

"I know Mai," I leaned forward, and whispered in her right ear.

"Is not like you did it on purpose," I whispered lowly, noticing her shiver. I frowned, turning around, I cross my arms.

"Let's go, we need to set up," was all I said, as she nods, not noticing the longing look she was giving me.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"So, what reports you claim to have," Lin asked, as I sat next him and Naru. Lin told me that it's a girl, with a long beard.

"I have been touched, and I keep having nightmares. Last night, I thought someone cut off my beard." she cried, I felt Naru write something down,

"Alright, you can bring out the next," Naru said,

"I hope you get this fixed up soon, Takashi looks terrible, I'm very worried about him." Naru kept quiet as well as Lin.

Hearing her leave, I fiddle with the wheel in my hand. But then my heart beats hard, as the memory of earlier came into play. I didn't mean to touch him, but I couldn't help it. For some odd reason I did it self conscious, as though my body wants his touch.

"I think so Naru," I raised my head, blankly staring at him,

"It can be, but I'm sure this thing has to do with the nightmares," I answered once again.

"I know, I know Naru, but still, this is like in my dreams, just need the head part." I kept going, groaning.

"Well, let see who gets attacked first," I mumbled, feeling nervous about it.

"Um? Mai, Naru isn't talking," Bou-san tells me, while I bit my lower lip.

"Oh," I whispered, while Naru cleared his throat.

"Don't mind that," he states, while I heard the door open.

"Name Sky," I heard a deep voice, apparently they like to name everyone that associate with the sky?

"What's the reports?" Naru asks this time.

"I was pushed down the trampoline, while practicing, then one of my nightmares came, I thought my beloved girlfriend cheated on me, but it was all an illusion." he stated.

"Anything else?" Naru asks.

"No," and with that he stood and left. Bou-san groans, hearing him tap his foot.

"I think this will be hard, since all the nightmares are coming true, he's the tenth person we interviewed, saying something similar."

"We need to be on our guards, anyone of us can be affected by it, especially you Mai," Naru voice narrow, I felt a sweat drop.

"I know that," I huffed out.

While we continue to interview the staff of the circus, an eerie feeling started to feel me.

"Finally," Bou-san yawned, hearing him stand.

"That was long,"

"Hosho, go with Lin to search around, since we already set up, bring in reports. Anything eerie comes up, let me know."

"What about Ayako, since we left out three more members of the team behind." Bou-san asks, remembering that Masako and John, or Yasu couldn't come, do to some things they had to work out.

"Ayako will stay here, watching over the monitors," I said, feeling Naru thoughts. He thinks too much.

"Dang Naru, just relax a bit," I rubbed my head, feeling a bit of a headache forming my head.

"Okay, that's just plainly weird," Bou-san said once again.

Standing up, I took my cane, and started to head out, but Naru grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks. I turned my head towards him,

"Bathroom, want to join me?" I smirked a bit cocky, noticing him go a bit rigid.

"Love to," he spat, as my eyes widen big, I was only teasing him, but he starts to head out.

"Wow, that was odd," I heard Bou-san, heading out, but on doing so, we heard a loud scream, as my eyes widen.

"What happen?" I asked, while Naru takes my hand, and pulls me towards the cause of the scream. I heard everyone behind me.

Finally reaching our destination, I heard a cry, of a woman.

"Dymond," I heard someone scream, hearing lots and lots of footsteps gathering around, as I tighten my grip on Naru. Feeling scared.

"What happen?" I whispered,

"Dymond fainted," Naru replies, while an eerie feeling crept again down my spine. I moved closer to Naru, something seems off.

"What's wrong?" Naru asks.

"I don't feel right, the aura of this place seems thick, I don't know, just like in the bridge." I explained,

"It seems that whatever the thing is, scared Dymond, she looks frightened, since her fingers are crunched together," Naru explain. I kept quiet, hearing everyone move along.

"When everyone leaves, we'll investigate better," Naru mumbles under his breath, turning around, taking me with him. Still hand wrap, I finally realized it, but kept my mouth shut, since Naru seem to not notice himself.

'Can I enjoy it for a few?' I thought, feeling his warmth spreading over me. Something that I missed so much.

A few hours later, Ayako came into the base, hearing her huff out, sitting next to me.

"Dymond is alright, she just had a nightmare as well." Ayako explains,

"Has anyone else been attacked?" I asked her.

"So far no, but it's almost midnight, go to sleep Mai, I'll take over," she concludes, as I yawned.

"Alright, where's Naru?" I asked, since he returned me to the base, I haven't seen him since then. And I have to admit, I'm worried.

"He's been with Cloud, showing him around," she explains.

"Oh, is he really like Naru?" I asked, feeling a bit anxious by it. Ayako made a grunt noise,

"Yes, he does. It's like seeing a mirror, and has the same expression no emotions behind his eyes. But when he's with Clio, he changes, as though his personality changes into a little shy kid. It's quite adorable."

"I can't wait to see him," I smiled, liking the idea that Clio married him, and are living happy.

"Man, is like watching a Naru and your future, just plain creepy," Ayako shivered at the thought, as I stood.

"I want to give him the cane," I change the subject, as I felt Ayako stand.

"Or do you just want to be next to him. Lately you two being very close." she tells me, noticing cockiness behind her voice.

"We are not close, we just share sights that's all." I tell her, but my heart jumped, at the thought. Touching my hand.

'It can be,' I thought, while Ayako takes my hand.

"Lin, I'll be back," Ayako spoke, heading me out. As we headed out, I heard is silence around, no the normal noises.

"It's so quiet, and peaceful, without the acrobatics, and such," Ayako spoke, while we kept going straight, on doing so, she stopped,

"Well, I leave your girl here, take care of her," she snaps, letting go of my hand, she leaves, my eyes widen.

"Ayako, what?" I turned my body, feeling alone, but then I felt a hand on my arm, spinning me back.

"I'm here Mai, don't worry," Naru spoke, as my nervousness left me, replaced with a deep relief.

"Thank God, are you alright? Nothing happens, right," I asked for some odd reason, desperation came over me.

"I'm alright, why with the sudden attack?" Naru asked, while I blushed looking down.

"You've been gone for a long time now, and I felt anxious that something happened to you. I didn't know that you were with Cloud," I explain, looking down.

"Why did you come to look for me?" he asks.

"It's almost time to switch, so I wanted you to have the cane," I felt my voice tremble. The eerie feeling started to come back.

"Right," he mumbles, taking the cane out of my hands, as he once again grazes my hand. My heart jumped, but I placed my hand behind my back,

"Well, um, so I'm going to sleep," I told him, but Naru cleared his throat.

"I have an idea, if you want to hear,"

"Idea?"

"Yes Mai, you said that Gene isn't acting himself, right," I nodded slowly,

"What about it?"

"Since we can share sight, you think we can share the same dream, so I can see what's wrong with Gene," he voiced, noticing a strange tone in his voice. I bit my lower lip.

"You want to share my dream. Well, I don't mind, but I do warn you, my dreams are not friendly," I stated.

"I have seen lots worse Mai, so I don't mind," he stated, tilting my head.

"Huh?" I asked confused, as Naru cleared his throat.

"Nothing, lets just get this over with,"

"Sure Naru, where can we go?" I asked, feeling nervous,

"Relax Mai, I won't do anything, but I have to touch you," he stated. I huffed in a big breath.

"Alright, I give you permission," I frowned, but somewhere inside of me, felt happy.

"I'm doing this for Gene," I whispered, but in doing so, I felt Naru pass a thought, but I couldn't comprehend it.

Naru takes my hand, and started to guide me. I have no idea, but after a few minutes, we stopped.

"Here's good, no one is around, and no cameras," he explains,

"Sit here," he gently leads me towards the floor, sitting me down, feeling him sit in front of me.

"Then, let's start," he whispered, as he takes a hold of my shoulders.

"It can hurt Mai, since I have to force my mind into yours, but it will be for a few seconds, but you have to be willing to let me in,"

"Will you know my thoughts and stuff?" I asked.

"No, just the dream," he tells me.

"Will you remember it?"

"Only the necessary parts, with the dream, but not everything. So anything we talk about or do, I'm not going to remember it. But the actions with the dream itself I will."

"Another words, what you talk to the dream world you will remember, but when you talk to me, you won't? Why?"

"It works like that Mai," he stated, but something seem off about his explanation.

"Alright then," I whispered, feeling his fingers on my temples, but then I felt him shake a little. I raise my hand, and capture his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked smoothly.

"Yeah, just doing this, takes a lot," he mumbles, I squeezed his hand gently,

"If it does, then forget it. I don't want you hurt," I told him.

"I have to,"

"You worried about Gene, alright, but promise me that if you start to hurt, let go of me. Don't push yourself." I told him, feeling my heart hammer hard.

"Promise," I snapped, feeling his thoughts.

"Fine,"

"Good," I mumbled, closing my eyes, I let do whatever he does.

"I trust you Naru," I whispered, as he once again takes hold of my temples.

"Count backwards Mai,"

"Alright," I took a hold of his hand, and started to count, every number I said, my body started to become weaker and weaker. I heard Naru breath rasping out...

"Just take it easy Mai," he whispered.

"One," I finally reach it, and then everything turns dark.

_I felt nothing, at all, I stood in the middle of the circus once again, as the announcer started._

_"Not again," I groaned, rubbing my arm up and down._

_"Welcome to Nightmare Circus," The top hat man screamed into his microphone, as different type of people started to gather. I gulped, stepping back, I felt a firm body. I yelped turning around, to see Gene... Wait.._

_"Well this is interesting," he admits, as he glanced around._

_"Naru?" I felt relief._

_"Last time I checked Mai," he admits. Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around him, burying myself into his chest._

_"Thank God." I told him, noticing him going stiff at my touch._

_"Mai?" he questions, as I glanced up, my face heats up._

_"Sorry, It's just a relief to have you here, well, let's see," I told him, letting go, I glanced up, to see the people._

_"These are the workers that work for the circus," Naru tells me, as I glanced up._

_"Oh they are, okay, what does it mean?" I asked,_

_Naru kept quiet, as I glanced up at him, but on doing so, Naru glanced down, noticing a deeper expression in his eyes._

_"What?" I blushed, looking down on the ground._

_"When does Gene appear?"_

_"He appears soon as I arrive, but since in this dream, he arrives..." I was cut off, as I heard a clear of the throat behind me._

_"Our second guest arrived, welcome," Gene voice rang deep, turning around, Gene was with the wheel man once again._

_"Welcome Noll, to the Nightmare Circus, where all of your nightmare come true," Gene greeted, as I moved closer to Naru._

_"Isn't it sweet, to see his wife going close to my brother. How envious I am." Gene voice turned a little darker._

_"Is that thing controlling you?" Naru asked._

_"Smart as always, idiot scientist. That's why mother always likes you best," he teased, noticing Naru go stiff at the mentioned._

_"Mother loves us the same," He stated._

_"Is that so little brother, is that so, then why did you let me go alone to Japan? Just because you didn't, just to get rid of me?" Gene spoke,_

_"Gene, Naru will never do.." but Gene barked out a dark laugh._

_"Shut it Mai, you don't know anything. I still can believe how can you love a man who doesn't even love you back," my eyes grew at his words._

_"Gene, stop it," Naru hissed under his breath._

_"Why, did I insult your dear wife. You're such a bastard. Having a loving wife by your side, and yet you don't know how to appreciate it. So dulled out of your own emotions."_

_"Stop it Gene," this time I felt desperation behind my words, noticing the wheel man smirking._

_"If we stop him, we can get Gene back," I told Naru,_

_"Why, why do you keep loving him, and not me," his words came to me like an ice bucket of water._

_"Gene, do you know what you're saying?" I asked, noticing Naru turning rigid by the minute._

_"Why does he gets everything and I don't, why did I had to die, why does he get the girl, why?" Gene voice turns darker and darker._

_"Gene, I have nothing to say, that woman did was wrong. I know that, but we can't change the past, and.." but Gene growled out._

_"I want what he has. I want you Mai," he voiced, out, as my eyes widen._

_"Naru," I tugged into his arm._

_Naru took a step forward, half covering me,_

_"You can't have her Gene, you're dead," I notice a bit of haughtiness in his voice._

_"Then I have to make you dead as well. If I can't have her, neither can you." his words stung me._

_"No Gene." I felt hot tears running down my cheeks._

_"Why, cause where I stand, I do love you Mai. And I want you as mines, permanently," Gene eyes turned twisted, as the whole thing moved slightly._

_"Let the nightmare begin," Gene spoke in a low voice, as he disappears, the wheel man stared at us._

_"He's Wanyūdō, the guard of the gates of hell," Naru explains,_

_"Gates of hell?" I whispered._

_"Yes, he sucked anyone in, but why is he manipulating fear? Is not his job," Naru asked, I turned my whole body towards him, capturing his face between my hands._

_"If he's controlling Gene. You have to be careful, I don't think I can bare the fact that your own brother is the cause of your death. Please promise me, and don't leave me alone," I cried, as Naru takes my hand, placing them down on my side._

_"It will be alright Mai," he tells me, as a sudden urge hit me. I can't lose him._

_"You said that you can't remember the conversation between us right," Naru nods._

_"Yeah, for some odd reason, I can just remember the conversation between the ghosts and important facts, but when it comes to talk to other people, I can't,"_

_"Good," I whispered, as I leaned in, and kiss his lips gently. His eyes seem gentle, as though he knew or wanted this. Not sure. So I'm trying to show him, to tell him that I love him too much, if this is the only way, then let it be. Yet my heart beats hard from this simple touch._

_"Just promise me to be safe," I whispered, as I let go, but what surprised me, that Naru takes me into his arms and gave me a soft gentle hug._

_"Just don't believe what you see, keep that in mind," he just told me, as I felt him disappear._

_"No, Naru," I cried, the next thing I knew, I left as well._

"Mai, Naru?" I heard, as I rubbed my eyes, gaining my sight, I saw Bou-san kneeled down, giving us an odd look. I turned my head, to see Naru draped his arm around my waist. I blushed, moving away from him, he also awakes_._

"That was interesting to see, it looks like a husband holding his wife, cute," Bou-san teased, but then I felt tears running down my eyes.

"Naru," I cried, wrapping my arms around him, burying my head in his torso.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried,

"It's not your fault Mai, we need to stop that Wanyūdō," was all he said, as I heard Bou-san do an intake.

"Oh no, did you just said..." he stop in his tracks, as Naru blankly stare up, moving away from him, Naru cleared his throat.

"It is, we need Father Brown, the case is worse than we thought."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... :O


	12. Chapter 12: Repentful Words

Disclaimer: Do **_Not_** own anything, besides my imagination.

Chapter Twelve: Repentful Words

**Mai POV**

"So, you think this wheel has to do anything with that Wanyūdō showing up?" Bou-san asked, as we sat on the chair.

"I'm not sure, it can be linked, but my question is, why with the fear? It has nothing to do with fear, this demon just guards the gates of hell, and whomever sees his face sucks them to hell." Naru said, as he captured his chin, blankly staring at the wall in front of him.

"Has anyone dreamt or experience anything?" I asked, looking around the office, watching my friends thinking hard.

"No, but I have felt an eerie feeling, as though someone was watching me all night," Ayako spoke, playing with a pen in her hand.

"Me too, it's just plain odd, but when I look around, there was no one around." Bou-san concludes, while Lin just nods.

"I called Father Brown, unfortunately he can't come, so we are on our own for now," Naru explains, while he lifted his pale blue eyes up.

"Can one of you explain why I found you two together, in a huddle position?" Bou-san raised a brow, staring down at us. My cheek flared up, as Naru tilted his head towards his right.

'Oh no, he might take it the wrong way,' I thought, feeling nervous.

"It's none of your business, but if you have to know, I fell asleep by accident, right after her, do I have to explain more?" Naru asked,

"Sure, by accident, but why did you have your arm around her waist?" Bou-san smirked.

"I was in her dream," Naru explains.

"Dream?"

"Yes Bou-san, he was in my dream, that's why he knows about the demon thing, please stop asking, there's nothing going on," I whispered, lowering my head,

"Well that explains, since John can't come, what do we do?" Ayako asks, leaning forward.

"We keep doing what we normally do, Mai will stay here watching over the monitors, while the rest will go and keep track. I made some research, and nothing came up in file. No death reports, no nothing around this land. So we will be flying blind in this case," Naru said.

Ayako and Bou-san stood, and headed out, Lin turned back to his laptop, while I glanced up at the monitors, just watching. Naru moved a bit closer to me, I blushed looking very closely at the monitors.

"What happen?" he asks,

"Nothing why do you ask?" I bit my lower lip, still, I feel his lips against mines. My heart jumped.

"I have a feeling something happen between us, after Gene disappeared," he stated.

"You just told me that to be careful and not believe with my eyes," I told him what he told me in my dream. Naru rubbed small circus around his temple,

"Are you alright?" I asked getting worried at his sudden actions. Naru tilted his head.

"Just a slight headache, it happens after I use my powers," he explain, Lin stopped his typing, and turned his body towards us.

"Noll," Lin hissed under his breath, noticing a dark glare under his eyes. I gulped, and waved my hands in front of me.

"It's my fault Lin, I told him about his brother, and he got worried, don't get mad," I explained, Naru moves slightly,

"It's none of your concern Lin, nothing happened,"

"What if something happen, you still under my care, until age Noll," Lin hissed, as I cleared my throat.

"I'll make sure that Naru won't do it again," I told him, but Lin nodded his head.

"You don't get it do you." Lin said, noticing that his hands fisted a little.

"Don't mind him," Naru spoke, turning his body away from me, he touched some papers on top of the desk, trying to find something.

"Weird," I heard Lin spoke, turning to gaze him, he seesm hunched over, tapping the screen of his computer, noticing that the room-temperature drop dramatically.

"Well, haven't had this in a while," Naru stated, turning my gaze, he sat back cross arms, waiting. I felt a sweat drop, as I rub my arms up and down, breathing out, my breath came out as small puffs.

"Odd, my shikis don's sense anything around," Lin murmurs under his breath, Naru straighten up, glanced up blankly.

"Is that so," was all he said, while I stood, feeling spikes starting to crawl up my legs, it felt like spikes.

Bending down, I started to rub my bare legs, as the cold intensifies double.

"What do we do?" I asked Naru, noticing that he's too calm about this.

'What the hell?' I thought, he glanced down at me, arching a brow, as I stood back up.

"Nothing Mai. Let just wait what it does," he concludes,

"Sure, like that always work, we have a demon, nothing the less a demon that guards the damn gates of hell, and we just sit back and do nothing?"

"Exactly," he nods his head, closing his eyes. I felt myself twitch at his normal reaction. Getting up, I headed out the door, but in doing so, the door slams open and a heavy gust of wind appears from no where rushed in that I have to close my eyes,

Then I felt something grab the base of my ankle, shooting my eyes open,

"Naru!" I screamed, hitting the ground hard, Lin stood, heading towards my aid, as the grip on my ankle tugged me hard, it started to pull me, but I took a grip on the side of the wall, tears now rolling down my eyes.

"Help me," I begged with my life, on doing so, Lin came to my aid, taking a hold of my arm, but on doing so, another gust of wind came from nowhere, and threw him away from me.

I grasp the wall once again, painfully, since my wound wasn't fully closed, I felt it reopen.

"Let go of me," I started to move my leg to get rid of the invisible force grasping my leg, tugging it hard, losing my grip, I felt a hand take a hold of my own.

"Naru," I cried hard, as the thing kept tugging me hard.

"Trust me," was all he said, and the next thing he does, he lets' go of my hand, as my eyes widen, feeling the thing tugging my ankle hard, as I am dragged across the floor,

"Now Mai," I heard Naru yell, as I turned around, and started to do my nine cuts. In doing so, the tug on my leg became looser.

""Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen." I kept going, on doing so, the grip on my ankle was no more, as I gasp in pain, crunching into my arm, watching the blood started to ooze out.

"Mai," I heard in front of me. Glancing up, Naru kneeled down, I capture his arm, wrapping myself with him, I bury my head against his neck.

"I'm alright," I lied, but then Naru takes a hold of my shoulder, making me glance down.

"You're bleeding," he spat, noticing that he's mad, wait why would he be mad?

"No I'm not," I argue, but Naru blank eyes scared me, as he stared at me with a deep emotion.

"I might be blind, but not stupid, nor did I lose my other senses," he spat under his breath, taking my good hand, he takes me back towards base. Entering, I found Lin rubbing his head, standing up.

"Oh no, Lin," I moved towards his side, but he waves me off, taking a seat, groaning a bit.

"Don't worry, I didn't get hurt Mai, but it's good to know that you're all right," was all he said, turning around to start typing, but in doing so, the door behind us slams open.

"What happen?" Bou-san hurry his steps towards me, as I hid my arm behind my back, as Naru stood next to me, waiting.

'Don't say anything Naru,' I thought, glancing at him, Naru nods slightly, keeping his mouth shut.

"Nothing, just a small incident, that's all." I lied, bowing down.

"Come with me Mai," was all what Naru says, using his cane, he started to head out, I slowly follow him, but in doing so, Ayako burst in the room, almost running into Naru.

"Sorry, but what happen here? I heard Mai use her cuts," her voice is in full panic, I bowed, hiding my eyes under my bangs.

"Nothing happen; luckily Naru helped me out, alright," I told her, but she didn't seem convinced, I grinned happily, as I lifted myself up.

"I have to go somewhere with Naru, so if you can excuse us." I mumbled my words, watching as Naru left. Slowly I moved myself outside, closing the door behind, I wince, as the ache started to really get to me.

Naru just takes a hold of my hand, and headed out.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we headed towards the back of the tent.

My eyes wander around the tent, its huge, lots of people around, practicing.

Naru still kept his mouth closed, then it dawn on me.

"You're mad aren't you?" I mumbled lowering my head, then I felt a nerve hit me.

"Wait, why are you mad Naru. I didn't do anything wrong," I shouted, moving my arm up and down, trying to get rid of his grasp, but he just tightens.

"I'm mad," he admits, walking outside, my eyes wander around the yard .

"But with what, what the hell did I do?" I asked, feeling very vulnerable now, as I lifted my arm up a bit higher.

"Nothing, I'm not mad at you Mai, why do you always assume it's you that I'm mad about?" He asks. As he stops.

"Open the door," He whispered, as I glanced at my right to see an R.V, I frowned.

"How did you know, that there's an R.V there?" I asked, Naru titled his head towards me, and frowns.

"Easy Mai, for some odd reason, I can see it from you. Apparently our bond is becoming stronger. I can't see, but I can feel it, just like I can feel your thoughts." he explains, opening the door, I hesitated on going in.

"Just go in Mai, its Cloud-san RV, he told me that I can use it anytime," he mumbles, but I gave him a long look.

"But, its rude either way," I argue.

"You're hurt Mai, don't argue with me. I'm not here for anything, just to get that wound clean." He spat, as his mood turns sour.

"Fine, jerk," I spat back, going on. In doing so, I helped Naru get up in the steps. The inside is narrow, with cabinets on the top, a large bed on the bottom, nicely done, as in my right you can see the driving seat, and the steering wheel. On my left you can see a small blue bathroom.

"Sit, and answer my question," He spat, sitting down, I watch him run his fingers across the cabinet, lowering my head, he stood in front of me.

"You always get mad at me, so you know, it's a normal reaction," I told him, as I heard him opening a door, and then re-closed it.

Sitting next to me, he gently grabs my arm, and stretched it out.

"I can do it," I blushed about to snatch my arm out, but he tightens it.

"Let me do my job, and not always I get mad at you," was all he said, as my eyes widen at his confession.

"Oh," I mumble, but then I hissed, as he places alcohol on the wound.

"Ah, it burns," I whined, feeling tears gathering on the corner of my eyes. Naru glanced up at me.

"You're not even fully healed Mai." was all he said.

"It takes time Naru, it wasn't long ago, and my palm still hurts from the splinter I got when the stupid Goblin was dragging me," I glanced at my palm, seeing a deep red mark, still healing.

"You're not a hundred percent, and yet you lie to me, why do you have to lie to me?" He asks.

"Huh?" I watch as he takes a band aid from the small first aid kit,

"How do.. Oh wait, you said that our bond is getting stronger, so you feel what I'm watching?" I asked trying to escape his question.

"Answer me Mai," he growls, placing the bandage on my wound. I gulped, cursing the fact that he's not easy to distract.

"I'm not, you should know that," he answered my random thoughts.

"I didn't exactly lie to you, I just.. Stretched out the truth." I edit my words, trying to not think or feel at the same time.

"What by saying that you're a hundred percent you gained? Knowing very well that you lost a lot of blood, this isn't something that you can lie and play around," he hissed, as I raised a brow.

"You think I'm playing around with my health, you're impossible. Show little how much you know me," I spat, feeling hurt once again. How dare he.

"Then tell me Mai, why did you lie, was it fun, sure as hell it wasn't for me," he growls, turning his body, standing up, taking his cane, he started to leave, but I stood, taking a hold of his arm, turning him to face me.

"What do you mean, it wasn't for you? Explain yourself," I growled, not noticing that I was on the verge of tears.

"Nothing, because whatever I say to you, you'll take it above what I really mean Mai," I saw anger cross his blue eyes. I tighten my grip on him.

"That's because you never make it clear, and always say things that hurt me Naru," I spat, feeling my tears run down my cheeks.

"Then continue to think whatever the hell you think, I do not care," was his answer, snatching his arm away, heading out. I stood there stunned, as he leaves.

"You bastard. I wish I never met you," I growled, fisting my hands. Crying hard.

"You will never get me Naru, why the hell am I in love with you, you just treat me as nothing, like always. If you don't care about me, then stop saving me all the damn time, and get someone else that truly measure up to you." I growled, hitting my chest a bit hard, trying to control myself.

Sliding down on the ground, I bury my head between my legs, my arms above my head. In doing so, I heard a bang sound.

"I hope is not you Naru, I want to be alone," I yelled, but on doing so, the bang continues to get louder and louder.

My heart started to beat hard, as I stood, the same coldness from earlier surrounded me in the small R.V.

"Oh no," I gasped out, heading out, but as soon as I reach the door, I couldn't get out. The door was locked.

"Naru, please open the door," I banged the door. On doing so, the temperature kept dropping down, and down.

Turning around, fear shot through me, as a black shadow moved around. I banged on the door behind me.

"Someone, please help," I begged, turning and jiggle the doorknob.

"Naru!" I cried, then my eyes widen, as I felt a hand on my ankle.

"Come one, please choose someone else," I begged, as the hand started to travel up my leg. Looking down, my eyes widen even more, as a dark mass of a head appears between my legs, just staring at me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, jumping backwards, hitting painfully against the side of the stairs. I rubbed my aching back, as the black shadow thing grips on my knee once again, and slams the door open.

**"Fear is good, I want your fear,"** it echoed, as I painfully be dragged out, hitting the grassy floor, as the thing drags me away from the R.V.

I started to do the Nine cuts, but no avail, I dug my nails in the grassy ground, but no use, as we take a dramatic turn.

**"I want everyone fear. But I'll start with you,"** it said, as the black shadow stopped in its tracks, turning its dark head towards me.

**"Let's start with you, fear, fear, others are weak, but you are not, I will grant your wish. You will never see that husband of yours,"** was all it said, as my eyes widen.

"No, I was mad," I panicked, moving my leg.

"He's dead," was all it said, and then it disappeared. Immediately, I stood, ignoring my pain, I rushed toward the tent, gasping for air, like hell bound, I reached the base less than three minutes, heaving hard, slamming the door open, my eyes scan around.

"Naru," I felt relief, as I dropped into the ground, grasping my chest. Naru stood, coming towards my side.

"What happen?" He snaps, as I bury my head down, not daring to see him.

"Nothing," I whispered, trying to block off any thought of what just happen.

"I'll get tea," Lin suggested, as he stood, but on doing so, a loud screeching yell is heard, I lifted my head up, and in the monitors, my eyes widen, as you can see Ayako is standing shaking in pure fear.

"Ayako," I stood, ignoring Naru, I ran out, but I didn't have to run far, since Ayako stood in the middle of the performing, shaking as a leaf.

"What happen?" I asked worried, taking a hold of her shoulder. She turns towards me, noticing her eyes, they seem out of it.

"I.. I saw my fear," she admits, as she wraps her arms around me, crying hard. I patted her back, trying to see Bou-san anywhere, but he wasn't even near.

"Tell me what happen?" I asked, letting go of her.

"I was dead, but I wasn't, I was alive, and I tried to get out of the coffin, no one heard my screams," she tells me, as she said that, I notice her finger nails, ripped with blood coming out.

"Where, you scratching the inside of the coffin?" I asked, feeling my heart pounding hard.

"How?" she asked, as I took a firm hold of her hand, and raised it. Her eyes widen, examining her own fingers.

"But..." I frowned.

"This case turned worse," I mumbled, while Lin and Naru finally reach us.

"Lin, Ayako is hurt," I ignored Naru, as Lin came to my side. Explaining to them what just took place, Naru capture his chin in deep thought.

"So now its gotten into what your fears can literally hurt you," He mumbles between his breath, I glanced up at the tent ceiling, feeling eerie again.

'Should I tell them?' I thought, but on doing so, Lin already took Ayako back to base. I frowned, but as I was about to head in myself. Naru take a hold of my arm.

"What happen?" he spat, noticing that his mood is the same that it was a few minutes ago. I snatched my arm away from him.

"Nothing Naru, nothing at all," I hissed under my breath, turning around to head back, but once again Naru snatches my arm.

"Tell me, now, I'm not in the mood to play with your childish taunts," he snaps. I felt my blood boil.

"Well then, if you think I'm being childish, then be it. I don't care anymore," I spat,

"And I told you, don't touch me," I practically yelled, snatching my arm from him, heading out, but something wasn't' right. I normally get mad at him, but not to this extend? What's wrong with me?

"I'm not done Mai," I heard him hiss, as I turned around.

"I am, so please go back to your gloomy self, and get this case solved, we have one of our teammates attacked, now, I want to be next to her, and what do you call that Naru. Oh yeah, friendship, learn from it, since you have no idea what's that," I growled out, fisting my hands.

"Why the hell are you mad at me for, I told you I'm not mad, what the hell Mai, this is not you," he stated, as my eyes grew.

"Like you don't know, what you don't, I have forgotten, how Narcissist and stick of the mud you are. Hell, I have a better relationship with a pig than with you," I growled, once again, tears came down my cheeks.

"Better find that pig, cause you're stuck with me for a long time," Naru barks out, heading towards the base.

"Hooray, you gave me permission to date a pig, I'm so grateful. Thank you so much," I felt venom drip out of my voice.

"You're welcome," he spat, stopping in his tracks.

"I can't believe this, you don't get it, and never will," I hissed out more, feeling my blood really boiling from this.

"Get what Mai, that you finally show your true colors, and hate me,"

"Hate you, what the hell Naru, I don't hate you, I'm mad as hell now, because you don't get it, you will never get it, because you're too self absorbed with yourself."

"Like I said before, I don't care, I'm doing my job, you're my assistant, and that's all, not my wife, nor anything, just my assistant, and let's keep it like that. Because Mai, I will never knowledge our wedding or you as my wife. Like you said yourself. There's no love between us," his words stung me beyond anything, I couldn't move, as he moves away,

"I..." I gasp out, stun, I couldn't move, couldn't breath.

"I..." I started again, trying to get something out of my mouth, but the only thing you could hear is my heavy gasps, grasping my chest, I felt heavy tears running down my cheeks..

"Mai?" I heard behind me. I turned around, to see Bou-san standing there, giving me a long worried look.

Without saying anything, I moved faster than anything, before Bou-san could question me. I kept running, heading anywhere but here.

My vision is blurred, I felt numb, as I went towards the backyard, on doing so, I saw a woman staring at me with wide eyes, next to the R.V, where I was just attacked, I turned my heel heading the opposite, towards a small hill.

Heading down, I didn't realize the black shadow kept behind me, as I slid down, painfully which I might add.

Grasping my now scrape knee, I glanced down.

"Another one," I mumbled, wiping my tears, glancing up at the blue sky.

"I...I do love you,you bastard." I whispered into nothing, as I wrap myself in a small huddle position, feeling the worst.

But on doing so, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up with teary face, the same woman from the R.V. Appeared, she gave me a symphony look.

"I'm Clio," she smiles gently, as I blankly stare at her.

"Can I sit here?" she asks, I nodded slowly, gasping for a bit of air. She sits next to me, wrapping her arms around her legs, glancing out at the trees.

"Something happens between you and your boss, didn't," she went straight to the point. I nodded, wrapping myself even more.

"You love him don't you," again, how does she know?

"You probably are asking yourself how do I know?"

"Yes," I answered her, glancing back.

"I've been in your shoes, I know what it feels like to be rejected, especially from the guy that I love," her eyes softens, as they mentioned.

"Cloud said that it took him a year to realize that he loves you," I told her,

"True, but not completely. You see Cloud is so much like your boss, just plainly creepy. But between you and me, they are shy," she stated, as my eyes narrow.

"Shy, huh, that guy doesn't have a shy bone in his Narcissist body," I grumble. Clio giggled, and signed, running her fingers through her long hair.

"I'm telling you this, because Cloud and your boss are almost the same. They are shy, they don't know how to truly let their emotions out. For example, when Cloud and I are with people, he doesn't show affection towards me, oh no, he treats me as though we still in high school, but when we are alone, he's a different person. Very gentle and caring. Even though I want to kill him at times. I learn to accept him. I know he won't ever change. But what I learned, is that I can't live without him, nor he with me. It's hard to explain, is like we are one, two different personalities, but we complete each other. You two remind me of when we were younger." she giggled once again, as the wind picked up a little.

"But he doesn't have any feelings for me. Just his plain assistant, he made it clear to me. I'm nothing. And yet, I'm the big buffoon that is in love with him. I want to not love him anymore," I cried, as she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I understand perfectly Mai. I was in your shoes, said the same lines. But here's what I see, I just met you yesterday, but so far what I have seen, he does love you, he might not know it himself, but he does. I watch the way he looks at you, and always be attentive to you. Even Cloud admitted. Just give him time, to realize his feelings."

"No he doesn't love me," I argue, trying to convince myself.

"Yes he does. He just shy and too stubborn to realize it himself. I doubt that he can work properly without you. There's a saying, 'Behind every great man, there's a great woman.' I don't see your boss as a great man, since he has lots to learn, since he's very young, but I definitely see you as a great woman. You're very mature for your age Mai. I like that. Teach him. He might have a higher education, and graduated at an early age, but that doesn't include life lessons. I am a hundred percent sure, he acts as though he knows a lot, but in reality, he doesn't. Surely he knows about books, and know big words, and other languages, sure it will lead him somewhere in life. But what is the point, if he doesn't have someone in his life to share it with. I'm pretty sure that without you, he won't be able to do things he is able to do. You have his purpose in life, he truly needs you." she concludes, as I gave her a wide eyed disabalive look.

"How do you know?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around.

"I'm a psychic, I know how to read people, and somewhat about their love lines. And I'm telling you, both of you are meant to be. You two complete each other. He might have the brains, but you have something that he will never have, and only you can fill for him." I raised a brow at her odd statement.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Heart. Compassion, innocence, and above all Love. You're the only one that can complete that to him. No other." she finished, tighten her grip on my shoulder.

"I wish I can believe that," I told her, feeling another hint of tears about to fall, but she laughed at my statement.

"You'll soon realize it, how much he loves you. Just give him time." she mumbles under her breath.

"And in the mean time, I Have to hold off all of his crap?" I asked.

"No, show him that no matter how many times he throws a curve ball at you, you won't take it. Be brave in front of him, there's going to be a moment in life, when he realizes how much pain he gave you. Everything that goes around, comes around. And make him beg, make him bare the same feelings you have. Let him come on his knees to ask for forgiveness. But Mai, I see that your eyes are becoming dimmer by the day. A demon is eating them. Your soul is eaten little by little. You're becoming weak by it. If it wasn't' for the blood bond, your soul would have perish long time ago."

"How?" I was truly amazed by her words.

"I told you, I'm phycic, I can gather bit and peaces, but there's a sacrifice must be made, I'm not sure what is it, but Mai, I'm sorry to say, Naru is dying," her words stop me from breathing,

"Dying?" I gasped out.

"Yes, I can't say why though, I couldn't go beyond that. But the sacrifice is made by you," her words echoed my head.

"Why?" I felt robotic.

"Demon is too powerful, I have no idea of what realm, but it's eating your soul slowly, but what I saw, the one dying is Naru, and not you, he's going to give his own life to save yours," I blinked, as tears now fall once again.

"I don't want him dead," I gasped out, holding onto my chest.

"I know sweetheart, I know, but I'll make you something to protect him, and you as well. It might work, come later on to my R.V, but you may not tell him this. I have a book to show you, it might help you, as well for him, he can come, but don't give him all the details, all right," I nodded, as she leaned her cheek on top of my head.

"Just be strong," she whispers.

"How long do I have?" I asked.

"Not sure, months, a year, or weeks. But my safe bet is months, about a year, so you can get prepared for it." I nodded at her explanation.

"So he's dying slowly?"

"Unfourtuanlly yes he is, but your life line is helping him. I have no idea why he's dying, but it has to do with the fact that your bloodlines mixed, so instead of you dying, is Naru. But you two are becoming stronger each passing day, so that prolongs his life , enough time to get this straightened out."

I didn't say anything, but sob silently, but on doing so, a loud scream appears from the tent. Clio stood immediately, and takes my hand.

"Something is wrong, let's go," she tells me, nodding, she helps me up, and we rushed towards the tent. I wince now and then, but as we reach inside the tent, my heart stopped, as Bou-san hovered in the mid - air, as blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Bou-san," I screamed, heading towards his aid, on doing so, Lin was already sending his Shiki's, as Naru stood near the base, noticing that he look frustrated.

"Mai, stay away," Lin orders, waving his arm in front, noticing Ayako is standing next to Lin, looking at Bou-san with pure horror in her eyes.

"No," I gasped out, as I closed my eyes, and started to do the Nine cuts, on doing so, I felt the same hands from before, starting to crawl up my leg, but I ignored it.

"Get Bou-san out," was all I said, as I felt an energy blast from me, almost knocking me out, I fell on the ground, as Bou-san fell on the ground, coughing hard.

"Hosho," I heard, but then my eyes widen, feeling two hands on my ankles once again.

"No!" I screamed, it was my turn to be elevated, slamming me against the tent roof.

**"You're going to pay," **I heard, as I glanced down, I noticed that blood was coming out of my eyes, I was crying blood.

Then my eyes widen, as I flop down hard on the ground, slamming my face against the grassy ground.

I felt two arms around my shoulders lifting me up, my eyes connect with Naru, but instead of wrapping my arms around him, I shrugged him off, as I cried holding my cheek,

"Are you alright, your face," Clio panicked, as she takes a hold of my arms,

"I'm fine," I mumbled, while she helps me up.

"You're not fine, your face is bruised, and that thing is becoming too powerful, one of your teammates is hurt," she snaps, as Clio death glare at Naru.

"Sometimes being a man, means to put your pride down, and take care of what is yours. Keep it up, and you will truly learn what is to lose the one you love. I hope the pain you are causing her, will multiply to you," Clio hissed, on Naru right ear, as she takes me to her office.

I glanced back, noticing that Naru was staring at the ceiling blankly, but on doing so, my heart jumped painfully.

"I can't even forgive you," I whispered, feeling as though everything is falling apart.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

And for DuskWolf, yes, you made me laugh, I think we would get along. : ) and for the other reader trhat gave me her email, I didn't get anything, its just blanked. Sorry, I have no idea what happen...


	13. Chapter 13: Not My Fear!

Disclaimer: own_** NOTHING!**_

Chapter Thirteen: Not My Fear!

**Naru POV**

Staring at the monitors, watching if anything pass by, but nothing. Mai sat next to me, still rubbing her cheek, after yesterday incident.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ayako asked Bou-san, moving swiftly on her right feet, trying to get him comfortable on the chair behind me.

"I'm alright, It's just odd that's all," he admits, stretching out his legs as he gave Ayako a soft look, causing her to blush a little, but I cleared my throat.

"What was your nightmare, you haven't told us yet," I leaned back in my chair, giving him a stern look, Mai lifted her head, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

My heart jumped painfully on the situation yesterday... I somehow feel that I shouldn't have told her that, those words, that still lingers in my mind, seems to bitter for me.

From the corner of my eyes, I watch her nervously rub her hands together.

"Fear, oh, right, drowning in my blood," Bou-san said, glancing at him, he seems very nervous, while Ayako patted his back gently.

"Is that your worst nightmare?" Mai asked, moving slightly closer towards me, but then she stopped, gulping hard. I frowned at the reaction, but didn't comment on it.

"One of them," Bou-san admits.

"Is that so, what do we do Naru?" Mai turns towards me, noticing for the first time, that her eyes seem dead, no life behind them. Not because she's blind at the moment, but something else.

Clio words kept echoing down on me. Pain? What pain did I cause Mai? I don't get it. What I told her yesterday is true, there's no love between us, just plain business. Then why the hell does it feel more of that?

"We get this thing today, we can't continue on, if so, someone will end up in the hospital," I concluded, standing up to head out, but Mai stood clearing her throat, stopping me in my tracks.

"Can I come, I want to talk to you in private," she whispered, lowering her head,

"Fine,"

Slowly we made our way out, but I paused in my tracks; turning around, I cleared my throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Don't leave here, if anything, report to me, or Lin," I order, turning back around where Mai holds the cane close to her chest, breathing in and out. So we made ourselves away from the office.

Going up to her, Mai lifted her blank gaze towards me, and narrow her lips, noticing that her eyes flickered back and forth, as though she's trying to fight off a thought.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Tell me your fear," she questions, as I lifted my brow up, at her odd question.

"Fear?"

"Yes Naru, your fear, tell me about it, something seems wrong, since we awoke yesterday morning,"

"You felt that as well," I mumbled under my breath, in the corner of my eyes, I caught Clio and Cloud glancing at us, but Clio was giving me a dark look, while Cloud gave me a sympathetic one.

"Please Naru, tell me your fear, I'm afraid that you can be next," Mai continued on, making me glance down at her.

"Fear for me? You shouldn't be fearful of me, just watch yourself," I told her, noticing that her cheek is still bruised, my heart jumped at the sight, still haunts me, that I couldn't do anything. What the hell is wrong with me lately... I can't protect her as I use to.

Mai fisted her small hands, as her cheeks turn red in anger.

"See, I'm... I don't care what you told me yesterday, above all things, I'm still your wife...and I do care. Just tell me. I don't..." she stops mid-sentence, as her eyes widen as though a realization hit her hard.

"Wait," she waves her hands in front of me.

"Naru, when you were in my dream, you remember the conversation right,"

"Somewhat, besides us, yes, I remember, why?" I asked, trying to read her thoughts, of what she came up. She puffed out her lower lip, and tighten her grip on the cane.

"I think, we are wrong," she whispered.

"Wrong about?"

"We can be wrong that Gene is possessed by the demon,"

"Explain,"

"I think, I think that it's your own fear Naru," she came up, causing my eyes to narrow slightly.

"My own fear?"

"Yes you doofus, yesterday fell off, too much attention, right after we awoke. Please understand this, I think it's your fear not mines..." she concludes, as I nodded my head.

"How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Because... I feel it, for some odd reason, I think I intersected your fear,"

"Intersected my fear?"

"It may do to the blood lines?" she whispered, I didn't speak, but moved a bit forward towards her, but stop, taking in a breath.

"So, you're saying that my fear its Gene accuses me of his death and such?"

"Maybe, but I don't get the part that he declares his love for me? Is not like him.. He told me that he just sees me as a younger sister, that's all, wait. Since its your fear, why would Gene tell you that, that I'm his? He's dead, I can't be his," she concludes.

I kept my thoughts clear, but surely my heart beats hard..

"So you think everything is my fear, sure Mai, it can be it, but I doubt it, I don't fear anything," I told her, as Mai lifted her head.

"Wow, are you even human? Everyone fears something,"

"I don't," I told her, moving away from her, noticing that Clio gave me a disapprove look, but on doing so, Mai signed.

"Fine, don't believe me, but either way, I wanted you to come with me," she tells me, moving to her right, using her cane, she starts to head towards Clio.

"You're right, I feel like I can see, but I can't, it's just plain weird," she said, walking up towards Clio. Walking next to her, I felt a bit cheated, that she can't trust me enough for her to tell me how she really feels about her health.

'Can't you understand that I worry about you, but you keep everything to yourself.' I thought, forgetting that she can read me. I notice that she stopped in her tracks, but shook her head, and turns towards me.

"Clio found something that can lead us towards the demon that is eating my eyes,"

"Really," I mouthed, stopping in front of Clio. She gave me another death look, but grabs Mai hand playfully.

"Thanks for coming, too bad he has to come, well let's go," Clio chirped, while Cloud stood next to me, and frowned.

"I understand you." he whispered, heading out towards the backyard.

I kept my mouth shut, finally reaching their R.V. Entering, Clio told us that we can sit on the edge of the bed, as she shuffle around trying to find something. Cloud sat next to Mai.

"It's just odd, to find two people sharing vision," he comments.

"Is not bad, knowing that the next day you can see once again. But I can't wait to have my sight back,"

"I might have the same feeling as well," Cloud admits, hearing Clio gasp in happiness.

"Found it, here," she came in front of me, and gave me a thick blue book, that read, SUPERNATURAL DEMONS," in big golden words.

"I read about a Demon that eats eyes and its victim souls as well, I hope this is useful," she mumbled, watching her fiddle around, but I drop my sight back down on the book, and opened it. I started to read the beginning.

"Can I keep it, or do you want it back?" I asked, but then it dawn on me, how did she knew about Mai and I situation.

"Keep it, I have another one, hopefully it will be helpful," she grins at me, then turns her sight towards Mai, giving her a soft look.

"I have the thing I promise, sorry it took long," Clio takes out something out of pockets, and showed it to us, as the light from the R.V. Did it shine, and for my statement, two identical rings, but seems handmade, jewels around, with different colors.

She placed it on top of Mai palm, then came up to me giving me the ring as well.

"Wear this all the time, it will protect you from the demon, both of you. This will be, let's say a good repelent for the demon. I cast a small enchantment spell, I hope it will be useful. If anything, let me know," she frowns, nodding her head. Her eyes flash pain, soon after her eyes landed on Mai.

I arched a brow, titling myself a bit forward, examining the ring.

"Why are you helping us?" I questioned it.

"I like Mai, I consider her as my new friend, but you, if she wasn't the one you love, I honestly would not help you. I wouldn't care a rats butt that your..." but then Mai cleared her throat interrupting her in mid-conversation.

"Please Clio," Cloud stood, taking his wife in his arm, whispering something in her ear, causing her cheeks to blast red.

"Oh, sorry," she bows down, I gave her a stern glare, clearing my throat.

But I did wonder what was the last part she wanted to tell me? Is it important?

But soon enough, I would know what she really meant, later in my life.

"I don't love her, and second, if you think this will help, I will take anything that might help us," I stood, bowing a little, about to leave, but Clio cleared her throat.

"Oh no mister, I'm not done, you have to place that in her ring finger, as she has to do with you," she said. I stop in my tracks turning around to face her.

"What if I refused?" I declare, to see her answer.

"Then it won't work, it has to be true love to work, or not my spell won't work," she declared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you a witch?" I asked, wanting to know what the hell she keeps talking about this.

"No, but just trust me. I'm doing this to save Mai from that demon," she spat, but Mai cleared her throat, standing up.

"True love, it won't work," she stretched out her hand to give back the ring, but something in me tugged.

"Trust me Mai, as soon as you place it in each other fingers, something wonderful is supposed to happen, and the bond will become beyond anything. If nothing happens between you two, I promise that I won't meddle again. But if it does, you two can't remove the rings, until you get the demon." she explains.

"Fine," I snapped, proving myself and her that I don't have anything to do with this woman, no feelings at all, just my clumsy assistant.

Mai seems to tight her hand on the ring, noticing her shoulder shake.

"Just forget it," she signed, tucking the ring in her pants pocket. Clio frowns towards her action,

"Mai, why, I'm sure I'm right, he does love you," she sounded a bit desperate to make Mai to believe her.

I nodded my head,

"It's okay Clio, thank you so much for your help. But it's no use, Naru will never love me. Its plain obvious, but I will wear the ring, as for Naru as well," she hissed at the last part,

"If it works," I said, glancing down on the ring, and then Clio threw her arms up groaning in frustration.

"Cloud, please help, I thought we were stubborn, I can see you love her Shibuya-kun, it's plainly obvious, and Mai, I know you love him, please get rid of my misery, and place the damn rings on each other fingers," But Cloud kept his mouth closed, he didn't want to get in the middle of this. I can tell.

She snaps, causing Cloud to retreat slightly and Mai to back away a little, feeling her dark aura surround us.

"But.." Mai started but Clio nodded her head, hissing under her breath.

"You know very well Mai, just do it,"

"Fine," Mai gave up, turning towards me, glancing up.

"Just do it," she said.

I rolled my eyes, at this nonsense.

"Fine, to prove that you're wrong,"

I'm going to prove that I don't love her at all. So taking her slim finger, I place the ring, Mai took my finger, and placed the ring.

A sudden sensation pass over me, a warm breeze, something beyond warmth, as though a feeling that is unknown to me fills me. As though I was missing before. Then I glanced at Mai. My heart jumped hard.

"See nothing," I stated, shaking the feeling off. Mai frowned, but what I saw, cause my eyes to narrow. Clio had a smirk placed on her lips.

"I knew it, I knew," she jumped up and down, turning towards her husband.

"You saw that dear. I knew they were meant to be," she glee with happiness, while I stare at her confused a bit, Mai did the same.

"What did you mean, nothing happen," Mai stated, as I notice Cloud's eyes are huge, surprised.

"Wow, that was something, did you see the colors?" Cloud asks, Clio nods, gathering her hands in a curtsy way, with an odd expression.

"I knew it, I knew it," she screams again, jumping up and down.

"I'm confused," Mai stated, I thought, but I kept my composure.

"This is nonsense," I spat, heading out, but Clio cleared her throat.

"Now, your bond is completed, these rings will help a lot, true love is there, Cloud and I saw it, and prove it. But Shibuya-san," she stated my name in a low dark tone.

"What?" I turned around, to give her a cold glance.

"Soon enough, like I said before, you better man up. To be a real man, is to protect the one you love, leave your pride down, and love her till the day you die. You're too young to understand that. But soon enough you will understand how much Mai means to you. Don't let her get away from you, and as soon as you two become one, don't ever let go of her."

Heading out the R.V. Mai followed suit, gripping the book between my underarm. In doing so, Mai cleared her throat, as she gets down on the steps, stepping on the grassy grounds.

"You didn't feel anything, didn't you?" she asked, looking down on the ground. I lifted my head, towards the sky, watching some clouds pass by, placing my hands inside of my black jean pockets.

"I didn't feel anything," I lied, she nods slightly,

"I see," she said, noticing a tad of sadness in her voice, turning around, heading in, a sudden chill ran down my spine. My blood turned cold. Turning around, the people who were around disappeared, as Mai lifted her head.

"What happen?" she asked, noticing that her voice tremble. Like second nature, I moved closer to her, looking around my surroundings.

"Everyone disappeared." I told her, feeling her grasp my arm, tightening it.

"Something is not right Naru,"

"I know that Mai," I mumbled under my breath, keeping my eyes sharp, getting ready for anything.

But on doing so, the cold kept getting heavier, and heavier. Then the and trailers disappeared as well, leaving Mai and me alone.

"It disappeared, didn't it,"

"Yes," I told her, as I hear a loud rustling noise behind us. Turing around, Gene stood next to the Wanyūdō, with an evil expression crossing their features.

"Hello there Brother dear," Gene stated, crossing his arms in front of his torso. I kept my stance in front of Mai. But Mai moved a bit.

"Gene, what are you doing?" She asked,

"What else, I have told you, I want, what I want, and that's you Mai," his words pierced right through me, while Gene smirks at me.

"Why, brother, does it bother you, that I want you woman, oh wait, it shouldn't, you don't love her. There's no love between you two," he chuckled a little, while the Wanyūdō smirked a little.

"Let the nightmare beginning my brother," he concludes, then he disappeared, hearing Mai shriek. Turning around, my eyes narrow as Gene stood behind Mai, wrapping his arms around Mai waist, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I can make you happy Mai. I can offer you so much. Just come with me. I do love you," he whispered, causing Mai eyes to grow wide.

"Gene, please I don't feel the same, just let go," she whimpered, taking a hold of his arm,

"Naru, this is your fear, please face it," Mai begged.

"Yeah Naru, face it... Oh right, you don't fear anything don't you," he smirks, as the background changed for me, now I stood in a street, watching as Gene starts to walk crossing the street, looking down. My heart stops at the scene.

"Stop it," I growled, Mai stood next to me, glancing up at me.

"Stop what Naru. This is what you most fear, don't you," I titled my head down, to see Mai giving me a sad look, tears gathering on the corner of her eyes.

Then I heard the screech sound of a car, and a big thump. I couldn't move, my whole body seems paralyzed, hearing a splash, afterwards.

"Now Noll, this is your fault, that body should've belong to you, and not me. You should've been dead, and not me. The one that needs Mai is me and not you. That one that has to be in your shoes is me and not you," Gene voice kept getting louder and louder.

"Mai is mine, since you don't want her or love her,"

"Gene, stop this, is just plain stupid, this is not my fear." I snapped, but Gene arched a brow, in a cocky way, and smirks.

"Is it now, then do tell me, why are you shaking Naru?" he asks, glancing down, my hands are shaking like a leaf, I fisted my hands, putting them on my side.

"Stop this nonsense," Gene nods his head, turning towards Mai, and smirking.

"I wonder how you react to this," Gene mumbles, moving Mai a little to face me, but then my eyes narrow, as Gene planted his lips against her, her eyes widen, but then she closed them, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

I didn't move, my heart stopped again, as I watch as Mai lips are being touched by someone else, other than me. Rage started to fill me, every part of me want to murder Gene.

As they let go, Mai was breathing hard, and lowers her head, and blushes.

"Now Noll, tell me, who's the man in her life? Come Mai," He smirks, Mai glance back up at me, and touch her lips.

"I..I think.. I'm in love with your brother Naru," she admits, as her words sounded bitter to my ears.

"Mai," I gasped out a little, moving my foot, but she took a step back.

"You don't love me Naru. You made it clear. I can never love a man like you. You said it yourself, there's no love between us. So I think this is the best way. I release you from my burden," she concludes, taking Gene hand.

"And the thing is, I don't even feel bad about it. You were right, like always. You know what's best Naru. Thank you for making it clear to me." she smiled, giving Gene a small peck on his lips, and then disappeared. Gene turned his gaze at me.

"Then Naru, make your choice, face your fear, or live with this," he said, as he disappeared as well.

All I did is stood there, not moving, trying to recollect what the hell just happen. And why does it hurt to much?

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Oh my God, Naru," I cried, touching his cheek. While we were heading back, I heard a deep silence, so I got worried. I know Naru will never leave me with out telling me. So I started to move forward, only to feel a large lump in my way. So I slowly made my way down, to feel a body, and the only one that is with me is Naru. I panic.

"Mai, what happen? I heard Clio running towards my side, I glance up, blankly staring.

"I don't know, after we got out of your R.V, he just collapses on me, but he's shaking, help," I begged, crying now.

"Cloud, Naru is down, help!" Clio yells, after a few seconds, I heard Cloud talking to Clio, as he came around, and lifted Naru.

"Come Mai, Cloud lay Shibuya-kun in our bed," Clio instructed Cloud.

"Alright," Cloud agrees, standing up with the help of Clio, she helps us return to her place, hearing Cloud grunt, as we head in, and place Naru on top of the bed.

"I'll get some wet towels, stay with him Mai," she tells me, sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding my hand to get his. I intertwined our fingers.

"Please be okay," I whispered, feeling my heart beat hard, something wasn't right, once again I felt it. Gasping for air, I raised his hand, giving him a small kiss on his palm.

"What happen, I know it has nothing to do with the rings," Clio voice rang on my right, feeling her move around.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling something happen. It's hard to explain it," I told her, looking up.

"Honey, give it time. I have to go, but I'll be back in half in hour. Cloud will be around, so anything yell. He has a towel on his forehead. It doesn't look like he passed out from the heat or anything, just let him sleep."

"Thank you so much," I whispered, she pats my head, and then leaves. Hearing the door close, I turned back towards Naru.

"Wake up," I whispered, is not normal for Naru to collapse from nothing. Even what he said to me yesterday, I can't help on worry about him. I'm too weak..

I heard Naru moaned in pain, shifted a little on the bed. My heart jumped, as his breathing started to hitch, I travel my arms up, and touched his cheek, he was sweating badly, then he starts to groan in pain. Making his body move upwards a little.

My eyes widen, oh 'God, I wish I can see, please protect him,' I thought, moving closer to him.

"Naru please wake up," I tap his cheek softly. I felt tears once again rolling down my cheeks, as another pained groan escapes his lips.

"Wake up," I moved closer, tightening my grip on his hand,

But yet he doesn't lighten up, now he keeps groaning in pain.

"Mai," I heard my name escape from his lips...

"Do.. n't go." he rasped out, causing my eyes to go wide.

"Is he dreaming about me? Or is it fear doing this?" I thought out loud.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm here Naru, I'm with you, please wake up," I begged, getting into my knees, traveling my hands down, I capture his shoulder, shaking him.

Then I heard an intake from Naru,

"Mai," he said,

But I notice that it wasn't his normal voice, no... But what surprised me, my eyes widen, as his lips crashes against mines, almost as desperate, hunger, he ravishes my lips against his. Wrapping his hand behind my neck, deepening the kiss itself. I closed my eyes, placing pressure on his shoulders, as I tried to keep up with his kiss. But yet, my heart raced hard, feeling him against me. Every part of me, felt alive, sensitive by his touch. I moaned a little, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

As he lets go, he places his forehead against mines, breathing hard.

I am breathless as well.

But then he goes limp on my shoulders, causing my eyes to widen. My heart still pumping hard from the kiss, I lay him down, the best as I could, and felt the wet towel on his torso. Grabbing it, I slid it back on his forehead, and lay my head on his chest, tears running down my cheeks.

"You're a fool Mai," I whispered, wrapping my arm around him, burying my face in his torso, drinking up his scent, just like tea. I felt warm, safe, and for some odd reason, I felt love? But not sure.

I tilted my head up, running my hand up, I touch his cheek, moving slightly forward, I kiss his right cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I love you Naru, please don't ever think that I don't. And make me forgive you." I whispered in a low tone, knowing that he won't hear me. But at least I told him. But for some odd reason, I felt sleepy, hearing Naru small breath, the rhythm of his chest, lullaby me to sleep.

But on doing so, I missed something, something that could have change this course, but as fate has it, it wasn't meant to be not just yet.

"I love you Mai..."

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Damn, not again," I hissed, rubbing my head, staring at a dark room, well, I think, noticing the moon shine through the window.

"This time, it feels like a building fell on me, what the hell happen?" I whispered, feeling someone move swiftly on top of me. I glanced down, my eyes narrow, as Mai sleeps on top of me, her arm around me, her head on top of my torso, as I have my arm priestly around here. Like a lover would do... My heart jumped.

"Mai," I whispered, but for some odd reason, I don't want to get up, can I just enjoy her like this for a few? She feels... How do I put it into words,

Very comfortable, and right.

"Wake up," I shook her shoulder, she moved slightly, murmuring something about pancakes, but the her eyes snap open.

"Naru?" she asked, moving up, I leaned on my forearm, as she titled her head, moving her hands up my torso, reaching my cheek, my body acted weird at the sudden touch of hers.

"Oh, thank God you're alright," she whispered, moving forward, placing her forehead against mines,

"What happen, you were in pain," she asks, moving closer to me, making my heart pound deeply with me.

"I.." I started, as she closed her eyes, she takes her other hand, cupping my other cheek.

"I was so worried Naru, what happen?" she was now crying,

I was about to move, but she nods her head, wrapping her arms around me.

"I thought something happen, I felt anxious, as though something wrong, please tell me. Did you see your own fear?" she asks, burying herself in the crook of my neck, causing me to shiver, the urge to wrap my arms around her, hit me hard. But I dig my nails inside of my flesh to stop myself.

"You're right, I don't think Gene is being controlled, and I figure out what's going on," I told her, she doesn't even move, but cries silently on my shoulder.

"You dreamt about me, didn't you?" she asks. I don't say anything, but then she straightens up, noticing that her eyes change a little.

"How do you know?" I asked, as she moves down, noticing that her cheeks flared up, clearing her throat.

"I.. Felt it," she lies, clearing her throat.

"Let's go," I didn't comment on her lie, she's too obvious, about to get up, Mai falls back, I have no idea why, but I wrap my arms around her, to steady her,

"Thanks," she nervously lets go of me, but I have no idea what.. I tighten my grip on her, causing her to gasp a little. I pin her against my chest, my heart racing, just from the feel of her.

"Naru?" she asked.

I kept quiet, for some odd reason I need to ask.

"Mai, besides me, are you sure you never kiss anyone," I had to ask. The image of Gene kissing Mai still burns inside my skull.

"Wait. I'm sure Naru. You were the one that stole my first kiss. You're the only one that ever touch my lips, why are you asking this?" she tries to get rid of my grip.

"Nothing Mai," I let her go, as a relief came crashing down on me. It is a relief, that I was the only one that did, but why the heck do I feel relief that I am, and no other man, or my brother?

Biting my lower lip, for some odd reason, I feel as though I kissed again. For some odd reason I feel her lips again, just like I kissed her the first time last week.

"Let's go, we are taking Clio-chan and Cloud-kun space," she mumbles under her breath, taking her cane from the side wall, and started to leave. I scratch my head in frustration.

"What happen?" I asked myself once again, feeling as though I did something just like last time.. And yet Mai won't tell me anything.

Standing up, Mai stopped in her tracks, and lowered her head.

"Sorry for sleeping next to you, I don't know what happen, you passed out, so Cloud helped you here, and next thing I knew, I fell asleep on top of you," she explains, turning around, not noticing the blush that appeared in her pale cheeks.

In doing so, my mind flashed back towards the horrid nightmare...

_'Don't Go!' I thought, since I had nothing to say, as Mai and Gene left together. But on doing so, the Wanyūdō appeared where Gene stood._

_"Now, feed me your fear," it said, watching his wheel start to spin, fire at the tip._

_"No.. Because this isn't a fear, but a fact," I told him, the spin of his wheel stopped, his eyes turned darker._

_"Fact or not, feed me," it said, but I kept my ground. I don't want to give in. I know fully well that its not a fear._

_"I'm going to drag you back to hell," I growled under my breath, feeling the rage building up._

_"Hell is nothing to me... I just want fear, fear.." he repeats,_

_"I'll give you fear alright," I told him, the rage kept escalating,_

_"Because... Mai will never leave me, and my brother will never think that. You are going to pay for manipulating my thoughts, and my friends, against us." I warned, feeling my power reside, but on doing so, I felt a tug on my shoulder._

_"Naru, wake up," I heard a cry, but I ignored it, continuing to power up, then Mai reappears in front of me, blocking off the Wanyūdō, her eyes seem deep and worried._

_"I'm not going anywhere I'm here Naru, I'm with you, please wake up," she comes closer to me, as I took a step forward._

_"Mai," my voice rasped out softly, capturing her cheek, she leans into my touch, noticing that there's full of something in her eyes. I 'am not quite sure, then I kissed her. To prove myself that she doesn't mean nothing to me, but as I kept kissing her, the kiss turns desperate, hunger, I need her. She grips my shoulder, putting pressure on it. Wrapping my hand behind her neck, I turned the kiss much deeper. Different from what I kissed her the first time. This kiss meant something. I don't know exactly what. But my heart is beating crazily, as her scent filled me._

_She moaned in delight, as I kept kissing her, to get rid of the image that Gene kissed her. Her lips belong to me, and no other man... We moved as one._

_Letting go, I was breathing hard, as she captures my cheek,_

_"I love you Naru, please don't ever think that I don't." her words came out as natural just like breathing. I nod,_

_"I love you Mai," I whispered not comprehending what I just said, then she disappears, and a sly smirk appears on my lips._

_"I knew that she wasn't even real," I stated, the demon eyes grew wide._

_"How?" it stated,_

_"Didn't you saw, our bond is stronger than anything. And no demon or human can ever break it. I just found your weakness," I bluffed._

_The Wanyūdō eyes narrow, noticing anger seeping in._

_"Then I need her fear.." and with that he disappeared,_

"You haven't answered my question, what happen, what did you see?" Mai interpose my thought, heading towards base, but I stop in my tracks, as everything came down on my head. But kept my mind clear. I still can't think it too much, I don't want her to feel it.

"You were right, Gene wasn't possessed, and somehow you interfered with my fear. It may do with our bond," I told her, she turns her bleak gaze towards me, noticing her eyes are in a deep sadness, as though something cross her mind making her sad.

"Isn't it so, since I mentioned it before, you jerk," she spat.

"Naru...I..." she stopped, but nodded her head, shaking her though away.

"Never mind Naru, we better get ready, if it's nighttime, we are going to switch soon, so you know,"

Without saying anything, we headed in the circus, but on doing so, a cynical laugh is heard inside the tent.

Mai stopped in her tracks, she shook, either way, I moved closer to her.

"Continue on," I told her, she tilts her head towards me, arched a brow at my sudden words.

"Well, that wasn't creepy at all Naru," she said in a heavy sarcasm in her voice, causing me to smirk at her statement, but either way we continue on.

Entering the tent, the darkness seeped in. Then the circus music started to play. I raise my sight to see a clown standing in front of us, a creepy odd clown, staring at us. Wearing the white makeup as well the draw on red smile, big red nose. All the works. But his eyes are dark.

Mai stiff, gulping hard, noticing that her eyes connects with the clown.

"Naru, I can see, wait, how can I see?" she asked, turning around, I shrugged at her question.

"Wait, you're not sleeping, can you see?" I nod at her question.

"I can Mai,"

"Then how? Are we shearing a dream?" she asked again.

"I don't know, this looks too real for a dream," I told her, moving slightly closer to me, noticing the fear shooting from her.

"WELCOME TO NIGHTMARE CIRCUS, where all your nightmare comes true, here's Slappy," the clown honked his nose, after he made the announcement.

"Mai, nice to see you again... How can you abandon me?" it asked, frowning.

"You know him?" I asked, Mai nods.

"It's my old creepy doll, my neighbor gave me when I was young. I was terrified of that thing," she explains.

"It's creepy," I admit,

"Mai, Mai, how can you throw me away? We had a history," the clown kept going.

"Mai, didn't I tell you, you have to stop skipping school, didn't I tell you that you need more discipline." another voice appeared, as I turn my gaze, an older woman stood next to the clown. With sagging face, wrinkle around her eyes, with a ruler at hand. Wearing a long dark dress, and a pull back bun.

"Mitsuru Sensei?" Mai gasped out, taking a hold of my arm.

"She used to be my middle-school teacher, she was scary... But she's dead." she tells me.

"MAI-CHAN, why did you stop playing with me?" The clown stated, then a chain saw is heard, making Mai jump in fright.

"Oh no," she gasps in fear, next to the old woman, a man with a mask appears, wearing a heavy coat, holding a huge chain saw. I blinked at that.

"And that?" I pointed out.

"I don't know, sometimes I dream about him, I am trapped in my apartment, I can't get out, when I want to leave, this guy appears, using the chain-saw chasing me around. I'm afraid of him of all of them."

"You sure are afraid of many things Mai," I told her, feeling her tense on her grip.

"Thanks," she spat.

"We are going to play... Remember our game?" The clown titles his head, staring at us.

"No, I don't want to," Mai voice trembles, glancing down, she is in fear. Pure fear, her eyes are wide.

"What game?" I asked, trying to find a way out of this... The clown clapped his hands, with joy, the woman whipped her ruler, as the man in the white horror mask rumbles his chain saw.

"No, please, I don't want to play...THis is not my fear, please go away." Mai spoke, but then yelled as the clown got closer towards her..

"Go away," she spat, looking up at me.

"Naru, what do I do, I'm scared..." she stated. I narrow my eyes.

"Its your fears, face them. I can't do anything about it. But I will be here, apparently I have no other place to be." I told her.

"On my own?" I nod at her question. I have this feeling I can't do anything, but still, it bothers me, that I can't do anything.

"Then let's play Mai," the clown jumped once again this time his big red shoes made a squeaking noise. Mai took in a big breath.

"All right, I hate this game." she groans, taking a hold of my hand.

"If you can't do anything, you have to come with me. I'm not going in alone," she snaps, I didn't say anything, but tighten my grip on her hand.

"Anything you say Mai," I told her, she nods.

"Enough, lets start, I have been itching to play. I haven't played this in a long time. You know the rules Mai. You have a minute," The teacher said, I was now confused.

"What is this game about?" I asked, Mai took in a big breath.

"Easy my dear.." The clown said, noticing that the smile on his face turned upside down, and his eyes turned darker than the normal. Evil.

"It's called, Pray and the predator. We are the pray, and Mai is the predator," My eyes widen, as Mai shook on my grasp.

"Naru, they want to kill me," was all she said, as she starts to run towards her right, pulling me along.

"Kill you?" I asked, heading towards the middle of the tent.

"Yes Naru. This is my nightmares I had when I was younger. Before I met you.. I didn't normally get them, but sometimes they would do this. We need is to hide, until the hour is up,"

"What hour?" we stopped, Mai search everywhere..

"So the game can stop, just ask later." Mai gasped out, then we heard the chain saw right behind us.

"Ah." Mai shrieked, ducking down, as the chainsaw almost got her neck, but as soon it touched me, it faded right through my body.

"It can't touch me," I told her, as Mai came right back up, looking worried, but then it changed into anger.

"Aren't you lucky." she spat once again, turning towards her left, we run away, again we stop, only to hear the woman slam her ruler against her thigh hard.

"Young lady, this is unsuitable. Marrying without consequence of your parents. Bad girl, very bad girl," she stated, as her ruler turned into a long whip.

"Oh no," Mai gasped, turning around to find another way out, but unfortunately, we were surrounded by the three nighmares.

"Mai, face them.." I told her.

"Wow, I'm terrify."

"Face it Mai, or we never leave.." I told her.

"Don't give in." Mai eyes moved swiftly, but in doing so, the guy with the chainsaw stopped, and glanced at Mai.

"Mai," I tugged her hand, making her look up,

"I think you should first handle him, if you unmask him, he might go away." I told her. Mai nods,

Mai lets go of my hand and took in a big breath.

"I can do this, I will,"

* * *

**Mai POV**

"I can do this, I will," I told myself, Naru stood next to me, giving me a long look. That's not fair, that he doesn't have to deal with this.

"First the masked guy.."

But something in me stopped me from moving, my heart accelerated hard, but on doing so, I had to do this.

Going up to the mask guy, he started his chainsaw once again, causing my eyes to widen, he swung his saw once again, I ducked, hitting the floor, with tears running my cheeks.

"I can't do this, I can't, please don't make me," I begged, crawling away from the chain guy, but he takes a hold of my leg, pulling me hard to face him again.

I yelled, but Naru pulls me back, but the chain guy pulls me back towards him.

But on doing so, I started to kick him.

"Let me go, I don't want you. Please," kicking him hard, he lets go, as Naru helps me up.

"Mai, Mai, let's keep playing, I like this game, so fun, so fun," the clown jumped, while the teacher whipped her whip on the floor.

"We are here to not have fun, I need to punish you for being with a man, you're a little bitch, just like your mother," her words stung me.

"Don't talk about my mother. You never knew her," I gasped out, feeling a deep hurt, tears falling down my eyes.

"Mai, don't listen, conquer them." Naru supported me. I shake my head.

"I can't," I cried.

"Yes you can Mai. Don't let them get to you, just do it."

"Don't listen to that thing you call your husband. He doesn't even love you. Why would you listen...Oh right... You give anything to be with him. But I will teach you.. I will teach you to be no bitch to him. Little.." but Naru growled a little under his breath.

"Mai, do something now," He hissed, I raise a brow at his odd statement.

"I don't know," I gasped out...

"Slappy is sad now, no more game..." but then I felt something wrap around my ankle, then I fell, as Mitsuru starts to pull me, her hands on her shoulders, pulling me, while whistling.

"I'm going to teach you. I'm going to teach you, to not be a bitch..." she sang, as I turned trying to pull myself away from her.

I saw Naru standing there, as though he can't move.

"I can't move," Naru stated my thoughts, my eyes widen.

"Help," I crawled, but in doing so, I felt a pull of my hair, yanking me up, it was the clown, his eyes are too deep inside.

"Learn a lesson Mai. Pay for abandoning me." he said, letting go of my hair,

I didn't know what to do, all I knew that I'm afraid, very afraid.

"Don't get him satisfaction on your fears Mai. Face them!" Naru yelled. I gulped, Mitsuru stopped, and turned towards me.

"Let's start, rule number one, must respect your elders. When I say something, you do it." she spat, but then I moved my leg. I needed to get out. I needed to overcome this.

"No, I don't have to listen to you, I'm not a little girl, I'm not afraid of you anymore," I told her, even though is a lie.

"Right Mai, don't lie,"

"I'm not, you're nothing, I'm not afraid of you anymore," I told her, her eyes widen with a scream, she turned into dust, crawling into my knees, the Clown titled his head.

"I'm not afraid of you as well. You were my childhood nightmare, but not anymore. I found you funny, funny to the point that I don't feel anything. No fear or happiness. You're nothing." I told him, as the clown frown turn upside up.

"You were a creepy toy, but I didn't throw you away. I gave you to some orphan child, Hikari-chan, a few years back, because it's like you. You have a good place." I told him, as the clown eyes widen.

"I.. I remember, Hikari-chan," he whispered, then disappeared into the wind.. Then the guy with the mask came running after me using his chiansaw.

I shrieked, running away. Ducking him once again, I ran towards Naru.

He still paralyzed.

"Unmask him Mai," Naru orders, noticing that he was now moving his arms.

"How?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Mai, removing his mask." he spat.

"I know that, but how do I remove it, without getting myself killed," I spat.

"Get the chainsaw away from him. Do I have to think of everything. This is your fears, not mines." he spat.

"Sorry that they're trying to kill me, and I can't think of the moment. Next time I will ask for a minute to think a way to get rid of them. They will surely accept, you jerk.," I spat, still running around in circles, as the thing chased me.

"You're making me dizzy, knock him over," he spat.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned towards the man.

"If this is my fear, I can manipulate things, right, then I hope this works," I thought out loud, running towards him.

"NO MAI!" Naru screams, but I ignored it, and did a front scissors cut, hitting the man of the mask straight in the chest, making him grunts in pain dropping the chain saw on the ground.

"Ha, it works," I glee, kicking him once again on his chest, he drops to his knees.

"Now Mai," Naru yells. I nodded, in doing so, I removed the mask, but what I saw made my eyes widen in shock.

"Mai?" Naru asks, noticing that he was now at my side. I glanced up at him, with tears in my eyes.

"Its.." I gulped, Naru glanced down, noticing his eyes narrowing.

"Gene?" he asks, but I nodded.

"No, you," I cried, as stare at the man behind the mask that tried to kill me in my nightmares, and in here.

"I'm afraid of you Naru,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...


	14. Case Four: Mirror Within

A disclaimer: I do **NOT** own my dreams either i think.

Case Four: Mirror Within

Chapter Fourteen: Secret; Is it a Sin?

**Mai POV**

_"Mai," The Naru at front of me spoke, causing every part of me to freeze. This is just plain freaky._

_"Why the hell am I your fear?" The original Naru asked as I stood up facing him._

_"Um..." I bit my lower lip to find a way to explain but I had nothing._

_"Yes Mai, explain to me, why do you fear me?" The masked Naru asked, getting his chainsaw once again. I moved away from him, but he snatches my hand pulling against him, his blue eyes are full of some type of emotion which I couldn't comprehend myself._

_"Let go!" I begged, but the mask Naru nods his head, turning his gaze at the original. Oh this is too confusing._

_"Why don't you tell him, why you fear him. In the meanwhile, I want to continue to play. This is one fear that isn't easy to get rid of," he smirked, leaning in and kissing my cheek. I moved away from him._

_"Don't touch me," I begged trying to get rid of his grip. The original Naru stood there looking confused._

_"Tell me why you fear me?" he asks fisting his hands._

_"I don't know," I told him but the mask Naru laugh, it wasn't a happy laugh but a deep dark laugh causing every part of me to shiver in fear._

_"You don't know. Don't make me laugh Mai. You know damn well you do, tell him... Or you're too afraid to tell him." he smirked._

_"I.."_

_"Tell me Mai," Naru one asked. Okay, now I'm calling my dream Naru, Naru two, and my Naru, Noll, I'm confused._

_"I'm not afraid," I lied big time._

_"This is just plain creepy even for me." Noll admits rubbing his hair._

_"Mai, Oh Mai, such a terrible liar you are. Then I'm going to show him; why you are terrified of him." Naru two said._

_"Answer me Mai, why am I your fear. What the hell did I do?" Noll asked, his voice turning darker. My fingers tremble._

_"I tell you why she fears you." Naru two turns his gaze towards Noll, giving him a dark look, but then It surprised me. He punches Noll right in his left cheek._

_"Naru," I came to his side, Naru took a hold of his cheek, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth._

_"YOU BASTARD..." Naru two again hits Naru one in his cheek._

_"Stop it," I begged tears now rolling down my cheeks._

_"Why should I stop Mai. After all you fear me." Naru two rasps out, hitting Noll once again, but this time, he kicks him in his stomach, making Naru hit the floor, gasping for air._

_"Stop hurting him. This is not..." but Naru two barked out a laugh._

_"Shut it Mai. This is your fear, not his, not mines, but your own. You want him dead... You want him to pay for all the hurt he giving you. That's why you fear him. Because he hurt you too much." Naru two growls._

_"Tell him damn it Mai. Tell him that you fear is him, because he hurts you too much. Tell him damn it."_

_Noll groans a little getting up lifting his gaze towards me, wiping his blood out of his lips._

_"Is that true Mai?" he asked, noticing his eyes turning dimmer, hurt? Not sure._

_"Well...I.." but Naru two barks of a dark laugh._

_"Well I nothing Mai. Tell him that he hurt you. He's your darkest fear. But yet, you want that fear, don't you, tell him how much you want him...Tell him that between that all fear, your greatest is that he breaks you." his words stung me because they are true._

_Naru two kneeled down after he came next to me, cupping my cheeks. As tears run down my cheeks._

_"Can you just stop it," I begged, feeling my heart breaking. Naru two eyes turn soft, with a soft smile, he nods._

_"You can do it Mai. I never meant to scare you. I'm just something that you made, just to hide me from the truth behind that mask. You can conquer me, by telling the truth. Just face it Mai. I love you," he tells me, placing his forehead against mines. My heart jumps._

_"I don't..." but he nods, so different from my own Naru._

_"I'm just your imagination Mai. Just tell him the truth," then he turns his head towards Noll. Noll was watching no words came out of his mouth but his eyes narrow._

_"You sure are a bastard, I hope you understand soon."_

_"Answer me Mai," Noll ignores Naru two. He straightens up, as Naru two helps me up, I glanced down on the ground trying to figure this out._

_"Yes, my fear is you because you can break me Naru." I told him._

_"Break you? How the hell am I going to break you?" Noll asked, but Naru two growled a little, turning towards me, and wraps his arms around me, and lowered his head to whisper in my right ear._

_"Don't be afraid. Just give him time. I promise you it will be the worth it," he kisses my cheek once again._

_"I do love you," he stated turning to face Noll._

_"Break me Naru. I'm afraid that there's going to be a time, that I can't even forgive you. I'm afraid that you truly hate me. That I am a burden to you. This dream Naru represent my fear. Of how much you hate me. I.." I cried harder this time._

_"I..I am afraid that you will get rid of me. That's why with the chainsaw, to cut me in two, representing that you will actually cut me off your life. I don't think that I can survive that." I dropped into my knees, wiping my cheeks._

_"You're stupid Mai," Noll spat,_

_"How am I stupid. You said it yourself, I'm nothing to you, not even your friend. Just your assistant. How can I live up to that. I feel as though I'm nothing to you Naru. I don't even have a self-esteem. I feel like crap.. You make me feel as though I'm nothing. I'm not worth nothing. You're my fear because you make me feel nothing," I cried out even more._

_Naru kept his mouth closed, Naru two sat next to me._

_"Then Noll. Now that you know why she fears you, are you willing to keep going or change a little?" Naru two asks._

_Naru kept quiet eyeing us. But on doing so, Naru two glances back at me with a grim expression._

_"Good Girl, I knew you can do it. I'll see you in your sweet dreams Mai," he whispered giving me a last kiss on my cheeks and disappear turning into sand._

I didn't look at Naru. No, I just kept my head down shaking bad. Naru cleared his throat standing up.

"Naru? What happen?" I heard someone asked.

Turning my gaze, my heart gave a heavy leap causing me to take hold my chest.

"My heart," I gasped out gasping for air.

My sight burns terribly every breath I took came out painfully, It feels as though my lungs are burning. I glanced up to see Naru getting closer to me.

"Mai?" he asks,

"It hurts," I told him...breathing harder and harder.

"Get her to the office," Naru orders. I felt him pick me up, but on doing so my stomach jumped at the sudden movement.

"P.. Put me down," I moaned covering my mouth, he gently lays me down and there I puked out but not normal puke but blood.

"Call the ambulance," Naru orders. I took a hold of his arm as he pats my back gently, I kept vomiting blood. Tears running down my eyes.

"She's crying blood again. I already called the ambulance," I heard someone talk. I wrap my stomach with my arms.

"It hurts, feels like fire," I gasped out, another wave hit me hard.

"What is happening to her?" I heard.

"I don't know, Lin do something, or Bou-san," I think Ayako was the one ordering.

"My shikis cannot do anything." Lin explains. I moved slightly looking up my eyes widen as a white tall figure appear in front of me. It had two long horns pointing straight. Pearcing red eyes, and claw like hands.

**"You are a delicious meal. Been long..."** it said in an echo dark voice. This is not about the case, but I did jump back crawling away from it.

"Get away," I begged, covering my mouth. I felt too weak to do anything feeling more blood coming out of my mouth.

**"Your eyes are beautiful. Such an exquisite taste."** it moved close to me, moving his head as a bird eyeing me from head to toe.

"Why isn't the ambulance coming any time sooner?" I heard.

With my bloody finger I pointed out.

"D..demon," I groan but the demon smirks.

**"D..demon.. That's harsh. But I still want to keep it under the covers."** it said.

But as I was about to say something he disappeared as well as the pain. I groaned hunching.

"I'm alright," I told them. No use to get me to the hospital, since this is demonic and not health problems.

"But.." I heard Ayako. Shaking my head to get my point across, I glance at Naru.

"Just sleep, lots and lots of sleep," I told him, then everything went blank...

* * *

**Naru POV**

"What the hell happen?" Ayako snaps at me noticing rage coming out of her eyes as I lifted Mai in my arms.

"I don't know. I'm going, I already found a way to get rid of the demon, the case closed, just be prepared Hosho," I order heading towards the rooms Clio gave us two days ago.

Going outside where all they park, I turned towards my right and saw my R.V since Cloud mentioned that anyone can use.

Going inside, no change of the outlook. Same thing as the others R.V.

Placing Mai gently on the mattress, I went to the sink in front of the bed and grab a towel inside of a drawer on my right.

Wetting it squeezing out the excess water out. I turned towards Mai and slowly went up to her.

"You're an idiot Mai," I whispered, picking her up getting rid of her bloody shirt, leaving her in her bra. Slowly I started to wipe the blood out of her mouth, nose and cheeks..

"You really think that I don't see you. I won't ask for forgiveness Mai. Because I didn't do anything to ask for forgiveness." I told her, wiping her eyes.

"I won't. Because of that fear I saw something. I finally understand why. I now know what you mean to me. You're more than my assistant. You're my wife. I acknowledge that. Even if you don't love me... I realize that I do. When I saw myself behind the mask, I just knew that your biggest fear wasn't all that you said. But the lack of love I show you."

I talked nonsense to myself; getting up, I rinse out the blood from the towel and resume. Wiping her chest, I gulped, passing the towel above her swell of her breast. My heart beats hard. I have never done this with anyone but yet here I am doing it to Mai. But my pants became a bit smaller than the normal.

"So Mai be strong. And be brave. Don't belittle yourself just because of me. Don't you understand that sometimes what I say is to make you stronger.. I'm not a man of words." I mumbled, finally finished cleaning her up.

Placing the towel in the sink. I sat right back down, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"I wish this was easy." I snapped. Glancing at the wall clock my eyes narrow.

"It's two in the morning, why aren't I blind?" I asked to myself. Mai moved a little groaning in pain.

"Naru?" she asked.

"At times I wish to be understood," I started without looking at her. Mai moved swiftly, taking a hold of my arm.

"What are you talking about, my stomach feels odd. What happen?" she asks.

"Nothing Mai. Don't you remember what just happen?" I asked.

"Um, demon played with my fears." she leaned her head on my shoulder blade.

"Why am I half-naked?" she asks.

"You had blood all over you, so I cleaned you."

"Oh, thanks," she whispered, I can imagine her cheeks flaring up.

"Naru, I know you're mad that you're my nightmare but..." she stopped talking moving towards my side getting up. She went to get her hand wash.

I stood up to go behind her, I wrap my arms around her waist making her gasp.

"Naru?" she asks.

"I'm not mad at you." I tell her.

"That's a relief," she murmurs under her breath leaning in placing her head on my chest as I bury my nose in her hair. I breathed in her scent. She smells like spring and herbs. I like it.

"You think we can keep this up?" she asked, I leaned down pressing a soft kiss on the side of her neck making her shiver.

"I think so. But I doubt you can continue. You're an idiot," I told her, nipping her skin. She groans a little turning around, she wraps her hands around my waist, tip toeing kissing my lips slighly. My whole body tingle from her movement.

"I can. Just give me time. I'm not that up to date with your feelings Naru. I just have to learn. You know very well that I do Love you. I love so much that I can't live a life without you." she tells me, pressing her cheek on my torso.

"I know Mai," I told her to wrap my arms around her.

"Why haven't I blinded?" I asked confused a bit.

"I don't know, it's weird I saw the demon that is eating my soul came," she tells me, my heart stops at the mention.

"Madoka still haven't found anything. You think the book Clio gave us can be of any use?" I asked, moving towards the bed. I sat down while Mai sat on my lap wrapping her arms around me as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I think so. She gave us this ring. I felt something when you place it with my finger. It just plainly weird, a warmth." she explains.

I kept my mouth closed,

"I don't want to think Mai," I told her leaning my head on her chest she caresses my head, while she giggled.

But I didn't miss the feel of her soft skin.

"I know, but it's still not time. This is the furthest we can go Naru. You know that. Until we truly admit to each other that we love each other we can't do anything. I still have to respect my other self." she explains.

"I know Mai, but can we at least kiss? We haven't kissed since we left in this case." I told her to lift my head up. She lifted a brow in a quiz like face, but then giggles a lot.

"Wow, you're needy man. Fine, I do admit I miss kissing you a lot. Why did you tell me that you don't see me as a wife or antyhign but an assistant?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?" I knitted my brows in confusion.

"It hurts you idiot. You have no damn idea how much your words pained me. Please tell me that you don't truly mean that?" she asks.

"No I don't. I was just mad at myself and at you that's all. You always keep everything to yourself. Don't you trust me?" I asked feeling a bit pained by it.

"You know me Naru. I don't like being a bother to you. I can't remember anything after we sleep. I have no idea that you love me. You don't remember it well. So there's a lot of drama between us. Is like by day we are haters, but in the night we are lovers," she moves her hands as though she's doing a movie title. I smirked at that.

"Fine,"

"But Naru, even if we can't remember, can we just give us a clue. I'm hating this. I can't be with you as the way I want. I want to be in your arms feeling safe loved. I want to be able to kiss you anytime I want. I want you to do the same." her eyes sadness while she mentions.

I cup her cheek gently.

"I know Mai. Just remember, I don't like public display,"

"For real Naru. I didn't know." her voice dripped with sarcasm, causing me to chuckle.

"You're a nut," I playfully told her.

"Well, this nut is hard to crack. I won't give up. I will have you. For a reason we do Insight. Let's push ourselves in another step shall we?" her eyes turned dark.

"What are you thinking now, wasn't enough that you manipulated me to see with your eyes?" I told her.

"Well apparently it didn't work well actually somewhat it did. Now that is going to be your turn, I have an idea. Oh God, I love Insight. The fun part, I can do anything to get us closer. You mister can't. You just make it seems something that is not and makes me misunderstand you." she scolded.

"What's your plan?" I signed in defeat.

"Since we still can't be together you know the consequences; we need our blood to become stronger, why don't we walk in each other shoes." she smirks devilish.

"Huh? Wait, like switching bodies?" I asked confused.

"No. Well something like that. I still haven't worked out the bugs. I will tell you tomorrow night," I moved my head slightly a bit scared what she might come up with.

"I'm sorry about your fear, I felt you. I know you had to put on a brave face. But if you want you can cry or anything." she soothes my right cheek looking at me with pure love in her eyes.

"I'm alright Mai. I knew it was a dream. I think it's due to our night encounters, I had a strong feeling that it wasn't you; I know you love me. My awake self feels it. But too damn stubborn to admit it. Since we started the Insight, it was easier to confess. Hell I had to delete the footage from the last case. I didn't want me to catch ourselves making out in the middle of the hallways." I told her.

"Wait, if you deleted the footage how come I found you in front of my bedroom sleeping?" I smirked at her question.

"Same thing as every night. The closest thing I can get to you without really sleeping next to you. I don't want you to wake up and find me half-naked next to you now do we?" I mocked, she blushed, but moved closer to me.

"I wouldn't care if we ended up naked on top of a bed. While its you. But I doubt that my awake self will take it the same. I probably call you a pervert." she laughs kissing my lips softly.

"Are you sure you're alright, I am worried,"

"Yes. I am. But those fears of yours were ridiculed, and they hurt." I told her. She puffed out her cheeks.

"They were my childhood nightmares."

"Childish really," I spat, but she hits my shoulder playfully.

"You're a jerk. Will always be a jerk. But in reality, you are my real nightmare. I'm afraid that you will break me. You will stop loving me. That I'm nothing to you. I love you too much." her voice changed into a sob.

"I will never do all the things. I admit there's going to be times when I'm going to hurt you. But don't take it to heart. You're strong Mai. Very strong. Don't let me get you down. I won't ask for forgiveness. Nor do you have to forgive me. Because what we are doing is the childish manner to advert our real feelings. Don't be weak. Just become stronger." I told her.

"I'm sorry he hit you, I don't know why though," she kiss the corner of my lips where I was hit, I shivered from her touch.

Mai tilts her head,

"Naru, you like what you see?" she smirks playfully. I gulped hard at her odd question.

"See what?" I asked confused, Mai lifted my hand and place it on top of her chest.

"Soon enough, I'll be yours. But I want it where I can remember everything. I am yours now and forever. You're the first and last man in my life." she place my hand on top where her heart beats hard.

Through my palm I felt it.

"That's what you cause me every day. My heart beats for you like that. Never doubt it. It's almost time to go to sleep; once again we forget about our nightselves to wake up to our regulars. I should wear a shirt before I awake and think that you did something to me." She mumbles getting up from my lap.

"We need is to get rid of that demon from this case and the one that is eating your soul," I spat feeling edgy.

"I know honey, but we can't do anything, we have no idea what type of demon but I can describe it to you. Just remember to ask. But he's scary." she tells me, bending down, looking around.

"It's my R.V, your clothes are in the other." I told her, she stops her pacing and glance at me.

"Now you tell me. Wow Naru, leave me half-naked why don't you, you pervert."

"Now you're calling me a pervert, after you mentioned that you don't mind us being naked on top of a bed?" I mocked back getting up placing my arms around her small waist. She blushed tiptoeing she kissed me once again, I returned the kiss, making her pin against the wall. She moaned in delight as our playful kiss turned into a heated on. I raised her feeling her legs wrap around my waist.

Her hands press hard on my shoulder.

"You're going to kill me one of these days." I growled.

"Well, it will be one of the most passionate ways to die. God Naru, I love you," she moaned in pure pleasure as I started to kiss her side of her neck.

"Let's stop, it's almost time," She gasped out but I wasn't letting her go. No I want her. I want every part of her.

"Naru, really stop it. I know what you want. I want it to. But we aren't ready. It will ruin our love. Please," she begged snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry," I whispered placing her down.

"I know Naru. Patience is what you lack of but you need it. You know the rules. Until our awake selves admit our love then. But now is too early. Our blood must turn stronger and we need to get rid of that demon. Then we can become one. Gene told us this."

I nodded like a small child that is forbidden from getting sweets.

"When you're not all acting stuff with no emotions you're quite cute Naru." I smirked.

"I'm handsome not cute,"

"Don't stuff it Naru. You already have too much self ego that one day it might explode through your big head of yours." she spat.

"At least you didn't deny it." I smirked.

"Ugh, you're impossible," she threw her hands above her head grunting in frustration.

"Yet you love me," I smiled gently. Her pale cheeks redness.

"Not fair at all Naru. Not fair at all." she rubs her head.

"Find me a shirt,"

"I like you like this. I have a good view. It doesn't bother me." I told her, well actually I'm not even joking with her. I really like her like that. Just wearing a lacy black bra, showing her cleavage. And I'm that only one that can get a view of it.

Mai cover her chest.

"See pervert. All men are perverts. No matter how smart or stupid they are. Stop staring at me, and get me a damn shirt. I'm getting a bit cold," she spat.

"Fine, here use mines," I bend down under the bed and took out my suitcase, taking out one of my black shirts, I threw it to her. She catches it, stretching her arms out she glanced it from top to bottom.

"Wow, you have a big body. I'm small," she declares.

"Just put it on,"

Mai place the shirt on so baggy on her that my shirt looks like a big tent on her. She's been really small.

"I'll make something up, just go to sleep, your eyes are closing," I told her, she nods her head softly.

Heading for the bed, she takes my hand leading me towards the bed.

"I'm afraid that my nightmares can come back. Stay with me for a bit." I nod as she gets into bed tucking herself in.

"Good night Mai," I whispered. Mai smiled gently at me taking a hold of my hand.

"Another day. Too bad we can't remember this. Sleep on the floor. So I won't find nothing different. Tomorrow it will be my turn." she yawns.

I leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"All right. Again we repeat. We ignore our feelings and act as though we hate each other or don't understand." I whispered noticing tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I hate it. I feel that you don't love me at all. But in reality you do. Let's do what you are strong. Somehow we can be together all the time. This is our secret. No one should know about us. This is our sin." she whispered closing her eyes drifting to sleep.

I frowned moving back to the edge of the bed.

"Another day of this ridiculous cycle. I wish I can become more honest with you Mai. I wish that you understand me better." I whispered looking back at Mai.

"I want to tell you that I do love you. And thank you for always sticking with me. Too bad I can't say that in my awake self." I whispered, feeling the slumber hitting me hard.

"Good night Mai," I whispered once again lowering myself down on the floor, crossing my arms I leaned against the bed, slowly I fell asleep.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I awoke, startled. Throwing the blanket away from my body, I rubbed my eyes. Getting down, my foot made a hard contact with something hairy. My eyes widen.

"Ouch," I heard.

"Sorry," I startled while Naru stood rubbing his head from the pain.

"Well that woke me up," He murmurs as I stood stretching my arms.

"I feel like new," I smiled, Naru blankly glanced down at me, then everything from last night hit me hard.

"Oh no," my eyes widen.

"Oh yes Mai. Now tell me what happen?" he spat while he glanced at the bed next to me. I signed.

I told him about the demon and how he looked. And I told him that he's scary and I'm scared.

Naru kept his mouth shut. He doesn't say anything, I did notice something, glancing down on myself. My normal green shirt isn't placed on me, no it lay on the side of the bed. I was now wearing a very baggy shirt that looks more like a tent than anything.

"Oh God, who change my shirt?" my face blasted up. Naru titled his head.

"I cleaned you from the blood, but change you?" he asked confused.

"Yes Naru. I have your shirt on. Since you're the only one here and the only one that wears black all the time." I argue,

"I don't know Mai. This is just now getting irritated. The last thing I remember is leaving the R.V to do something, but I ended up here." he explains.

I didn't even say anything.

"I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned."

Going out, somehow Naru grabs my arm pulling me back. My cheeks redden.

"What?"

"I don't have my cane with me, so you have to guide me. I need a shower as well." his voice turns darker than the normal I gulped.

"Um?"

"Just do it Mai." he rasps out.

"Alright but I won't be looking." I gasped out.

"What were you planning to? I don't mind. Hell I don't mind if you take a shower with me. You can scrub my back, and I can scrub yours." his mood is dark.

"What the?" I asked not comprehended his sudden actions.

"Just get my clothes and lead me towards the shower. I can handle the rest. Damn Mai, I'm not a sick pervert," he spat.

"You're impossible." I growled.

After that little display, we both finally got dressed and headed towards the base. Clio came out rushing towards us.

"I have no idea what happened last night. Are you alright. I have never seen someone vomit so much blood." Clio was no panicking watching Ayako and Bou-san run towards my side.

"I'm alright. I'm fine really. It's just the demon, that's all. I doubt any doctor could have done anything." I explain.

Ayako gave me a bone crush hug.

"I thought something happen. Naru just took you." she cries.

Right after she let me go Bou-san gave me a bear hug. I pat his back softly.

"I missed you to Monk," I cough a bit from the lack of oxygen.

"Don't scare us like that. I thought we lost you for sure." he cries rubbing my head.

"I'm sorry," I bowed down.

Naru cleared his throat.

"You got what I told you last night ready?" Naru asked.

"Yes I got it. Are you sure it will work. We are talking about a demon that has been in hell before." Bou-san seems worried noticing his eyes flash with concern.

"It will work. It wants fear so fear we feed it. Just bring the wheel with you." Naru orders turning around but Clio cleared her throat.

"You left this here last night as well for the book. I place it in one of your bags, so don't forget it."

"Thank you so much," I bowed down once again taking the cane from her hands going up towards Naru, I took his hand and place the cane.

"Now no excuse to have me around," I hissed turning around.

No matter how I look at it. I can't get his words out of my mind. No matter what I do. I won't be anything to him. I'm just plainly nothing. And he's not even trying. After seeing my fears, he still does nothing. I want him to get on his knees and beg. I want him to fight for me. But that won't happen.

"I will be here so don't hurt yourself thinking that I will run off," I spat at his thoughts. I frowned.. Weird. I shouldn't feel these thoughts. Isn't he suppose to feel my thoughts. Oh man this is getting complicated.

"I hope you're right," Naru grumbles. His mood hasn't lifted up. But then I notice that he tilts his head towards the side as though he just thought of something that wasn't right.

"Grumpy pants," I mumbled heading back to base.

From the monitors I watch Bou-san and Ayako stand in the middle of the tent, Naru stood on the side.

Clio sat next to me, while Lin kept typing.

"Are you sure?" she asked moving her head slightly closer towards me.

"I am. I just wonder what Naru has cooked up his sleeves he almost never tell me his plans," I whispered feeling left out.

"Men are like that. But just watch. He said that he will feed it fear. So fear he will feed it. But my question is. If this demon guards the gates of hell, what in the world is here? Feeding on fears?" Clio questions staring at the monitors. Lin stopped his typing glancing at us.

"It was plain obvious," Lin stated.

Both of us glanced at him.

"Really?" I arched a brow.

"Even though there's no reports of death or anything around the grounds. I found out that wheel was used in a demotic retual, years ago. So even though years have passed since then, the wheel was left behind. I discover a pentagram with blood. It made sense." Lin explains turning back to his typing.

"Is he always like that?" Clio asked. I nod at her question.

"Ever since I met him. But usually he doesn't talk. So it's a rare thing to hear him talk this much." Clio cough out a laugh covering her mouth.

"That was five sentences, that wasn't even barely talking," I laugh with her.

"I know," I agree, but our laughter died noticing Lin gives us a deep dark aura and look, which cause us to shiver with fright.

"He might be a good-looking Chinese but he's scary when he want's to," Clio shiver at her comment.

"I don't even comment on that." I told her.

From the monitors, I watch as Bou-san place a scroll between his fingers and started to do a chant. While Ayako closed her eyes and did the same. I felt eerie. Can it be simple?

But knowing this line of profession, is not.

"I hope this works what ever Naru has planned.." I whispered under my breath.

I watch as the room itself turn cold watching Ayako rub her arms up and down but kept going.

My eyes widen watching the man in a wheel appear in the middle.

"It's here," I heard Bou-san voice out.

Naru said something which I didn't catch. Bou-san nods throwing the wheel towards the demon. He kept chanting throwing the scrolls on top.

Then the wheel demon starts to scream in agony. What really shocked me was the fire, the floor was on fire sinking in the demon itself.

"What the?" Clio stood watching amazed and terrified at the same time from the sight itself.

"IS this normal?" she glanced at me.

"No, this is the first time," I told her.

The demon disappeared watching Ayako and Bou-san fall into the ground gasping for air.

I ran out with Clio and Lin behind my heels.

"Are you all right?" I asked both of them. Ayako and Bou-san glance at me at the same time and gave me the thumbs up.

"Naru plan worked. It won't be coming to give fear to no one anymore," Ayako gasped out. Lin came in front of them, handing them a bottle of water.

"What was your plan?" I asked Naru turning my gaze towards him.

"I gave it fear. Every one fear. I asked Hosho to make everyone in the circus to write their own personal fear. Afterwards he made it into a scroll, and with that he threw the item inside the demon itself and he read each fear. It was too much for the demon to handle that he started to go mad. Since there are lots of trees around with Matsuzaki it made it easier. We can't do an exorcism of a demon. We just send it back to hell," Naru just explains heading back to base.

"Clio-chan, we finish our job. That item has been used in a demon ritual maybe years ago. So that demonic hold onto the item waiting for a victim, which was your brother. Don't dare speak its name. Name give demon's power. Don't ever mention it if you dare to keep him away. Your brother should get better."

Clio bowed down.

"Thank you so much Shibuya-kun. We are in your dept."

"Just keep me posted. Sometimes opening this type of portals can let out more demons out. So keep an eye out." Clio nodded.

I glanced at Naru, not noticing that I was giving him a soft loving look.

"Naru, Mai is giving you sick puppy love eyes," Bou-san screams my eyes widen as my face heats up.

"No I wasn't," I argued.

"Yeah right," Naru stopped in his tracks turning his gaze he just stay the same no emotion behind his eyes.

"Stop fooling around, get everything pack we're heading out. I have a new case that we start tomorrow."

We all felt our sweat drop.

"Another one, geez Naru you sure like case after case," I spat.

"That's why I pay you so stop with the nonsense and get ready. I have things to take care off." and with that he leaves. I lower my head feeling my heart jump painfully.

"It will get better Mai, trust me." Clio came up to me rubbing my back.

I turned my head towards her.

"It's alright. I learned that he will never change. So I'm willing to accept that. After all I'm just his assistant and nothing else." I smiled but deep inside of me felt like I'm dying slowly. But I couldn't let that get me down.

'What other choice I have? I can't even leave him. After all he's my husband,' I thought.

_"I'm pretty, I'm pretty," I heard at a distance, looking around I found myself in a small Japanese house. A large mirror stood in front of me. But something in the mirror seems off scary. _

_"Hello?" I yelled looking around. Everything is red, carpet the curtains as well as the cabinets. But I notice another mirror behind me facing the mirror in front of me. It shows my reflection, multiplying a hundred times. _

_"Watch Mai," I heard next to me. I turned around to see Gene standing next to me, cross arms and just staring at the mirror. _

_"Gene?" my eyes widen in delight. _

_"Wait, are you still evil?" I asked. _

_"No Mai. It was Naru fear. I was never possessed. I wasn't even in your dreams last case," he explains. _

_"I had a feeling about that. But was that Naru real fear?" I asked. _

_"Ask him that. I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to show you your next case, just watch." He points out towards the mirror. _

_I move my gaze towards the mirror, a young woman stood in front, combing her long black hair. She wore nothing just underwear. I notice for the reflection that her lips are painted red as her deep dark eyes seems hypnotic. _

_"I'm pretty, so pretty," she sang once again. _

_"What's wrong with her?" I asked Gene. _

_"Keep watching," he tells me. _

_Keeping an eye on the woman, I notice the mirror starting to bleed from the top part. _

_"I'm so pretty," but I notice something strange in the reflection. Moving a bit closer, my eyes widen in pure fear. _

_A skeleton stood in front of her imitating her movements. _

_"What's this?" I asked Gene. _

_"Beware of your reflection Mai. Sometimes is not what it seems. Don't let Ayako get near it either. Nor Masako. It affects girls." Gene explains. _

_"Is it a ghost?" I asked, as the woman turn her gaze towards us I gasp in fright jumping backwards. _

_Her skin seems to be decaying with holes around. _

_"I am pretty. All the boys will love me know. I won't be the ugly duckling ever again." she stated. _

_"Poor girl," I felt bad, _

_But then the mirror moved as though it had a life of its own. _

_"What the?" I asked, moving closer towards Gene. _

_"It's powerful Mai. Just head the warning." and with that he disappeared. I groaned rubbing my head. _

_"Don't just leave me, why is it always like this?" I growled moving away from the mirror itself. _

_"Gene!" I screamed but on doing the mirror starts to jump towards me. _

_"No.." I spat moving backwards. _

_"Be pretty," The freaky thing shouts, I closed my eyes waiting for anything to come, but I don't feel anything._

"Mai wake up," Naru shakes my shoulder. I bolted up, noticing that I was at my desk with some files spread all over and a piece of paper stuck in my cheek.

"What?" I am still at dazed.

"You fell asleep," he tells me. I took off the paper off my cheek glancing at Naru.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I heard your snores from my office Mai,"

"Hey I don't snore, but either way what did you want?" I asked fixing up the file.

"It's time to go. While you were sleeping I was finishing some work. We need to head early to get to the new case." he tells me.

"Wow, it's time to go." I watch the clock from my computer, it was already eight..

"What a long day," I yawned.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, clicking out of the programs turning off the computer and placing the file in a neat pile.

"Anything is fine, I just want some tea," he turns around heading towards the exit.

"I brought the book Clio left for us. If you want I can read it for you today." I offered him. Naru gaze drops down.

"I rather read it tomorrow. What you describe to me this morning was enough to catch something." he tells me. Grabbing my purse, I turned off the lights. But pain shot through me.

But I ignored it.

"Sure," I preped trying to avoid my own feelings so he can't read it.

"How did you know what I was thinking this morning?" he asks from the blue. I turned the key locking the door.

"I don't know, I just read them. Wait..." My eyes widen in the sudden realization that dawned on me.

"You read my thoughts?" Naru asks.

"Yes.. I didn't even realize it. It felt natural. Oh man, this is just plain messed up. Is our bond getting stronger?" I asked him.

"I think so." we stopped at the first stop, waiting for the light to change.

"But I can't hear it anymore." I told him. Naru kept quiet from that as we crossed the street.

He stopped in his tracks turning his gaze at his left.

"Let just eat soup. You threw up too much. You haven't eaten since then even though you say you feel fine. You need something to sustain your stomach. There's a little shop down the street. They sell soup."

"If you want to." I agree.

Naru kept on walking while I stay by his side.

I kept my eye on him. At least he cares about my health. That's something.

"And Mai," Naru snaps me of my random thoughts.

"What Naru?"

"If it means anything. I don't see you as a burden. I don't dislike the thought that you're with me. It's not a dull moment with you. So never think that you're a bother to me. You're quite difficult to handle but since I'm used to it. I don't mind it." was all he said.

I stopped in my tracks, feeling my heart beat hard.

"So you see me more than an assistant?" I asked feeling hope rising from my chest.

"Yes. I don't have many friends Mai. So I can place you as one of my closes friends." My eyes widen as I felt happy.

"Really?"

"Don't push it Mai,"

"Yes... I'm Naru friend, I'm Naru friend," I jumped with its still a long shot for him to fall for me. A long shot for me to forgive him. But it's something a start.

But I missed the smile that Naru gave me.

"Yes Mai, one of my closest friends.." he whispered, but I didn't even catch it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

Alright, for the review of the Charmed Comment. Good Eye. Yes I got the fear from there. Phoebe and Paige. I thought the originals fears from the show was awesome. I just forgot to replace the name of the clown. I was caught up with the writing I forgot to change the Clown name. Lol. And I also love Charmed. Watch it about two hundred times.

For the two reviews of my grammar errors. I know I have them. Thank you for the tips and such its helping me a lot. I will catch on it as I write. I notice that my writing has improved a lot, from Haunting me.

I am a person that likes to push myself to get it better and better. I don't promise you guys a grammatical free chapter. Since for me it sounds good, since I talk sometimes like that. But I will try to give you all a good chapter that will make you want for more. That's my goal And with that I give it my all for improving my writing.

Oh, and for all you are confused about the middle part. It's part of insightful. I will explain more later on. Let just say there's two sides of Naru and Mai.. :) I'm just plainly crazy for these two. Lol. Ignore me.

Sometimes I ramble a lot. Sorry.

And for the one that posted What you think? If you're reading this.. I like your post. Thanks. : ) and yeah. I won't promise, but I'll try to make it original as possible without going to the terms you describe. I love a good romance. But I hate it when the girl gets too weak. I like it when they are a bit stronger and get to defend herself. I will try my best. I just hope you continue to read my story. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15: You Can Kill Me

A disclaimer: I die a little everytime I say it. I do **NOT** own anything.

Chapter Fifteen: You Can Kill Me

**Naru POV**

"So you're basically saying there's no owners of this old fashion house?" Ayako asks standing next to me eying the old traditional house in front of us. I felt her actually.

"I was called to do a favor," Naru voice sounded in front of me. I am not sure. But sure as heck right now I'm not feeling well. My stomach feels as though it's been punched badly. This morning I awoke in front of Naru door but this time Naru told me that I had my clothes change. It's odd I don't remember changing.

Naru told me he felt off as though he did something but couldn't remember. But for some odd reason I felt happy.

"Do you know anything about this case?" Ayako asked once again.

"Have you ever seen the movie Beauty and the Beast?" Naru asks.

"Yes, the Disney version." Ayako admits.

"This case is similar but instead of having a happy ending it becomes tragic. The victim gets so consumed by his or her beauty that it eventually turns them into a beast then it kills them." Naru explains.

"That's just plainly painful." I felt her shiver. I wrap my hands on the cane feeling as though I'm being watched from somewhere inside the house.

"We can set up inside. There's a hot springs behind. So be mindful that clients do come to dip in. So don't let it get in the way in your investigation."

"Sure boss." Bou-san voice rang out hearing his footsteps disappearing. Ayako as well left while I felt someone at front of me.

"Well aren't you coming," Naru asked. I lifted my gaze up blankly staring at Naru. My heart jumped.

"Last night, what you said is it true?" I asked feeling insecure for some odd reason.

"Yes Mai." he admits.

"Thank you for letting be your friend Naru. It means a lot to me. I might have more friends than you but true friends I have little of. And I want you to be one of those few true closes friends in my life." I told him.

Naru kept his mouth closed but grabs my hand.

"There are steps," was all he said. I blushed lowering my head, we moved towards the steps helping me. Either way he could just let me do it alone why with the sudden action?

'If it means anything Naru, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me.' I thought knowing perfectly well that he can read my thoughts.

"That's good to know," he whispers in my right ear causing me to shiver a little.

Entering the house I notice a bit of a low pressure.

"Dang it feels dead here."

"Dead?" Naru asks as he lets go of my hand.

"I don't know. Maybe Masako can explain it better," I told Naru heading further into the house. My cane made contact with something hard. Stretching my arm I touch something that feels like hair.

"Sorry," I blushed snatching my arm out.

"It's a cat Mai," Naru tells me but I raised a brow in confusion.

"Cat? That's a big cat." I told him.

"Stuffed Cat," he declares.

"Stuff, as if dead?" My eyes shoots wide turning my gaze towards Naru.

"Yes," I shrieked moving away from it but you know me, I'm clumsy that I tripped by my own feet and fell backwards. But I felt two arms surround my waist.

"Klutz be careful," Naru spat, my cheeks turn red moving away from his grasp. My heart starts to race.

"I didn't know there was a dead cat. Who in the world stuff their dead cat in their home? Its plain creepy," I waved my cane like some old person would do.

"Apparently the last owners of this house. The new owners that want to buy this house wants us to get rid of whatever is in here so they can proceed with the payment. So we have two days to get rid of it." Naru explains.

I started to walk.

"So far what are the reports?" I asked tilting my head towards his side. I can feel a wall approaching as though Naru send me the thought. So I moved towards my right but only to bump into him.

"Mai!" Naru hiss under his breath.

"Sorry, for some odd reason this building makes me edgy I don't like it." I admit turning my head towards him.

"So you do feel it," I respond to his thought.

"Hey love birds either help or get a room," I heard Ayako scream at front of us. I blushed moving away from Naru.

"We are not love birds. We are just merely talking about the case," I defended.

'Love birds not but husband and wife yes.' I thought running my finger on my ring finger feeling the ring that Clio made us wear yesterday.

I felt Naru lift his gaze at me but kept quiet about it even in his thoughts.

"Base is in the lobby next to the hot springs. So it will be quieter and easier to manage," Naru explains as I heard noises in the background.

"I wish I can help." I mumbled. Naru takes my hand once again and moves me slightly and stops me.

"You are now standing at front of two mirrors, one facing your front and the other facing your back. I can see our reflection being reflected more than once. Do you sense anything out of the ordinary?" Naru asked. I tilted my head.

"Wait why are you asking me this. I still haven't told you my dream," I felt confused feeling Naru becoming a stiff at my question.

"I.. I don't know." he admits dropping his voice in a lower tone.

"We really need to get this straighten out. We keep waking up in each other doors, we even get dressed without knowledge. And I don't sleep walk or you. What the heck?"

"I talked to Gene last night and told me that he won't say anything. But he said to be mindful that Insight has more secrets.. It can become sinful." Naru mumbles. I gave him a side glance.

"Sinful? Alright that's odd," I admit.

"I agree,"

"Then can you sense anything. Ms. Hara won't be here until late hours of today. She is shooting all morning today."

"Well," I touch my chin with my index finger facing the mirror since Naru showed me where to stand.

My dream came to mind. I shivered from it. It just plainly creepy.

"The victim start to say that she's pretty and starts to comb her hair. I don't know if it's relevant to all the cases. But if you see the mirror you see just a skeleton." I explain to Naru.

Naru moves a little towards me, I felt him watch the mirror at front of me.

"You think this is another folklore or ghost?" I asked.

"Ghost I'm sure. What I gather before coming here. The last owners of this place believe that a spirit can be trapped in reflecting areas; such as mirrors or water. So everytime someone dies they would cover the mirrors with a dark cloth. So I believe one spirit was trapped in one of those mirrors." he concludes.

"That sounds rational." I agree turning towards him.

"Ms. Hara will give me more detail so we better get going," he tells me only to take my hand once again.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Well no movement or anything for the last few hours," Hosho mentions sitting next to me watching the monitors.

The base isn't as big; it is a small shed near the hot springs that overlook the old house. At least it was easy for us to put up the monitors up since it was an empty space.

My eyes never leave the camera that faces the mirrors.

"How many reports?" he asks.

"About Five deaths so far," I tell him.

"Wow that some quite some few." Bou-san whistles leaning closer towards the monitors.

"Are you sure leaving Mai with Ayako alone in the house is a good idea?" he asks again.

"I'm sure," I told him. As I turned around to get up.

"Ms. Hara come with me." I order to watch as Masako stood from her chair. As she follows me out the atmosphere between us seems thick.

Reaching the old house Masako cleared her throat facing me.

"Shibuya-kun," she whispered.

Stopping I turned towards her eyeing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"After this case, can we go out. It's been a while since we went out." She whispered as I gave her a bleak look.

"That's because you had me blackmail Ms. Hara. Now that everything is out in the open there's no reason to go out." I said.

Masako eyes go wide as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"That's because I like you." she blushed.

"Like me?" I repeated the words trying to find a way to explain this to her.

"That wasn't like Ms. Hara. You were merely obsessed with me,"

"Not obsessed I do like you Oliver," she use my real name very dryly.

"That's what every girl that I keep meeting thinks. Just one look at me they merely fall in love in first sight. I see through that. I may been naïve when I was younger but I don't want to start a life with someone that can't see beyond anything that is just skin." I tell her.

"You may like me as you say but answer me this. Are you willing to place your life on the line to drop everything you have for me?" I asked.

"Everything I have? Like what? You're rich and famous. As I am." she didn't get it.

"That's my point Ms. Hara. You are after me for looks. To make you look good. But I'm not interested in a relationship or do I want to date. Its meaneless for me." I told her.

"Is Mai isn't," she growls under her breath. I blinked at her sudden words.

"Mai?"

"Yes Mai. I have seen the way you look at her. She's a nobody that you picked up from a case you we were handling in a mere high school. What is she good for, just making tea? What can she give you? I can give you more. I'm more woman than her. I dated more man and I know much more than she could ever." Masako was now huffing from her statement.

I glanced above her watching as a few clients entered the hot springs that stood next to our base.

"You are right Mai is a nobody. But she's an important asset to our team. She ties us all together. That nobody is the most important piece. Without her we can never finish our cases as early. Not only her but the others. Each has a unique way to bring this team together. That's why I hire you all. Including you Ms. Hara."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why her and not me. Why do you love her." she was now crying reclaiming everything.

"Love her? I doubt I love her." I told her. Masako gave a bitter laugh.

"Wow you are an Idiot." her gasp out sniffing her nose.

"I been told before," I told her.

"Are you that of an Idiot that you can't see that you two are in love with each other. No friends act like that Naru. You two act as a married couple. Mai is so in love with you that it shows through her pores. I have seen the soft look you give her. I gave it try to ask you. I knew the answer. But I do like you Naru. I don't care what you say. But I know where to draw the line. Even though Mai is a nobody she's a hell of a friend. She sacrifices her own life for us. She never once asks of us a favor."

She semi yells poking my chest this time.

"I hope that you will understand this. I am backing down not because of Mai because I finally realize that you are not worth it. I was a child back then. Puppy love crush. Maybe you are right because of your looks. But I will tell you that Mai fell in love with you. I have no idea how the hell she surpasses your bad moods. If you break her. I promise you that you will suffer a lot." she kept poking me that it frustrated me, I had to take her hand move it aside.

"Stop it Ms. Hara."

"Now listen well Oliver Davis, Mai is a very sensible person. Very pure mind. She is one of the few that see the world different. You are a lucky bastard to have her. And I think that she is very lucky to have you. Not because of your attitude since it sucks but because apparently you are the only one that knows how to protect her and make her smile. I have seen her with other guys before but I never once see the spark in her eyes that she gets when she's with you."

"Are you done?" I asked feeling erupted from her words.

"Yes." she spat going around me and head inside the house. But as I turned around Masako stood there shock as Mai stood at front of the door with tears running down her eyes holding tight on the cane.

Ayako is patting Mai shoulder.

"Nicely done Masako," she whispered. Mai bend her knees crying harder.

"Mai?" Masako moved closer confused at her actions.

"Did she overhear our conversation? Masako asked as I move closer to her.

"Both of us." Ayako admits giving me a dark glare.

"Nice Naru, very nice." she hissed. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Masako," Mai finally spoke with a hiccup.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry," she cried once again leaving us confused at her sudden words.

"Sorry?" Masako knitted her brows together in confusion. I moved closer to Mai kneeling down at front of her.

"Why are you apologizing to Ms. Hara?" I asked. She lifted her gaze up tears still running down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Masako..." she repeated.

"Mai what's wrong?" Ayako now kneels down as best as she could since she was wearing a tight skirt and wraps her hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is wrong...Naru doesn't love me so don't worry Masako. We are just friends and co-workers." she tells her. Masako moved closer and kneeled down next to me.

"You can go with him. I will not mind." she lies. I felt her lies behind those words.

"Are you stupid? I won't go out with a guy that just refused me." Masako growls at me.

Mai lifted her gaze up.

"That's not it." Mai replies. Now confused again she started to shake.

'What's wrong with her?'

"Mai?" Ayako notices it as well.

"Naru has seen me as a nobody yet an important part of the team. You and Naru will make a good couple. You two can offer way more that I can. I'm just a nobody like you said." she stated. I growled but Masako moved closer and then with wide eyes she slaps Mai across her safe.

"Are you that damn stupid woman," Masako screams. Mai captures her cheek giving her a wide shock face.

"Masako?"

"Or do you act stupid. He doesn't want me. He wants is you. I don't get it either but the matter of the heart is something that is unexplained; he's yours not mines not the next girl that comes to flirt with him. He is only yours so far as he loves you. Just get it over your head woman." she was now shaking her shoulder.

"Ms. Hara." I growled moving her away from Mai.

"Stubborn really. Idiotic stubbornness." she gasped out standing and heads in. Mai stood as well and fisted her hands.

"Masako," she yells as a Masako stop at her tracks.

"What?" she turns around what surprise us; Mai bows down towards her.

"Thank you." she whispered

"You're welcome." she smiled slightly heading in. I scratch the back of my head confused what just happen.

"You will never get it Naru. It's a girl thing," Ayako notices my look as she pats my shoulder.

"Right," I whispered as Mai turns towards me.

"Go after her." Mai whispered goring around me noticing that she was still crying.

'Go after her?' I thought; she stops and turns her head.

"Yes go after her. I trust you." she gave me a sad smile turning back to go down the stairs.

Ayako nods her head.

"Still stubborn bull. Just go after Mai. I'll watch over Masako," Ayako tells me watching her going in the old house. I sinned still confused at the display.

Going after Mai I took a hold of her arm spinning her towards me. She gasps widening her eyes.

I notice of the tears her chocolate eyes shined with the sun itself. She looks...

"Why didn't you go after her?" she argues.

"Why should I? She's just my employee," I told her.

"Because she likes you. I know how it feels for you to fall for someone and not be loved back." she whispered.

"I don't like her Mai," I felt my patients running thin with her.

"But at least tell her that you will go out with her." she argues back.

"I'm married with you how the hell can I go date someone else. That's considered cheating." I hissed.

"You told me before that you don't care if I dated other guys," she got me there.

"You said you don't care if I sleep with them. You made me feel as though I was some cheap woman who will sleep with the first guy I meet. You didn't even care that you took my first kiss." she cries. I have no idea what's going on with her.

"I was mad back then." I told her.

"That doesn't justify that you made me feel cheap Naru. Even though you consider me as a friend. Do you see me as a cheap woman? Do you honestly think that I'm that easy to you?"

"No Mai. I know you're not cheap nor do I feel it. What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Wrong with me? Nothing. Oh right I was thinking to give myself to the first guy that pass through here. I want to feel what it feels to be in the arms of a man." she growls her mood turning darker. My heart jumps painfully from her words.

"You're not going to be in no one arms Mai." I growled.

"Well you don't care if I do you said it yourself."

"I take it back Mai."

"Now you take it back; give me a good damn reason why I shouldn't sleep with the next guy that comes here?"

"A good reason really Mai. You're my wife."

"Wife not good enough. Lots of wife sleep with another man cheat on their husband."

"That's because there's no more love between the couple. Either the woman feels neglected from the husband so they try to feel the gap with another man. But that doesn't bring them happiness Mai. Just more pain."

"You said it yourself Naru. There's no love between us. I might as well find a fake love and give my first time with another man who is willing to love me for a night."

I was now fisting my hands how the hell did we even started this conversation?

"Then what Mai? Get pregnant or some disease. Or what regretting it for the rest of your life; It won't fill you Mai. I know you too well."

"But in your eyes I will be more woman wouldn't I?" she snaps.

"No. I wouldn't even see you as anything. The only thing that will run into my mind that another man touch you that he did things that he isn't allowed to. That you gave yourself to another man and not to me. I would not stand it." I spat not noticing what I just said.

"To you. I'm nothing to you. I have better luck with that man who can actually love me for a night than with you."

"Don't you dare to give yourself to another man Mai," I warned.

"Why?"

"You're my wife."

"Doesn't justify it Naru. I want is love." she cries.

"Will you like the idea if I slept with another woman?" I was beyond mad now.

"Like you say I wouldn't care," I saw is lies running through her eyes.

"Don't say what I say, tell me what you personally think." she pause for a few.

"I wouldn't like it. I wouldn't like the idea that you touch another woman. I couldn't stand it." she cries hard placing her head on my torso.

"I wouldn't like it. I want you to be my first time Naru. I was just mad." My heart jumped at her declaration.

"Why?" I asked. She wraps her arms around my waist.

"You're my husband Naru. I trust you a lot. You're my friend. You're my boss." she whispered.

"But you don't love me Mai. That's the one thing we are lacking. There can't be anything between us if there's no love. You're too pure for me to take you just to satisfy myself." I tell her.

"I don't mind," she whispered.

"I couldn't live with myself. I may as I am, but I do respect you Mai. I want you to have love. I don't believe in it but I know you do." I told her.

"Naru," she cried in my torso. I just let her be.

"If I tell you something can you believe me this once?" she asks.

"What?" I glanced down at her.

"Can I start loving you then?" her eyes softens.

"Loving me?" she nods her head.

"Even if you don't love me. Can I just start loving you. Since we are stuck with each other."

"Don't you love Gene?" I asked.

"I never loved Gene. He's just a friend a brother figure." she admits.

"So you want to start loving me?"

"Yes Naru. I want to love you. I think I am starting to fall in love with you." she captures my right cheek.

My heart jumped.

"How are you even falling for me?" I asked.

"You are more than a pretty face Naru. I can tell you that much. So can I?"

I signed trying very hard to remember how in the world we got to this point.

"I don't have to give you permission to fall for me; It's your choice not mine."

She smiles gently.

"Even though you don't love me. I have hopes that one day you will."

She captures my cheeks and place a small kiss on my lips. My eyes widen.

"I want is a simple life as much as possible. I want to love you till I die." she whispered.

I don't know how to react to this.

"Can we start as a normal couple. Just friends." I told her.

"Whatever you want Naru." she whispered as her face blasted up.

"Oh God. I can't believe that I just said all that." she lowers her head.

"Well.. Let just go inside the house." she tells me but kept her head down.

I put my hands inside of my pockets not sure how to react after that odd conversation. But deep inside felt as though my heart is ripping.

The mere thought of another man touching her taking her even once pissed me off to no end

'She's mine,' I thought darkly but Mai stop at her tracks.

"I'm yours?" she repeats causing my eyes to narrow slightly.

"Because you're my wife Mai." I whispered trying to revolt my thoughts.

"Right," she nods continue to head inside.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Well that was an interesting talk between you and I." I told Naru as we stood at front of the mirrors. Naru was kneeling down staring at the wooden floor.

"What happen to snap like that?" Naru asked standing up still looking at the mirror.

"I have no idea. I felt this rage or something. At least you are going to let me start loving you. What's wrong with me, why can't I just say I love you." I rub my neck in frustration.

"I don't know." he admits turning his gaze at me.

"Something is wrong with this. All day nothing happen." Naru captures his chin staring at the mirror. I moved next to him looking at our reflection.

"Maybe it affects certain people." I shrugged.

"Maybe. But my question is why? You told me that the woman who was combing her hair said she was pretty or something like that."

"I don't know. You're normally guessing these things." I spat crossing my arms.

"Well we just have to see." but as he said that a cold blast of air surround us.

"Hey there," I heard behind us. Turning around Gene walked up towards us smiling gently. Naru cross his arms at front of his torso.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Can't I just visit my family?" Gene gave us a fake wounded face touching his chest.

"No, you're dead."

"Naru," I hit his shoulder hissing his name.

"Don't mind him, what brings you here Gene?" I smiled gently moving to his side.

"I came to warn you about yesterday incident," he tells me.

"Oh yeah. I vomited once again blood." I whispered shivering again.

"This demon is doing a lot of damage to you Mai." his voice drops as Naru stiffen.

"I found something in the books that Clio gave us. How the hell am I suppose to find a sacrifice to stop him Gene? How am I able to kill someone?" Naru was now mad. My eyes widen. I didn't know that. He never mentioned it to me.

"What sacrifice?" I asked.

"I found the demon that is eating your eyes Mai. It has no name but apparently to stop eating your eyes you must kill someone to sacrifice their blood to him."

'Is this what Clio meant by Naru will die?'

"No," I hissed seeing the look Gene gave Naru.

"Hell no Gene don't you dare." I was now beyond pissed.

"What?" Naru seems a bit lost.

"Don't you dare." I was now crying fisting my hands.

"You know Mai. Clio told you." my heart beat painfully. I am not going to lose Naru for this stupid demon.

"I rather lose my soul," I growled.

"Then there's no point in joining you two." he tells me.

"Please Gene don't say anything. I beg you." I fell on the floor begging him.

"I'm sorry Mai." he said in a gentle sad tone.

"Tell me what? What do I have to know." Naru was now getting edgy.

"You're dying Naru," Gene said it as though it was nothing.

"Dying?" he asks.

"Keep your mouth trap Gene. Don't give him ideas."

"You knew about this?" Naru growls a little at me fisting his hands.

"I.."

"What am I dying of?" He asked Gene.

"I.. everytime the demon shows himself to Mai, ever time she vomits blood the soul that he's receiving is not Mai's but yours. Since Mai share the same thing as you she just gets the side effects,"

Naru stood still without moving.

I stood not believing this.

"What... I thought it was because he was going to sacrifice himself for me. Not that." I was outraged now.

"Sorry," Gene seems very sad.

"I'm dying?" Naru seems a bit shocked by this.

"Yes." Gene tells him.

I jumped up and down fisting my hands in anger.

"This is not fair. I just got together. You know how many years I waited for him. I doubt my awake self can handle this truth. Right now I'm dying from it. Imagine my other side." I cried even more.

"Is there anything to stop this and save him?" I asked.

"Um?" Gene hesitated.

I glanced at Naru he still kept quiet.

"Naru," I whispered hiccuping from my cries.

"Then I have to give myself. I'll be the sacrifice. When is time Mai has to kill me." his words, stop me from crying and my being.

'Kill him? How can I kill the man I love?'

"Kill you." my voice came in a small whisper.

"You have to Mai. In order to save you." he tells me in a way to convince me. I glance back at Gene rage filling me.

"How dare you," I cried out surprising the guys.

"Dare me?" Gene asked confused.

"I told you to keep quiet. I told you not to say anything. I even begged for it, yet you tell him. Why? Why did you have to tell him."

I cried feeling everything going down the drain.

"He had to know sooner or later," Gene tells me.

I dropped into the floor wrapping myself crying hard. I couldn't. I couldn't think. Everything hurts. I can't kill Naru. I wouldn't I...

"Mai, look at me." Naru bends down to face me.

"You have to Mai." he just tells me.

I am glancing up at him, I saw his soft blue eyes with some sort of emotion. I launch myself around him wrapping my arms.

"I won't." I cried, facing him I kiss his lips. To make him understand that I won't.

"Listen to me Mai." he gently takes a hold of my both cheeks.

"When the time comes you have to. For your sake. Either way I'm dying."

"Are you even listening to yourself? I can't.. Lets find something else. I won't touch you. I won't. Do you honestly think that I can live with myself to get up everyday and live with that I killed you. I will have blood in my hands. I will turn into a murder sacrifice or not."

"I thought about that." he admits.

"Then let's find another way. I won't lose you Naru." I whispered caressing his cheek.

"I love you too much. Too much to carry that burden. To wake up alone without you with me. I don't think I can survive that."

Naru just kept quiet.

"Mai," he whispered.

I closed my eyes crying.

"I'm dying Naru. I don't know what to do. I'm loosing you. I wish I never follow that demon. It's all my fault. My own damn fault. I hate myself." I cried even more. Naru wraps his arms around me.

"Don't Mai. I love you too much for you hate yourself,"

I cried even more wrapping my arms around him once again.

"I want you Naru. I don't want to lose you. You're the only family I have now. I can't..." I cried.

Naru gently rubs my back.

"Let's find a way alright. Let's leave this plan as the last resort alright,"

"Let's just forget it." Naru signed.

"Alright," but I knew him too well. I knew he won't drop it.

"I don't even want to imagine how your wakeself will react to this." Naru admits as I let him go.

"Twice as worse." I whispered kissing his lips softly.

"Um. I'm still here." Gene waved his hand.

I glanced up.

"I see that." I told him. Naru helps me get up and face Gene.

"There's another way to save you both," Gene tells us. My eyes widen a little.

"What?" I asked waiting for the little hope.

"Well.." Gene started as I wrap my hands around Naru...

* * *

"What happen?" I rub my head as I awake in base. Slowly I moved only to feel an arm around my waist. I look to my right and my eyes widen.

"Naru?" I asked blushing hard.

He moans a little moving his head.

"What the?" He whispered.

"Well it's about time." Ayako spat as she places her hands on her waist looking at us.

"What happen Mai?" Ayako asks with concern in her arms. I tilted my head while Naru moves away from me.

"Looks like you were crying a lot. Your eyes are red. Did you have a dream?" she asks. I nod my head turning towards Naru.

"Did something happen?" I asked but as I glanced at Naru my heart jumped painfully. I don't know what I started to cry hard. I deep feeling unknown feeling crept into me.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked as I wrap myself.

"I don't know.." I answered crying harder.

"What the hell did you do now Naru?" Ayako asked as Naru stood touching the wall.

"I didn't do anything." he answered. I glanced up at him. Something isn't right. Why do I feel like I'm loosing Naru. Why do I feel this?

"I don't want to lose him. I don't," I spat crying once again.

"Loose who?" Ayako asked.

"I don't know," I cried taking a hold of my chest. I felt pain lots of pain. Raising my head I hiccuped.

"I just don't want to lose him." I cried even more.

"Get her water," Naru orders.

Ayako nods slowly and went to get it heading out the door.

I slowly stood and the sudden urge to wrap my arms around Naru hit me hard. I didn't care what the others think. I just want him now. Something in me want him. I need to prove that he's here.

I surprise him by wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't want to lose you," I whispered.

"Loose me?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't know why but it hurts. My heart hurts too much," I cried out. Naru kept quiet but on doing so Bou-san burst into the base.

"Boss we got something." Bou-san gasped as he went to the monitors to rewind the tapes. Lin moves a bit closer towards him and watch. I wiped my eyes letting go of him.

I helped him walk towards the guys.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"That," Bou-san points where the camera was facing the mirrors.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Tell me what is it." Naru growls a little feeling in his irritation.

"Masako," I tell him.

"What about her?" Naru asks.

"She has been possessed." Lin finished lifting his gaze towards Naru.

Without a word Naru turns heads out.

"I'll go with him, just keep an eye." I tell Lin as Bou-san stood to follow us.

Lin nods as Ayako came in.

"Here.. wait, what's going on?" she asked confused but I just grab her hand.

"Just follow us," I told her.

Finally reaching the mirror room Ayako gasps as my eyes widen in pure shock.

"Masako." Bou-san whisper his her under his breath.

She turns towards us and smiled creepy.

"Aren't I a beauty,"

"Put the comb down," I moved closer but she steps back.

"Your just jealous Mai. I'm much more beautiful than you. No man wants you. They all will fall for me. I'm a goddess." she starts noticing that there's no life behind her eyes.

Ayako moves closer.

"Masako please step away from the mirror."

"Come and join me Ayako. You're a beauty as well." she said stretching out her arm showing the old red comb in her hand. But I did catch that the teeth of the comb look old and half is cut off.

"I.." Ayako started.

"You're beautiful. Show yourself, use your power for any man to fall for you. Join me," Masako mentioned.

"Ayako," I moved to get her hand but Ayako moves away.

"Ayako?" Bou-san asked.

"You're right I'm a beautiful woman." her voice turns dark turning towards us.

"I won't let anything stop me. I will show my perfection," she smiled while on buttoning her top layer of shirt, revealing some cleavage.

"No man will resist me," she whispered turning to face the mirror.

"I..." I started but Ayako turns towards me.

"You can't join Mai. You aren't fit for it." she whispered turning back around.

"Hosho, break the position," Naru barks off. But as I turned Bou-san was on his knees.

"Bou-san?" I asked confused at his sudden actions.

"Such Godesses." he whispered bowing down.

"Naru we lost Bou-san," I whispered moving closer to him.

"What do we do?" I asked confused.

"Well we must break the mirror." he tells me but on doing so Lin walks in noticing that his eyes are not his but bleak.

He kneels next to Monk and starts to bow down.

"Well that's new," I told Naru.

"What?"

"Lin is bowing down as well." I explain.

Naru signed crossing his arms leaning against the wall.

"We need to break the mirrors but I need permission. So for now watch what they do." I nod at his orders. But a cold whisper appears behind me. A cold hand wraps around my waist and my eyes drop a little.

**"You're beautiful as well. Let all men bow down to you.**" I heard at a distance. I felt weak but Naru captures my shoulder.

"Don't listen to it lets go we can't do anything for them until we figure it out." I snapped out of it and he moves me away.

"I hope they will be okay," I asked worried as we leave.

But then something happens to me. I felt an energy something within me. I took Naru arm spinning him around.

"Naru.." I whispered capturing his cheeks. He seems lost.

"What Mai?"

"Let's walk in each other shoes," I whispered as he tilts his head in confusion.

"What are you?" then I capture his lips kissing him hard, I moved my lips with his, desperate as though my life depends on it.

"In each other shoes Naru...I told you that I was cooking up a plan," I said between kiss then everything went blank...

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews...: ) You all make me so happy... And check out my new story. Once upon a Time: Another Ghost hunt fanfic. Mai ends up in a mental hospital and Naru ends up being her doctor. But her life will be turned as Alice in Wonderland as she tries to get her life back. Is not a crossover but a Case just one simple case.. That will determine Mai insanity while trying to convince Naru that she's not crazy...


	16. Case Five: Can I Breath?

A Disclaimer: I won't ever own it

Case Five: Can I Breath?

Chapter Sixteen: Insightful part 2

**Naru POV **

"What the hell happen?" I groaned grasping my head a splitting headache hit me hard.

Opening my eyes I saw that I stood inside of base watching Lin type rapidly.

"What the?" I groaned getting up. As I look around I noticed that everything around me seems shorter than the normal.

"Lin, what happen?" I asked, moving to his side. Lin stop at his tracks turning to see me.

"I found you two unconscious after some time; a few hours ago." he admits.

I groaned rubbing my eyes.

"Where's Mai?" I asked looking around after I lower my hand down. Bou-san slept in the corner of the room cross arms his head sliglty crooked from an angel.

"Mai?" Lin asked confused looking up at me.

"Yes Mai you know my clumsy assistant," I spat.

"Um." He started but was interrupted as the door slams open.

"Mai finally I found you. Why is Naru sleeping outside?" Ayako asked moving towards me. But I notice that she's a bit taller than me.

'Since when.. What did she say?' I asked in my mind.

"Where?" I only said.

"Right there." she points in front of the door. Rushing my steps I felt a bit lighter than the normal. But I kept my mind clear.

Going outside my eyes widen in pure shock... Why I am sleeping outside?

I am lost...

I bend slightly and shook my shoulder. Watching myself slump a little I awoke rubbing my eyes. I glance up shielding my eyes from the sun.

"I had a strange dream," I whispered in a low tone. Slowly my body stood stretching my arms above my head. I stood there watching in disbelief.

"Wonder if Naru is alright," I heard myself whisper.

"Better question is what the hell happened Mai," I growled crossing my arms. My body turns towards me and I saw my eyes narrow.

"Am I dreaming? Why am I standing there?"

"No, this is no dream." I growled feeling irritated at this.

"Naru?" Mai leans in eyeing me from head to toe. Then my eyes widen.

"What the?" she cuts off backing away from me.

She glanced at her hands then touch her chest.

"Why don't I have breasts? Why do I have a firm chest? Why is my voice deep? What the hell? Why.." then she screams. A loud deep scream which I had no idea I had.

Causing Ayako and Lin to run out.

"Who screamed?" Ayakok asked. My eyes narrow turning towards them.

"A guest next to the springs. Lin gets permission to break the mirror." was all I order moving towards Mai. Lin gave me an odd look.

"We'll be back. Let's go Nar.u." wow that was hard to say my nickname. Mai glances down at me.

With a word I took her hand which felt odd to grab my hand.

Taking her far away from our base we stood behind the house looking around to make sure that no one was around.

"What do you do?" I growled at her. Mai blinks at me with my own eyes looking so lost. But I do admit I do look good.

"I did? I did nothing I don't remember anything but the others bowing down the Ayako and Masako," she spat.

"No you just grab me kissed me and everyone went dark. But you mentioned something about walking in each other shoes.. What the hell did you mean by that and why are we in each other body?" I growled feeling rage.

Mai cross her arms giving me a confused look.

"Kiss you? I didn't kiss you, I mean I did when we had the argument yesterday but that's about it.." I notice my pale cheeks turning red.. My eyes narrow.

"Do not blush Mai. That's my body. Fix this. I know you did this fix it now." I stomp my feet. I glanced down at myself.

I feel short; everything seems a bit smaller than the normal. Then something felt uncomfortable.

"What the?" I cup Mai breasts adjusting the bra.

"Why is this so uncomfortable." I asked. Mai came to my side and turns me around. Lifting my I mean her shirt she adjusted something in my back.

"Sometimes my bra becomes undone do with movement and running around..." she stop midway. I turned around to see her frozen.

"Oh my God... What the hell am I doing?" she whispered covering my face with my hand.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"What's wrong? I'm a man you're a girl. Everything is wrong. What the hell happens to us?" she snaps dropping my arms beside her.

"But have you noticed that we can see both at the same time," I told her. She nods softly sitting down on the ground.

"What do we do?" she glances up at me. I sat in front of her cross my arms looking down on the ground.

"I think this is what Gene meant by Sinful. At least that's what I think. We need to keep this away from the others." I came up with.

"Sure I can act like you but can act like me?" Mai growled glancing up at the sky.

"It's not about how we act is about how much we avoid them Mai. Until we switch back. When we talk say small sentence and keep your distance." I explain.

"Another secret to add to our secret list. First we get forced married. We share sight now we share bodies? Why does God keep playing with us?" Mai cried a little noticing tears gather in my eyes.

"Don't cry Mai." I whispered.

"I'm not, thanks,"

"Thanks? I don't want you to cry. I haven't cried for a long time and not planning to." I told her as anger fills her err I mean my eyes.

"Geez thanks for your concern you jerk," she turns a little.

"And about us getting dressed?"

"Well... We have to get dressed and use the bathroom. So we have to learn to deal with it. Luckily we are married so it won't be as bad." I told her feeling a bit edgy from it.

"I'm a guy Naru. I have things that I shouldn't.." she glanced down moving uncomfortably.

"And you think I feel comfortable with this?" I touch her breasts to demonstrate, she groans covering my face once again.

"Don't do that Naru. When do you see any girl grabbing their own breasts?" she spat but sounded weird since it's coming out of my body.

I kept my mouth shut lowering my head.

"Let just concentrate on the case then on us." I told her standing up. Mai did the same but then she crosses her leg pressing her I mean my hand against her bladder.

"When was the last time you went to the bathroom?" She moaned a little. I froze at her words.

"Um? Since this morning." I told her.

"Well I have to go bad.. It feels like it can explode anytime." she blushed looking down. I signed taking her hand. This is so confusing.

Going up to the house since is the only place close enough to get to a bathroom. Masako came out looking a bit scared as she stops in front of us.

"Are you alright?" I asked trying to sound like Mai. Masako nods.

"I don't remember what happen. All I know that the guys were kneeling and that's all. We found you both laying unconscious outside."

I was about to capture my chin but Mai cleared her throat.

"I think that ghost can't control its victim for long. It's good that it didn't take over as long as it did. I send Lin to see if we get can get permission to break the mirrors. I have a theory,"

"Alright.." Masako bows slightly but Mai cross her arms in front of my torso and leans a bit forward that it's gotten close to Masako face she blushed at the sudden action. I am confused by it.

'What the heck is she doing?' I thought Mai smirks a little bit.

"Ms. Hara if it means anything. I don't dislike you," and with that she turns around her leaving a baffle red Masako behind. I blinked.

"M.. I mean Naru." I growled leaving Masako alone. But Mai ignored me.

Reaching Mai, I took her arm and spun her.

"What the hell did you do?" Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. I felt bad from yesterday that's all."

"But why the heck did you said that to her?"

"Its call manners Naru. Plain and simple. I really have to pee." she bounces a little.

"No more tea for you. Damn Naru," she gave me a symbolic look turning around but stopped at her tracks.

"Let's go." I took her hand heading towards the opposite side of the mirror room. Heading down a small hallway.

Stopping in front of a white door. Opening we stepped in and I raised the seat cover of the toilet seat.

"Um?" Mai hesitated on going.

"Just use it." she glanced down.

"I never comprehend how?" she blushed lowering her head.

"Just unzip the pants Mai." I whispered.

"Alright can I have some privacy?"

"It's my body, I have seen myself naked a lot of time Mai so its nothing new to me," I told her causing my face to heat up at the mentioned.

"But.."

"Just do it Mai I'm not going to look but you have to aim," Mai seems to fight off something but nods her head.

"All right," she place her hands the pants and unzips down and unbuttons the jeans.

"This is so weird..." she squirms as she lowers my pants but doesn't look down.

"Put the underwear down to Mai, are you planning to pee with it?" I asked. Mai jumped in frustration.

"This is not what I wanted.. If this is a Gene sick joke I'm going to kill him off." she whimpers.

"Just do it Mai.."

"Do..do I have to hold it?" she scrunches my face in a disgusting way.

"Yes," she groans.

"Fine." taking in a big breath she looks down biting my lower lip. I watch finding this somewhat entertaining.

"Just pee already," I smirked leaning against the wall.

"I can't I don't want to see it.." she whispered lowering her head.

"You wanted me to make love to you now you don't want to see it? What's the difference?" I asked.

Mai gave me a death glance making my eyes widen a bit. Wow I can be intimidating when I want to.

"Let see Naru. Yes I want you to make love to me. After we fall in love. Yes I know at one time I have to see you naked. Do you know what's the problem you Idiot scientist?" she growls.

Wow I never knew my voice can go that deep. Got to use that in future.

"What?"

"I'm in a male body. I was born as a girl. I'm not supposed to see your friend like this.. and this is the first time to see one," she growls but blushes. For a fraction I felt honered, I know this is not the situation I would have chosen but at least it's the first for her. I'm twisted or what? Well you be too if you are in my shoes. What the hell?

"Friend? Really Mai." I was now smiling, feeling a tingly weird sensation rising in my chest.

"Are you laughing?" she asked without believing.

"No." I grasp my chest actually laughing. This is weird.

"Did you really call my manhood my friend?" I wiped my tears straighten up.

"Dang Mai your body is too easy. I haven't even thought that was funny." I told her as Mai shakes her head.

"Apparently your body isn't as fun." she spat.

"Just pee." I pointed at the toilet.

"Fine. And yes I call this thing your friend.." she hissed lowering the underwear. She took in a big breath.

"Eww this is just so messed up." Taking in a big breath she glanced down and her eyes widen in shock...

"Just pee.." I told her but she didn't move...

"Mai?" now getting a bit worried I shook my shoulder.

Then she screams a loud deep scream echoed in the bathroom causing me to cover my ears. After she calms down she glanced at me... Her face is so red that she couldn't even talk.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she shakes.

"Oh my God, its big," she whined... Causing me to shift my feet unconcertably, at least she didn't say is disgusting. That's something right?

"I know Mai, just finish. I have to use the bathroom now." I told her trying to advert my feelings. Then her bladder started to act up.

"Alright..." she still didn't look convinced. Slowly uses the bathroom.

After she finishes she immediately place my pants up and ran towards the faucet.

"Eww I touch it..." she cries scrubbing her hands roughly.

"It wasn't that bad Mai," I lower the top and brought my underwear as well down and sat down. Letting my bladder free.

"I might say this is easier than standing," I admit. But then Mai froze glancing down at me.

"Oh no," she place my head against the mirror.

"What?" I asked baffled at her sudden action.

"You... Oh no... This is.. I'm going to kill Gene. What the hell." she hissed hitting the sink.

"What?" I asked again but then it dawns on me what she means no.

"I..." I didn't even know how to get off of this situation but Mai turns around and leans a bit forward to get my paper toilet on my right.

She handed it to me.

"Just do it Naru, just don't think about it please. I feel so sexual harassed." she kneels next to me covering her I mean my face in a shameful way.

After the awkward moment of my life. I stood flushing the toilet and wash my hands, I turned towards Mai, crossing my arms under the breasts. If I was any man I would find this amusing but I don't. It just plainly awkward.

"Just stand Mai. We have to act as normal as possible." Mai raises my head giving me a dark glare.

"As normal as possible. Normal as possible you say. Ha. Ever since I became blind nothing in our life is normal. Sure we ghost hunt but not to the extreme of losing my sight being force married and sharing sight. But now switching bodies Naru. That's where I draw the line. That's where I put my foot down. I swear if your brother has anything to do with this. I don't care if he's my brother-in-law or your older brother or dead. I will personally re-murder him." she spat standing up.

"Don't worry I will join." I turn to head out but Mai captures my arm turning me around. My eyes widen a little as Mai leans in and lift up the shirt.

"Just give me a second." she whispered feeling her adjust her bra.

"Sorry I know this is not comfortable as you want it but this is the best way I can place it. I need to buy new ones," She blushes lowering my shirt and pats her shoulders. Somehow my heart starts to hammer hard against my chest. I know this is not normal but the feel of her I mean my hands in my I mean her skin cause me to shiver.

"Damn it." I cuss turning around to head out. Mai follows suit.

"So we act the same alright. Just don't act to girly nor do you..." I turn my gaze at her.

"I know how you act Mai.." I whispered heading towards the mirror room. Entering Lin stood in front of the mirror just watching it.

"Lin?" I asked, moving to his side.

Lin lowers his gaze at me feeling odd that everyone is taller than me. How can this even be normal?

"They said yes, we can break it since it doesn't belong to them," line tells us.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I was just trying to figure out why this thing affect us. But since Noll didn't get affected since he was blind it cause me to think." He replies.

Mai moves to my side tilting over.

"Think what?" Mai asked.

"Hypnosis or more to it. If affects woman and gets man to kneel." I am his theory. Mai claps her hands in amazement.

"Right that's a good theory Lin. So if Naru didn't watch that means that we need to avert our eyes from it. So how do we trap the ghost?" Mai slipped out.

"Naru?" Lin arched a brow in confusion. My eyes went wide stepping in Mai shoe causing her to hiss in pain.

"What the hell N... I mean Mai.. Oh sorry I like to talk about myself in the third person sometimes," wow Mai.

'Real smooth Mai,' I thought darkly she glare at me.

"Smooth," she mumbled.. Then Lin eyes seem to calculate something.

"Sure... And why aren't you blind?" he asked confused.

"I.."

'Crap I forgot about that detail." I thought as Mai cleared my throat.

"I'm still blind..." she closed her eyes moving away from us slowly like a snail. Lin and I felt a sweat drop.

"Just ignore him. Just go back to base.. I think I know what's going on." I declare causing Lin to give me an odd look.

"Is it me or do you sound like Noll, and Noll sounds like Mai?" he asks.

I lowered my head.

"Just go Lin. Maybe someday we will explain it. You will get a headache just go." I pinch the bridge of my nose feeling a headache coming.

Mai cleared her throat turning towards Lin.

"Sorry about her," she bows caused my headache to turn even worse. This is going to be a long progress.

Lin gave us the most eerie look that he ever gave us ever since I met him and he floated away.

I groaned turning my sight into a dry state.

"Really Mai. Really?" she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that I'm not in my body." she groans fisting her hand.

"Mai, can you still feel my thoughts?" I asked.

"Um, well not as much as feeling Naru. I can..read them.." I stopped breathing.

"Did you just said read my thoughts?" I felt robotic.

"Yes." She lower my voice placing her hands behind her back.

"Perfect that's what we needed to add more to this supernatural spin." I growled turning to her.

"But I can't. I can't read your thoughts."

"That's good I think. But what about the sight thing? What do we tell others?" I rub my I mean Mai's hair.

"Just tell them that we got our sight back. We don't know how or why. That's all." I suggested heading out but on doing so Ayako and Monk came in chatting about something.

"Mai how are you doing?" Ayako came to me giving me a hug. But on doing so since I'm shorter I can practically feel her breast smears against me. My eyes grew.

'Mai,' I thought feeling very uncomfortable.

"Err.. Hosho I want you to put some talismans around the mirror while Ms. Matsuzaki, do a small exorcism see if anything can act up." Mai sounded just like me.

Ayako lets go of me and nods while she rubs my head. I gave her a dark look.

"Just be alright. You look tired." she whispered as Mai cleared her throat.

"She's all right..." then Ayako eyes narrow.

"Can you see?" She moves away from me and gets close to her. Mai step back startle giving me a help look. I signed. Well here goes anything.

"Don't worry Ayako. Apparently we got our sight back. I don't know how. Naru is alright... See nothing to be mad about now.." Oh god that was horrible.

"Oh... That's good but why do you sound robotic forced?" she asks. Damn her keen eyes.

"I.." Mai moves to my side.

"She saw something so she's a bit stiff around. Let her be. You know how she gets. Now I want some tea." she was a bit edgy but actually good..

"Alright then.." Ayako said in a quizanble tone but moved on. Bou-san came up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you're alright." he rubs my head after he lets go and moves on. I gasped for air.

"How do you even like the hugs?" I asked feeling violated by them.

"They are love hugs Naru. They make me feel good." she shrugs going out.

"Love hugs? Can I just vomit by them?"

"Suck it up Naru, is not that bad,"

"I don't like being touched Mai, you know that,"

Mai stop at her tacks turning towards me. Her I mean my eyes seems in deep thought, then my eyes grew as she wraps her arms around me giving me a soft simple hug.

"This is called a simple warm hug Naru. Use it sometimes when you are happy or you just need a hug. I know you don't like to be touched. But don't shelter yourself from it. Cause I know one day you will need this type of hug, either from your mother or father. Even me. Just don't hide it. Every human can't live the rest of their life without it. At least one simple touch can help a lot. Just a warm hug can bring a bad day into a blissful one."

She lets go and captures my cheek.

"Never decline it. Don't ever think that is something not worth your time. I know from experience loneliness is something that no human can bare. As your wife now I am happy that I'm not alone any longer. I know that we have rough roads ahead of us. But we can conquer them. We are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. I know you're not an easy man to deal with but we can make the best out of it. I want you to learn it as well. That no matter how life throws you down, there's always hope. There's always something to grasp something. I know you lost your brother is hard to get over. I miss my parents like you miss your brother. Thanks to you I manage to fill the gap. Now let me be that something to feel the gap. I can't replace your brother like you can't replace my parents. But we can make something new out of it. Please let our friendship be strong." she whispered as her eyes turn soft.

My heart tightening at her words.

"Mai," I whispered. She smiled slightly and kiss my cheek.

"I hope one day you will remember my words and keep them to heart. I hope that you will treat my love for you something as a treasure. I can say that starting to love you is something more now. Thank you, for letting me love you,"

I kept my mouth shut as she moves away. I groaned lowering my head.

"Damn it to hell," I cuss under my breath feeling very irritated with my own self.

"I know this is very strange but for a reason we switched," she started making me glance at her.

I moved besides her watching as she stuffs her hands inside of my jeans glancing around. I notice how short Mai is really. I have to tilt my head up just to see me.

"Naru," she whispered heading out.

"Yes?"

"Um.." she shyly lower her head. Turning my head towards her she was blushing. It was so odd to see myself blush.

"Spit it out." I told her.

"Well.. Never mind lets go back to base we have one more day to solve this case." she whispered heading out. Following her, I kept my mind clear. But I did wonder what she wanted to tell me.

Entering the base Lin was watching the monitors while Masako kept an eye at one particular monitor.

"Yes right there." she pointed out. Moving behind them. I leaned in a little.

"What you doing?" I asked trying to sound as Mai as possible. Mai moves next to me giving me an approve look.

"Trying to see what trigger Ms. Hara." Lin explains.

"Oh?" I said moving closer watching the clip.

Masako walks in a little after midnight and takes a comb that is on the floor.

"That comb wasn't there before," I told them. They all glance up at me.

"Maybe the ghost place it there as a lure." Mai suggested.

"Maybe.. But what did you all stop? What was the trigger?" I asked.

"Let's watch the tape." Mai suggested. Lin agrees fast forwarding the tape. Watching as Mai and I leave the room.

Lin cover his face as Mai smirks.

"That's a keeper, rare to see you kneel," she tells him as Lin groans a little.

Fast foward they kept bowing as the girls kept combing their hair for a long time but in a few a second I swear I saw a white mist forming from the mirror as though wrapping itself around them.

"Stop it and go back slowly," I order. Lin nods and did what I told him. Slowly he went back.

"Pause it." I told him.

Pausing it the mist froze on the spot as Mai points.

"Oh I see it. Is that mist." Mai whispered tracing the mist with her I mean with my index finger.

"It looks like a face." Masako suggested.

Looking closer it did. It has an evil cynical look with a wide grim face.

"Then what do we do Naru?" Masako asked turning towards Mai. Mai taps the chin thinking hard.

'Just hear me Mai. Tell her that we must lure it out and bring it out to the open. Then purify it. It doesn't seem as a bad ghost.' I thought.

Mai shakes her head slightly and said the same thing. Masako nods while Lin leans against the table.

"But what about the consume of the victims. It turns them it to the beast. This is just too easy even for my taste." Masako spoke.

"You're right Ms. Hara. It's too easy. Lately we have been getting cases that involve with Folklores or fairy tales. Demons. This is just too easy for us. I think there's more to it. So if we bring it out it can show us its true identity."

I was impressed with her acting.

"Then let's go," Masako stood but I cleared my throat.

"Wait, we can't just burst in there. We need to be more prepared so we don't get caught by its spell. Or whatever you want to call it," Mai spoke.

"Alright so what do you suggest?"

"Well," Mai started as I cross my arms eyeing her.

"This should be interesting.." I smirked. Enjoying, how will Mai find a way to get rid of this ghost.

"Why don't we use Mai as bait," she smirks at me. As my eyes narrow.

"What? Me? No way," I declined.

"That's a good idea." Masako agrees.

"Mai." I hissed under my breath.

"What Mai? Did I do something wrong? Or do you dare to overcome my orders. After all I'm your boss and I do pay you to do what I tell you."

Oh I can see where she's going with this. Pay back wasn't it. Fine she wants to play then lets play.

"Fine I'll do it Naru." I smiled at her gently causing her to cringe very disturbingling.

"Um? What's wrong with you two?" Masako asked.

"Nothing," both of us said at the same time.

"Then let's go." I turned to go but on doing so Mai ran up to me.

"What are you planning?" she hissed.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I acted innocent.

"Nothing you say, Nothing you thought. Nothing is nothing. Nothing is everything." she repeated turning around.

"Well come on. Because for Mai nothing is nothing. Nothing is everything for her. Don't believe with your eyes..." she turns and hurry her steps. I gave her a crazy look.

"What's wrong with him?" Masako asked coming to my side.

"I have no idea." I declare.

Going outside Bou-san came running towards us gasping for air.

"A.. Ayako," he breathed out. I shook my head.

"Let me guess she got possessed?" Bou-san nods in agreement.

Mai stopped in her tracks turning towards us.

"Lets go we have a damsel in need of help. And I think I know who's going to be prince charming to come and rescue. Because Nothing is nothing in this world. Nothing is everything when it comes in terms of sacrifice." she spat noticing that she hasn't broken her act of acting like me.

"Huh?" Bou-san seems lost.

"He lost his marbles, let's go." I just spat moving around him going up to Mai.

"Mai?" I asked not liking this.

"Nothing Naru. For some odd reason I'm thinking a bit faster than the normal. It's just giving me a headache." she explains.

"Just give me a little time." she tells me. I frowned lowering my head.

"Just take it easy," I whispered. She blushed looking away as I rubbed my head.

"I just hope to get my body back." I told her glancing up at the sky. Just having Mai body has been plainly weird. There's no other words to describe it.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I can't believe this. I'm a guy. A dang Guy... It feels so weird, and yet I can admit wearing no bra feels the best. Sorry I just had to say it. But calling myself Mai is just plain no words can describe it. Just watching myself from another point of view is like watching a movie.

I don't know what to think about this. I just knew that I awoke outside and I was staring at myself it felt unrealistic. But it was Naru. But what really got to me is that Naru hasn't seen me naked. Now he has to. I doubt he will like me? Will he find me disgusting or not attractive enough. I mean not that I like to think I am. But he's a guy after all. And I'm no model I can tell you that.

I do have some imperfections.

Just a typical young teenage girl. I like to dress a girly and wear skirts. But that's because is my taste. But in reality I don't think I'm that pretty. Nor do I have a figure. I am just plain. Does Naru like plain girls or with curves?

'Oh God, what was I thinking about asking him to make love to me. I don't even have self esteem.' I thought running my err Naru fingers through the hair.

But what it will never leave me that I had to hold Naru friend. It wasn't even... I don't have words to describe it.

"So what are we doing now Naru?" I heard Masako asked as we stood in front of the old house. I lower my head trying to figure this out as I go.

"Well like I said, we'll use Mai for bait. First we need her to stand in front of the mirrors," I suggested doubting this will work

"How do we get Ayako out?" Bou-san asked.

"If we get this thing out we can get her out," I suggested.

"Alright."

"But Hosho you have to be prepared don't dare to look at the mirror nor you Lin. Especially you Mai," I growled. Causing everyone to give me a confused look.

"Don't question it." I told them, turning around.

"Hosho gives the signal to Lin to send his shiki and I'll use my ni... I mean Pk to help to see if it works."

"Noll you can't use your.." But I cleared my throat.

"I know that Lin. But sometimes it has to be done." was all I started turning around heading in. I felt Naru following me.

"Well done." he whispered as I smirked a little.

"I learn from the best." I told him.

Reaching the mirror room Ayako was brushing her hair. But I notice the scrolls above the two mirrors.

I moved close to her touching her shoulder. She glances up at me.

"Aren't I pretty?" she asked. I nod at her statement.

"Very, can you lend me your comb?" I asked winging this as much as possible.

"No, I need to prepare. I need every man in my feet." she stated. I gave her a gentle stare.

"Alright then," I adjusted my face back as normal and turned around to face the team.

"Mai come," I moved away from Ayako. Bou-san and Lin has their eyes closed. While Masako faced the opposite side.

"I sense a ghost. Light ghost." she admits. Naru glanced at Ayako and lifted a brow.

"I don't feel anything do you?" he whispered. I lower myself eye to eye with him. His eyes widen at the sudden impact of it. I smirked. I know this is strange but for a reason I want him to feel what I feel when he does things like this to me.

"No Naru. But I do feel as though we are in trouble." I lean a little and kiss my cheek.

"Trouble?" he asked noticing his voice crack slightly. This is fun messing with Naru when he's a girl.

"Yes trouble. Because there's something that we overlook." I tilted my head towards the guys. Naru follow my gaze.

"What?" I leaned in and whisper in his I mean in my ear.

"That if we don't change soon I think I will go crazy. I hate being a guy," I spat straighten up. Naru lifted his gaze giving me a dark glare.

"You think being a girl is fun. I hate bras now." he hissed.

"I thought guys love bras to take off."

"You said it Mai take off bras not to wear them and with breast under it. I'm not liking this at all." he spat walking around and standing in front of the mirror.

I moved a bit closer to him and whispered.

"I am not liking your friend either, it's a bit uncondertable," I hissed in his ear.

I nod my head heading towards the guys.

"Then are you all ready?" I asked.

Both male shakes their head while Masako does the same.

"I just hope this works out." she said.

"Then let's hope." I told her turning towards Naru and Ayako.

"Then let's start Mai," I told Naru. He nods closing his eyes.

I gulped praying in my head that everything turns out okay.

Then the mirror starts to shake as though as a pound. Ayako kept combing her hair as Naru stood there next to her doing nothing.

Another shake. I moved closer to observe.

"Mai if you can break the mirror," I order.

Naru shakes his head.

Frowning I lowered my head but in doing so I heard a crack as Bou-san started to chant.

**"We end this today,**" I heard someone shout and the next thing I new Ayako is thrown across hitting the other mirror breaking it to million pieces. She fell against it and lay unconscious on the ground.

"Ayako," I gasp out but on doing so Naru let an agonizing scream and drops into my knees.

"Naru," I gasp heading to his aid but on doing so I felt Lin Shiki going haywire going everywhere as though it was confusing.

"Naru the exorcism is not working," Bou-san shouts from his stand as my heart starts to hammer hard.

"Then we end this," I growled, looking around I spot a chair on the conren of the room and went to get it.

Going up to Naru, I wrap my arms around him and moved him slightly.

"Cover your eyes Naru," I whispered as he glance up with a very hurt expression I ever seen. Then my eyes widen as I notice blood coming out of his mouth.

"Mai," he cough out, I stood and swung the chair towards the mirror breaking it into a million pieces.

"No!"I heard a deep voice echoing the small room.

"Now Hosho," I scream turning around watching as the ghost mist roams around the room.

Hosho nods and chanted rapidly.

Lin Shiki follows the sho=t then my heart gave a heavy jump causing me to fall on my knees.

"Naru?" I heard Masako as I pointed at Ayako.

"She needs help, did you get the ghost?" I asked grasping my heart.

"Yes, Lin got it," I heard Bou-san concluded. I nod moving closer to Naru.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he kept coughing blood, my heart kept pounding harder and harder.

"No," he admits.

"Call the ambulance," I called out. Lin came to our side and kneels down.

"We have a problem," he points out.

"What?" I asked grasping my chest.

"That," He points up following his gaze my eyes narrow from the sight.

"Oh no," I groaned as Naru lift his head.

"Well isn't that fun," he spat as I shake my head.

"And today gets even better," I growled feeling my heart is about to jump out of me.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for RandomMinnesotan: wow thanks for the dream insight. Um for a story I think you can write it as a once shot can be interesting to read. I don't write that type of stories. Sorry. But I can read them for some odd reason.

And for this case was short since it was a light case. I am going to be doing some light cases as well. To give the gang a break. And I am going to add an adult theme Between Mai and Naru. Not expected but enough not that beyond either but enough I hope. But no I won't have them sleep together not yet. You know me by now I love torturing my characters. Lol But next case will be a bit dark. Poor them.


	17. Chapter 17: Night-Fever

A disclaimer: I do** NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Seventeen: Night-Fever

**Mai POV**

"Alright Mai, tell me one thing and one thing only," Naru hissed under his breath as I sat at the edge of his bed nervously rubbing my arm up and down.

"What?" I asked not looking at him; hearing the monitors in the background.

"Why in the hell did you switch us bodies?" Naru asked crossing his hands giving me a dry look that can kill me. I glance up at the ceiling feeling as though I shouldn't but I had to... For his sake.

"I..." I gulped feeling tears running down my cheeks feeling as though I did something bad.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wanted to reduce your death Naru," I cried covering my eyes. Naru move slightly and grabs my shoulders. I bury my head inside of his torso crying hard.

Naru kept quiet as I cry but he did tighten his grip around my shoulders.

"Alright Mai, don't cry, it work didn't it." he whispered lifting me up he takes a hold of my chin giving me a soft look.

"It did work. Don't cry." he whispered kissing slightly my lips as I hiccup.

"You know that we are back to normal and that today is my turn to go blind once again. And here we are stuck in a hospital. I had to sneak out of my room to come to you. And Ayako is in a stable condition. But what were those things Naru?" I asked, moving closer to him.

My mind flashes back towards this afternoon incident. Naru was still coughing out blood as those souls floated above us. Lin sends out his shiki's after it but it did not affect them at all. They seem to float above us in circles. Their pale skins seem transparent and no hollow eyes. Just nothing. It scared me to no end.

I don't remember the rest I just know that I felt my heart beating harder than the normal. Naru body seems weaker and I felt as though my soul was ripped into two. Horrible experience. I turned my gaze back towards Naru.

Naru cold blue eyes darted a bit as though he was thinking hard.

"It had nothing to do with the case because it disappear as soon as I lost consciousness. You think is those things that Gene mentioned last night," I asked. Naru shakes his head slightly.

"Those were lost souls," he mumbles moving his head towards the door. I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Don't worry I won't switch our bodies but.." I didn't get to finish as Naru moves his head straight at me causing me to feel my heart jump.

"Actually, keep going. I know it takes a lot from you Mai. But I need time to think this over. I need to give Madoka time to find a way to find that book. Gene mentioned that it's in England. If we are able to prolong this we can win. Switching body is one way to keep up our lifespan." he explains.

I take a hold of his hand and intertwine it with mines, leaning my head on his shoulder. Naru wraps his arms around my waist placing me in between his legs and moves back to adjust himself against the bed panel. I now lay between him as a shelter as he has his legs parted and raised placing the blanket above us.

"We are weird as hell," I whispered moving slightly to look up at him.

"Weird how?" he asked.

"Well," I pause just to play with his fingers as I smiled gently leaning myself a bit firmer against his chest.

"In the day time we act normal. Night time when its time to change we have us. The opposite version of ourselves. Do to Insight since we basically can't control our emotions. Than now to add it up we have to swap bodies once in a while. We are a real couple." I was now laughing.

Naru wrap his arm around me pressing me down a bit and place his chin in my shoulder-blade.

"Well we have odd disorder. Blame Gene for that. I was looking up a bit more about the blood tied, I found little information on it. But what I gather about it. As our blood line gets stronger our emotions as well as our innerselves."

I moved slightly to see him a bit better.

"See a weird couple of all time. But I won't change it. I won't change anything for the world. The only thing is to get rid of that demon,"

I leaned my forehead against his crook of his neck.

"Mai..." he started but I shook my head.

"No more talking Naru. I just want to relax. I'm drained. I'm sorry for switching us. Sorry for making you feel my pain. I'm sorry." I cried a little against him tighten my grip on him.

Naru returns the gesture making feel even worse and yet at ease? Not sure how to work that out but I just knew that I had to do something to save him. This is all my fault.

"Stop it Mai. Just go to sleep. You lost a lot of blood again."

"When I was in your body your heart was practically jumping out of your chest. It was an immense pain," I whispered.

"Did that happen before?" I asked. Naru moves to adjust his right leg.

"Just sleep." He whispered taking a hold of my hand.

"Tonight, just sleep here." was all he said ignoring my question he closed his eyes and lowers his head.

"Naru?" I asked, moving him.

"Tired Mai. Just sleep," he murmurs under his breath. I signed moving a bit so I can press my back against this torso.

"Answer me tomorrow," I kiss his cheek and closed my eyes falling asleep in his embrace.

0000

I felt at ease but stiff at the same time; I felt two arms around me. I had no idea whom they belong to. But I love the feel of it. I love the feel of those arms around me. The rhythm behind me. The warmth I am receiving. I didn't want it to end.  
"Why are you here?" I heard a familiar voice. Snapping my eyes open I turned to see Naru but only to meet up with darkness once again.

"What the?" I asked confused moving away on doing so I felt Naru legs blocking my way out.

"Why are you in my bed Mai?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I don't know," I blush trying to move away from him but he captures my arm feeling him move closer to me. I felt his soft breathing against my skin. My heart jumped.

"At least we switch back," he mumbles. I tilt my head slightly then my eyes widen.

"You're right...I have my body back." I smiled touching my chest.

"I have breasts. How I actually missed them." I statedthen my cheeks redden at the mentioned moving away from him.

"Sorry," I once again try to move away but Naru kept his hold on my arm.

"Do you know why are you here?" he asked.

"No," I admit turning by blank gaze back at him.

"Interesting thing." he whispered. Turning to go down I touch his long leg.

"Sorry," I whispered from embarrassment moving away from him.

"Give me a second Mai," He tells me. Moving his leg, I felt him doing something and I heard him get up. Gently he takes a hold of my waist and place me down on the floor. My heart beats rapidly at his actions.

"Naru?" I asked, moving my head. I wish I can see him.

"Let just get ready before the others come." he whispered in a low tone. I don't move. Taking a hold of his arm I travel up.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting a bit scared from his sudden attitude.

"Nothing." was all he said taking a hold of my hand and leading me somewhere.

"Something is up Naru, what?" I can feel it. I can't proclaim what but something is up.

Naru kept his trap shut as we moved along. I heard the door sly open and takes me in. He slowly stops me.

"Don't worry Mai," he whispered as I heard the faucet run.

"What?" Getting worried at his sudden reaction. Naru took in a big breath and takes a hold of my chin.

"You're bleeding." he started, my heart jumps at it his statement.

"Bleeding?" I squeal.

"From your eyes Mai. This is getting to complicated." he hissed under his breath as he places a wet paper towel on my eyes wiping my eyes.

"You think it's due to switching bodies or the demon?" I asked.

"Either or both," he explains as he kept wiping my eyes. I gulped.

"I don't like this... I'm scared Naru," was now crying taking a hold of his hand. Naru stop his movement and signed.

"I know you are Mai. I still don't get why we switch but now that we are back to normal lets keep this as normal as possible." he admits.

"Naru are you sure is just blood?" I asked feeling unnerve by it.

"Yes just blood Mai," he whispered. I lowered his hand and signed.

"I"m going back to sleep," I whispered turning stretching my arm I started to head out but Naru takes my arm spinning me around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just tired Naru, very tired," I told him. I felt my body weaker than the normal. I haven't told him but lately I have not felt well. Just like yesterday morning.

Naru surprises me as he wraps his arms around me picking me up in a bridal style causing my eyes to widen.

"What?" I asked surprised, he takes me out and place me down on his bed.

"Sleep," was all he said throwing the covers above me. I turn my head towards him, I felt him sit on the edge of the bed.

"This is your bed Naru. I have my own," I stood but he places his hand on my shoulder pushing me down once again.

"Just sleep Mai, you're pale." Naru whispered causing my heart to beat harder. I took a hold of his arm.

"I'm scared," I cried covering my eyes with my other free hand.

Naru doesn't say anything but shifted a little as I moved to the side.

"Can you sleep next to me...I..."

"Hmm" Naru started but I nodded my head.

"Please Naru." I begged.

I felt Naru move slightly as he gets in the same bed as me and leans a bit. I surprise him by wraping my arms around him burying my face in his torso.

"Just don't let go," I gasped out crying even more. Naru doesn't move nor speak. He just let me cry until I fell asleep.

_'I can't breath, I want to breathe,' I gasped out feeling my lungs burning. I am drowning my body felt limp heavy at the same time. _

_Everything around me is water. I tried to swim up but every-time I force myself to swim up I felt something capture my ankle pushing me deeper. All I want is a breath, air in my lungs. _

_Looking down I scream only to let out more air bubbles escape my lungs. I struggle with this thing holding into my ankle. _

_My vision is failing me everything around me hurts now. I wanted is just air. Can I get it? What did I do to deserve this as the thing swims in front of me. Two hollow eyes with water filling the gaps. A deadly white pale long face with slender fingers. _

_I moved my head and started to fight for my life, but this thing won't let me go. With its slim fingers it encircled his hands around my neck. Then it started to choke me. All I want is air._

0000

"NO!" I breathed out jumping up grabbing my neck breathing in deeply trying to get air back into my lungs. I was gasping Weezing hard.

"Mai what happens?" Naru moves on my side sitting up.

"Air, I need is air," I told him grasping the blanking trying to regain my breath. After a few minutes I finally got myself back to normal and turn towards Naru.

"I think I dreamt about our next case. I was underwater and there's this thing. A monster," I told him.

Naru moves before he spoke.

"I still haven't gotten a new case. Maybe," he declares.

"What time is it? Has anyone came in to visit you?" I asked switching the conversation feeling awkard at the moment. Naru shifted a little feeling him glance up.

"It's only eight in the morning. And no one came, only the nurse but she kept her mouth closed." he explains feeling him get up from his bed. I turned my blank stare towards him.

"Am I bleeding still?" I asked him.

"No..We need to get you back to your room before someone comes and thinks you ran away."

"Can I just stay here?" I asked moving towards the edge taking a hold of the bed railing.

"No," he bluntly stated hearing him doing something. I nod getting up but on doing so Naru takes a hold of my hand and starts to guide me out.

"If anything you know nothing Mai."

"I do not know anything, I'm lost as you,"

"Good," was all he said hearing the door open but on doing so, I heard a deep heavy breathing in front of me.

"Well.. I let you sleep with your girlfriend last night but now your friends are asking for her. I told them that I moved here for a few check ups," I heard a deep voice.

"Doctor?" I asked confused.

"Its Dr. Izo," Naru whispered. I bowed down and I heard him chuckle.

"Please don't. Then lets take you back before those friends of yours call the police." he chuckled once again.

I blushed lowering my head.

"Now, now don't' be shy young lady; lets go," I heard his steps dissipate as Naru grasp my elbow.

Slowly moving me away from his room. I heard once again people talking and moving in the background.

I moved closer towards Naru taking a hold of his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lower my head trying to find a conversation from this awkard situation but the rest of the day we remained quiet as everyone around us asked why I was out of my room and if I was alright.

0000

Entering Naru house afterwards that night Naru helped me get to my room.

"Rest if anything I'll be downstairs doing some work." he started hearing him leave. I leaned my head against the pillow of my bed breathing hard.

"Even though the doctors found me perfectly healthy, then why do I feel sick?" I asked to myself capturing my stomach. I felt as though my head is spinning and I don't feel like throwing up but rather that my stomach feel as though it wants to launch out rip off.

"I hate this feeling." I told myself to get up. I took the cane from my right side starting to move towards the door.

Counting in my head I reach out to open the door. I felt as though my head is splitting into two. Going into the hallways a dizzy spell hit me hard.

Resting my arm against the wall to compose myself the only run that thing in my head is a bath a hot shower, comfortable clothes and some hot soup. Something to get rid of this whatever it is. I gather enough energy and moved towards the bathroom.

I went inside stretching my arm I touch the sink turning on the knobs. Hearing the water run I placed the cane in the side of the sink and cup my hands to place water in my face.

Touching my forehead I felt myself heated up.

"I think I have a fever," I whined lowering my head.

"Damn, I need is a hot bath." I shivered but I felt to dizzy to do anything.

"NARU!" I yelled, gripping the side sink.

"Naru!" I yelled again waiting for him to come. About two minutes later I heard his steps reaching me.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling him get close to me.

"I have a fever," I told him to lift my gaze up.

"Fever?"

"Yes Naru a fever. I have no idea how? Since I just got out of the hospital and the doctor checked me an hour ago. He said I am healthy. But now I feel like crap. Everything is spinning and my tummy and head hurt." I was now crying from it. I hate it when I get sick.

"Why are you even here if you have a fever?"

"I want a hot bath. I feel sticky."

He surprises me as he places his palm against my forehead.

"You do have a temperature," he whispered hearing him do something.

"Naru?"

"I'm going to draw you a bath for you," he just said hearing him turn on the knobs from the tub. I moved a little waiting. After a few minutes of silence he turns it off and turns towards me.

"It's warm enough, I'll make some hot tea and some soup," as though he just read my thoughts. I nodded slowly taking of my clothes.

I heard him leave but I stop him.

"Can you stay," I begged feeling odd by it.

"Don't you want your privacy?"

"Yes, but now I'm not feeling right, and I'm scared if anythign happen you won't get to me in time," I bit my lower lip.

Naru seems to be quiet to long for me. But in reality for some odd reason being in water scared me. Maybe from the dream I had this morning.

"Please Naru," I begged even more.

"Alright," he said hearing him move around.

"You can close your eyes. I trust you," I whispered feeling my heart jumping hard from the thought.

"I have my eyes closed," he stated and I believe him since I can feel his thoughts. Getting undress I slowly went down on the bathtub and shivered a little from the water. All I knew that this night is going to be a long one.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I sat on top of the toilet seat watching Mai playing with a rubber ducky that clearly didn't belong to me. I know it's wrong watching her but for a reason I couldn't revolt my eyes away from her. I watch as Mai wash herself softly with the soap bottle and relax a little wishing that it was me washing her. But my eyes landed on the swell of her breasts which looks creamy and soft for me to grasp... And the plain of her stomach. The way her skin shine with the water seems very welcome as though tempting me. Then I nodded my head. I shouldn't see her like that.

She's my assistant. Yet she's my wife. But I have to respect her. Until we are ready. I have to give her at least that much. Yet can I just enjoy her with my own sinful ways? Can I just enjoy the view. Knowing that no one else did. No other man hasn't nor will ever.

I shifted uncomfortably from my pants becoming a bit smaller. Damn. But I couldn't stop watching her. I couldn't just ignore it. She's my assistant and wife. But damn it, she's temptation. Something that I can't have. Like a hot meal you waiting to eat.

But I do notice that her puffy cheeks are red do to the fever.

"Are you alright?" I asked stadning up, I leaned on my knees grasping the edge of the bathtub.

"Yes a little better. A hot bath always helps me. Thanks for staying." she blushed looking down.

I kept my mouth shut as she moves a little towards my side.

"Are you a pervert?" she asked as her red cheeks turning darker red.

"Why you ask?"

"Because you're leaning against the tub just watching me, I feel it Naru," she made a little splash sound moving a bit.

"So what if I'm watching you. You're my wife Mai," I mumbled feeling my heart beating hard.

"But that doesn't give you the right Naru." she leaned against the edge of the tub blankly staring at me.

"I know," I sat on the floor moving my head towards her.

"Then why?"

"Don't know. But why aren't you cursing me out?"

"Because I'm to weak to do so Naru. I just want to relax a little. I don't want to think of anything. I don't want to think that my soul is being eaten by a demon. I don't want to think that we are force married nor do we have to share bodies. Or whatever. I just don't care anymore. Fine see me naked. Everything that is happening to us is far more important that you see me naked. Plus it will happen eventually, since you're my husband; while you don't do anything." she whispered laying her head in her folded arms.

I frowned at her words. She looks paler than normal and lately she started to lose weight. I need to find this thing and stop it.

"Alright then I promise not to do anything Mai," I whispered.

"Good." she moves again.

"Are you ready to leave from there?" I asked.

"No, this water is to relaxful but please tell me what happen to the last case. I'm still baffled by it." she returns back to me and gave me a soft look.

"What I gather from Lin is that those mirrors used to be the only two mirrors in the old house. So every time someone died they cover the mirrors. But apparently as I said before a soul got trapped by it. I'm not sure what but my theory is used to be a ghost that use to love beauty and position so it got any woman that appears in front of it hypnosis and started to give them a feeling that they can conquer any man and that their beauty can surpass anything, it consumed them little by little."

I explained. Raising my leg and placing my arm above my knee.

"Oh so that poor soul became trapped by power. Beauty isn't everything in this world." she whispered I glanced back at her and nod in agreement.

"Aren't you uncomfortable just sitting on the floor like that?" she asked.

"No,"

"Oh alright, let me finish. You said you're going to make soup how did you know I wanted some?" she asked. I gave her a stern look.

"I didn't." I reply, which was odd. It felt as though I just knew.

"Oh.." she moved slightly.

"Does Masako knows anything about this demon? Or you?" she asked.

"I found some things in the book that Clio gave us. But the odd thing that demon doesn't have a name." I reply.

"No name, why?"

"Sometimes demons can be weaken by the theirs names not a lot of cases by them." I explain watching her move a little bitingher lower lip.

"It's getting cold I'm ready," she tilts her head down with a blush. I stood grabbing the towel from the hanger above her.

Unplugging the tub the water drained and place the towel around her lifting her up as though she was alittle girl causing my heart to beat hard feeling her warm body press a little against mines. . Wow she's very hot temperature wise I mean.

"You have a high fever Mai," I told her to wrap the towel around her.

"I know, I feel dizzy. Tilting over." she whispered.

Wrapping my arm around her waist.

Getting her to her room, I sat her down on the bed and went to look for her pajamas. Getting it, she took it and slowly got dressed as I turned around.

A few minutes later she cleared her throat. Turning around she looks very comfortable with her clothes on.

"Lay down, I'll make you some soup." I told her but she nods her head.

"I want to go with you. I need to walk, I've been stuck in a room all day." she whines. I signed but didn't argue. Taking her hand I help her go downstairs sitting her down in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes Naru I will. I have a fever not paralyzed," she whimpers leaning her head on the table.

Starting to make her soup, she cleared her throat.

"So about my dream... I was drowning.. It was scary. Are you sure you haven't received any new cases?" she asked.

"I'm sure Mai. Luckily our recent case didn't go as bad as the other few." I told her placing the pot down on top of the stove.

"Yeah, at least Ayako will be alright. That was scary to watch. But I have a question. Why did you heart jumped as though is was going to fall out of the chest. Did you feel that before?" she asked.

I started chopping taking in a big breath.

"No. But the question is if that thing is going to attack everyday? Or just random?" I asked.

"I wish never. I miss my old life," she whispered. I pause my chopping tilting my head a little to watch her eyes turn sad at the mention. My heart tightens.

"It will," I murmur, returning back to my chopping.

Mai moves a little, as soon as I have finished cooking now waiting for the soup to cook, I went to my cabinet near the refrigerator and took out some medicine.

Going up to her, I pour it in the small cup.

"Here some medicine. You should drink this with food, but now it looks like you need it more than ever." I whispered taking her hand and placing the cup in her hand.

She nods drinking it carefully. She smiled leaning her head on the table once more.

"Naru.. If I die will you be sad?" she asked out of the blue causing me to give her a blank stare.

"Sad? If you die... For sure I won't be happy about it." I told her.

"If you die Naru, I don't think I cannot support the pain. I doubt that I can wake up everyday and live as normal." she whispered. Reaching out with her right hand she manages to find my hand and grasp it.

"Why are you even mentioning it?" I asked. She moves her head slightly closer to me.

"Because death is revalent. Anyone can die Naru. Death doesn't care. We should know that. You're my friend Naru so I just want to clear it out." she shrugs.

"Friend," I whispered.

"So is the soup ready, I'm very hungry," she whispered. I glance at the pot watching as the steam rose up.

"No, not yet give it another twenty," she groans but nodded.

"It's nice to have someone to take care of me. I have forgotten how it felt," she whispered.

I don't say anything about that.

"Naru can you do me a favor," She blushed.

"Favor?"

"Yes, not a big one."

"Nothing is impossible for me Mai. You should know that. What's the favor?"

"When we fall in love with each other can we go to a beach at night," her request caught me off guard.

"Beach?"

"I always wanted to go to the beach when I was younger. I mean I been in a beach but never at night-time. Can you one day take me?"

I didn't know how to say yes to her. I usually deny her.

"We'll see Mai," I told her trying to figure this one out.

"I have my hopes since you didn't deny me," she smiled gently.

Mai lift her head and smiled gently at me once again with some odd expresion in her eyes.

"You think that we can love each other till we get really old?" she asked.

"Old?"

"Yes Naru old. I know a lot of couples don't even make it for a year. I don't want that to be a case with us. I want for us to love each other until we really old and wrinkly." she crunch her face a bit at the mention.

"Not sure I can't guarantee you,"

"Then let's make it happen Naru. Let's be those rare cases that we can." she moves a bit closer to me lifting her head. She moves towards me.

"I hope one day you will love me as I will."

"If you want," I agree.

"I don't want us to be just boss and assistant slash husband and wife and then nothing. It won't have any meaning to it. For a reason that Gekka married us. For a reason God let us be together. I have faith that we do love each other but to stubborn to admit it," she concludes.

'Love each other?' I thought glancing at the pot once again.

"Yes. Even if you don't claim to be. Even if your words hurt me. I know that somehow you do love me. Don't ask me how I know, but I feel it." she whispered.

"Don't get too delusional to that Mai."

"Right you only see me as your clumsy assistant that is only good for solving cases and tea right. I have forgotten about that," she hissed a little under breath. My heart jumped at her bitter words.

"So you know how I think of you why you keep saying that I love you?" I asked.

"Because I feel it Naru. Your words hurt me a lot. You have no idea how much. But for a reason I can't let you go. Call it obsession or I'm just plainly stupid to accept your treatments. But I can't let you go. I am just plainly stupid." I heard a cry from her voice.

Turning around my eyes narrow. I hate it when she cries.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why I'm crying, seshh Naru I don't know." she wipes her face.

"Cause I'm a damn idiot Naru. I know too damn well what you think of me. I heard it loud and clear. I know that I don't mean anything to you. I know too damn well that your words hurt me profoundly. Hell I don't even have self-esteem. You make me feel lower than dirt. You made it clear enough that I won't be anyone." she cries harder, noticing that her voice seems to crack.

Crap.. I didn't mean it like that... I felt some odd emotion hitting my heart from her words.

"Mai," I signed turning to her.

"You're an idiot," I told her.

"See, I told you I am. Don't have to rub it in," she gasped.

"Yes you are. Just because I say things like that you have to really take it to heart. You know me by now. You don't have to cling onto me. I'm human, nothing more. You just think of yourself." I am bad at this.

"Naru," she cried moving closer and grasp my arms standing she somehow manage to sit in my lap wrapping her arms around me. I stiffen at her actions.

"What?" I asked my eyes widen.

"I know," she whispered laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know that Naru. But you're special to me. I'm an idiot but your words mean a lot to me. Because you're the first one to ever give me something that I lost a very long time. You're special to me because you gave me a family that I lost many years ago. You're special to me because I love you too much." she whispered as my whole being stopped breathing.

"Huh?" are the first words that came out of my mouth.

"I love you." she repeated.

"Love me? I thought you wanted to start loving me?" I asked now confused as hell.

"I lied...I always loved you Naru. It's just not a thing to say around you." she whispered.

"You love me." I mumbled trying to fit the words in my mouth.

"Yes. With all my heart."

"You know this isn't a romance novel or a manga?" I told her. She nods her head.

"I know that Naru. I... I don't know how but I have fallen in love with you over two years now." she tells me. I didn't know how to react to this.

"Just don't throw me away Naru. Don't distsest my love for you." she begs tighten her grip around me.

I signed.

"You know that I'm not sure how I really feel for you Mai," I told her the truth.

"I know Naru," she moves her head swiftly noticing that her cheeks are redder than before. I gently touch her forehead. Still hot.

She slightly closes her eyes kissing my lips softly, just a mere touch of the lips my heart started to pound hard.

"I will wait. I am not going anywhere." she whispered placing her forehead against mines. I felt my Adam apple moving rapidly.

Why the hell do I feel so nervous?

"The soup will get burnt," She whispered once again kissing my lips and moves away from my lap. Sitting on the side I stood giving Mai a stern unbelieve look. Yet as I kept watching her, the mere thought of her being in my life brought something that I never felt before.

"I think.." I whispered in a low tone that she won't hear me.

"I think that it's a good start."

* * *

**Mai POV**

I heard Naru shuffle around in the background as I lay my head against the cool table.

"You're not mad at me?" I whispered feeling very embarrassed from my confession. I didn't mean to say it but somehow I felt as though I had to. Like last time but I can't help being embarrasse by it.

"Why would I be mad? You always think I'm mad." he sounded a bit far. Then I heard a clink noise.

"Here's your soup." He takes my hand and place the spoon in my hand. I blushed.

"Thanks, I don't know, you always mad at me even for the simplest things," I told him. Gently I touch the edge of the plate and place the spoon inside.

"Well because sometimes you do things you shouldn't Mai. Just irritates me," he admits. I bend down and slowly started to eat the soup. My eyes widen as soon as the flavors hit my taste buds.

"Hmm is good..." I smiled gently turning my gaze towards him.

"You are a good cook Naru. See you're very smart," I whispered eating once again. Which actually got my stomach a bit better.

"I know that Mai, it's plain simple."

"Well next time I'll prepare you something. Hmm, oh I know I will prepare you," My mind wanders back when I was young.. Then in my heart squeezed a little from the memory.

"What?"

"My mom special food. She use to make it for me when it was my birthday or when I was depressed. So I'll make it for you for a thank you." I ate again ignoring my pain.

"What type of food?" he asked.

"My mom famous Rice ball with Miso and Rice," I whispered.

"That's nothing special,"

"Well it is for me. She made it from a special recipe which tasted different from others I ate before. But I can't never match up to her cooking. I wish I can be as good as her." I frowned feeling the hot tears prickling in the corner of my eyes.

"Fine." he mumbles hearing him move. Eating once again I started to feel a bit better.

"Do we go back to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes Mai, Even though I have already talked to the now new owners of the house I still have to do some reports on it. I need you to order some papers since I'm going to be blind tomorrow." he tells me.

I was about to continue to eat but notice there's none left.

"Huh? Did I eat it all?" I asked slowly putting my finger in the bowl only to find it empty.

"Yes," Naru scratch his chair indicating that he stood. Taking the bowl I leaned my head back down on the table. I still feel dizzy.

"Can I get some water or Ginger ale?" I asked. I heard him open the refrigerator door.

"Here," he came to my side and took my hand handing me a bottle.

"Its Ginger ale better for your stomach," he whispered. Lifting my head I was about to open it but Naru cleared his throat.

"I have already opened it just drink it."

"Thanks," I blushed moving the bottle up to my mouth I drank it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About to be nine in the night time." he tells me. I shake my head and stood.

"I'm going to bed. I feel really tired," I turned towards his side to head out but Naru takes a grip on my right arm.

"Huh?" I raised a brow from his sudden action.

"You look like you're about to collapse anytime soon. You still have a fever," he touches my forehead causing my face heat up once again at the sudden move.

"I know that Naru," I moved away from him.

Slowly moving towards the hallway since I memorize his house he once again takes my arm spinning me around pressing me against his torso. My eyes widen at the sudden move.

"Naru?" I asked confused.

"You were about to hit the wall idiot." was his excuse letting go of me.

"How am I suppose to know there's a wall in front of me, I am not an idiot," I snatched my hand away from him, but he recaptures it.

"I know that Mai.. Just.." he groans in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I spat feeling him more frustrated than the normal.

"Nothing is wrong," He spat. I can feel he is lying.

"I feel something is wrong Naru, what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled now fisting my hands.

"Nothing, you have a fever that's all, you were about to hit the wall. Why do you assume that something is wrong?" he somewhat hissed under his breath.

"Something is up I feel it you know too damn well I can feel you for God sake what's wrong," I was now shaking his arm.

"This," he spat as his lips crashes with me. My eyes widen at the sudden action but as soon as he kisses me instead to enjoy it he lets go and groans in frustration.

"What?" I asked confused while touching my lips.

"Just go to sleep Mai, I have lots to do." was his only words.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked feeling very light-headed.

"Kiss you. Don't think because I admit to my feelings. You know perfectly well that I have no feelings for you." he went straight to the point.

"I know," I lowered my head feeling my heart jump painfully.

"Then why did you kiss me? Am I just a pleasure point for you?" I asked.

"Pleasure point?"

"Yes you know like something to relief your sexual tension, sure as hell I won't let you. I know what I said before but I do have limits Naru. We promise to wait until we both are in love with each other. Just don't kiss me just because you felt like it. Kiss me because you want to and because you love me." I was now crying.

"Don't do that if you don't mean it." I turned around to leave but once again Naru spins me around and kisses me. This time softly. Slowly he moves his lips against mines savoring each inch of my lips. I didn't move I just stare blankly at nothing as he kept kissing me.

I was about to return the kiss but he lets go of me once again.

"Just go to sleep Mai," he hissed feeling him turn around.

"Then stop kissing me you bastard," I yelled feeling hurt. Slowly moving away from him I felt my fever really getting to me. Everything around me feels dizzy as though the walls are tilting over or something. I hate this.

'Don't call for him,' I thought leaning against the wall heaving hard to regain my breath.

"This is not normal," I whispered to myself.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Naru whispered at the side of me causing me to scream from fright.

"No, go away you pervert." I waved my hand as though I was swatting of a fly but it had no use.

"I'm no pervert," he gently picks me up causing me to gasp.

"Put me down Naru. Just go back to work. And stop making me feel things I shouldn't. You said you don't love me why do you keep kissing me." I asked crying harder burying my head in his torso.

"I.. I don't know Mai." he admits causing me to glance up.

"Don't know... You just don't kiss anyone like that.."

"You kiss me like that Mai,"

"That's because I do love you fool. And you're my husband.." I blushed covering my face.

"But did you ask if I like it? Or did I feel comfortable with it? I admit that you're the only girl I ever kissed, but that doesn't mean that I like it when you kiss me without my consent," he admits.

I felt anger bubbling inside of me.

"So you just want to teach me a lesson," I hissed under my breath as I heard him open a door and then gently set me down on the bed.

"No lesson Mai," He admits.

"But why can't I just simply kiss you for nothing?" he asked.

"No you fool." I spat.

"Why?" he asked. Is he playing stupid with me?

"Because you just can't." I spat. He ignores everything I just said and captures my lips again, this time I fought him off shrugging him off but damn he's too strong for me.

He was overpowering me, as he kept kissing me making my heart beat hard against my ribs as he ravish my lips with his. I took a grip on his shoulder, closing my eyes and kissing him back. Moving back against the bed he leans on top of me still kissing me. I arched my body up towards him.

"Please stop." I begged to weak to fight him off. Then he stops pressing his forehead against mines breathing hard.

"Why?" I cried once again.

"Because...because even if I don't love you Mai... You make me crazy." he admits as my eyes widen at his confession.

"Crazy?" I breathed hard moving my hands to capture his cheeks.

"I don't know...I just had the urge to kiss you Mai. I.. I had to prove to myself that you mean nothing to me," he whispered.

"Have you confirm that I mean nothing to you Naru?" I asked feeling my voice break crying hard.

"I confirm something Mai." he admits still didn't move away from me. He gently cups my cheek feeling my eyes widen at the sudden gesture.

"I may not know how I really feel about you Mai. But one thing I confirm from the kisses Mai." he whispered kissing my lips slighly. My body tingle from that simple kiss.

"What?" I asked fearing for the worse.

"That you're my wife and that I will acknowledge it. Besides being my friend I accept you as my wife. You make things more interesting in my life." he whispered moving away from me. I stare blankly up, as my heart beats a mile per second.

"What does that mean?" I asked not moving.

"It means that I will send some paper works to conclude our wedding Mai." was all he said. I touch my chest trying to calm down my heart.

"But overall we still friends." he concludes.

I turned around pressing my cheek against the bed feeling my tears run down. My nose clog up.

"I'm tired Naru, just let me be." I whispered. I didn't even reply to his statement. I felt so awkward and too tired. I felt him sit on the edge of the bed touching my forehead.

Without a word Naru moves my body upwards and tucks me in.

"I'll finish work in here, just rest," he whispered getting up, but I grab his hand making him sit right back down.

"You don't love me but yet you act like this when no one is around you act kind towards me. You kiss me saying that you accept me as your wife. But you know what Naru," I sniffed, moving my head.

"Stop lying to yourself. Soon enough you will learn that loving someone isn't something to be ashamed of. I will give you time to adjust to it." I moved closer, placing my head in his lap.

"I'm not ashamed anymore Naru. I'm not ashamed to admit that I love you more than anything in this world."

Slowly I felt Naru adjust himself leaning back as he stretches out his leg so I can get more comfortable in his lap.

"Alright Mai," he whispered. Feeling him run his fingers through my hair. I blushed wrapping my arm around his leg.

Laying there for a bit with no conversation at all I started to fall asleep from Naru constantly running his fingers through my hair.

"Naru," I yawned.

"Yes?"

"I think we are weird but other the less I won't change it... I know that you love me Naru. I feel it. I have no idea how but I do. I just need you to realize it yourself. So for now I just accept your friendship." I whispered falling asleep in his lap.

* * *

**Naru POV**

As she falls asleep on my lap, I moved my hand and touch her forehead. Still high.

I have no idea what the hell happen to me. Just the urge to kiss her came at me like an urge for me to drink tea. But she kept nagging me and nagging me. So I showed her. But I did lose it when I kissed her again. I wanted to prove that she means nothing to me but as I kept going something in me wanted her more. Not only physically but more than that. I wanted...That's the problem I don't know what I wanted from her. But I knew that my heart was beating hard.

My skin burned from the slightest touch from her. When, Mai press herself to me I was about to lose it until she begs me to stop. That snapped me out for whatever spell I was under. I couldn't go on.. She is a very sensible person. I can't just take her without love behind it... Even though she loves me I don't know how I feel. But I know that I do treasure her a lot.

"Mai," I whispered moving her to her pillow.

"Hmm?" she groans slightly opening her eyes but not wide enough. She was still half asleep.

"I'm going to work, I'll be here alright,"

"Alright, just don't leave me." she groans a little moving her arm taking a hold of my hand.

"I don't want to be alone..." she whispered. I signed leaning a bit I kiss her cheek. She smiles gently at my gesture. I have no idea why I just did that...

"Just sleep Mai," Mai nods falling back to sleep. I stood looking back at Mai.

"You make me go crazy Mai," I whispered heading out but on doing so the phone rings from downstairs.

Going down the stairs into the living room I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked...

"**Noll,**" a familiar voice came from the other side. I signed leaning against my table folding one arm.

"**Hello mother," **

"**I just called to let you know that your father has a case for you." **her voice seems a little too cheerful.

"**Alright?" **

"**We will come tomorrow morning,"** she announced as though she just won the lottery. My eyes widen at her news.

"**I see, what time?" **

"**Around eight in the morning; right now we just boarded the plane so don't worry about picking us up. Lin will do it. And please..I want to meet your girlfriend.. Mai yes. Lin told me what happen to her.. Dang Noll, didn't I teach you to be a gentleman with girls. How can you treat them like that." **she started to scold me. I lower my head rubbing my head.

"**I know mother... I'll see you tomorrow, then have a safe trip. Send my regards to Father," **

"**Alright dear, Madoka says hi and see you soon," ** I felt my eye twitch from the mention of her name.

"**She said that don't worry she coming to see Lin that's all.. And be a help for the new case," **I still didn't like it.

"**See you soon Mother." **

"**I love you Noll.." **

"**I know mother as I do," **

"**Never can you once say that word can you Noll. It's not that hard.. How will you ever marry if you can't say that simple words. I LOVE YOU... Is not that hard." ** my mother started to ramble off. I signed feeling a headache coming.

"**One day mother. One day just have a safe trip see you soon," **and before she continue to ramble off I hanged up and glance at the wall in front of me.

"Oh man, she just like Mai.." I groaned moving my head.

Reaching Mai bedroom, I placed my laptop on top of the table and moved slighly closer to Mai after checking her temperature. It seems to go down a little.

Sitting down I started work but on doing so Mai moved a little. I turned my head only to see her sitting down on the edge of the bed...

"Mai?" I asked confused. She tilts her head noticing that her eyes seem a bit different form the normal.

"Ah I see.." she mumbles getting up stretching her arms out.

"See what?" I asked a bit confused by her actions.

"Maybe from the fever I came out a bit too early.. So what you doing?" her voice seems different for a reason.

"Doing? Who are you?" I asked noticing that she's not my Mai as she sits on top of the table in front of me crossing her legs and arms.

"Smart kid.. Smart," she smiled leaning back.

"Damn it, she's too sensitive." she mumbles looking straight at me smiling.

"Don't' worry I didn't possess her, I'm still her Naru, let just say that I'm her sleeping self.. A different version of what you normally are used to," she replies leaning forwards.

"I.." I started but she nods her head.

"Man you are stubborn mule... Can you just admit you love me...and get over this stupid drama," she mumbles capturing my cheeks.

"Huh?" I was so lost in this.. What the heck happens to her?

"I don't love you," I told her.

"Sure lets go with that. Do you still have that soup downstairs. It was pretty good did wonders for my stomach," She gets down about to head down but I stood as well capturing her arm turning her to face me.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled. She surprised me by kissing my lips gently and cups my right cheek.

"Your wife, your friend, your lover, your partner, and above all things I'm part of Insightful,"

"Insightful?"

"There's more towards Insightful that Gene has been telling you.. But first I need you to come out we have things to do," she smiled but that smile wasn't pure no it had a meaning behind it.

"Love, I'm sorry but some how you called for this and I really need you now," she whispered and before I could comprehend what she meant, she went behind me. Turning around my eyes widen as she had a lamp above her head.

"Put the lamp down Mai," I hissed but she nods.

"Nope now I need is you.." and before I could do anything I felt something hit my back knocking me out hard. As my body started to fall with a blurry vision I saw two black shoes going up to Mai.

"I think I hit him a little too hard," I heard but not sure whom that voice come from.

"Nah, he deserved it; hurry we got things to do," Mai whispered as I hit the floor.

"Alright then," Is the last thing I heard and everything faded into nothing.

* * *

Thanks for the lovely review. : )


	18. Chapter 18: Bewitched: part one

I **don't** own Ghost Hunt:

Chapter Eighteen: Bewitched: part one

**Mai POV **

_I stood in the middle of the ocean hearing the ocean waves hit the shore, my whole body seems frozen, I couldn't move I stare blankly at the horizon watching as the moon turns into a bloody shade. My heart ramming hard against my ribs. _

"_Can I breath?" I gasped out to touch my chest trying to breath deeper trying to regain my breathing. _

**"**_**No you can't,"** I heard a voice echoing around me. _

"_Why can't I breath?" I asked. _

**"**_**Because you can't, you don't deserve it.. Repent for your sins,"** it said once again. _

"_I didn't do anything," I felt tears running down my eyes from the speech. I felt the water becoming rougher under my feet the waves started to pick up once again. _

"_I haven't committed no sin," I begged once again. _

**"**_**Yes you have, you have killed Kyoko, you have killed your family you have killed your lover.."** it said. _

"_No I didn't, I was set up; why doesn't anyone believe me," I cried covering my eyes. I wanted is to breath to get a peaceful mind. _

**"**_**Then repent,"** it said and the next thing I knew the water becomes a huge wave that swallows me up bringing me down towards the bottom of the ocean... I tried to fight for my life but now use the thing once again takes a hold of my leg. _

_'I want is to breath!' I yelled in my mind..._

_0000_

I jumped out of my bed breathing once again. I felt myself shake violently as sweat run down my head.

"Mai," I heard, turning around my eyes widen as I saw Naru laying next to me but taking a hold of his back side of his head.

"Naru!" I cried grasping the blanket. Naru moans a little but stood next to me.

"What happen?" He asks shaking his head. I moved my head only to gasp in horror.

"You're bleeding from your head. What happen?" I asked, moving to his side moving slightly his head only to have to wince.

"Someone knocked me unconscious," he explains.

"Did someone break in?" I asked standing up trying to find a first aid kit, but Naru takes a hold of my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"No," he admits.

"Oh." I frowned still not knowing what to do but Naru lets go of me.

"Wait here I'll get the..." but Naru nods his head.

"Just take me to the bathroom, my mother is coming soon," he announced getting up from bed my body froze at his words.

"Your mother?"

"Yes my parents are coming as well as Madoka," he hissed the last part.

"Do they know about our situation. I don't want your parents to think I'm just here to free load or something like that." I lower my head feeling a bit sad.

"Freeload? You're my wife you have every right to be here." he stated causing my heart to jump at his mention. Right he has admitted that I'm his wife. I remember that he told me that I make him crazy.

"But they don't know that part. Maybe they will think that I'm just an easy woman or that I just want your money.. I have seen soap like that. And.." but Naru cleared his throat.

"Trust me they won't. You are the first girl ever to ever visit me. I think they are planning a way to get us to hook up," he stated as I take a hold of his arm. I blush at his statement.

"Why? They don't know me. And they're your parents. You should always respect them and go as they say." I told him guiding him towards the bathroom, since I left the cane downstairs.

Naru stopped in his tracks causing me to retreat a bit backwards. Turning around Naru grasp my forehead and smirks slightly.

"Your temperature seems to go down. How are you feeling?" My cheeks redden.

"Better thanks to you, normally it takes me about two days to get rid of the fever," I told him. I hesitated on wrapping my arms around him. From last night I had no idea how to act around him.

"Fine, Mai you can hug me..." he sounded defeated. I glance up at his abnormal words.

"Hug you? Why?"

"I want you to feel it. Consider yourself lucky," was all he said. I lower my head turning around and pull his arm.

"I don't want to be a bother Naru." I opened the bathroom door and help him with. Naru glanced down at me and as though he can see me he gave me a dry look.

I felt a bit uncomfortable with it as I turned to get my toothbrush as he turns to lift up the seat of the toilet. I blushed brushing my teeth.

"Why are you here?" Naru asked.

"I have seen your friend Naru, so it doesn't bother me... If your parents are coming we should hurry," I told him. Naru kept his mouth shut. But nevertheless I still blushed feeling embarrassed, and I saw Naru giving me a knowing look but kept his mouth shut.

After we finally finish the bathroom and getting dressed and I cleaned his wound, we head downstairs and I started to do breakfast.

I watch the clock it was Seven thirty in the morning and Naru sat on the kitchen chair staring blankly at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something seems off, I don't know, anything about last night I can't wrap my head around it," He stated. I frowned at his statement.

"Something happen?" I turned to let the pot simmer. Coming up to Naru I kneeled in front of him and touch his forehead. He does a double take at the sudden move of mine.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am merely checking if you got my fever. After all you kissed me and slept next to me..So I am worried." I blushed lowering my head retreating my hand.

Naru takes a hold of my hand making me look up.

"I'm alright.. A fever won't bring me down. But what I'm referring to is that something happen. I can't place my finger on it. And it's driving me crazy," he establish. I signed.

"Maybe you'll remember it later." I told him getting up but Naru grabs my arm.

"We have a new case my father is going to be the lead on this one. So anything let him know. Even though I'm your boss he'll will take over." he explains. I gulp feeling myself go nervous.

"Do you think it has to do with my dream? There's this ghost or whatever.. I keep drowning. This time it blamed me for killing some people but I keep denying it pleading myself not guilty," I explain.

"I don't know. My mother hasn't explained it to me," he tells me getting up.

"Breakfast will be ready," I told him watching the pot boil a bit. Naru nods his head rubbing his head.

"Are you alright? It looks like someone knocked you over. But why were you sleeping next to me?"

"I don't remember it Mai," He growls a little causing me to back away a little.

"Dang don't bite my head off," I mumbled going to finish breakfast.

About an hour later the doorbell rang as I was eating my breakfast. Naru stopped his movements and groans.

"It's my parents," he tells me getting up. I stood as well helping but he snatches his arm away.

"I have a cane Mai," I nodded, moving slightly away from him. Today is not his day...

Going next to him we reach the door and opening it. A bouncy woman appears with a suitcase with long brown wavy hair wearing light makeup and very beautiful. Her light brown eyes lighting up as soon as her eyes landed on Naru.

"NOLL," she screamed dropping the suitcases down and ran up to Naru giving him a tight embrace and kiss his cheek.

"My little Noll how I miss you so much," she kissed him again causing me to smile but for a reason that gesture cause me to miss my mother.. I wish my mother would do that to me.

"Mother," Naru said with no emotions behind his voice as a tall broad man appears much broader with wet black hair short and scruffy. I looked down feeling off for a reason.

"Father," Naru bows.

"Oliver," his father's voice seems stern but then his eyes landed on me. His eyes seem a bit intamanating just like Naru. But I see that Naru had no resembling.

"Is this is Ms. Taniyama," he bows as I bowed down as well.

"Hello there Mr. Davis," I whispered.

"Oh she's cute," Naru mother shouted moving Naru at the side coming in front of me.

"Hell there honey, I'm Oliver mother Luella Davis ... I apologize for my son absolute rude behavior. I thought him to be a gentleman. He gets it from his father," she points at Mr. Davis. I felt a sweat drop.

"It's alright," I waved my hands as Naru turns towards the living room.

"Let me help," I offer moving to-get-her luggage but Luella nods her head.

"Don't worry we got it.. I just want to spend a little time with my son before we go into business." she takes a hold of my hand dragging me towards the living room leaving her husband behind.

Sitting down on the couch Mrs. Davis claps her slender fingers turning towards Naru.

"Well Noll I must say she's very pretty," I notice her eyes turning soft looking at me. I blushed looking down.

"No I am not... Plus I'm his assistant; temporarily living here because of the sight thing. I'm not sure if you heard," I whispered not looking up at her.

"Yes, Lin has me up to date so please excuse me for a second my dear," she cleared her throat as she cross her arms facing Naru.

"Young man what in the world is wrong with you? You know too well how I brought you up and here you are treating your girlfriend as though she doesn't mean anything to you," she scolded as my eyes widen. Naru lowered his head but cross his arms in front of his torso.

"I have nothing to say mother. She's my assistant not my girlfriend. I have no feelings for her..." he stated causing my heart to jump painfully from that mention. I touch my ring...

"Sure Noll, and I was born yesterday. For God sake." she whines turning towards me.

"You're the only girl that I have ever seen Noll been interesting too. I never once see him so attentive with a has kept me up to date with everything. I know very well that you love my son," she said it as though it was nothing.

"I.." I lower my head..

"I know you do Mai.. Can I call you Mai?" she asked, I glance up seeing Mr. Davis comes in sitting next to his wife.

"Yes," I blushed.

"Please convince your son that not only working is everything in this world. Please tell him that he needs someone to overcome anything. As human beings we can't be alone all the time." Ms. Davis cried a little as Mr. Davis patted her shoulder gently.

"He's an adult honey he can make his decisions.."

"Then he will never marry.. Is not like I'm forcing it, but at this rate he will never enjoy the simple pleasure of life.. Everything in this life has to be balanced out,"

I glanced up at Naru watching him staring blankly at me. I felt my heart twig a little. I felt as though he was watching me. Clio is right.. He needs to learn a lot. He might be a genius but even geniuses has to learn about life some point in life.

"He's about to be twenty years old.. I never see him with a girlfriend." Mrs. Davis continued.

"Honey," Mr. Davis frowns turned his gaze towards Naru but Naru cleared his throat.

"I have something to say," Naru voice sounded straight forward.

"When I tell you both can you please keep it in a down low. Right now I don't want to make a big deal out of it.."

"Um? Sure Noll," Luella whispered.

"Promise me," Naru mumbles.

"We promise Noll," both parents said as he stood using his cane he moved towards me and takes my hand.. My eyes widen.

"Naru?"

"Mother, father." he whispered.

"What is it?" Mr. Davis asked to give his son an odd look.

"Mai is my wife.. We got married about two weeks ago." the room seems to be quite quiet that you can hear a pin drop or a cricket. Both parents' eyes went wide at the sudden deceleration.

"I think I heard wrong? Did you just say that Mai is your wife?" Ms. Davis cleared his ear with his index finger.

"You didn't, Mai is my wife, as I am her husband. But its a long complicated story. And no I do not love her.. But she does love me," he whispered the last part letting go of my hand sitting down. I gulped nervously as the both parents gave me a disbelief look.

"Explain," Mrs. Davis crosses her arms giving me a scolding look.

"I didn't marry him for money or anything.." I bow feeling tears threaten to fall.

'Why the hell you tell them,' I thought causing Naru look up at me.

"Because they are my parents Mai. Just listen," he moves slightly up wrapping his fingers together.

"Well It all started when Mai went blind," Naru started to tell them our story as I sat next to him.

After Naru finished telling them our adventure so far both parents remained quiet but Mr. Davis gave me a dead on look.

"Do you really love our son?" He asked causing my heart to jump painfully. I nodded lowering my head.

"I have been in love with him about two years now.. I don't know how.. I don't care if he's famous nor does he have money. I never ever thought about that I promise. At first sight I never even like your son. I promise. But somehow I started to fall for him. Never once I ask for money nor did I take advantage of him. I really do love him. I promise after this is all over I will leave.." I was now crying covering my eyes. I felt pathetic and the thought of me leaving him hurt me the most.

"Why are you crying? They won't throw you out," Naru whispered in my ear as I kept on crying.

"Mai," I heard Luella mentioned as I look up at her with teary eyes. She smiled gently moving a bit.

"I know how you are.. I heard so much about you. Thanks to you we found our precious Gene. Thanks to you Noll has been able to move on and change. Thanks to you we have hope. You don't know it but you change all of us. You are a God sent. I am thankful for you. I know you don't see my son just for his fame and fortune. He has lots to learn in life. And I think you're the right person to show him those things. You have something that he doesn't." her words reminded me of Clio words.

"You have is compassion, patients, and understanding, and one thing that my son is lacking off." Mr. Davis was the one that spoke.

"It's love. I'm glad under that circustism that Noll is able to marry someone like you. Because you are going to teach him. Marriage is hard it has its up and down, trust us. But with time and communication and above all love it can overcome any obstacle you just have to stick with it and overcome it." she whispered giving her husband a small kiss on his cheek causing him to clear his throat noticed a small red dust of blush covering his cheeks.

"Thank you, but your son doesn't feel the same," I lower my head as I heard her giggle.

"That boy won't even say he loves me... He doesn't say I love you like that.. But don't doubt it. He will show you how much he loves you. Just like his father. Even though Noll isn't a man of words he's a man of actions. I know dearly that he loves us. He showed it to us through his actions.. I know he loves you Mai. I feel it and I have already seen how he stares at you. Even if he's blind," Naru moved uncomfortably from his sitting position.

"So what's the case?" Naru changed the subject.

"Sorry about how I asked if you love my son, I had to know. I can see you love him and don't worry your secret is safe with us congratulations. And about the case," I notice Mr. Davis has changed his attitude just like when Naru wants to get straight to business.

"My God, honey, we just got here five minutes and you are straight to business. I love you dear, but I hate it when you do that. See I told you Mai, just like father and son. At least Gene got my side.." she mumbles as Mr. Davis nods his head gently.

"Anyhow, about the case," he moved towards us as Naru cross his arms.

"It has to be important for you two to come all the way here,"

"It is; I have a friend here in Japan that asked me to come in person. He owns a small island not far from Japan. It's suppose to be haunted along with a lot of supernatural unexplain events." he started.

"So I took in the case because I own him lots. So today we head out. So pack your bags. I will explain the situation as we head over there. Call up your team and bring some swim suits. The case is a bit odd." he explains.

"Odd? How?"

"The main purpose of this case is underwater.. Well not entirely.. He owns a house not far from the ocean so he's being haunted by ghosts.. One that seems to be a woman with long black wet hair and the other about a long slender man with no face two hollow eyes that seems to be covered by water." Mr. Davis concludes as my heart stops at the mention.

"I see then Mai help me pack," He stood heading out as I nod getting up bowing down.

"I'm sorry after all the long trip you have to continue without rest," I whispered but Mrs. Davis giggled.

"It's not the first nor the last I used to it by now. Even though I can't do anything in particular all I can give is my support to my husband and son and anything I can help with. I'll make some tea wants some?" she stood as my eyes grew.

'Crap I forgot to offer them,' I panic moving my feet swiftly but Naru takes a hold of my shoulder calming me down.

"It's alright Mai. You're family now mother doesn't even like when other people serve her. Trust me," He lifted his pale gaze up to his mother.

My heart jumped with delight at the mentioned of being a part of a family.

"Wow that is just plain freaky that you too can feel your thoughts. I'm not even that in tune with my husband," she patted Mr. Davis shoulder. He stood shaking his head.

"It's alright Mai, just go with him and get him ready as well as yourself. I have already called for transportation they will be here in an hour." I nod heading out.

Reaching Naru room, he sat on the edge of his bed grasping his cane as I started to get his suitcase.

"I was scared that they will reject me," I admit as Naru lifted his gaze up.

"Why?"

"Why? Didn't I just tell you.."

"I told you they won't reject you."

"Whatever Naru. It's scary and yet I feel empty," I pause my movements staring blankly at the ground.

"Empty?" he asked.

"Yes empty Naru, since I have no one to show you as my husband.. I can't just go to my parents and tell them. I can't do what you can do." I whispered.

Naru stood moving up towards me and takes a hold of my arm. I glance up at him.

"What have you learn from this job Mai?" he asked. I blinked at his sudden words but huffed out.

"That spirit can move on or linger into things to haunt or resolve unresolved problems. Sometimes they are demons or the last remains of the person's life." I explain.

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear," he tells me.

"Then what?" I spat.

"The answer is that spirits are able to see the human world, that they know what surrounds us. So I am practically sure that your parents know about us." he tells me causing my eyes to grow big.

"Naru," I whispered wrapping my arms around his midsection crying hard.

"Tell me why I shouldn't love you.. You keep doing these things Naru. Ever since the first time you save me in that well. You keep giving me hopes. Motivation to keep fighting." I cried glancing up, I kiss his cheek.

Naru glanced down at me without a word he let go of me and turns towards his bed.

"You shouldn't love me because this isn't meant to be Mai. Watch as one day you will take everything back," his words burned me. I moved up to him kneeling down watching closely at his bleak blue eyes.

"Watch that I won't Naru." I told him cupping his cheek.

"Watch that my love for you will overcome everything. Watch as our love will last forever. Watch as one day you will realize how much you love me. Watch as one day you will come to me telling me that I was right. Watch me love you Naru. Watch I love you." I cried kissing his lips slightly but on doing so Naru wrap his hand around my back of my neck and kisses me back. As we moved slowly Naru placed me up sitting me down on his lap.

"You.. Drive me crazy," he whispered between our kiss. I wrap my arm around his neck feeling my heart beating hard against my own ribs.

"Good," I whispered deepening the kiss. Then I heard a knock on the door. Causing me to freeze in my tracks as Naru lips linger against my lips.

"It's your mother," I whispered as Naru signed letting go. I moved away from him blushing..

"Noll where's the tea I sent to you three weeks ago?" she asked as I sat on the bed. Naru ran his fingers through his hair.

"Its down the stairs on top of the second cabinet," Naru yells as I stood.

"Let me finish," I whispered lowering my head but Naru doesn't say anything.

0000

"Are you sure you're up for it?" I asked Ayako as we spot the small island from the distance. We all stood in front of the small jet boat that carried Naru equipment. It's been a few hours since Naru parents came.

"I'm sure, I just got some scrapes that's all. But last night Hosho was very nice to me.. And guess what." she blushed as the wind picked up causing her hair to cover her cheek. She pulled it back as I moved closer to her.

"What?"

"He admitted that he loves me," My eyes widen at her sudden words. A huge grin spread against my lips.

"Congratulations," I yelled wrapping my arms around her jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you," I squealed.

"He said that he was afraid to lose me after that accident.. It opened his eyes.." I moved away from her taking her hand.

"He's a good man Ayako. He'll make you happy." I whispered.

"I know.."

"Did you admit your feelings for him?"

"Yes.." her face fires up once again looking at the horizon. I leaned my arm against the boat railing.

"You're lucky.. I wish someone would tell me that he loves me," my mind floated towards Naru. I wish he can just admit it. Ayako smooths my back.

"Don't worry Naru will its plain obvious. It's becoming harder for him to hide it."

"I doubt it.." I whispered... Looking out at the waves hit the side boat. As we kept chatting Madoka came into view with Masako and Mrs. Davis.

"Hey girls what are you talking about?" Madoka asked leaning against the railing smiling at us.

"Nothing much just random talk," Ayako shrugs.

Masako giggled a little taking a hold of the railing as well moving slightly up.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing this is just odd all girls here just watching that island coming into view. It's rare to have this," Masako shrugs her shoulders turning towards us.

"You're right," Ayako giggled as I did the same. Eventually all of us started to laugh really bad that we all slip down holding into our tummies.

"Is not even funny why are we even cracking up?" Mrs. Davis asked wiping her cheeks.

"I have no idea," I told her.

"Well this seems like fun." we heard a male voice. Raising our gaze Yasu and Bou-san stood in front of us with a smile and cross arms. I smiled as well.

"You can join just laugh no joke," I told them. But both men nodded.

"It's a girl thing," both said at the same time as Naru and Lin and his father joined in the picture.

"Where's John?" I asked.

"He's downstairs, he gets seasick easily," Bou-Sun explains. I frowned at that standing up. Helping Ayako and Mrs. Davis up.

Masako cleared her throat.

"Well now that we all here can you explain to us about the case?" Naru asked in his monotone voice.

"Sure kid," his father stated noticing Naru eye twitch as Mr. Davis eyes sparkle a little with amusement winking at me. I knew he was messing with him.

"This case is a bit dangerous, a puzzle a little puzzle that we have to gather. The owner has been attacked about three times. He wants us to stop it and get rid of it. He gave us two weeks to do it. The earlier we get rid of it the better. It attacks men apparently women are safe but never leave your guard down."

"How exactly it attacks males?" Bou-son asks.

"It seduces them and leads them in their death, by drowning them," My eyes widen at his words.

"Everyone will be paired up, each has it's own room and each has a layout of the house, I'm not playing when I say that my friend's house is huge. You can get lost. There are secret tunnels under use to be a hideout during the world war 2,"

"Alright you heard Mai, stay away from creepy tunnels," Bou-san stated causing me to growl at him.

"I don't get lost," everyone gave me a long annoying look.

"Yes you do," they all said at the same time besides Naru parents. I felt a sweat drop.

"Thanks for your support guys," I growled as everyone started to laugh. I laugh as well since it was true. Of course Naru and Lin didn't laugh but I did catch the smirks.

"Oh I forgot to mention. My friend has a son, he's Noll age very brilliant but a bit of a womanizer. He's handsome as well and has a charm with the girls. But I recommend that you all stay away from him. There's something about him that I never like. Is not like he's a bad kid, it's just that... I don't know he sends bad vibes," Mr. Davis tells us.

I nodded as Naru seems a bit stiff at the mention.

Finally reaching the small island every one of us got down only to be greeted by an older man around Mr. Davis age, slightly long hair but a bit spiked with dark brown eyes tall and freckles all over his face.

"Oh man, you haven't changed.." He smiled going up to Mr. Davis and giving him a strong hug.

"You did, what the hell happens to you Shio," Mr. Davis joked chuckling as she turns his gaze at Mrs. Davis.

"Nothing much just time itself. Oh Luella beautiful as ever. I still regret that I never admitted my feelings for you.." he whispered noticing a bit of pain flash through his eyes. Mrs. Davis frowns but took a hold of his hand.

"Shio-kun you know that I never loved you. My heart always will belong to my husband," her eyes soften as she glances at Mr. Davis.

"I know that. Luckily he treated you well; lucky bastard. Oh well then let's meet the famous team." he moves away and his eyes landed on Naru.

"Well I be damn that's your kid.. When the time has gone? Last time I saw him he was about seven? Luckily he didn't get your charms," he played nudging Mr. Davis arm.

"Where's your kid?" he asked ignoring his playfulness.

"Ah he will be here shortly he went to get something," he whispered as Naru cleared his throat.

Shio gave him an odd look but either the less Lin introduce the team as I move closer to Naru.

"It's nice here there's water and a huge house on top of a hill and lots of sand," I told him. Naru moves his head as I caught a glimpse at another character.

"Ah here's my son," Shio introduce as he reaches out his hand.

"Gang this is Renji," as the young man appears in front of us. My cheeks redden as his brown eyes landed on me. His hair is dark \curly but cut strong cheek bones well built and a beautiful smile.

"Hello," he bows as everyone introduced once again. As the gang starts to leave Renji stayed behind and came up to me. I nervously clap my hands together.

"Hello," he smiles as I cleared my throat.

"I heard that you're that kid assistant, really?" I nod.

"He doesn't seem as a boss type much more as a stick in the mud." he replies as I watch Naru stop at his tracks turning towards me.

"Mai come," he stated.

Moving to his side Renji comes along.

Slowly heading towards the house an eerie feeling started to fill me as I glance back in the water I felt as though something was watching us.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" he came out of the blue causing me to give him a stern look.

"I just met you," I told him moving a bit closer towards Naru. I felt Naru a bit stiff.

"I don't allow my assistant to date let her be," he hissed as Renji gave him a dirty look.

"You know that she's young and you don't control her. I like her already she can make up her mind if she wants to date or not," he spat I blinked my eyes wow..

"I know that.. But she works for me I make up the rules and she's not allowed so deal with it," I can tell Naru temper was rising.

"Renji-kun its alright.. Plus I don't date.. I have never been on a date nor will I plan to," I told him trying to find a way out of this mess.

"See the best I can teach you.. I doubt you have kissed before I can teach you as well," his eyes darkened at the mention as my eyes widen at his words.

'Naru he's scaring me,' I thought. Naru kept quiet but stop in his tracks.

"Stop harassing my assistant." he hissed turning around hurrying his steps. I follow suit as Renji did the same.

"Damn he's controlling," Renji spat as we head up the cliff. I turned my gaze towards Naru.

"It's a cliff do you need help?" Naru tilts his head towards me.

"No," he mumbles as he slowly made his way up but on doing so Renji gave him an odd look.

"Cocky bastard." he whispered as I glance up at him.

"Why are you insulting my boss? He didn't do anything to you."

"He controls you, I wanted is just a simple date.."

"Simple date ? I just met you. I don't go with the first guy that ask me out. I need to know them first." I argue,

'And plus I'm married,' I added in my thoughts moving away from him going up the cliff trying to catch up to Naru. But Renji captures my arm turning me around.

"I already like you.. Can you just give me a chance? I can show you that I'm a good guy and I won't control you as that idiot boss of yours," he concludes. I snatch my arm around.

"I'm sorry I can't." I gulped basically running towards Naru.

Finally reaching Naru side he turns his head.

"He won't give up." he mumbles as I moved a little from him glancing up at the huge house in front of us. Its blue with a wide bench opening with three stories high.

Renji passed us as he enters the house. I turned towards Naru.

"He seems as a good guy and I.." I heard Naru scruff.

"What?" Naru hissed.

"And I think that he just don't know how to approach a girl..Just have to keep him at bay.. You never know," I told him to gather his hand with mines.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked noticing that his mood is worse than before.

"Acting like what?"

"I don't know like you're mad at the world or something. Your parents are sweet and we have a new case you should at least be a little happy." I told him.

"Happy I'm not but mad eighter just annoyed that's all." he replies.

"Oh?"

As I moved closer the same eerie feeling crept down my spine as I turn towards the house. In the second floor window I saw a woman with long wet hair staring down at us. My heart stopped.

"There's a woman looking at us," I pointed out as she disappears.

"Maybe is the woman of your dreams. Let's go," he moves towards the house. I follow suit scratching my head.

"Something is up with you Naru once again you are trying to ignore me." I whispered following him.

0000

Ever since I step inside this huge house it felt as though I step back in time. The memories of our last case two years ago. The same creepy feeling came up to me like a hurricane.

I grasp my neck feeling as though anything can come and chop off my head like last time.

"Mai are you alright?" John asked as he sat next to me in the living room.

"Yes just a bit eerie," I told him.

The living room looks very old fashion more American than Japanese. There's an old huge fireplace that has two gargoyles at the front marble like. Up the living room there's long stairs that head towards the rooms and bathrooms. Red carpet as well. The kitchen is twice as big modern and the dinning room is huge with an elegant long table.

Personally I don't like it. Too big for me. I like is a simple small house that doesn't have these creepy statues and a huge portrait of a woman.. I glance at her and her eyes are creepy as though they are staring at me.

She wears a long elegant old fashion dress and white with an old hat tilted over on her right.

"Ah, that's my great-great grandmother wasn't she a beauty," Shio mentions.

"Oh?"

"Yes she was." Yasu admits crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What happen to her?" I asked as I moved a bit closer to Naru since for a reason I feel a bit safer. I don't like this place at all, is like a horror movie to me.

"She died.. She was killed by her husband," Shio whispered as I cover my mouth.

"Why?"

"Unknown reason but legend says that she went crazy and killed her family as well so her husband had to kill her."

"You think that she's Hauting this place?" John asked as he moves to the edge of the black sofa.

"Yes...but that strange thing is that she died from a bullet wound not drowned. I don't know. This house was built around 1935 a few years before the war. Afterwards secret tunnels were made to hide the soldiers that brought from America to attact certain places in Japan. There's more to War world 2 that meets the eye," Shio started as Renji nods in agreement.

"I found some old documents and pictures, it can help," Bou-san and Ayako seems to nod in agreement as Naru cleared his throat.

"I'll see them tomorrow I want to expect the grounds and such." he orders as Mr. Davis stood.

"I agree if you let us expect around but first let us place our belongings in the rooms.."

Shio nods standing up as well.

"I have dinner prepared and everything set up. Renji will show you guys to your rooms,"

Renji stood and started to head up as we all took our baggage and follow him. Going to the second floor the hallways seem long and scary.

"My room is on the third floor my father has the master room, which is this one," he points at his right.

"This is your rooms down the hallways. Choose which ever there's more in the third floor."

"How many rooms are in here in total?" Ayako asked.

"Twenty including the library and the downstairs secret rooms," he concludes as I stop at the fifth room on my right.

"I'll take this one," I whispered. Renji nods as Naru stops next to me.

Opening the door I stepped in as my eyes grew. The room itself is huge with a huge bed in the middle looks old fashion as two large window stay in the right of the bed and its own private bathroom.

"Alright then," I heard in the background as Naru steps next to me.

"I'll be out in a few," Naru concludes to the others as they all nodded and they kept going. Closing the door behind him I place the suitcase on top of the bed.

"It's huge," I told him.

"Good this will be our room," he whispered as he moves towards the window and leans against the window pane.

"Our room?" I asked a bit confused.

"I don't trust Renji and I'm not leaving you alone just to have you scream out.. And please don't tell me you're shy just because we are sleeping in the same room. I think we have gotten over the part since we already seen each other naked," he tells me. I blushed but nodded.

"What are you going to tell the others?" I asked, moving to his side taking a hold of his hand he glanced down at me.

"Nothing they don't have to know." he tells me as I leaned my head on his chest staring at the outside watching the ocean wave hitting the shore.

"We have to tell them something. They will get suspicious if they find us here."

"My parents know that we are married, that's good enough for me. And for the others they don't have to know." he whispered as he drapes his arms around my shoulders.

"This house is really creepy something is not right." I tell him feeling very irritated by it. Naru moves his head as though he heard something but then shrug it off.

"I know it's creepy Mai I feel it." he whispered as he let go and started to head towards the bed.

"Let's go before anyone comes to a conclusion," he mumbles heading out using his cane. I frowned as I headed out but in doing so I heard a scratching sound as though someone is scrapping the wooden floor. I stopped turning my head towards the noise.

"Naru," I whispered. He turns to stare at me.

"What?"

"I heard a noise," I told him gulping hard.

Going towards the noise I kneeled down and press my ear down on the ground hearing the scrapping becoming rapidly. Naru stands next to me.

"I don't hear anything," he whispered kneeling down. I gulped looking up at him.

"I hear it is like nails on a chalkboard as though someone wants to leave." then the sound changes into a deep groan type of sound. My heart started to beat hard fear shot through me.

Then I jumped up in fright as the wooden floor seems to push up as though it was made of elastic.

"Crap," I grasp my chest in fright.

"What happen?" Naru asked.

"The floor it moved it turned as though it was made out of elastic," I told him moving slightly away.

"Interesting that's new, maybe the ghost wants to show us something or wants to scare us we have to see." Naru tells me as he headed out. I follow suit nervously.

During Dinner everyone sat around the large table as I slowly eat the food. Naru kept quiet as his parents talking as everyone made their own conversation. I swallow my food as Renji which sat in front of me smiled.

"So do you like the house?" He asked.

"It's alright," I told him.

"My father is really rich as I will one day inherit the money," he tells me causing me to give him an odd look.

Like I care?

"Good for you," I mumbled noticing in the corner of my eye Naru seems to tighten his grip of his chopsticks.

"That doesn't intrigue you? Most girls I know will be intrigue,"

"I'm not most girls," I told him.

'Please stop talking,' I though as I lower my hand I felt Naru taking my hand causing my eyes to grow a little bigger.

'What are you doing?' I thought not glancing at him. Naru intertwines his fingers with mines as he leans in to eat.

"I notice that's why I'm interested in you. I'm going to be honest.. I really like you and I want you to become my woman.." his words stung me as I felt Naru tighten a little to hard my hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"My woman.. You know ditch your boss and come up to my room.. I'll show you a good time,"

"Do I look like easy to you?" I growled tighten my grip on my chopsticks. Forget what I said about this guy is a womanizer sexist pig.

"Most girls are.. Well the ones I dated usually will be in my bed a few hours later. I know they just after my money or looks. Heck I just give them what they want that's all." I felt anger boiling up inside me.

"Let's go," Naru stood bowing down.

"I'm going with Mai to check out the place, excuse us," Naru tells the adults as I stood bowing down as well.

Going around the table Mrs. Davis gave us a soft smile as I nod my head. Going to the living room I breathed out in relief.

"Thank you, what a sexist pig and this doesn't even belong to him. I hate a man like that.." I hissed as Naru grips his cane.

"He's a moron no sense in the head of his. He just let his hormones get the best of him. Let just search around to see if we can find anything. I can't do anything until I get my sight back tomorrow. Until then I have to let my father and Yasu do their job."

"I'm scared if I become blind Renji can take advantage of that." I whispered not liking the idea.

"I'll be around you don't worry," I gave him a soft look.

"Thank you Naru," I wanted to hug him but its too risky to do so since everyone was in the next room so I turned around.

"Let's go," I took his hand and headed up the stairs.

"The picture frame is creepy Naru. It looks like she's staring at us. Ah like the case with the hybrid." I told him.

"The question is what made her go crazy and attack the family like that? Why in your dream you're drowning but she was found dead do with a bullet wound?" he whispered as I turned around to stare at the old fireplace. Is it me or did the gargoyles move?

"There's two gargoyles in each side of the old fireplace but It feels as though they moved," I told him.

"Gargoyles are normal a symbol to protect not to fear. Maybe it has something to do with the case. Anything is possible," he whispered turning his gaze towards the fireplace.

"Right I forgot that you can see as well." I mumbled as Naru kept quiet.

"Maybe there's a secret tunnel or room behind it? I have seen movies with that," I told him.

"Maybe, tonight we should test that when everyone is asleep." He whispered as I felt nervous about the plan.

"What if something happens. You're blind and then I will be," I asked.

"Just merely looking Mai. Not like we are going to get lost and wander around.. Let's see if we can shine some light to this haunted place." he tells me.

"Alright," we headed up the stairs but on doing so a very cold spine chilling air manifested around us.

Looking around my eyes stops in front of the second stairs that leads to the second floor there the woman I saw earlier stood there dripping with water.

"Naru, there's the woman from before." I grasp his hand.

"**I want to breathe," **she voiced out as the water came out of the mouth. I took a step back scared feeling my heart against my ribs.

"Don't' be afraid Mai, if it's not attacking try to find anything that can help us." Naru whispered.

"Tell me what you want," I gulped hard as the woman moves her hand towards the fireplace as more water drips heavily from her arm.

"**I loved to read.." **she once again said and then disappears into a puddle of water. I nodded my head as I leaned my head against Naru arm.

"You're right there's something in the fireplace we have to check it out." Naru nods turning back.

I frowned going with him slowly.

"So this ghost wants our help since it's asking me for help, but something doesn't add.." I told him to take a hold of his arm making him look up at me.

"What doesn't make sense?" He asked.

"If that woman is Shio-kun grandmother? If she killed off her family how is he related to her?" I asked feeling something off about this.

"Maybe she had an older child that didn't live with them and survive it can happen." Naru explains.

"But something about it still doesn't tickle my bone right. Something about this whole place doesn't seem right. And it scares me it makes me scare for the team and you. I don't want nothing to happen now that we are far away from medical help or police help,"

"We just have to keep our eyes sharp Mai," Naru said. I gulped feeling my heart hammering hard.

"I'm scared but the strange thing is that I'm not scared of the ghosts I'm afraid of the living.. Shio nor Renji gives me good vibes." I whispered low enough for Naru to hear.

"I'm afraid that they are more what they seem and I'm afraid for your parents," I whispered.

Naru seems to be in a deep thought before answering.

"I have the same feeling Mai we just have to be a step ahead of them. Don't mention anything act as normal as possible. This side mission will be our secret. I will let Lin into it so he can help us. We just have to keep going,"

"I hope I'm wrong." I whispered.

"You never know Mai,"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... Ah this case will be a bone chilling one... I hate Renji... He has something up his sleeve... I know he does... Not liking this at all... Lets see what will happen next; see you next time in Insightful... Also I forgot Naru dad's name, what was it? Sorry.


	19. Chapter 19: Bewitch Part two

A disclaimer:** Never** will I own it..

Chapter Nineteen: Bewitch Part two

**Naru POV**

"Well this is not what I was expecting," Mai frowns as she lifted her head up the next morning rubbing her neck.

Last night we fell asleep together as I drape my arm around her and she snuggled under me. For a reason I am getting use to it. As to her scent her warmth and how good she feels around me. She's definitely making me go crazy.

"Did you think I was?" I snapped standing up feeling my bare feet touching the cold wooden floor making me shiver as I glance back at Mai.

"I thought it was a one thing deal.." she moans, burying my face against the pillow groaning.

"Stop doing that Mai.. Let just wait until the day is over. But I'm actually thankful right now that I'm in your body that means that I can get some things done."

Mai lifted my face up and gave me a symbolic look before getting up. Heading towards the bathroom we did our morning routine as I cleared my throat.

"So besides your parents we keep pretending that we are normal as possible and now we can actually check out the fireplace since last night we couldn't.." Mai tells me as we step out of the bathroom.

Getting dressed, it was a bit awkward since I didn't do this last time we switch our bodies. I put on a pair of jeans and a long shirt to cover myself as much as possible. As Mai place my normal clothes on. Mai came up to me and fix her hair.

"This is not to be used to." she whispered as I glance up at her.

"Apparently we are going to keep switching just as well get used to it. Did you dream?" I asked, moving towards the door. Mai takes my arm spinning me around causing my eyes to narrow at her sudden actions.

"No I didn't but you said you didn't want anyone to know. Let's check if anyone is outside. There's cameras, luckily you manage to not point the cameras to my door." she hissed. I didn't say anything but turned around opening the door and sneak a peak to see if the others are outside.

"Let's go," she waves my hand and we headed out. Slowly making our way downstairs. I found this place somewhat creepy. Mai wasn't kidding but as we headed down my mother and father came into view, they seem in deep conversation.

"Ah Noll," my mother came up to Mai giving her a kiss on the cheek causing me to blush. I narrow my eyes.

"Actually I'm not Naru but thank you.. I have forgotten how it feels to be kissed by a mom," she bows lowering my head down. My father gave her a weird look..

"Not Naru? Wait.." My mother's voice narrow as it dawns on her.

"You guys switch?" she asked as I nodded crossing my arms.

"Yes Mother.. I'm Noll that's Mai," I bob with my head towards my body causing my father to rub his head in confusion.

"This is plain creepy to have my son switch with a woman.." he puffed out moving a bit uncomfortable.

"Remember not to tell anyone." I told them slowly heading downstairs. Mai followed me as well as my parents.

"Mai does it feel weird?" My mother asked. Mai glanced down at my own body and shrug.

"At first but you get used to it after a while. I know this is the second time but I have to block it out.. It's like having a girl's body minus you don't have breasts and you have an extra friend hanging around," she shrugs but blushes. My father and I stop in our tracks giving Mai a dry look.

"Did she just called.. Your friend?" My father glanced down at me.

"Hey what's wrong calling it your friend it been with you for a long time," My mother argues causing me to clear my throat.

"Not know Mother," I hissed as my father cleared his throat.

"Honey we don't call that our friend its our manhood and.." mother rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Martin, keep saying that to yourself. And you young man.. Stop being embarrassed is not like I haven't seen you naked before. And she's your wife now." she barks as I rub Mai hair.

"Mother." I backed off feeling awkwardly having this conversation with her.

"What? You were young you and Gene loved to run around the house naked.. It was normal for two three years old.. And plus who you think change the diapers and gave you baths until you were eight?" I cover my face.

Mai cover her face looking up at the ceiling. Oh man.

"That's very interesting Mrs. Davis. Very interesting." she whispered going down the stairs.

Ignoring the most awkward conversation. I reach Mai side, as a strange character came up to us. My parents next to me gave him an odd expression.

"Good morning," he bows as Mai stiffen a little.

I didn't have to guess who this character was.. Because right now I felt is rage forming in my pit of my stomach.

"Morning Renji-kun," My mother bows as she takes my father's hand leading him away.

"Hey Mai I was wondering, want to come with me and watch the shore. There's this beautiful outlook, I want to show you," Mai cleared her throat as I gave him a dark glare.

"No," I moved away from him but he grabs my arm turning me around to face him.

"Let go of me," I hissed as Mai moved closer to me and gave Renji a dark look as well.

"I told you to leave my assistant alone what part of that you don't understand." Mai hissed as Renji gave her a dirty look.

"I already hate you.. We have already established that. I want her...so back off you are nothing to her why the hell you keep getting in the way?"

I was about to say something but Mai beat me to it.

"Why to I keep getting in the way? Hum? Let's see.. You keep harassing her.. If she doesn't want you you should take a damn hint and back off," Mai did a good job of imitating me at that moment but I wouldn't really say it like that.

"Looks like you love her," Renji kept going how stubborn he is.

"I don't love her she's my assistant and there's a thing called respect." she hissed under my breath as I cleared my throat.

"You heard my boss so back off," I turned to leave but once again he kept resisting, he grasps my arm and hissed under my ear.

"I'll make you mines," and with that he lets go and leaves as I stare blankly at him.

"Did he just said he'll make me his?" Mai voice quiver..

"No he just threaten to rape you," I growled feeling anger filling me until no end. He won't dare touch her.

"Rape me?" Mai didn't move as I turned I pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Mai." I turned to see Mai paralyzed with fear with out moving watching my hands tremble. I gulped not knowing what to do.. All I knew is that I won't let that happen I won't let him touch her. Luckily I'm in control of her body so for a reason I'm happy for that.

"I don't want him to touch me.. I barely know him nor I want.." she shivered moving away from me. I signed slowly taking my hand, I guided her towards the living room sitting her down.

"I won't let it happen." I whispered as I cross her arms staring at the fireplace.

"Let's just concentrate on the task in hand try to avoid him as much as possible and don't leave my sight Mai. Don't wander off. He's more of a threat than having a ghost attack you," I told her as she glance down at me.

"Thanks Naru," she whispered moving back.

"Let's just eat.." I stood as she follows me.

0000

About a few hours later nothing has happened no activity and everyone did a basic check of temperature reading and such but nothing out of the ordinary. I sat in front of the monitors that is placed in the living room as I stare at the old documents that Shio has brought to me. Mai sat next to me doing the same thing. Nobody notices the difference since we kept quiet and only talk when is necessary.

My mother and father kept confusing us but stay away from us since they think is still not normal. Which I agree with them.

I told Lin last night about our plan and he agree to help us so right now he's working on some things I asked for. I glance at the old documents and so far I just got some reports of dead people and soldiers that been isolated here. But nothing to do with the death of Shio family.

"I don't get it Naru, there's nothing here that can help us." Mai lower my head to whisper so Lin won't hear our conversation.

"There's something in here that doesn't make sense. But I can't place my finger on it. Right now is three in the afternoon I think it's time to check out the fireplace since everyone left to have some break." I stood.

Mai nods standing up as well as I tell Lin to keep an eye around. He agrees, while we leave towards the fireplace.

Finally reaching it, I cross my arms staring at the fireplace itself. I notice the Gargoyles standing in a protective stance. As Mai stares at it as well.

"Maybe a secret way a switch," she starts to touch the statues but then retreated her hand back turning to me.

"It feels real touch it Naru," she nudges her head towards it. I did what she told me and touch the statue itself I retreated my hand giving her a side glance.

"It feels like rough dry skin? How's that even possible?" I asked touching it again.

"I don't know.. It feels real skin maybe they skinned a person and place it above the statue and mold it to look like marble?" Mai suggested. I frowned as I moved closer and expected their red eyes. They seem real as well.

Curiosity got to me and I touch the right eye of the gargoyle causing a stretching noise I stepped back as Mai eyes widen.

"Did you hear that?" she takes a hold of my arm. I nodded but the next thing I knew Mai shriek as takes a hold of my arm tightly and then I fell.

Going down a slide like thing I place my arms up to cover Mai face as I felt old cobwebs and some unknown things to crawl up my skin as Mai screams...

Finally reaching the bottom Mai hits the floor first as I landed on top of her back groaning in pain.

"Ouch," Mai whines glancing up as I get off. She groans rubbing her arms in pain and turns towards me.

"What the hell?" she dust herself off as she glance up at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern as I shrug her off.

"I'm not hurt you cushion my fall," I told her dusting the webcobs.

"Wow thanks for worrying about me," she snaps as she glanced around. I did the same to find ourselves inside a secret room that didn't even had power and the only light source we had is a light that's coming out from somewhere; where I couldn't pint point.

"Well if this wasn't expected." Mai whispered moving ahead as I follow her.

"I can't see anything do you think there's a switch?" she asked as she moved closer to the wall using her hands to find a switch. I did the same staying close to her just in case if anything happen.

As we kept going with the little light we had I could make out a desk in the middle with something tall in the middle. Moving towards it I touch the desk and to my surprise there was a lamp. Turning it on which oddly enough had a light bulb Mai expression turned into a relief look.

"Thanks, so where are we?" she looks around as I did the same to only find our self in an old fashion library with old dusty books. As I glance down at the desk I found myself staring at an old book that seems to age over the years as the once white paper turn yellow.

"Look it dates back to 1939," I told her to sit down on the old chair. Mai came up to me and leans against the chair looking down at the old book.

"Looks like a diary, looks like no one has been here for years. But why those that old fashioned lamp still works?" she asked.

I shrugged carefully blowing off some dust that's been on top of the book for years.

"Can I read it?" Mai asked. I nodded as she moved to place my elbows on top of the table and cleared her throat.

"Well, here goes nothing." she scans it.

"Looks like one of the owner last entries I'll read it alright."

"Just read Mai," I told her wanted to get to the point of this.

"Dang, what crawled up your pants and bit you," she mumbles as she cleared her throat once again.

"July 9 1939; _My beloved, I can't wait to tell you that I have a child in my womb. I can't wait to tell you that finally our long try to conceive has been answered. God is good. I can't wait for your return. I dearly miss you I hope you get to me safely my love. See you soon." _

Mai stopped reading and glanced down at me.

"It seems that she really loves her husband." she whispered as she traces the papers.

I didn't mention anything as I flipped the page carefully and Mai continues..

"_September 23, 1940, our son is five months old. How I wish you can see him. He looks so much like you. I miss you so much my darling. I miss your hugs your warmth. I miss you so much I think I'm going crazy. I hear voices my love. Sometimes it tells me to do things I shouldn't I don't know what to do. Please return to me. I want you back. A year with out you is like a year with out breathing. I miss everything about you even your touches when we bed together. Our son will be a strong man just like you. I will be waiting." _

Mai stopped noticing that she was blushing. I lay my head against my palm watching her.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Cause its somewhat romantic and sad at the same time. I would be the same if you left for a year. I would miss you terribly." she confessed lowering her head. I cleared my throat as I flipped the page.

"Continue," I suggested.

Mai nods.

"_October 17, 1940, My beloved I'm sorry.. I can't help it to stand in front of a mirror and touch myself thinking that it's your hands doing it." _ Mai stopped reading clearing her throat.

"Um? That was a bit explicit why would she write something like that?" she asked not looking at me. I shrugged.

"She hasn't seen her husband for a year now.. She felt lonely," I told her as though it was nothing.

"Just continue," I told her.

"_But I think that I'm going crazy.. The voices are becoming frequent. How I miss you.. But you know what? I heard rumors going around the house.. The maids thinks that I'm crazy.. Thinking that I made you up. But they don't know nothing. I know that you're real. If you weren't why would I bare a child? Besides you I have never been with another man. I swear it. Please come to me.. I will always turn on the light for you to return my love. I am waiting for you as well as our child." _

"So the rumors were going around that she was crazy. Maybe she made up the whole thing in her mind?" Mai whispered as I glance up at her.

"Maybe, continue, or do you want me to?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugs kneeling down. I nod moving up to stare at the book.

"_April 23, 1941, Today is your son birthday, one year.. Two years that you haven't been here. Two whole years with out you. Only your son is giving me enough strength to survive this cruel place. They are treating me as though I'm mentally. I'm not. You are real I know you are and alive. They said that you died two years ago. But I know you didn't. I believe that you're alive. You're my sin my one true love that will never leave me. At times the voices in my head tell me to kill but I don't listen to them. No..I have to stay strong for our baby. For you. But there's a new man that entered my life. He wants to court me. But I don't let him. He wants to force me to marry him but I don't let him. I don't love him. I can't stand the thought of another touching me that is not you." _

I read as Mai softly glanced at the wall in front of us.

"That's sad.. What do you think?" she asked glancing up at me. I shrugged.

"Maybe she was crazy and everything was in her mind. Or she couldn't stand the thought that her husband died."

"It's just sad that's all there's more?" she asked as I flipped the page..

"One more entries," I told her as I moved to read.

"_October 31, 1941: how dare he.. How dare him to touch me.. He forced himself into me. I can't stand it. I can't stand that I can still feel his touches his thing inside of me." _ I stopped as I felt Mai stiffen at the mention.

"He raped her?" she gasped noticing that my eyes are glistering with tears. I frowned looking back at the diary.

"Continue," she waved her hand.

"_I want to die... I hate it I feel dirty and I feel as though I'm not worthy of you any longer. I didn't want this. He just came to my room and took me and at front of our child nevertheless. He said that I was his and his wife. I never married him. Nor do I want him. I'm dying inside. I want to be strong for our child. But I can't no one believes me and I think I'm with child of that man. I don't want a child that is not his. But I can't kill him off since it's not his fault but that mans. It's a sin to kill I don't know what to do? Please come back to me. I want you so much. Please I'm begging you come back I don't know what to do... Don't doubt my love for you." _

I concluded as I watch Mai cry...

"One of the worse things that can happen to a woman." she cried even more covering her face. I gulped rubbing her back.

"I know Mai," I whispered feeling as though if I meet this guy I have to rekill him as well as for Renji. I doupt that Mai can survive that nor no woman. I have to protect her from him.

"Killing him won't help Naru. Poor girl.. I doubt I can survive that." she cried standing up she wipes my face and glanced down on the ground.

"This already passed. So the husband left and died. She ends up pregnant with his child so that means he and she made love about a few weeks before he left and died. So we establish that. But what were those voices? Was she going mentally insane? Or something in this house that causes you to loose all reasons. The choices are high." I grasp my chin thinking hard as Mai moved towards the book shelves.

"Maybe we can look more information in here." since she is in my body she easily took a book in the top shelf.

Blowing off the dust she came up to me and placed it down.

"Here's another diary" she opens it and dusted of the pages with my hand. I moved to read the date.

"It's from 1943, how did you know?" I asked glancing up.

"I didn't I felt attracted to it," she admits as I started to read.

"_November 21, 1943: My dear Kyoko.. I read your diary far too late.. I'm sorry that I didn't come in time. I know that writing this is in vain. But for a reason I need to tell someone whom ever is reading this to hear my story. I was trapped for three long years. Three long years under the hand on his hand. He told me that he took you as his. He tortured me as he gave me the details of how he kept making you his. I felt rage, pure anger for this man. I hate him to no end. But you beat me to it. Why have you killed him? Why have you killed yourself and left our child alone and unattended? I don't hate you never once the thoughts cross my mind. Because I knew you were mine ever since I lay my eyes on you when we were young. No matter how many times he forces you in my mind you still remained untouched by him. I know it doesn't help. But my love for you won't die even after death. I will bring up our child but right now the war which is spreading like a illness is affecting me to take care of our child. I fear for my life and his. I don't know what to do.. I just wish this ended up differently. But whom ever read this beware of future generations of his blood. The Shio family is not a family to play with. And heed this. If any one is married and his bloodline eyes are caught by his venomous sight don't let his future generation touch what is yours. His blood will go after married woman. He will take what he thinks what his. Don't let him. Don't let any woman that you love fall for its trap. But you have to let her breath in order to break this curse." _

I stopped reading as Mai is grasping my arm fear in her eyes.

"Shio? Those that explain why Renji wants me?" She glances up at me shaking so bad.

"I don't want that.. I feel so sad for her and now I fear for me." she lowered her head as the temperature of the old library drops.

Mai stood looking around. But something in the diary catched my attention..

'She killed him?' are my thoughts as Mai interrupts my thoughts.

"She's here," Mai points in her right. Turning my gaze, I watch as a woman stood there with wet long hair deadly pale, Kyoko glance up at us.

"Are you the woman? Are you Kyoko?" Mai asked moving towards her but I took a hold of my arm stopping her.

"Don't scare her off." I whispered moving to her side.

"Please let us know what to do? We want to free you," Mai begged as Kyoko moves her head slightly and turns towards her right.

As though it wants us to follow her. Mai goes back and picks up the old lamp.

"At least it doesn't need a plug in.." she shrugs as I nodded in agreement. Slowly we follow her as she went through a solid wall. Both of us stopped at our tacks and Mai scowled down at the wall.

"Maybe a secret door?" she asked. I touched the wall to find something to trigger it but nothing.

"Um ah," she snaps her fingers going back to the bookshelves.

"I have seen in mystery movies that sometimes these old houses have a secret book that you pull and a secret door will open." she states as she moved every book that she can reach. I took the one that's near the wall.

After a twenty minute Mai huffed out running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Well that didn't work." she gasps leaning against the wall.

"Sometimes movies lie Mai," I told her leaning against the wall next to her but in doing so the wall itself moved causing us two to flop back and hitting the cold ground.

"Come on," Mai whined standing up and dusting off my pants.

"At least it wasn't another slide, come," I waved my hand heading in the hallway. It's just a long slog hallway that apparently had no way out. Mai moves closer to me taking a hold of my shirt.

"I feel as though something is watching us," she whispered. I frowned glancing up once again. Lighting the lamp up it illuminates the dark hallway.

"Please don't tell me there's no way out," she gulped down tightening the hold of the shirt.

"There's always a way out Mai," I told her as I notice a light at the end of the hallway.

"She's waiting," Mai points out. I saw Kyoko floating in front of a door. Going up to her Mai gulped and reach out for the door knob. She took in a big breath and opened it. Heading out my eyes widen a little as we stand in front of the shore that out looks the ocean.

"What the?" Mai glanced up as we moved down.

"There's the house," Mai whispered pointing up. I follow her gaze only to spot Renji staring down at us. My heart jumped slightly noticing a dark look as he stares at me.

Crap Mai is danger, and I'll be damn if I let him get close to Mai.

"Don't look Mai but Renji is staring down at us just act as though we just got down here and staring at the scenery," I told her as she moves her head.

Heading down the rocks carefully Kyoko points out the ocean as I glance up again to find him gone. That was creepy as hell.

"She wants us to go in the ocean but right now we can't the waters are to rough look," Mai points out as I follow her finger I watch as the waters roughly hits the shores.

"Let's go back," I told her to head back but Mai takes a hold of my arm. Turning around she has her head down.

"I'm scared that he do something. If the journals are real then I'm in danger. Apparently I was his target. I can relieve what Kyoko did." she whispered lowering her head.

"I won't let it Mai," I told her.

"But what if you can't. Her husband was trapped by that man. Renji or Shio can do the same. While you try to free yourself from his grasp it will be too late. I will be his.. I don't want that... I want you." she cried dropping into the sand crying.

I kneeled next to her taking her hand.

"Trust me it won't happen Mai. Remember we are a step ahead of them. We just need to find a way to avoid him."

"I don't care what you say Naru. I'm scared as hell right now. Would you like it if he said those things to you?" she snaps at me.

"He did Mai." I told her to sit next to her watching the rough waters.

"Then please lets do something. I can't even step inside of that house knowing that he can capture me as soon you have your back turn and take me." she shivered. As she rose my knees making herself into a ball.

I frowned looking at her.

"We just have to break the curse or whatever it said in the books. We need to do it," she cries. I frowned.

"I promise to not let him lay a finger on you Mai," I whispered as she glance up at me taking a hold of my hand.

"Don't promise me something that you won't keep. I am being realistic Naru. From the case that cause me to go blind I learned that you can't never be there for me all the time. I am grateful but I have to take care of myself as well. I will be strong but don't leave me as well. I have never been so scared of a man before." she cups my cheek giving me a soft look.

"I promise to be strong just don't let go of me." she whispered letting go she stood wiping her eyes. I kept staring at the ocean as I stood.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"We only got some activities after you two were gone," Madoka stated as she crosses her arms and sat on the couch giving me a dirty look. I lower my head feeling uncomfortable with it. Naru sat next to me keeping an eye on Renji since he kept staring at him with a lustful eye. I shivered at it.

"What type of activities?" I asked trying to sound like Naru.

Mr. Davis and Mrs. Davis gave me a predictable look as I tried to not look at them. I felt already too shameful just to look at them.

"Well we didn't capture them in camera but there was banging and movements. As though the ghost was angry," This time Ayako spoke noticing that Bou-san has his hand over hers. I wanted to smile gently at the small gesture but I couldn't.

'You think that it has to do with Kyoko?' Naru thought with out looking at him to not give anything away I cleared my throat to sound as though I'm speaking to them but actually answering Naru.

"Maybe it had to do with Shio-san ghost that appears in front of him."

'So if she's with us why would she do that? Or it could have been the other ghost,' Naru thought. It's just plainly weird that in his thought I can hear his real voice.

"Shibuya-san? You have been in the field for some time now even wrote a book about the paranormal under Oliver Davis," Shio started causing me to freeze. I have no idea how to answer that.

'Just relax a little Mai and repeat what I think,' Naru stated.

"Yes I did," I agree trying to imanatated Naru.

"So what crosses your mind? I read it and I might say for a young age you are the expectible young man. Not even my son has the same level as you," he chuckled as Renji gave me a dirty look.

'Way to add more fuel to the fire,' I thought as Naru cleared his throat.

'Tell him that I was just stating a fact and I just wanted to show how much I appreciate others abilities and wanted to give a little guidance to those with special gifts that haven't developed as much,' Naru explains causing me to glance down at him.

"Noll are you alright?" Naru mother asked as I glanced up. My heart is pounding hard... That's the second time he admits that he respect each one of us not only us but anyone... I lower my head..

"Naru?" Naru asked taking a hold of my hand. I shook my head crossing my arms leaning back.

"I was just stating a fact and I just wanted to show how much I appreciate others abilities and wanted to give a little guidance to those with special gifts that haven't developed as much. I wanted to make a point that can help those who wants to follow the book." I added the last part as Shio including Naru parents eyes widen.

"M.. Noll," Mrs. Davis gasped out while Naru glance up at me with wide eyes. I blinked a bit confused at what just happen?

"Wow Naru.. I didn't know that you thought about us like that," Yasu stated as he grasp some files at hand.

I signed running my hands through Naru hair.

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you all thought," I mumbled but then I did a double take...I wasn't even thinking that...What the hell?

"Naru are you alright?" Naru asked moving a bit closer to me. I look down and nod.

"Yeah I'm alright just tired," I admit glancing up.

"Well then I gather some information about your grandmother," Yasu started.

"She died in 1942 in Halloween night," Yasu started.

"Apparently she was diagnosed with Mental disorder. She was pregnant but lost the child.." he states as I moved forward.

"She lost the child?" I whispered as Naru was now interested as well.

"Yes but in the reports it stated that she kept mentioning that she was pregnant and she wrote to her husband which never left her side. She mentioned that she heard voices and such. Her husband was a very impatient man. He had to lock up his wife in the master room to keep her maintain." he concludes causing me to look at Naru.

'Like I said something in this doesn't add up.' he thought while Yasu cross his arms.

"So my guess is that she went even crazier and killed off everyone in the house so the husband killed her to save his life." Yasu concludes.

'Then why is she wet? And her diaries sound more realistic than anything?' I thought as I glance up to Renji.

Standing up I started to head towards my room since Mr. Davis is in charge Naru following suit.

Going up to the second floor I rubbed my arms feeling a cold spot but ignored it I went inside of my room as Naru closed the door behind me.

"What happen down stairs?" I asked sitting on top of the bed. Naru cross my arms in front of my chest and started to pace up and down.

"What you said Mai," I gave him a confuse look.

"What I said? What did I say?"

"How did you know what I was thinking the last parts if I tried out block them off. And the way you said it seems as though I was really talking and not you."

"I don't know.. Is like I felt it but didn't at the same time. I don't know Naru. This supernatural spin has me in the nut house. Just let it be." I groaned throwing myself back taking the pillow I cover my face.

"I just want this case to be over with. I have seen the way Renji was looking at you." I told him.

I felt Naru sit next to me laying back as well.

"I think we should go back to the secret room." he tells me as I lower the pillow away from my face I moved to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking straight at him.

"Your body is for highly sensitive Mai. It's hard to block of most emotions." he admits covering my face with my hand.

"That's because I'm a girl Naru."

"I didn't know that Mai," he said with a heavy sarcasm in his tone.

I glance up at his err I mean in my eyes and smiled gently and moved closer to him wrapping my arms around him I bury my face in the crook of my neck. I know it feels weird but for a reason I don't feel like I'm hugging myself but Naru himself.

But on doing so the scratching noises started up once again. I took in a big breath letting go of him I stood.

"What?" He asked getting up.

"The noise from yesterday," I told him as I kneeled down on the ground and follow the noise once again.

The scratching seems to get louder and louder. Following it I lay my ear against the floor and the scratching seems to stop.

"Again?" Naru asked kneeling next to me.

"Yes." I whispered then once again the floor stretched out as elastic but this time it shows a face. I yelled moving back.

"Did you see that?" I asked taking a hold of Naru chest trying to control his heart.

"I did, so that's the thing you saw yesterday,"

"Yes," I told him as Naru bends down and place my ear against the floorboard.

Without a word Naru knocks the floor causing it to sound hollow. He stood looking he lifted a brow as though he found something.

Bending once again he grasp something and pulls the floor up near the bed. My eyes widen.

"What are you doing Naru?" I hissed he just ignored me.

"This is not our house nor it belong to us," I hissed but Naru turn his gaze giving me a dark look.

"Before you talk, look;" He points out as I move my head my eyes widen as I saw a secret door.

"Wow this place is sure an amazing place to hide things," I whispered as Naru open the wooden floor once again.

"I doubt this place has been renovated for a long time." Naru mumbled as I glanced down at the dark whole but in doing so I notice foot tracks made out of water.

"She wants us to go down there," I pointed out as Naru stood and went to get his suitcase. Taking out a small bag. Placing it around his back he comes next to me taking out a flashlight.

"This time I'm more prepared," he tells me. I gave him a confuse look.

"Knowing you I'm always prepared to go,"

"Hey I'm insulted," I waved my hand as I followed him. Going down the stairs, I turned to close the secret door. Naru flash his flashlight up.

"Just in case Renji won't find us. The more we stay away from him the better." I told him.

Naru nods saying nothing we continue down following the footsteps.

"I guess during the war they use this as a hideout for the Japanse soldiers so the enemies won't' find them."

Naru tells me as we kept going down the narrow stairs. About five minutes later we finally reach the bottom.

"Well now, where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Near the ocean look," Naru said pointing his flashlight towards the wall. I follow as my eyes widen. As a small round window with bars on it.

Going up to it since I am In Naru body I didn't have to go on my tiptoes but Naru had to. I saw the ocean.

"Well then this isn't creepy at all," I told him as I turned as Naru flash the flashlight towards his right.

We kept going the tracks kept going into another long hallway that seems to stretch out forever. But on doing so I stop in my tracks as Naru stop as well.

"You heard that right?" I asked turning my gaze towards my back.

"Yes lets keep going," He tells me.

I nodded taking a hold of his hand.

Walking more in the tunnels the same creek noise kept getting closer and closer. Then I stopped my walking as Naru placed me behind him.

"Right now we are vernable since you don't know how to use my Pk, so keep low," Naru whispered.

"Alright," I mumble as the groaning stopped and my eyes widen as a male stood in front of us. My heart jumped as white pale man stood in front of us. The same person from my dreams.

"He was in my dreams," I gasped out as the ghost water like eyes landed on me.

"**Sinful... Must let her breath..." **it said as he points down.

I glanced down but saw nothing just a floor, a concrete old floor.

"Is Kyoko innocent?" I asked.

"**Sinful not all are.." ** his voice sounded as though he is underwater. Naru cleared his throat.

"Did the husband killed the family and blame it on the wife?" Naru asked.

"**Sinful is sometimes somebody else. You shall see," ** and with that it disappeared.

I breathed out leaning my head against Naru shoulder.

"I thought it wanted to hurt us like always," I whispered.

"Let's continue," He turns around and headed forwards. While following for a reason I felt as though something seems off.

"Naru," I gasped out as I heard a yell a woman screaming.

Naru stopped in his tracks and turn towards the noise. Plastering against the wall a heavy boots can be heard.

"YOU SICK BASTARD," I heard. Naru glanced up at me nodding that he has heard it as well.

"Let him go," I heard a woman cry. As the scenery change the hallway seems to be covered by candles as a tall gruff man appeared with a slight beard but my eyes widen as he looks just like Shio came into view holding a small child by his hair.

A woman with long black hair was crying violently as the man turns towards the woman.

"Why should I Kyoko.. This child is from a sinful relationship.." Kyoko cried even more.

"No he isn't, you know damn well that he from my husband.. I don't know how but you made the others forget him. Then you force yourself to me." she whispered.

Then he bends down grabbing a chunk of her hair.

"He's from a sinful relationship stop denying it Kyoko. He brainwashed you. You gave yourself to him and bare him this bastard," the child didn't even move he looks dead. I couldn't move I felt tears running down my eyes.

"I will give myself to him a thousand of times than to you. I belong to him not you; you sick bastard. Leave my son alone," she whiskly move to her son but the man kicked her in her stomach causing her to scream in pain.

"If you lose that baby I swear that child of yours will die stay here for a couple of days and think of your sins," and another hit in the stomach he left. The woman cradles the child crying hard as her grasp her tummy.

"I'm not crazy.. he controls me.. Sasuke please come back I miss you. God please send me Sasuke." she whispered as she disappears.

I slid down the floor crying hard.

"Poor girl.. what happen?" I cried as Naru sat next to me.

"We need to free her soul." I cried wrapping my arms around Naru.

"I'm thankful to God that you aren't like that.. Even if you have your up and downs you won't treat me like that." I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Let's keep going," He stands as I do the same.

About ten minutes later we reach a small room that outstretch into a library. I frowned.

"How many libraries does this place have?" I asked looking around.

"Apparently a lot." he whispered looking around pointing around with the flashlight. Naru stops and points in front of me.

"Do we start searching?" I asked. Naru nods heading for the first bookshelves on his right. Going to the other bookshelves I dusted off the cobwebs.

Grabbing the first book I read the title.

"Witchcraft?" I whispered..

"Hey Naru, look at this," I told him as I felt him move next to me.

"I think there's more to this look," I told him. Naru takes the book from my hands and opens it up pointing the light. After he glances fast at it he glances up at me.

"Well apparently they use witchcraft now the mystery got a little cooler," he whispered as he moves to sit on an old desk on our right.

"What does witchcraft has to do with anything?" I asked, going next to him.

"A lot or maybe nothing. But it can explain certain things,"

"You already have something right?" I asked sitting next to Naru since there's another chair.

"Yes... I just need a little more and I can conclude this.." He mumbles looking at each page. I glanced down as my eyes narrow.

"Human sacrifice? Blood of a virgin? Soul of a child? What the hell?" I gasped out watching the horrific images of each page.. Some are disturbing and such.

"Oh God that's horrific," I whispered while Naru glance up at me.

"Apparently this guy use to be in retail of voodoo and witchcraft." Naru captures his chin as he kept reading.

"I don't like it at all Naru. You think this cause Kyoko to go mental?" I asked.

"It can be; sometimes witchery can affect the human mind. It's powerful stuff." he whispered looking up at me.

"Oh, why did your father have to be friends with him?" I growled lowering my head down. Naru frowns tilting his head down.

"We can't control life Mai, sometimes worst enemies are the closest. We should keep looking," he stood.

Since then next thirty minutes we checked each book but on doing so each book contains dark arts and witchery.

"Well apparently they had a cult, look," Naru stated as he flashes once again the flashlight towards his left. Following it I saw a circle drawn on the ground with a symbol of a star.

"That's a symbol to bring out demons a portal." Naru whispered as I gulped.

"This just got complicated. If they did that how many spirits or demons they have managed to bring out?" I asked.

"Let's go back I have no idea how long we have been down here. I don't want my parents or the gang to start a search party," nodding, we placed everything back and headed out.

About another thirty minutes we finally reach our room and closed the secret room up.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I glanced out the window watching the moon shine brightly against the dark sky.

"We do nothing for now. We let Lin know; let's go downstairs," he whispered as I nodded. Going down stairs the gang seems to already head to bed. As I glance up at the clock on my right.

"It's midnight," I whispered feeling eerie.

"Where's everyone? Normally we have about two people out and about." I told him reaching the living room.

"Strange," he captures his chin but on doing so we heard is a hard noise a thump.

"What the?" Naru moves towards me and glance up the stairs.

Then Kyoko appeared running down the stairs. I gasped covering my mouth as the man kicks her back causing her to fall down the stairs.

She still manages to get up bleeding painfully from her mouth.

"Stop it," I murmur crying.

"You will be next just like your child." he yells rushed down hitting her once again.

I revolted my eyes from the scene everything went quiet. I opened my eyes only to see Lin and Madoka staring at us.

"What happen?" She asked coming up to us. Naru kept quiet as he sat down running his hands through my hair.

"Nothing happen, just a bit stress I'm going to bed." Naru whispered getting up heading up the stairs. I hesitated on what to do.

"Naru can you come I have something to show you," he whispered waiting for me on the stairs.

"I will come later on," I told them to rush my steps back towards Naru. Heading upstairs once again Renji appears in front of us.

"Isn't a bit late to be walking around?" he asked to give Naru a wishful sight. Naru seems to tighten his grip as I cross my arms.

"Why are you up and about?" I asked.

"I have a date," was all he said as he passed by us heading down the stairs. I shook my head heading towards our room.

Heading in I went into bed groaning.

"I'm tired.. This place is a mess." I told Naru as he sits next to me.

"I know," He agrees as I glanced up.

"If she was found with a bullet wound how did she drown? How does witchery tie up with her death? And why is this man bloodline kept going? And why does Renji has to get his jeans?" a bunch of questions that passed my mind.

"I have some answers but I won't say anything until I gather last pieces of the puzzle." Naru explains as I moved slightly.

"I want is sleep," I yawned getting myself a pillow.

"First shower, then sleep Mai," he tells me getting up. I moved slightly getting up lately.

Rubbing my aching neck I glanced out the window. Beyond the night horizon a white feathery orb floated above the water.

"Look Naru," I pointed out as Naru moves towards me watching what I am watching. Naru turns towards me.

"Wonder if those are spirits," he mumbles getting away from the window heading towards the bathroom. I frowned watching as the orbs danced around above the water.

"Or it can be that male ghost thing," I thought aloud as I leaned forward breathing out. The window fogged up from my breath. I drew a sad smile.

"I hope we can help you," I whispered as I closed the curtain...

But deep in the dark shores where no one can see him, he sits in one of the huge boulders where he has a good view from where Mai and Naru room; licking his dry lips.

"Soon you will be mine.. Just like many others," he whispers as holds a sharp knife in hand...making it sparkle with the reflection of the knife...An evil glint passes his eyes as his imagination goes wild wondering how will she fill when he makes her his...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... And yes Mai and Naru switch bodies.. For those who are confused. Lol don't worry I haven't forgotten Gene...or anything else... Just that the side story belongs to Night time Mai and Naru not awake them... And I hated writing a few parts of this chapter... But since its rated M and since I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible... And no I don't do Rapes nor anything like that since I don't like it. So don't worry about that.. But I do have to write some things that go to that point since is part of the case sadly.. But nothing forced since I don't like it... This is a fantasy supernatural horror romance I will keep it like that.


	20. Chapter 20: Just your Touch

A disclaimer: I have** never** owned Ghost Hunt

Chapter Twenty: Just your Touch

**Mai POV**

"Please let me go," I cried as I felt the cold ground under me. I felt his gaze above me as I heard from a distance water rushing.

My heart raced feeling sweat rolling down my face my body ached as though I ran a marathon.

Just pure fear shot through me.

"Why should I?" he said noticing that his voice is low and raspy.

"Because what you are doing is not right Renji," I cried moving towards the wall I hope.

"Renji? I'm not Renji.." his words stung me as I moved my head towards his.

"I see that there's more to you than meets the eye.. Even though your soul is getting weak you're powerful." he said.

"Who are you? Shio?"

"Shio yes but not that Shio you think.. I want you Mai ever since I laid my eyes on you," he hissed hearing the malicious tone.

"What the hell do you want from me? How did you even kidnap me? Last time I remember I was sleeping.." he barks off a laugh cutting off my words.

"Sleeping next to your boss... Tell me do you always sleep with your boss to get what you want? I want to know who's better me or him? I more experience.. I had many women under my grasp.. I can teach you one or two tricks which that kid doesn't know." he stated as my eyes widen...

'No please God help me,' I begged feeling already violated.

"To answer your first question I just merely took you in my arms just like a princess and took you to my lair. I could have just took you while you were sleeping but I don't see the fun in that. Nope.. I want you awake and fight me off until you submit into me begging me to continue,"

'Oh my God he's sick,' I thought...

"Then after I have my fun I shall free his soul... I shall free my master soul. That bitch didn't have the right to kill him. He was just doing his job to please his master." he mumbles.

"What Master?" I asked.

"The King of all Demons.." he whispered as my eyes widen...

"What?"

"Enough talking.. I've been waiting for you." I heard him stand. I was now shaking violently no way out. No way to save myself. Naru will not be here to save me. I knew it. And damn it that I'm blind. I have no way to defend myself from him.

"Let's start from here," he whispered feeling him kneel in front of me and grasp my ankle pulling.

"No!" I shrug him off but he tightens his grip feeling him take a hold of my pajama pants and pulling them down. My eyes grew.

"NO!"I yelled moving my legs like a loony tick.

"Wow smooth and beautiful," he whispered feeling his dirty hands moving up my leg towards my thigh leaning in to lick me on the side of my thigh.. My eyes turn dull as I fought him off.

"Don't touch me with your dirty mouth and hands," I cried feeling my self fighting.

"What you want that boss to do that to you? Now come on how many times he did it?" he asked.

'No don't do that... Naru won't want me.. I won't live with it..I want Naru..' I thought as I felt a cold spot running down my spine.

"Kyoko please help," I cried as I felt the man stop his movements from touching my legs.

"Kyoko?" he whispered surprise and I took that moment and forcefully use my will power to use my foot and hit him hard in his face causing him to yell in pain.

"You sick wench," he cussed as he lets go.

With all my strength I started to crawl away from him but he somehow grabs my leg pulling me back, then I felt him hit my face causing me to yell in pain.

"Stay put.. You made me bleed.." he screams as I don't know how I grab a loose rock and bash it against his skull causing him to hiss more in pain.

"Luckily that didn't kill me. Come here," he was now angry as hell. But I stood and ran.. I have no idea where but I ran as fast as my legs can take me.

Then I heard Kyoko small whisper... A small cry.. I have no idea how I knew but I knew it was Kyoko. I felt it. So I follow my instincts.

Then I heard gushing waters. Gushing water that seems rapid and waves.

"Come here," he yells again.

"No stay away from me," then I felt an edge hearing some rocks roll down...

"Don't fall my dear, it will lead you to your death. I need you.. I need your blood for my master." he hissed.

"I rather die than have you touched me," I bark out but inside of me felt horrified scared and dirty...

"You won't do me good if you die my dear. I will be back Mai.. Next time I will make you mines conscious or not," he threaten as I heard him running towards me.

"NO!" I yelled and then I jumped.

I fell in the water, feeling my body sink down.

I fought off my drowsiness.

'I want to breathe,' my thoughts floated around as the pressure in my lungs hurts me.

'I want to breathe.. I'm not guilty he is.' I thought as I felt hands on my arm pulling me up.

"**You're not sinful, but sinful are those who wants to be.. Just let her breath," ** I heard as I felt my body float up...

'I don't want to die.. I want to live.. I want to live for Naru and my friends.' I thought as my body kept swimming up.

"**Then let her breath.. You can save yourself and him.. Just let her breath," ** were the last words I heard as everything went dark.

"Mai," I heard at a distance. Is him again... Does he want to hurt me? After I cough out the water I felt two arms on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I fought off rolling towards my right quivering.

"Don't touch me please...I won't be yours."I cry still mortified by his words.

"Mai is me Naru," I heard his gentle voice. Naru isn't this gentle. He will never.. All lies

"Don't touch me...I rather die than have you touched me.." I told him as I felt him touch my shoulder I stiffen at his touch that I slap him across his face.

"I told you not to touch me. I want Naru," I cried even more moving away from him.

"Mai its me Naru," his voice is more stern.

"No you're not.. You're trying to trick me just like Kyoko... I won't let you.. Don't touch me.. please.." I felt defeated. I can't have him touch me...

He captures my shoulder. No..

"Let go of me.. I won't give you what you ask for, never," I fought him off but he just wraps his arms around me.

"It's me Mai. Naru.. Your husband." he whispered as my heart jumped.

'Please God, let it be Naru,' I thought..

"No you're not.. Naru will never hug me.. Stop lying."I hit his shoulders weakly.

"It's me Mai.. I'm sorry I didn't come to save you." he whispered tightened his grip on me.

"Believe me its me." he moved slightly and press his lips on my lips causing my eyes to widen.

Only one person will make my heart race and I will never forget his lips. My only one that I love...

'Thank you God..' I thought as I wrap my arms around him. Yes definitely this is Naru. My body knows the feel of his arms and body... No matter how blind or whatever stage I would be.

"Naru, you're Naru," I whispered as he gently picks me up.

"Yes Mai.. You're safe." he whispered as every panic thought left my head.

'I'm safe, I'm with my husband. I am with the only person that makes me feel safe..'

* * *

**Naru POV **

I couldn't breath nor did I move. I stare blankly at my co-workers as every muscle of my body stood frozen.

"She's been gone for five hours. Where the hell can she be? And she's blind," Bou-san snaps running his hands through his hair feeling frustrated.

"We have already checked every possible corner of this huge house..." Madoka spoke as I took in a big breath.

"She'll appear. It's normal for her to get lost." I told them trying to act as though this didn't affect me. But inside of me is turning me into nothing. I want to find her.

'She's in danger..' I thought...

_'Just be patients my dear brother. She'll come eventually,' _Gene voice popped into my head.

'I have a bone to pick with you,' I snapped.

"_I know you do..I can give you a clue.. Want to take a swim.. And with that my dear brother I will let you be..I have some things to attend. I'm sorry,' _ Gene voice turns a little sad towards the end as I felt him leave my mind.

'Thanks for nothing,' I darkly thought.

This morning when I awoke in my own body, I turned to wake Mai but instead of having her next to me she was gone. I check each place of this house and no avail she was gone. All I can think of is that Renji took her... It's been five hours. In five hours anything could have happened... Even... I couldn't think of it.

Even in the secret passage I look for her but no use she wasn't there. I know there's more secret passage she could be in either of them. It pisses me off that I don't know..

"I hope she's alright," Masako spoke causing me to glance up.

"Where's Shio and Renji? I haven't seen them since this morning?" My father asks pacing up and down.

'With Mai,' I thought darkly as many scenario passed my mind. I swear I'm going to kill both...

"Right now Mai is in a vernable position she's blind and we don't have a hospital nearby we have to find her before anything happen. I know we are already searching but let's keep going. There's other rooms in this house that hasn't been checked we need to find her fast." John spoke.

"Contact us immediately if you find her.." I stood heading out.

"I'm coming with you, son," My father spoke as he turns towards my mother.

"I'll call you if anything, Lin please watch her," he asked noticing a wary look pass my father's eyes. Lin nods softly as my dad walks up next to me.

Going out, the winds today seems rough as it makes my hair flop towards my right and my father shirt move rapidly.

"We'll find her Noll.. I have hope we will." he pats my back as we went down the hill.

"I wonder what happen? She was fine sleeping next to me.." I whispered placing my hands inside of my pockets going to my right.

"Maybe she wandered off." My father suggested. I side glanced him.

"She wouldn't... She would have woken me up.." I whispered stopping in front of the boulders trying to find the secret door.

"I have never seen you so worried about anyone besides your brother. I have to admit you do love her." he mentions causing me to stop in my tracks.

"I don't love her father. She's my assistant and she constantly in danger." I spat as my father's eyes twinkle.

"You love her son.." he tells me.

"Why does everyone assume I do? I don't.. I do admit that she drives me nuts and irritates me to no end." I told him. My father chuckles.

"Then tell me this son," he tells me as he turns his sight towards the ocean.

"What?"

"Between us.. You find her interesting no matter how much she annoys you? Or does she makes your heart beat hard? Or you are constantly thinking of her. Or between men to men you desire her more than anything in this world? As though you want to take her in your arms and make her yours."

'Really what's wrong with my parents?' I thought.

"What of it?" I asked feeling awkward by this.

"That's one of the few things about being in love Noll. Not only that as you grow that love will become deeper beyond physical.. I may not be a man of words apparently you got that side from me. But I do admit that I love your mother more than anything in this world. We have our up and downs but I doubt I could have made it without her. I had my share of girlfriends but none filled me as your mother has. I won't trade her for the world. Mai is so much like your mother when she was her age. My point is that you love her son. Its plain obvious. I have seen the way you look at her even in Mai body. I still find that creepy as heck." he shivered.

"I don't love her father." I spat as I moved closer towards the rock walls.

"Damn I wasn't even this stubborn.. Just admit that you love her Noll before you lose her. I truly think that she's good for you. I have seen the way she acts around you. I know many girls go after your looks or wealth. But this young lady hasn't. I have been checking up ever since you hired her. For a reason she came into your life. Don't be a fool and let her go. I promise you it's one thing you won't ever live with. I love you son I would do anything for you. Even scold you about your own wife. She doesn't have a father to speak up for her. So I will.. I never once got in the way of your own choices. But this once I will until you admit your feelings for her. I hope is soon son. Now that you two are stuck with each other for the rest of your life.."

My father moved away from me.

"What are we looking for?" he asked as I lay my forehead against the rock wall.

"You gave me a headache; secret door," I whispered.. Feeling the rough winds hit against my face.

My father nods touching the rough surface as I did the same. About five minutes later we found nothing.

"Damn," I snapped feeling helpless.

"Yesterday we found a secret passage why isn't it here?" I spoke kicking a rock which rolled down with the other rocks.

"Maybe the ghost cover it...do you remember something that seemed off?" he asked as I turned my gaze back towards the ocean... My mind flashed back towards last night.. Orbs... Then my eyes widen.

"_Want to take a swim." _my brother's words now made sense.

"No," I snapped turning around I rashly made myself reach the shore.

"Mai is in the ocean," I told my father as I watch the smooth water hits the shore. My father reaches me and gave me a confuse look.

"Son, if she is she should be dead by now," my father said bluntly as my heart tightens at his words.

"She won't die as easily as you think. She's strong," I told him.

"Now tell me why you don't love her.. We need a boat if you think that Mai is." I shake my head.

"I am not sure but it's a feeling dad." I told him moving closer to the shore to see if I can spot anything that can give away.. I am hoping to be wrong.

Keeping an eye out my heart stopped as I saw a pink shirt floating towards us. Then my eyes narrow at the sight as the pink shirt moves closer towards us.. Then I just knew.

"MAI!" I yelled not caring if I had clothes on I run towards the water swimming to get her. Wrapping my arms around her waist I swam towards the shore placing her body down.

Immediately I did CPR to her pressing her chest down.

"Come on Mai," I spat. Pushing her chest down once again noticing that she has a bruise on her right eye. Her Pajama pants are missing. My heart stopped. My father came next me taking off his jacket he drapes it around her.

"Mai," I press my lips against hers blowing air in about the third try she gasp out water coughing violently. She was shaken horribly as she glances up with her pale eyes.

"Don't touch me!" she fought me off rolling towards her right quivering like a small wet dog crying..

"Don't touch me... Please.." My father looks up at me with concern eyes.

"I think something happened to her and her pants missing I might say someone..." but I growled cutting him off.

"Don't you dare say it," I warned my father. I refuse to believe it...

Moving gently towards her she hid her face between her hands.

"Don't touch me please...I won't be yours." she cried as my heart stops..

"Mai is me Naru," I gently told her. She still refuses to listen to me.

"Don't touch me...I rather die than have you touch me.." she seems lost in her thoughts. I frowned moving closer to her and I touch her shoulder. She stiffens at my touch and turns slapping me across my face. My eyes widen.

"I told you not to touch me. I want Naru," she cries moving away from me. I grasp my cheek as my father move towards me.

"Shouldn't touch her son convince her that you are him." he whispered. I nodded.

"Mai its me Naru," My voice is more stern than before, not knowing what to do with this situation.

"No you're not.. You're trying to trick me just like Kyoko... I won't let you.. Don't touch me.. Please.." she looks so tired defeated. My heart hurts from the sight of this. I'm going to kill that bastard.

I moved closer to her capturing her shoulders, she stiffen.

"Let go of me.. I won't give you what you ask for, never," she fought me off as I wrap my arms around her.

"It's me Mai. Naru.. Your husband." I whispered trying to get her to understand that I'm not whom ever she thinks I am. Mai still struggled but started to relax.

"No you're not.. Naru will never hug me.. Stop lying." she hits my shoulders weakly.

"It's me Mai.. I'm sorry I didn't come to save you." I whispered tighten my grip on her.

"Believe me its me." I moved slightly and press my lips on her lips causing Mai to widen her eyes.

"Naru, you're Naru," she cried as I move away from her as she wraps her arms around me. I gently picked her up and turned towards my father.

"Yes Mai. You're safe," I whispered as she tightens her hold around me.

"If you let me see that bastard I won't guarantee that I will not lay a finger on him. I will stay in the case but I won't let it slide of what that bastard did to my wife." I growled under my breath feeling as pure rage came down on me.

My father nodded as I walk up towards the house.

Without any words I rush towards our bedroom and locked the door behind me.

Going to the bathroom I sat her on top of the toilet kneeling down.

"Mai," I whispered tugging a wet hair behind her ear. Mai weakly looks down at me still crying.

"Naru." she shakes.

"I have to know.. Did he touch you?" I growled.

"I fought for my life. He hit me and tried to. He took off my pants. And almost made me his.. I still feel him.." she scrub the top of her legs with disgust.

"Almost?" I asked had to know...

"Kyoko helped me. She saved me. So he didn't do anything. I ran somewhere and I ended up in the waters.. I can't remember what happens, but it wasn't Renji.." her words caught me off guard.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm dirty Naru... I still feel him. I feel his tongue and his hands.." she shivered as I stood.

"Don't leave me Naru." she begged.

"I'm not I'm just going to draw out a bath," I told her. She took off her wet pink pajama shirt and underwear leaving her bare naked.

"Hot bath Naru." she whispered as she lifted her legs to cover herself. I frowned drawing out the hot bath for her. After it's filled; I kneeled once again in front of her.

"I." She pauses her voice quivering. I frowned.

"I'll wait for you alright," but she nods her head.

"No take a bath with me. Please, I want to forget his touch." she cried. I frowned standing up again I hesitated on what to do. I never been asked to take a bath with a girl before but she's no girl she's my wife is it right? I'm a bit lost and I hate it.

"Just don't do anything Naru, just let me be in your arms as I scrub away his touch." she cries.

"I.." She stands going towards the bath. I sighed as she takes my hand.

"You're wet.. You're going to get a cold Naru.. Please you're the only man I trust right now." she whispered.

"Fine Mai, just don't regret it later," I told her.

Frowning I took off my clothes and went inside the bathtub as she gets between my legs and lays her head on my chest crying.

I wrap my arms around her letting her cry.

"What happen?" I asked as she kept crying.

"I don't know. Don't remember. I only woke up blind and a man's voice echoed a tunnel I think. Then he told me that I was his and I fought for my life." she moved her leg making the water splash around.

"Then why did you want me here?" I asked as she glances up at me noticing that her right eyes is turning darker. I'm going to kill him.

"I told you I don't want to feel him. I want to feel you.. Even though I don't want to do anything just having you here is enough for me." she whispers wrapping her arms around me. My whole body stiff as I felt her breasts pressing against my chest. Crap...

"Mai, don't hug me." I told her as she lets go of me wiping her face with wet hands.

"Why?" she then asked her eyes narrow...

"You don't want me because that man touch me? I knew it.. I'm sorry," she lower her face crying hard. I moved and run my hands through my hair.

"It's not that Mai." I mumbled feeling odd about this.

"Calm down Mai," I told her as I take her arm wrapping my arms around her I pressed her against me. I heard her gasp.

I didn't know how to explain to her that it's the opposite what she's making me feel. Oh hell I want her but right now I can't do anything to her. She's to traumatize.

Mai kept quiet as I kept holding her. I felt her shake against me. I moved away and take the shampoo bottle.

"Wash yourself Mai" I whispered as I handed her the shampoo. She took it and started to wash her hair still crying. I shook my head.

Without a word I move my hands up and started to wash her hair. Mai stiff but then relax at my touch.

"Why are washing my hair?" she asked moving her head back as I lather her hair making lots of suds come out.

"You said you want to forget about the guy right so this is the closest thing I can do for you without doing anything perverted." I told her.

She gasped out a cry turning around.

"I wish I can see you. I wish I had enough courage to give myself to you. But I can't.. I'm scared and you haven't told me that you love me." she whispered. I leaned forward and took out the head shower turning it on.

"Close your eyes I'm going to rinse," I told her. She nods and does it. Washing her hair she wipes her eyes and glance up at me. She looks like a child.

"How do you feel?" I asked as she moves a bit and takes the shampoo.

"Can I wash your hair?" she asked blushing a little bit.

"Don't care," I told her.

"I'm feeling better," she sits up on her knees,

"Lower your head, you are too tall," she mumbles. I did as I felt her place her hands in my scalp and started to wash my head but very gentle as though I was something delicate I felt her nails scrape my scalp it felt somewhat good.

I tilted my head up and my eyes widen as her breast is right in front of my face so I lower my head, closing my eyes. She actually giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she goes down running her hands down grasping my cheeks lifting my head up.

"You tickled me," she whispered as I gave her a confused look.

"Tickle you?" I asked.

"Your breath tickle my skin. I know that I was showing you my breasts to you but I didn't imagine you will actually glance at them. Sorry," she blushed as she turns trying to find the showerhead.

Moving slightly I took the shower head and placed it in her hand. She smiled gently.

"Now close your eyes," she orders. Closing my eyes she rinses my hair.. Then she surprises me as she wraps her arms around me pressing my head against her chest. I open my eyes at the sudden move.

"Just give me a second Naru," she whispered pressing her cheek on top of my head.

"This help a lot Naru. Thank you." she lowers herself as she kisses my lips gently and lets go. I moved closer toward the edge. Mai started to look for something.

"Where's the soap?" she asked turning towards me. Oh how I'm grateful that Mai is blind right now.. Damn it I need a cold shower...

"Here," I grabbed it from the rack and gave it to her. I wanted to leave because right now if I keep staying here I'll do something I might regret later on. Damn she's too innocent to know what she just cause me to feel. Mai moved a little as she washes her body but really hard against her stomach between her legs and arms. A red print is coming out of her creamy skin.

"Mai?" I asked forgetting everything hearing her sob.

"I want him off me." she cries as I wrap my arms around her, pressing her back against my own chest.

"Mai," I whispered causing her to stop her sobbing, I swear I can see her eyes widen.

"Rubbing hard against your skin isn't going to work. Only time." I whispered once again as Mai lower her head.

"Time nothing Naru. I want him out of me...Please.." she begged crying once again. I gently took the soap from her hands.

"Don't call me a pervert Mai," I just told her as I lather the soap between my hands.

Slowly I turned her now face me..

Dang it... She looks tempting.. Driving me crazy... And here I go to touch her soft skin.. I'm turning into a pervert.

Slowly I start to wash her.

Mai eyes widen gasping as I made my way up her leg between her thigh upwards towards her stomach under her breasts up her shoulders.

Damn her skin is soft against my rough hands.

I notice Mai was breathing a little abnormal as my heart pound and my stomach turned into a deep burning sensation as I kept touching her. I avoided her private since I don't' want to do anything more.

But damn it.. It's hard.

"Naru," she whispered taking my hand, my eyes widen as she places my hand against her cheek.

"Keep doing that.. I want to remember your touch.. Thank God that he didn't go far enough. Please continue to touch me." she whispered. I gulped licking my suddenly dry lips, noticing that she's blushing hard.

I didn't say anything but did what she asked me. I don't know what happen to me but I kept running my hands through her body as she moved closer moaning.

'God please help me control myself before I take her.' I though as she takes my hand and place them in her right breast.

'Crap don't do this Mai, I can't control myself," I thought to myself as I gently wash both of them. She was now closer to me. She wraps her arms around me starting to kiss me.

'She's controlling me, does she know she's controlling me?' I thought as Mai gently kiss me gasping as my hands moved down cupping her behind.

"Naru stop," she mumbles between our heated kiss as my lips travel down her neck she tilted her neck to the side to give me access.

I want her.. I want this woman so bad. I want not only her but with me for the rest of my life.

"Please stop," she begged as she captures my lips once again as I once again cup her breast. Gently I play with them remembering the feel of them. The feel of my wife...

'I want you,' I thought.

"Don't do this Naru I'm not ready," she moaned as I placed her on my lap.

'Then stop kissing me Mai. Stop making me want you.' I thought as I lower my face kissing her chest. She presses herself even more against me moaning.

"Let me be the first and last to kiss you like this. Let me be the one to let you forget." I whispered as I grasp her breast in my mouth.

Mai moaned delightfully, arching her back pressing herself more and pressing me a bit firmer as she takes a chunk of my hair and gently pulls it.

Turning me on even more.

"Yes Naru," she moaned as I kept playing with her breasts remembering the taste of her. Good God she's addicting.

She lowered herself and captures my lips again touching my chest with her hands.

"Just don't go beyond Naru. Let me just forget." she moans as she travels her lips down my own neck I arch back against the bathtub as she gently kissed me.

The boiling sensation in my stomach kept rising as she kept kissing me. I love her touches.. Even though we had no idea what the hell we were doing. But for a reason this felt right.

I don't know why she drives me crazy, now that we are doing this every part of me is highly sensitive with her. I want her.

She kissed my chest as I raised her capturing her breasts once again. Now she leaned back, grasping my wet hair.

"Let me forget," she whispered moving forwards taking my mouth as I once again cup her behind, pressing herself against my manhood I groaned.

"Damn," I cuss, feeling her heat against me.. I never thought... I can't even think anymore. Being like this with someone you love is something else.

She started to move her hips back and forth as I moaned once again. She's torturing me.. As she rubs against me, she starts to moan in pleasure.

I didn't joined with her no I couldn't do that to her. I had to wait until I admit that I love her. I'm not but sure as hell right now I'm doubting that I don't love her.

"Just don't go in just touch me," she gasped out as she kept rubbing herself against me.

"You're making me go crazy," was the only thing I said...

I kept touching her anywhere to show her that I'm here for her. She moves with me as though we were one.

Then she she moves back taking my hand and pressing it besides her thigh.. She didn't have to tell me what to do.. Then I moved in and placed a soft tender kiss and using my tongue as well nipping her skin dangerously close to one spot that I won't dare to go..

"Ah, Naru," she moans in delight grasping my shoulder moving in a slow rhythm pattern for a few minutes. Moving forwards giving me a long passionate kiss as we move our lips as one as well as our hips..

You could only hear is our gasps and moans in the bathroom. And both of our hearts pound heavily against our ribs... I am shaken badly as she did as well.

Then it stopped. She just stopped and wraps herself around me.

"I love you so much.." she cries as I groaned feeling her shake.

But All I knew is that what we just did wasn't just physical to relieve anything but I know I might sound crazy or cliché but it felt more than that. In a spiritual way. It's hard to explain.

'Damn it,' I thought as I wrap my arms around her. Pressing her more into me more. Feeling her naked body press against mine. But I put a lot of will power to really stop myself completely because I didn't finish with her.

"Thank you.. Now I feel is you. Thank you for being the first to do that to me. Next time I will be ready as you will be. I thank God for Kyoko for saving me. Thank God that I have you as my husband, and that you are the first guy to touch me like that and not that bastard. As well that I'm the only woman you ever touch like that. I know it sounds selfish but I'm glad that I was your first as well as you are mine." She cries.

I have nothing to say besides that I need is a cold shower very ice cold shower. I still want her damn it I want her she left me half way. But I am thankful as well that nothing happens to her.

'Next time I will make love to you but not here,' I thought, aching for her.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Let's get out," I whispered slowly getting out but damn I feel embarrassed.

Naru slowly helps me up wrapping his arms around my waist. Oh good Lord I'm hyper sensitive from him. I still feel the burning sensation. I wouldn't change it. But that doesn't mean I feel embarrassed by it.

But damn he's good. Dear God, why did you make him like that? I want him so bad...But I can't I need him to admit he loves me. If I give myself to him it will mean nothing. But it doesn't mean that I forget his touches. Soft gentle yet strong and erratic. His mouth did wonders all over my body. His toungue his hands his lips and his strong chest against mines... Dear lord... Everything about him making me go crazy.

I don't know why? Either because I love him or something but I think that I won't change it. I won't change this moment, I won't change Naru for nothing. Is like its beyond the physical more like spiritual or something like that.

But damn I want him more than ever. My heart is still racing as my tummy is still hot..

Yet I felt his thoughts.. He was thinking that a cold shower? Did I affect him that much? Or did I go to strong? I'm scared now... Was I easy for him?

'Please don't think of me as an easy girl.. I just wanted to get rid of his touch and lick."

"You said that it wasn't Renji," he started snapping me out of my dark thoughts.

I explain him the details that I can remember but then something dawns on me as I gasp.

"I'm sorry.. I slapped you," I cried. Naru doesn't say anything but picks me up bridal style causing me to gasp.

"What?" but Naru kept quiet. He moves the places me down on the bed and gives me a towel. Slowly drying myself Naru gives me clothes and I got dressed.

"Are you hungry?" he finally spoke after ten minutes later. I nodded feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I mumbled once again feeling horrible. Naru surprises me as he captures my chin and tilts my head up placing a small kiss on my lips causing my whole body to warm up once again.

And I just knew that he wasn't even mad at me.. He understood just for the simple kiss.

'Don't kiss me.. I still want you,' I thought as he moves away.

"Let's go," he stood as he takes my hand.

"You are going to have a shiner for a few weeks. You said that it sounded like Renji but it wasn't him?" he asked.

"Yes.. I don't know. Even if I didn't see him, I felt him different. I hit his face pretty hard, see if Renji or Shio have a bloody nose or something,"

"Good job," he murmurs caused my eyes to shift upwards.

"I told you I had to be strong," I told him biting my lower lip.

Standing up Naru gets me the cane and place it in my hand. Slowly we made it downstairs...

"Mai," I heard everyone say at the same time.

"Oh my what happen?" I heard Ayako and Madoka coming to my aid. Naru didn't move from my side as I sat down.

"I'll go get some ice," Yasu said hearing him get up.

"Who did this to you?" Bou-san snaps.

"I don't know... I was trapped; someone was with me and wanted to kill me that I fought for my life but that person hit me." I somewhat lied .

"That bastard." I heard a voice that didn't belong to our group. My heart stopped.

"Hello Renji," I bowed down feeling robotic.

I felt Naru rigid as I felt him think. He thinks about that Renji has no marks on his face. I frowned.

"Is there anyone else besides you or Renji?" I heard Martin ask Shio. I guess.

"No, we do get residents from time to time. And the nearest neighbor we got is in the other side of the island which takes about two hours drive." Shio spoke. And again Naru said that there's no mark in his face.

"Do you remember anything that can help? John asked as I felt him pat my back.

"No." I shake my head as I felt someone placing something in my hand.

"Ice bag," Yasu said. I smiled sadly and place it on my eye. I wince a little.

"I'll make some tea. Poor girl and something to eat.." I heard Mrs. Davis murmurs.

I stood taking my cane.. I started to head out.

"Where are you going?" Masako asked feeling her come up to me. I gently smiled at her..

"I'm going to get fresh air," I told her.. Naru moved towards my side.

"I want a full search and the blue prints...I want them today.. And Yasu bring me the old files." Naru orders as he moves in front of me.

I follow suit.

Feeling the strong wind moving my still wet hair, I blankly move my head towards Naru.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Let's go back to the room.." he stated as I arched a brow.

"Room," I asked blushing lowering my head... Does he want to continue?

"Really Mai? I'm talking about the secret room where we found the diaries.."

"Hey how did you know?" I asked as my face kept turning red.

"I don't have to feel your thoughts your face says enough.. We can continue later on if you like. But right now I want this case solved. I am not going to let that bastard get to you. And now I have a feeling what's going on. I just need a few more things to clear up.." he seems mad.

"Continue on? No Naru.. I won't continue.. I won't let you touch me until you admit you love me." I snapped going down the stairs carefully. But only God knew that was a lie.

"Why are you mad at me.. I wasn't the one that wanted to do that." oh I can hear his lies right there.

"You're a pervert Naru.." I snapped but he surprises me as he leans forwards whispering in a low deep voice causing my knees go weak.

"No I am not Mai. You know that.. Not once did I give you any reason." I heard is cockiness behind his tone causing me to growl under my breath.

"Jerk," I snapped heading down.

I can feel him cross his arms in front of his torso as he follows me.

Slowly making our way towards the shore the hot sun starts to turn cold. I felt the hair on my arm stood..

"I think I know how Kyoko died." I told Naru.

"How?" Naru asked as I grasp the cane in front of me.

"She drowned.. What I live was she lived.. I know for a fact what I went through this morning is what she went through.. I felt her next to me when I was running off to save my life.

"Then explain the bullet wound?"

"Easy Naru there were none." I told him to feel glance down at me.

"Let me guess the witchcraft books we found in the secret room."

"Yes.. The man did something to twist everyone's minds to make Kyoko look mental. But she was right.. Her husband did exist since he wrote back to her. What was weird was that man that took me. He was surprised when I mentioned Kyoko name. Surprise that I call that name." I explain.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Master, he called that man that abused Kyoko his master as well that he had a master as well a demon.. My mind can only conclude that he wanted Kyoko and the unborn child to sacrifice to the demon. It makes sense,"

"This place still makes no sense." He whispered.

"This use to be a place to do an a cult.. The man that kidnapped me said that his Shio but you said that he didn't have no physical mark in his face. I'm lost." I told him glancing up.

"This case became more complicated." he whispered. I took his arm leaning my head against it.

"I want it to end it." I told him.

"Me too but we have to stop that man if he did this to you he can come back and this time I can't stop him.. He will definitely finish his job." I shivered feeling his hands on me but then my mind went back where Naru touch me. Where I felt safe and loved.. Where my being was being treasured by this man. Oh thank God that Naru did that. It helps a lot.

"Don't remind me," I hissed feeling irritated.

"Sorry," He whispered noticing that his tone dropped a little.

The cold spot seems to intensify by the minute.

"Shibuya-san," I heard someone call out. I feel Naru turning around.

"It's Father Brown," Naru tells me.

"Yes?" Naru asked

I heard John gasp for breath.

"Your mother.." I felt Naru stiff.

"What about my mother?"

"She disappeared along with Ms. Hara." his words stung me as Naru with a word moves towards the house.

But then my eyes widen feeling a hand wrap around my ankle.

"John!" I screamed falling down on the sandy ground.

"Naru, Mai is in trouble." John screams taking hold of my arms as the hand around my ankle pulls me towards the ocean.

"Help me," I cried, John pulls me harder.

"Hold on Mai," Naru yells but on doing so I stopped struggling. Naru needs to find his mother... I can't...

"Let go," I begged tears now running down my eyes.

"Are you crazy Mai, pull John," I felt myself being ripped into two.

"Let go find your mother," I begged as I somehow move my arms and manage to let go..

"No Mai," I heard both male scream as the hand on my ankle pulls me towards the water. I cried as I felt the water on my legs.

"Find your mother!" I screamed and then I hit the water once again, the hand pulls me deep into the water. My lungs once again ached for air.

My arms floated up as my body kept going down..

"**Now free me," ** I heard Kyoko voice as everything went dark.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. Let me know if I did good in the bathtub part.. I was a bit hesitant about writing it.. As well the beginning.


	21. Case Six: A Witches Tale

A Disclaimer: I am looking for an excuse to say that I do? But sadly I don't find anything so I have to say it. I Do **NOT **own anything but my own imagination? Is that even legal these days?

Case Six: A Witches Tale

Chapter Twenty-One: Dark Sacrifice

"Well what did the cat drag in," I heard at a distance. Slowly opening my eyes I only saw is darkness. Pure darkness. I couldn't move.. I really couldn't... I felt the ropes around my wrist.

"What the?" I asked, moving my arms but no use.

"Since I couldn't have you then I have to sacrifice you." he barks off as I heard him shuffling in the background.

My heart started to pound heavily against my ribs.

"Sacrifice me?" I asked panicking now.

"I told you I need my master to come.. Since you stink of him. I can't touch you. Damn it." he hisses under his breath.

"Don't you dare touch her you brute." I heard a familiar voice. My heart jumps as I move my head towards her voice.

"Mrs. Davis," I cried trying to move.

"Mai..Thank God you're alright. Its Renji," she tells me as I heard another moan in my left.

"Masako?" I asked noticing her small whimper voice.

"Yeah." she agrees.

"Can you both move?" I asked still moving my arms. The rope around my wrist started to burn my skin.

"No, we are tied up around a circle. We are in a room full with candles. And Renji is staring at us.." Masako explains. My heart starts to really beat.

"Renji, please let us go." I begged while my lungs start to burn.. Is it the after effects from being on the water? Or something more?

"I'm not Renji.. I told you that already." he snaps as I heard something sharp being scrape against the stones...

"He's possessed or rather that he was born with two souls. Mulitipersonality," Mrs. Davis explains. I gulped deeply.

"Can you just let us go?" I asked tears rolling out the corner of my eyes. I heard Renji bark of a dark laugh.

"No. Then lets begin." he whispered hearing him clear his throat he starts to chant. My eyes widen as I moved frantically..

"Don't panic Mai.." Masako spoke as I turn my head towards her voice.

"Don't panic.. We are about to get murder what part of that I shouldn't panic?" I snapped moving up and down.

Then something in me moved.. Something within me seems wrong.

"I will start with Mai..My lovebable Mai.." I heard him state as I felt him above me. My heart stops.

I felt him get on top of my tummy pressing himself hard I gasped out as my breath left me.

"Soft skin..Beautiful feature... Too bad I couldn't enjoy it.. Tainted just like Kyoko by those men." he growls as I felt the tip of the blade on my neck. My eyes widen.

"No." I gasped out..

"I just need a little of your blood. Powerful you are.." he whispered feeling him scrape my skin as hot liquid comes out. I screamed as he pressed it deeper...

"Thank you.. Now I won't touch the other two. No I need them as a vessel to place the souls in," he whispered as he leans forward licking my deepest wound. I couldn't move nor breath he stands and leaves.

"Mai..." I heard at a distance as I moved my head I moaned in pure pain from the cut on my neck.

"I'm alright," I told them crying hard...

"Don't worry soon Noll will be here." she whispered as I moved my body a little. Noticing that I felt the cold ground under me..Was I naked? No... I still feel my bra and pants.. Just no shirt.

"He won't save us..Lately he hasn't saved me." I told her as Masako hiss in madness.

"Are you now doubting Naru?" then we heard something not natural..

"No, I don't doubt him.. I'm being realistic Masako.. He cannot always be there to save me..It's common sense," I snapped at the sound starts to get louder and louder.

"OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Davis shouts as Masako let out a yell..

"What?" I asked confused.

"Souls.. Lost souls lots of them." Masako gasped out as I heard her squeal.

"Now my children go and take over." Renji spoke with a malicious voice. I felt something on my leg. Cold clammy and soulless.

"No." I shouted moving my leg up and down...

'Naru come and save us.' I thought as I moved my legs as though I was having an attack.

"Lin, now," I heard in a distance as Renji growled out in pain.

"No.. You bastard.." he yells as the thing that touch my legs

"Noll Mai is hurt," I heard Mrs. Davis yells. I lay emotionally as I felt Naru untying me...After he lets me go I grasp my neck and stand up slowly dizzy...

"Naru you came." I asked had no strength to stand.

"I told you I'm will come.." he whispered wrapping his arm around me helping me up. I sniffed turning a little towards what I imagine Renji.

"Noll he was born with another Soul.." Mrs. Davis whispered as I heard Renji struggling.

"Let me go.. So close to get my master free. How the hell did you know?" He hissed at Naru. Naru doesn't let go of my grip as I heard Naru growl a little.

"Easy Kyoko led me here. I found the truth. Sasuke and Shio are one in the same am I right Sasuke?" my eyes widen.

"Sasuke and that man that mistreated Kyoko were one?" I asked.

"Smart bastard.. But I won't go down that easily," Renji growls.

"You're wrong.. We have already called the police.. They will be here in thirty minutes. Too bad we can't exercise you." Naru tells him.

"I wouldn't be so confident you sick son of a bitch." Renji spat...

I was about to say something but something was wrong.. I felt it in my heart.. Something wasn't right that I had to hold in my chest gasping hard..

"Mai?" I heard someone ask. I was now gasping, tears running down my eyes.

"No.." I cried...

I felt Naru kneeled next to me touching my shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" I Heard Bou-san ask.

"It hurts." I cried even more. Something is not right. This is too easy.. My mind started to flash.. I don't know how but it hurts...Something is going to happen..

"Mai what's wrong?" Naru asked gently. I glanced up and my eyes stung a little as he appeared in front of my sight.

"No.." I cried once again as blood started to come out of my mouth.

"Damn we need.." but I nodded my head taking a hold of his arm.

"Don't die." I gasp out grasping my stomach. I can't stop it.. I just knew.. I don't know how..

"Die I'm not going to die.." he tells me noticing that his blue eyes are darting back and forth.

"Don't die Naru." I said again as I moved my gaze towards Renji. John and Bou-san are holding him tight but I saw his diabolical stare towards Naru..

"No." I screamed as I stood ignoring my own pain.

"True love is something powerful isn't it Mai." Renji smiles wickedly at me.

"Don't you dare.." I screamed as my heart started to hammer once again..

"Don't you dare.." I repeated as Renji fought off Bou-san and John knocks them both on the ground with some unknown will power.

"He dies," he whispered so low that no one heard. Walking up hiding the tip of the knife in his long sleeve.

"No he doesn't." I screamed as I stood in front of Naru..

"What the?" Naru asked a bit confused about what's going on I had no time to do anything..I don't know how why but I couldn't let Naru die.

"This time I'll save you." I whispered causing Naru to narrow his eyes.

Renji as though it was nothing walks up to me.

"Then let it be you." he evilly smiles down at me as my eyes widen and a deep pain shot through me. Then his glance up towards Naru.

"I hope you enjoy this.. She's mine," Renji barks at Naru.

"No she's not she's mine." Naru spat watching John and Bou-san came towards Renji grasping his arms but as he moved Renji John eyes widen in shock.

"Mai," He screams as I glanced down watching the blood dripping down my stomach as my body starts to shake violently.

"Bastard." Bou-san hits Renji across the face as I slump down on Naru grasp.

"Mai?" Naru move his head noticing his eyes widen...

"No Mai.." he said he shook terribly.

"She's mine now...When she dies her soul will be with my master.. She sacrificed her own self to save you... True love does exist. How blind you are... You don't love her.. You will never love her. IF you couldn't even notice the hints she was giving you. How can you call yourself her man if you couldn't even protect her." Renji spat as every breath I took hurts.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I couldn't think as Mai lay on my arms with a stupid knife in her stomach.

How didn't I catch that? But when we entered he didn't have anything at hand. I thought that he used a rock to cut her neck since is the next logical sense but a knife? How stupid am I? And here Mai lays in my arms dying. I can't...

"Call the ambulance." I shout as she still remain conscious...

Mai couldn't talk she's in too much pain.. She saved me.. She risks her own life for me? Why?

_"This time I'll save you." _her words echoed down on me. How stupid I can be? I suppose to save her not the other way around.

"Don't die Mai," I whispered feeling every part of me dying with her. I can't lose her.

Mai nods her head.. As I glance down watching her blood seep into my hands. Her blood.

"Don't move her Naru." Someone said I couldn't concentrate.. I am watching someone else that is important in my life die before my own eyes. Just like my brother... Not again. Not again..

"Idiot.." I spoke as she glances up at me with lifeless eyes she smiles sadly at me.. She didn't have to say anything.. Only with her eyes I knew what she wanted to say.. She loves me and would have done it again. She's an idiot.

"Take him out of here before I kill him myself." I growled feeling rage feeling me. John nods as they take Renji out and Shio runs in here with my father. My dad's eyes widen as my mother and Masako hugged each other crying hard in the corner of the room.

"What happen?" My dad asks.

"Mai saved Noll life." My mother's voice seems desperate. My father didn't hesitate and went to her side gathering her into his arms.

"Your son will go to a mental institute and then to jail." I growled as I tighten my grip on her.

"Father, take mother away as well as Ms. Hara. When help comes show them the secret tunnels." I order to try to sound as normal as possible.

"But son.." my father tried but I glance up giving him a death glare.

"Just go." I hissed. My father nods taking the girls away. I waited until they leave.. Alone in the secret tunnel that Mai and I found earlier..

Mai darts her eyes back at me crying. Don't you normally faint after this? Wouldn't she be unconscious. But my heart hurts.. I feel as I did four years ago when I lost Gene.

"Why?" I asked, placing my head against her neck carefully to not hurt her.

"Hurts." she whispered each breath she takes is hard on her...

"I know Mai," I told her.

Then she moves her head and leans her head against my torso...Then she closed her eyes finally fainted... I spread my leg out placing her gently against me as I wait for the damn help that it's taking forever.

"_Thank you.." _I heard at a distance. I wasn't in the mood.. I didn't care about this ghost nor nothing. I just wanted to be alone with Mai by my side. I want her to hug me and tell me that everything is alright. Not this bull shit.

"_I can finally breath.. The truth is out.. For her sacrifice I shall save her.. But one cost, my dear.." _ Kyoko floated in front of me as she touches Mai forehead.

"What cost?"

_"That you can't say you love her." _she said as I gave her a confused look.

"I don't love her." I told her.

"_Yes you do my dear.. I can feel it. I see the tie between you and her. I see the blood tied.." _

"Why can't I say I love her?"

"_Just continue to love her as you have been doing. Love her as she will love you.. Don't doubt yourself soon enough you will realize how much you love her. Just wait until this demon is gone.. Your nighttime is doing a wonderful job.. That's all." _then she disappears going through us.

The knife disappears from her stomach but the bleeding kept going. I press my hand in her wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it why are they taking too long?" I snapped.

"**Sinful are those who wants to be," ** I heard in front of me. I groaned looking up. The pale white man appeared in front of me. The same guy from the hallways.

"Who are you?" I asked as his watery eyes landed on Mai.

"**Sinful is something that humans choose. She's not sinful.. She's pure hearted. You on the other hand." **he snaps at me causing me to give him a dry look.

"What about me?" I challenge. I'm mad as hell right now..

"**You are sinful.. If you don't change your soul will be dragged into hell. You are dying... Sacrifice is everything to save her.. You must die.." **I didn't speak to that.

"Who are you?" I asked him...

"**I'm the demon that escaped the portal many years ago.. I help Kyoko.. I will drag any human to hell. Its time to bring Sasuke to hell.. Thanks to her I can.. I shall grant her one thing and one thing only. What she desires the most in this world." ** I was a bit confused.

"What does she desire most in this world?" I challenged.

"**A family." ** his words pierced right through me.

"I can't give her a family.." I told him.

"**I will help her she's not sinful unlike you.. I shall give her one gift.. The power to send spirits to the other world.. Without doing no chants. I watch.. You are a sinful man just like many others that passed through here. But you're different." **he stated.

"I heard it I'm dying," I snap at him.

"**No different.. You have a strong power.. I will increase it.. Use it to protect and not harm. Don't let it get to your head..." **he tells me and before I could say anything he disappears.

"Damn like our lives couldn't get any more complicated than this.." then his words sinked in...as my eyes narrow.

"I'm dying." I whispered pressing Mai tighter against me.

"Don't be mad.." I whispered kissing her cheek...

"After all this is the only thing I can say thank you.." I told her as my heart jumped painfully against my ribs...

"I can't say that I love you.."

Finally someone came and everything around me went slow motion..

Oooo

"Naru she's been here for four weeks now.. At least she's alive," My father tells me as I stood..

"I have to use the bathroom," I told him in an icy tone. My father nods as I went to the bathroom on my right, going in I turned on the faucet washing my hands with soap.

"Damn it." I hissed washing my hands roughly.. I still can feel her blood on my hands and I keep having nightmares about it.. Overtime the scene repeats.. But the one that keeps killing her is not Renji but me.

After I rinse my hands, I splash water in my face..

"Why did you take the knife?" I asked to myself still my mind went back when I touch the handle of the knife plunge into her stomach.

After we sent her to the hospital through the helicopter my mother went with her. I couldn't go. I had to handle Renji and his father Shio..

But I was glad that I manage to punch him pretty good almost breaking his nose. Lin had to stop me before I kill that bastard.. I don't care if he has a soul inside of him. He hurt Mai twice now.. And here I am watching myself through the mirror wet face droplets rolling down I felt like crap.

Four weeks now.. Two weeks ago was our one month anniversary that we got married. I even got our paper works together. I just need her to sign.

What I learned from this is that I can't have her out of my life. Love? Not sure.. Everyone says it is but I myself can't say since I don't know how to love a woman. But one thing I'm sure of is that woman in that bed is everything to me.

My routine throughout this four weeks was getting up do my job and stay the rest of the day here with her.

Drying my face I stepped out as my father stretch out his arms.

"I'm going back home. Your mother is worried. Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked as I glance out the window watching the moon lighting up the night sky.

"I'm sure.. It's my turn." I told him.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning rest well," he pats my back and leaves closing the door behind him.

I run my hands through my hair as I sat on the edge of her bed grasping her hand; Mai moved a little moaning in pain. I gulped as she flutters her eyes open. She gives me a soft sad look..

"Naru," she whispered noticing that her eyes are pale no light behind them. She can't see me..

"How are you feeling?" I asked, she moans once again grasping her stomach but moves to leave room. I moved laying my head down as she moves closer.

"Hurt.. He did a number on me. At least he didn't puncher any important organs." she whispered sliding arm up feeling the I.V tube grazing my skin.

"It's almost autumn," I told her as she captures my cheek moving her head against my shoulder.

"Ah.. I lost track.. Wow I have been asleep for a long time."

"About a month Mai. My parents and the gang have been watching you like a hawk." I told her slowly placing my arm under her as she shifted a little to lay on top of my torso.

"Sorry about that." she whispered.

"You woke yesterday. Doctor told me that you can leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon since they have been monitoring you. They found nothing wrong with you. Just need to heal." I told her.

Mai doesn't move but takes my hand intertwines it.

"I thought I was going to die Naru. What happen? Why did I end there?" she asked confused.

"Apparently the cult itself did some great damage to Sasuke had back in the day. A demon possessed him and wanted to bear a child with Kyoko. Some how with his great power manage to brainwash everyone but Kyoko. So he made it seem as though she was mentally. Kyoko didn't kill Shio but some how surprised his inerdemon bringing back his true self. He raised his son. Their son died last year due to a heart attack. He was 80."

"That's sad." she whispered. I moved down as she glances up at me.

"We haven't' switch or anything. Did you still feel fine?" she asked moving upwards wincing a little bit.

"No, I feel fine," I told her.

"My tummy hurts less now. I am still stiff but it doesn't hurt as bad." she tells me.

"That's good," I whispered as she moves her head, closing her eyes and puckering her lips up. I smirked at that.

"Do you expect me to kiss you?" I asked as she blushes.

"I haven't kissed you for a month now." she tells me.

"But you said you didn't want me to touch you." I was now playing with her.

"I don't until you admit you love me. But kissing is acceptable. I miss you." she lower her head in embarrassment.

"Tell me Mai.. Why is kissing acceptable? Is still the same as what we did in the bathtub." I told her as I felt my body warm up from the memory. I still can feel her and taste her.

It helps to not think that I felt her blood.

"No, is not. Never mind get out if you're going to be a jerk... Do we have a new case?" she asked as I gave her a disbelieving look.

"You got stabbed a month ago and you want to have a case already?" I asked.

"Knowing you yes. Wait didn't school already started?" She panics a little moving up holding in her stomach.

"You can't go since we share sights and it will be hard to explain to your school so I was thinking," I told her moving up adjusting my seating.

"Thinking?"

"How about online schooling? You spend more time working than school anyway. You can do your schooling while we work," I shrugged.

"Online school? What about my friends?" she asked.

"You still can see them Mai.. You can return to school after we resolve our problem.. You think they will accept us? I have been in your school before. Remember." Growling a little from the memory.

"Right.. Alright then until we get this situation solve. I can't just keep missing school because I either you are becoming blind. Damn this is too complicated."

"I know," I agree crossing my arms. Mai moves her head back.

"Then what do we do now?" she asked leaning against her arm.

"You sleep and wait till tomorrow," I told her.

"How's everyone?" Mai asked.

"Fine, Mai. They have been worried about you. Nothing has changed.."

"And Renji...wait you didn't," she gasp gracing the blanket.

"What?" I asked at her sudden reaction.

"You almost killed him why?" she was now scolding me. I frowned shaking my head.

"How do you know?" I asked. I wasn't even thinking it.

"I.. I don't know.. I just knew Naru." she tells me.

"You beat him up for no reason.. It wasn't his fault," she was now crying. I signed trying to figure this woman out.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"You beat him up Naru. Is not you.. Why?" she cries.

"Why? Why you ask. He plunges a knife in you, do you think I would just shake his hand?" I snapped not believing this.

"I know that Naru but its not his fault but Sasuke.." She lowered her head covering her eyes.

"You're impossible. How can I stand there do nothing as my wife dies." I snapped she glance at me with anger in her eyes.

"Impossible? Impossible? Why are you getting mad at me. Do you think I can stand just the thought that knife plunging into you. He was aiming for your heart." she cries.

"You think I had a hoot seeing you stab?" I argue back.

"Well I wasn't' expecting you to throw a party.. But you didn't have to hit him, Is not you." she argues.

"I should have thrown a party if I knew you will scold me for beating that bastard for stabbing my own wife. Surely next time I will do that. Hell I invite the bastard,"

"You don't get it Naru. You will never get it. It's not his fault.. It was his great great grandfather that took over him while his mother was pregnant with him."

"No Mai I don't' get it. What does it have to do with anything? I just punched him hard. I should have killed him." I felt my own voice turning dark.

"That's the problem. Violence doesn't solve anything. You even said it once."

"But it does relief some stress." I growled. She's making me mad that she's mad at me for beating up a guy that almost kill her.

"Stress nothing Naru. You should know better."

"Then tell me this. Will you just walk away if I got stabbed?"

"Yes.. Because in my mind the only thing that I will worry is you." She cries a little more sniffing.

"I don't believe it."

"Then don't. I'm not forcing you to. How the hell am I suppose to prove to you that I love you more than anything in this world. And yet here you go acting as though you're a big alpha and beating him up. It shows nothing." I scratch my head in frustration.

"I don't get you at all." I snapped.

"Good, don't; get out." she points out. I raised a brow in frustration.

"Fine." I moved to get up she turns and wraps her arms around herself.

"You don't get me Naru.. You will never get me.. Please understand that sometimes your words or action hurts me. I wish one day you understand what I feel." she gasped out crying hard wrapping her arms around her stomach. I stood there stunned...

I don't know what the hell happens but I moved behind her turning her gently her eyes widen without a word I capture her lips against mines.

She fights me off but I kept kissing her.

"Don't kiss me," she gasped punching my shoulder a bit hard causing me to stop kissing her.

"Why? Explain to me what the hell you want from me woman," I spat feeling frustrated.

"What I want? I want is for you to understand me.. I want is.." she pauses to wipe her eyes.

"Tell me what the hell you want." I cuss under my breath.

"What I want is the true you." she lower her head muffling her cry. I blinked at her as her words sank in.

"True me?"

"Yes."

"Explain I don't get it." With my degree, my smarts. What I can understand most of things in this world that she can't; her simple words cause my brain to freeze for the first time in my life.

"Explain? How the hell can I explain it to you Naru. You should know. You're smart as hell.." she snaps.

"You are right I'm smarter than you in many levels. I won't deny it. But right now I don't get your words. Tell me what the hell do you mean you want my true self?"

She moves sitting up on her knees taking my hands placing it on her shoulders she moves me at her level. I stare at her pale brown eyes. It held many emotions.

"I just want you Naru. The true you. Even if you can't give it to anyone let me be the only one to treasure it. You showed me that day your true self. When we almost made love. Every touch every kiss every moan it was your true self. Not only there when you are tender and very open. That's the true you. You don't show it often. But what I'm asking is that don't hide that from me Naru." she whispered.

"I don't get it." I told her.

"I'm always like that with you." I remember when I first saved her from the well and the other times I saved her. I always try to distract her to keep her from panicking.

"See, you will never get it Naru, until you admit you love me. I have to wait. I have a long journey with you." she groaned placing her forehead against mines.

"Why are you stubborn and emotionally closed?" she asked kissing my lips softly causing my heart to jump.

"I'm not I just don't speak out my mind," I told her as she lowers herself down still hand wrap around me lowers me with her.

"That's why you hurt me Naru. You always are negative." she whispered kissing me again. I place my arms on each side of the bed now on top of her as my legs are spread on each side.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" I asked kissing her.

"No.. Why do you always say that Naru? I just plain love you.. You don't comprehend my love for you. You just think that my love is just something that is superficial that will pass by just like many others. But it won't Naru. I promise you it won't. Just like you...I know you love me I feel It. I want is you. I don't care if you're rich or famous. I don't care if you were poor or broke."

"But it will pass." I told her lowering my head down between her shoulder.

"It will pass then we grow distance and have a mindless love life Mai. You say you love me. I tell you that I don't. And yet here we are in this compromising position fighting who is right and who is wrong." I whispered.

"Why are you so negative?"

"Because I'm being realistic,"

"Realistic but you know that they are a couple that love each other for years and years. Because true love do exist it just rare." she tells me.

"We are not that couple." I told her.

"I don't believe in it because is not true."

"You're impossible man. I wonder why do I even love you. Yes it does Naru. I love you. I love you. Keep that in that thick skull of yours. I'm your wife now. We have no other choice to be stuck together. What do I have to do to prove that I love you. What do I have to do to show you that God made you for me?" she cries covering her mouth.

"There's a reason God placed you in my path that day. But loving me was not it. It was to find my brother. You fell in love with him confusing me with him."

"That's because you never told me. You even got blackmailed by Masako," she cries.

"It was a slip up," I lied.

"Slip up my butt Naru. I truly believe that God place me with you to show you that in life there's more than work. Us' to find your brother but he's dead. We can't do anything about it. He is just happily showing me cases to solve. But he told me that he's happy. He's at peace." she whispered.

"I don't believe it Mai. Just to find my brother, that's all. Nothing more." She groans in frustration.

"Idiot. Idiot scientist. Why did I have to fall for you.. Might as well fall for a damn wall or that pig." she cries moving away from me.

"You could have a better chance with it." I told her.

"Ahhh," she screams.

"If you didn't love me Naru.. Then why do you keep kissing me? Why did you do that in the tub? Why did you let me touch you. You said it yourself you don't like being touched."

"Easy Mai.. I let you kiss me because I"m your husband. Two in the bathtub my hormones took over. You're a girl after all. And I let you touch me because I'm used to it by now." I told her.

"Frustration Naru. You give me a mini heart attacks. Because they all lies. A guy that has no interest in a woman wouldn't let her touch him like I do. I know you love me. I know you do." she takes my head pressing me down; she captures my lips desperately kissing me.

"Tell me that this doesn't do anything to you... Tell me that your heart doesn't beat faster or that no matter what... You want me more than just something physical? Cause that's what I'm feeling now Naru." she tells me between kisses.

I open my eyes staring at her as we stopped. She looks like a lost child. But what she said is true.. I want her. Yet she's prohibited. Not to be touched.. Good God she's like a sin.

"Tell me that you don't want me by your side. And I promise you that I will never ever touch you again. I will remain as your assistant." she cries lowering her hand down to her side.

I slough a little staring at the wall in front of me.

'Do I really want her as my assistant?' I thought.

"Just say the word. And everything that happened this last month is nothing more than a wonderful bittersweet dream. Everything that we did remains as a dream. I will keep what happen between us as a memory a wonderful realistic dream." she tells me.

"Do I have to tell you know?" I asked.

"Yes Naru.. Because right now I have courage to stop this. Stop this what you may call it a bad nightmare." she whispers.

"Nightmare? Since when I thought of this a nightmare?" I spat looking down at her.

"Since you keep denying your feelings Naru. You have an excuse for everything. Your hormones? I know about them I have them too. But you honestly think that what we did was just because hormones? Hell Naru I was traumatized by that man. I didn't want no one to touch me. But for a reason your touch made me better. I know you felt it too. Because if it was your hormones you wouldn't care about my feelings and take me there not caring about anything. You would have just taken my virginity there." she blushed looking away from me.

I felt myself still at her words.

"That's because you.." but she groans..

"Because nothing Naru. Stop making excuses.. If you didn't love me you would haven't cared a rat's ass about my feelings. I heard your thoughts.. You were begging God to control yourself. You were begging me to stop kissing you. You were begging.. You never beg Naru. I never once heard you beg. Your words sometimes doesn't match up with your thinking. Honestly if it was your hormones do you honestly think I would be here right now?"

I kept quiet.

"See you have nothing to say because I'm right. You love me beyond anything in this world. You know what happens that day was more than something physical. It was more spiritual. I felt the damn thing. I felt the bond between us getting stronger. I heard you say that something about love." she whispered.

"I know that day was more than physical Naru. I know that day you had the chance to take me. But you didn't you begged you never beg. So please tell me that you don't love me so I can stop going after you. I may not be enough woman for you. I still doubt myself. Evertime I see you with a girl that looks twice a pretty as me I get scared. I get paranoid that you will leave me. That you realize that you don't want me anymore. Because compare to you I'm not that pretty nor do I have a sex appeal."

She states gasping out. Can I tell her that everything she said is all in her head.. No sex appeal...She may not have the greatest body in the world sure as hell makes me want her.. Does she realize that since that day anything she does get me highly sensitive like now.. That I just want to rip her clothes and take her.. I can't.

"Then tell me what your answer so I can stop this and stop myself from this embarrassment. I'm so embarrassed right now. But I have to tell you. I have little confidence in myself. I know that I have zero chances with you. Even if you do love me and you won't admit it. I will always doubt myself. "

"Love you I don't know," I told her.

"I know." she tells me.

"But.." I started as she glances up at me.

"But?" she repeated.

"I'm your boss," I started.

"I know."

"You're my friend,"

"I know."

"You're my assistant,"

"I know."

"You're my wife,"

"I know,"

"You drive me crazy,"

"I know,"

"You are impossible to handle."

"I know."

"You're a magnet for danger and the supernatural,"

"I know."

"Just stop it Naru. Just tell me what is your damn answer," she snaps.

"My answer is..." I paused staring down at her.

"_Don't tell her that you love her," _ Kyoko words echoed in my head.

"Is?"

"Make me love you." I whispered in her ear after I lower my head down closest thing I can get to saying that I want her by my side..

"I already did," she whispered.

"Make me love you," I repeated.

"Are you stupid?"

"No Mai, make me love you,"

"Make you love me? What the hell does that me..." then I capture her lips kissing her slow this time treasuring her as my body remember she touches her taste everything about her.

She grasps my shoulder placing pressure on them, I am gentle with her since I had to keep in mind she's hurt. She moans delightfully as I separate regaining my breath.

"Make me love you." I whispered...

"I don't get it." she whispered.

"Good." I moved away from her sitting on the edge of the bed. She moves slowly towards me and lays her head against my arm.

"Why are you complicated?" she asked.

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are Naru. Make you love me? What the hell does that mean?"

"Same question with you. You want the true me? What does that mean?"

"Crap this is so confusing," she groaned rubbing her head against my arm.

"The feeling is mutual."

"We definitely are the most oddest couple." she whispered as I lower my head giving her a small kiss on her lips. Why I have no idea but I wanted to taste her again. To make sure that she's not a dream and she's alive.

She blushed lowering her head.

"Why you kiss me?"

"Can't I just kiss my wife?"

"Yes.. But that means that you love me. Kissing is for people that love or like each other." she stated again.

"You told me that before Mai."

Mai lets go of my arm going back to her bed grasping her neck touching the now scar..

"Does it look bad?" she asked. I moved closer and moved her hair away from her neck.

"It's a little scar. Your hair will cover it up." I told her. She frowns taking my hand.

"Gene came to me," she tells me.

"What about?"

"He told me that you knew." I saw tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Knew what?" I play dumb.

"You know what.. That you're dying. That demon told you." a tear slip down on the corner of her eye. I use my thumb to wipe it away. I hate it when she cries.

"There's nothing we can do until we find a way to save us." I told her even though it does bother me a lot.

"Naru.. I don't want you to die.. It's my fault." she was now crying hard... I frowned moving my sight towards the door.

"It's not.. That demon tricked you.. Let's just move pass that and get some results done. Blaming on each other will not help the cause."

"Then don't die Naru," she whispered as she pulls my arm flopping me down next to her. She wraps her arms around me.

"Don't die." she cries.

"I am not that easy to kill," I told her.

Mai some how got on top of me and captures my lips slowly she kissed me. I tasted her tears as I kept kissing her. Wrapping my arm around her she gave me a final kiss and laid her head on top of my torso.

"Did Madoka find anything?" she asked.

"Yes.. She had to return back home due to some personal business. But she did find something. So in two weeks we are leaving for England. The book she found can't be taken away from the library..." I told her.

"We are going to England?" she asks surprise glancing up at me.

"Yes.. And while we are there I want you to meet someone very special to me," I told her as she stiffen at my confession.

"Yes is a girl Mai," I told her... She frowns burying her head on my torso shaking her shoulders.

"Do you like her?" she whispered.

"You can say that," I told her...

She glances up at me with pale eyes tears running down her eyes. My heart tightens.

"Then why are you with me?" she asked.

"Because you're my wife." I told her.

"But you like her." she argues.

"You're my wife and I choose to be here.. Trust me if I didn't want to be here I would have been somewhere else."

"Then who is this girl?" she asked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Me jealous? No, why would I be jealous after I confess to you and embarrassed myself..No Naru I'm not jealous at all." her voice dripped with heavy sarcasm.

I slowly run my fingers through her hair. Noticing that is softer and somehow alluring.

I glance at her eyes.

"Can I tell you, who is this girl you claim that I like," I told her moving up smiling gently at her. Knowing that she can't see me at all.

"Who Naru?" she gasped out.

"My cousin.. She's only ten.. You think I don't have family members? She's staying for a few weeks at my parents home since my aunt and uncle are in their sixth honey moon. You'll like her.. I think," I whispered the last part.

"Cousin? Oh cousin.. Oh thank God." she breathed out then she covered her mouth...I smiled even more.. I love teasing her.

"And we do have a new case." I added as she nods.

"I knew it.. What's your cousin name?" she asked.

"Julie Davis.. Her father is my father younger brother.."

"Alright. And what about the case?" She asked.

"Do you believe in witches?" I asked.

"I believe in the big bad wolf Naru. I have seen and experienced everything already. It won't surprise me."

"Then you will have a blast with this one.. A spirit from an old witch that haunts a fare in an open field close to the entrance of London," I told her.

"Alright but I hope is not a too deep case." she shivered grasping her stomach.

I wrap my arms around her as she buries her face in the crook of my neck.

"If anything happen this time I promise you that we are going to leave." I whispered as she encircled her arms around me.

"Alright," she agrees.

As she sat on my lap she moves away from me and gulps down.

"Before I was stabbed." she gulps heavily.

"Yes?" Causing my heart to clench at the memory.. Why is she mentioning this?

"I saw you and everyone.. I could see everyone," she admits.

"You did?" a bit surprise by the news

"Yes it was odd... Is like I broke something a spell or something.. And for a reason I felt you dying.. I just knew."

I kept my mouth close as Mai takes my hand and place a kiss on my palm.

"What are you thinking? You're so quiet."

"I'm thinking that this is strange. Gene won't say anything besides telling you that I'm going to die what else did he talk about?"

"Naru what the heck.. Don't say that as though it was nothing. It hurts to know that you're dying. I can't stand it.." she scolded me.

"Well it's not my fault," I argue..

"Don't say it like that. Don't you dare say it like that.. Don't you dare.." she cries even more wrapping her arms around pressing me hard against her.

"But.." I started as she glances back at me with a hand on my shoulder.

"But nothing you bastard.." she surprises me with her sudden words...

"Bastard its rare for you to use. You're really mad at me." I told her as she hissed out.

"I'm not mad at you.. I'm upset.. I can't lose you." she whispered. I singed.

"Want to walk around? You need some fresh air. Its eleven but the night is nice," I change the subject. I don't want to think any more.

"Alright.." she tells me as she moves away from me and goes down on the floor. Gently I went down and bend to help her put on her slippers. She blushed.

"Thank you," she murmurs.

Without a word I took her I.V and we went out.

Strolling out towards the outside. I watch as patients came in and out some Nurses give me a long lustful looks I mean the young ones the older woman just ignored me. Which I was thankful . Mai shivered a little as we stepped outside.

"It's cold," she shivered. Glancing around.. I took off my jacket and placed it around her shoulder. She glances up with wide eyes taking a hold of my jacket.

"Thanks," she once again blushed lowering her head.

"There's a bench.." I told her.

Slowly I took her hand and guided her towards the bench and sat her down. Now leaning back I cross my arms looking at some patients walking around with their nurses. Mai leans her head against my side..

"It feels good.. I can't believe I slept for four weeks. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long," she mumbles.

"You didn't leave me.. You had to recuperate." I told her.

"So how the night sky?" she asked.

I glanced up watching the clouds gather in a dark glaze.

"It's going to rain soon," I told her.

Mai signed.

"Alright.. I can smell the air."

"So tomorrow I get off.. Is your mom and Masako alright?" she asked.

"Yes they are."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why you think that?"

"I don't know just checking,"

I didn't say anything as Mai takes my hand interwines it.

"This is somewhat romantic,"

"Romantic How?"

"Night sky.. I'm sitting with the one I love and holding hands. And we are married.. Its somewhat romantic minus the supernatural spins."

"It's not romantic Mai. It's just a normal day." I told her.

"Sure Naru.. Whatever makes you sleep at night," she repeated my words from last month case.

"Nice Mai," I grumbled moving forward...

"I'm glad nothing happen to you.." she whispered traveling her hand up she capture my chin, she tugs my head and lower me.

"I know I'm an idiot.. I know that you think you don't love me. I know that you're dying..I know that my sight is becoming weaker as the days go by. But one thing that I will never change is that my love for you will go on forever." she kissed my cheek tenderly..

I kept looking at her as she turns her head towards the sky. I frowned at her words as I wrap my arms around her shoulder causing her to gasp.

"I know that already Mai. I won't change you for the world." I whispered as she leans in my grasp.

'Because I can't deny that I'm starting to fall for you.'

* * *

Thanks for the awesome reviews. I am so happy that you all thought that I did good in the tub scene. I tgried to stay clean as possible...Thanks for the reviews once again.


	22. Chapter 22: After Effect

Disclaimer:** Don't **own anything.. Not even the Fairy Tales.. Sadly.

Chapter Twenty-Two: After Effect

**Mai POV **

"What's this?" I asked as I sat next to Naru watching him stare down at some papers, which he placed at the front of me five days later after my release from the hospital.

"Our papers to legalize our marriage.. just need your signature." he only stated as he lifts his head up staring at me blankly.. Once again he's blind as I can see...

My heart jumped at his statement...

"Why?" I asked taking the pen and signed the paper... I stare at the certificate... Now its final.. We are married in the eyes of the law and by the power of God..

"I can't deny that you're my wife.. We are stuck with each other might as well get this through." he whispered taking the paper back placing it in a black folder.

I leaned a bit forward frowning.. Ever since that night Naru has been distanced. He keeps working and then when we are together he tries to keep away from me as his parents will be in the same room..

"Ah Mai," I heard Mrs. Davis walk in the living room hearing some rustling in the background. I turned my sight towards her as Naru stood taking his cane.

"I'm going to be at my office," he bows slightly. Mrs. Davis signed but grabs Naru shoulder sitting him down.

"Wait.. I have some things to talk about with you both." she smiled. Naru gave her a dry look but sat right next to me. I moved a little away from him and glance at Mrs. Davis.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

Mrs. Davis sat on top of the desk facing us.

"Well Mai.. We haven't officially talked.." she started as Mr. Davis walks in with another bag in hand. I frowned at the sudden action as he sits next to his wife.

Naru cross his arms leaning back waiting to leave. I felt his desperation.

"It's okay.. You were busy.." I waved my hands.

"No it's not.. I watch my son worry about you.. And.." Mrs. Davis pauses noticing that her hands are shaking hard. Mr. Davis captures her hands trying to calm her as tears rolled down her eyes. My eyes widen.

"Don't cry." I panic taking her hands as Naru immediately moves forward but doesn't do anything.

"Why are you crying?" I asked hissing a little from my sudden movement.

She stood surprising me as she wraps her arms around me crying hard.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much." she cries even more tightening my grip around me. I felt awkward at this sudden movement.

"Thank you for what?" I asked confused as she kiss my cheek taking my hand and then Naru. She gently stares at us. Her eyes are turning red...

"What Luella is trying to say.." Mr. Davis started clearing his throat..

"Thank you for saving our son.. Thank you.. I don't think we can survive if we lose another child.. We still mourn with Gene.. Loosing Noll will be a total blow.. We have no way to thank you.." he bows down as my eyes widen once again.

"Not only you save our son.. You sacrifice yourself. You put yourself in danger.. You.. You're something else Mai. Not even a thank you can justify your actions your valor of doing what you did. We came to comprehend how much you love our son." Mrs. Davis stated as she tighten the grip on us...

"It's alright.. I couldn't stand the thought of Naru dying.. I knew that knife was going to kill him.. I can't even.." I started to cry covering my eyes...

"Mai we didn't want you to cry." Mrs. Davis using her free hand rubs small circle on my back...

"It's alright Mai," Mr. Davis whispered as I lower my hand I saw both parents giving me an odd expression.

Mrs Davis actions are something that my mother use to give me when I was young and she will tuck me in..I cried even harder...

"I miss my mom.." I admit lowering my head.

"I wanted my mom when I was stabbed.. I miss her hugs and kisses. I miss her voice and her love.. Why did I lose her?" I don't know why but I want my mother. Mrs. Davis reminds me so much of her.

"Mai.. I didn't know.." Mrs. Davis glanced up at her husband lost. Naru lets go of his mother's hand and takes a hold of my shoulder. Leaning forward he whispered in my ear.

"It's alright Mai." he whispered so low and tender, causing my heart to jump as I hiccuped turning my gaze towards him.

If wasn't' for his parents at front of us, I would wrap my arms around him...

"She lost her parents at a young age.. Sorry I didn't mention it before." Mr. Davis stated as Mrs. Davis nods gently.

"Let just stop crying.. Is going to mess up my make up." she said as a small giggle escapes her lips. I nodded wiping my eyes.

"Sorry.. You made me remember when my own mom did that when I was younger. I'm Sorry," I bowed down but Mrs. Davis grabs my shoulders moving me up.

"Don't apologize for missing your mother. I know the feeling.. A mother's love can't never be replaced.. But she lives in your heart and memories.. Now that you're my son's wife.. I'm basically your mother now.. I mean mother in law but still I want to be a mother figure for you.. I can't replace your mother but I want to show you what you missed.. I always wanted a daughter. I love my sons but is not the same.. I can't do no girly things to them.." she frowns.

"I..I appreciate it Mrs. Davis.. I know you mean well.. But just be my mother in law and a friend to me.. Don't take it personally but give me time.." I whispered feeling as though I just insulted her..

'I suck at this.' I thought.

"I understand.. I know we just met.. But I know we will bond.." she smiled turning her gaze towards Naru.. Her eyes change.

"Oliver Davis.. Young man." She raised her voice as Naru gave her an odd look and lower his head. Weird.

"What is it?" he hissed under his breath.

"Have you thank your wife for saving your life?"

"He doesn't have to," I defended but Naru cleared his throat.

"Thank her, I did not mother..What she did was stupid beyond any words." his words are low and dark. I frowned as his mother crosses her arms..

"Oliver Davis... I know you are nineteen now for your birthday passed.. I know that you're a married man now.. I know that you have your own business. But you know what.. I am your mother. Above all things Mai is now your wife. She's first in your list. She is first in anything that you do.. Why do you think what she did is stupid?"

I felt my heart twig a little of the information..

'I forgot it was his birthday.' I thought feeling guilty biting my lower lip.. I need to give him a present.. But what?

"She didn't have to place herself in front of me. She just had to push me or something," he snaps. I stood bowing down.

"I have some things to do," I whispered not wanting to hear this.. I know what I did is wrong.. But does he have to say it in front of his parents? Doesn't he know that..

"Oh no.." Mrs. Davis interrupts my thoughts.

"No?"

Mrs. Davis grabs Naru by his arm making him get up and made me face him.

"I don't know what's going on between both of you.. I notice that you two have been distance.." she growls.

"It's none of your concern Mother." Naru patients are turning thin.

"None of my concern. Martin please beat some sense to your son." Mrs. Davis spat as Mr. Davis cleared his throat.

"Now he's my son." he started moving away.

"Yes he is.. Good God what's wrong with the male in this family?" she hissed jumping up and down from frustration.

I signed grabbing her hand gently.

"Nothing is wrong with us. Normally Naru will do this after a case.. Since we are leaving soon I think I'll start packing." I told her to let her hand go.

"Mai," she whines as a little child but I smiled.

"It's alright.. Naru is free to express himself. But for your confer.. I would do it again.. I would give my life to save Naru." I smiled gently as I turned heading toward my room..

And for the next two weeks as I slowly recovered Naru haven't even spoken to me.. But that didn't help since we kept appearing in each other doors.

But each day that passed without his words or touch it felt as though I was dying little by little.

Each passing day a day without him was like a day without air. I couldn't even concentrate on school... It was the longest two weeks of my life...

0000

"I'm still mad at you." Ayako spat as we head in the plane.

"Wait why are you mad at me?" I asked as I use my cane to scrape the floor so I do not trip...

"Because you jumped to save Naru.. Are you stupid?" I stopped in my tracks only to feel someone to stumble next to me.

"Sorry," I blushed looking down.

"Not a prob babe," I heard a deep husky voice making my heart jump. I darkly look up..

"Ah.. Mrs. Davis," he said as I heard Mrs. Davis giggled.

"Dean." Mrs. Davis stated as Ayako cleared her throat.

"I have to say you're a looker," Ayako stated as I glanced up once again.

"I have my charms.. You must be Ayako," he asks noticing a slight accent in his Japanese.

"This is Mai.. My son assistant.. Mai this is Dean.. Time to time we hire him to solve cases in England. But he's Taiwanese," she introduced.

Moving along I felt Naru around since I can feel him look around looking for his number. I couldn't even sit with him.. I frowned as Dean cleared his throat.

"This is our seat. F23 and mine are F22," he chuckles.. I moved in as I sat on the side of the window. I touch the window to lower the blind.

"Dean how old are you?" I asked looking to see him.. I mean you know.

"Twenty-one.. I have been working for the Davis for two years now.. I met your boss." he scrawled..

"Seems that you don't like him." I asked.

"Nope, he's an ass.. Thinks that he's smarter than most.. Dang and he don't even speak.. Does he think that he's better than anyone?"

I actually giggled grasping my tummy looking up.

"He has his ups and downs." I smiled for the first time in two weeks. Dean chuckles.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.. Do you have a boyfriend?" my smile dropped as I drop my hand over my ring finger.

"No, why?" I asked, but then my thoughts went where Renji did to me.. I can't...

"You're pretty and I like you already."

"I'm not interested," I told him straight up..

"Oh sorry I didn't want to come as strong. I know we just met.. But I believe in true love.. Love at first sight.. I was told that I was going to meet my soul mate when I went into a trip.. So I'm guessing is you since you're the only girl that cough my attention," I felt him shrug.

"I'm not; trust me." I told him leaning my head against the window pane.

"Do you already like someone?" he asked.

"No.." I told him. Since being true..

"Ah alright then if you need anything let me know, I'm going to take a nap." he whispered feeling him move. I signed touching the ring..

'I don't have a boyfriend I have a husband. I don't like anyone because I love Naru..' I answered in my head as I somehow went to sleep.

Oooo

"_Mai," I heard in front of me. Smiling gently I walked up in front of Gene._

"_Gene I missed you." I wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back placing a small kiss on the top of my forehead. _

"_I'm here to show you the next case.." he tells me as he points at his right. Following it, I stood in an open field as a dark aura surrounds us._

"_Watch," he mumbles moving closer to the scene. _

_A woman with dark curly hair stood in the middle of the open field reading something in Latin? She wears a long dark cloak as she cuts her palm with a rusty old knife and droplet of blood drops on top of an old ancient book. _

_Then she glanced at me smiling at me devilish way..._

"_Wolf you shall be.. Wolf you will remain.. Only one love can break it without the words of Love..." she murmurs under her breath as I glance at Gene._

"_What did that mean?" I asked but instead of seeing Gene I saw a man.. A man with black wet hair with an unshaven face.. Dark brown eyes and handsome very handsome. Wearing those old fashion suits that you see in fairy tales. _

"_I'm your prince charming.. I came to rescue the damsel in distress. You don't need him.. I can make you happy.." he smiles gently. _

"_I don't.." but he nods his head getting on his knees grasping my hand he place a small kiss on my hand but I didn't feel anything by it. I just thought that he just handsome. _

"_I'm prince Dean.. I shall take you as my bride," all he said as he disappears into the air. _

_I turned around to find myself in front of Naru.. He was wearing a baggy white shirt half open showing his tone chest as he wears a black old fashion pants with boots knee high. _

"_You think that prince charming is everything?" he asked as he moves forward. I'm so lost on what's going on?_

"_No." I told him as he takes my hand my heart jumped. Instead of kneeling he wraps his arms around my waist pushing me against his chest. I gasp as his blue deep dark eyes bore straight at me. I felt my heart running hard as I place my free hand on his chest. _

"_I won't let some prince charming take you from me. I may not be a prince but you are mine.." he whispered tilting his head capturing my lips giving me a deep passionate kiss causing my knees to buckle as I moan in pure delight feeling him against me._

_ Feeling his strong presents his masculine scent surrounds me. I was becoming dizzy by him and he's only kissing me. Am I dreaming this because I haven't been able to kiss Naru in almost three weeks? Or did my whole being just missing his touch? But why does this mean more than anything I ever knew?_

_He steady me by adjusting his grip on me he starts to lower me without letting go of our kids. He slowly starts to kiss down my neck. Fire.. I felt was a deep fire in me just like in the tub when he did this to me..I felt him run his hands through my stomach placing it under my shirt.. Then he travels up cupping my breast. I gasped in pure delight as he starts to play with them still kissing me. I arch my back to get more of him._

_ The heat in my tummy kept raising. _

"_Naru," I gasped out as he captures my lips once again. _

"_I'm no prince charming. Remember that you are mine.. And mine alone. No one is allowed to touch you like this," he barks out as he placed his knees between my legs, I let out a gasp of how good that felt..._

"_I'm yours," I told him capturing his cheek kissing him once again. One more time he ravishes my lips and moved his knee a bit closer to my sensitive spot causing me to groan.._

"_You're mine.. Remember that Mai.. When the Witches Tale starts.. When we don't remember don't let anyone do this. Remember my touch.. Until we reunite," he growls in my ear. _

_After he lets go as well as he disappears from my sight as I lay in the ground grasping my pounding heart the ache to want him still burn inside me..._

"_Why didn't you finish?" I cried a little aching for him. _

"_Why did you ignore me for the last two weeks? What did I do wrong?" I was now crying harder rolling towards my side. _

"_Why do you keep doing this to me?" I asked again as everything around me faded. _

_Oooo_

"Mai are you alright?" I heard someone asked snapping my eyes I turned my gaze toward the owner of the voice.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yes.. Why are you crying?" he asked feeling him move closer to me. I moved back from him not wanted him to touch me...

"I want to use the bathroom," I told him.

"Sure I'll help you." I heard him hisatate after he stand as I stood as well. Taking Naru cane I started to head out. Moving my head I felt Naru sitting on the edge of the seat right behind where I sit. Dean takes a hold of my shoulder.

"Noll," He bows. I felt Naru death glare him.

"Dean," he hissed under his breath.

"I have to say your assistant is very pretty. Don't mind if I take her? I really need a new assistant for myself," Dean plays as I glance up at him.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked feeling awkward by this.

"Right.. Well see you later must accompany the lady.." I didn't say anything. If Naru doesn't want to show me some compassion towards me. Might as well get it from someone else.

Then I heard nothing from Naru.. No word.. Nothing.. That was the worst..

"Don't care," Naru spat hearing him move.

"Let's go.. Naru is in a bad mood," I told Dean as I take his arm. And yet I didn't feel nothing towards him. No heat nor nothing. Just another warm arm.

Leaving from Naru, Dean helps me get in the bathroom. I lock up the door and leaned my head against the door.

"I don't know what just happen.. But I want you Naru.." I whispered in a low voice as I went to use the bathroom.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Damn him.. Damn him." I grumble under my breath as I tighten my grip on my suitcase leaving the airport.

I watch as Dean laugh along with Mai. She blushed lowering her head. Since when is she to comfortable with a guy she just met.

I hate Dean since the first time I laid my eyes on him. Now he's flirting with my own wife?

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked as she moves towards me.

"Nothing is wrong," I hissed my eyes never leave Mai sight. I watch as Dean smiled gently and being very attentive to her. Is not his job to do that.. I'm her husband. I have every right? What's wrong with this picture?

"You look like you are about to kill Dean? Wait are you jealous? It looks like Mai likes him. Look she's even blushing. How cute." Ayako moves her shoulders as though she's a school girl.

I gave her a death glare that could have killed her if looks can kill.

"I am not. She can flirt with whoever she likes.. It's her personal life not mine," snapping my head back towards the street watching the cars and people leave for the airport.

Mai and Dean arrive next to me. As Mai lower her head not looking at nothing.. I felt my heart tighten since I want to take her hand. For the last two weeks I spend away from her..

One reason was because I couldn't get the blood the smell out of my head. Everytime I see her I see is her blood seeping into my hands. A deadly reminder that I can lose her anytime.. That she's fragile.

I avoided her another reason is because I been taking cold showers lately.. One night when Mai and I were alone in the house since my parents decided to go for a date.. Mai was taking a shower while I was in my room typing.

She yelled causing me to stop my typing.. I rushed out my heart beat hard from worrying but when I arrive in front of the bathroom, the door was open and a very naked Mai stood there rubbing her knee.

"Damn I wish Naru was here to help." she frowns as she bends down to pick up her towel that she dropped watching as the water in her skin teased the hell out of me.

Watching it graze her milky skin.. My mind went back when I kissed her. Touch each side of her.. She stood and glanced up at me as I stood there watching her biting my lower lip..

The deep heat started to boil within me.

"Naru?" she asked as I moved back to lean against the wall crossing my arms and lifting my right leg against the wall.

I watch her as a pervert peeping tom.. I couldn't move my eyes from her.. Tracing her body with my eyes. As though I was touching her. I am in my own sinful world.. She's off limits. I have to keep that in mind..

She frowns as she covers herself as the best way she could and move to her bedroom. Ever since that day I have to take cold showers.

Everytime I see her or a slight touch of hers I would be turned on.. I never thought that being attracted towards a woman would be like this? It never once passed my mind. I kept ignoring her because of those two reasons.

And yet the main reason.. I felt is a heavy burden within me..I felt what Gene will put it as Guilt... I felt Guilt, guilt that she almost died...because of my stupidity.. She said that she will do it all over again to my mother.. I won't let her. Doesn't she consider my feelings?

"Madoka is here," My mother shouts moving towards the large van. Dean grabs Mai arm to help her towards the van but Mai glance up at him.

"It's alright.. I have to talk to Naru.." she tells him. Dean glanced up at me giving me a dark glare but nods.

"Alright." he whispered letting go he rush his steps towards the van...

"What do you want?" I asked looking down at her. She gave me a child like look..

"You haven't talked to me for two weeks. What did I do?" she asked.

I moved away from her as I watch Lin hop in the front with Madoka.. I frowned..

"Want to come with me?" I asked feeling as though I need get away from them from everyone..

"Where?" she asked...

"To my parents house.. But I don't want to take the van.. Too crowded," I told her.

"If you want me with you." Mai lower her head.

"Father.." I called out as my dad walks in front of me. He stops and turns around.

"I'm taking a taxi." My father nods as he went to the van.. Placing my hands inside my pockets I watch the van leave. I signed as Mai grasps the cane.

Without a word I took Mai hand and start to walk with her.. Without a word she intertwines her fingers her hands with mines.

"Why have you stopped talking to me? What did I do?" she asked... I gulped calling up a taxi waving my arm up.

"We talk when we get home.." I told her.. She nods as the taxi park in front of us.

Oooo

"This is my room," I told her as I closed the door behind me. She frowns standing in front of me grasping the cane with a tight hold.

She looks scared very scared to be with me? I haven't done anything to make her afraid?

"Naru," she whispered all of the sudden she sits on the ground tears running down her eyes. My eyes widen as I kneeled down grasping her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit confused.

"I don't know.. Can you.. can you just hold me?" she asked feeling as though she was loosing it.. I gulped heavily but did what she asked. Taking her in my arms I lifted her up and placed her in my bed.

My room is somewhat big. A large balcony window on my right and my huge bed.. A bathroom on my right.

Mai moves to her knees wrapping her arms around me. As I place an arm around her waist. She sobs harder...

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling her warmth surround me.. Why do I feel at ease?

"I don't know.. I feel something wrong like last time." she whispered moving her legs she placed them around me now on my lap. I moved to get more comfortable.

"Something wrong? Like I'm going to die?" I asked.

"No.." She answered.

"Then what?"

"Like we are going to separate," her words sank..

"Separate? How? We can't since we are married." I told her but she looks prettified..

"I don't know.. I feel that we are going to separate for a short while.. Something is not right.." she cries...

"If its a short while is not that bad?" I told her.

"Not yet. I don't know how to explain. My heart aches Naru." she whispered lowering herself against my lap now staring at my eyes. I gave her a quiznable stare.

"Why have you stopped talking to me? What did I do? Why did you say that to your mother?" she hiccups as I cup her cheek giving her a soft look. She leans into my touch.

"I can't say." I told her as she bites her lower lip.

"Two weeks without you Naru.. At least you could've talked to me. I felt as though I did something wrong.. Did something happen?"

How do I explain that I feel is her blood in my hands. That she almost die because of me.. How do I explain that I feel guilty... That I try to avoid her because my mind I'm the cause of her almost dead..

Her eyes grew big as though she.. Shit.. I forgot about that.

"You feel guilty?" she asked shaking her shoulders as tears kept running down her eyes.

I kept my mouth shut.

"Damn it Naru. Talk to me. Don't just hide it. That's why you ignored me for the last two weeks and said that to your mother because of guilt?" She yells taking a hold of my shoulder shaking it softly.

"It's my fault Mai," I tell her.. Everything is my fault her blindness her soul being eaten. Her sadness.. Everything is my fault.

Now I can't say that I love her when it comes time when I really do love her. Everything is so messed up...

"No, is not.. Didn't you say that we shouldn't blame it on each other?" she snaps as I gave her a hard stare.

"But the part that you got stab is my fault. My own damn fault because I didn't react I didn't see. My anger got the best of me. You saw it perfectly you warned me. But I was too stubborn to look at it. It's my own fault. I still feel your blood on my hands." I snapped finally telling her how I really felt.

Mai shifted her legs and take my hands placing them on both of her cheeks.

"You feel that?" she asked. I nod at her question.

"This is me Naru.. I'm alive.. I'm healthy a bit hurt but healthy. I am warm.. Forget about the blood in your hands. You didn't do anything.. You feel me alive. I'm next to you as I am.. I want you to feel me.. Please don't blame yourself that I was stabbed.. It's not your fault. You always do this. And it's not.. You always protect me.. It was my turn to return the favor. And I would do it a hundred times.. I love you more than anything in this world." she whispered feeling her hot cheeks radiate through my hands.

Mai moves in so slow and kiss my lips very soft causing my heart to pound deeply. Feeling her soft touch radiate through me. It felt different from before.

"Don't think about it any longer. As I bury the man that touch me.. I bury him off because you helped me overcome it.. If it wasn't for you I will still be horrified. I'm not comfortable with men any longer. But with you I feel the safest. You always protect me. I want to protect you as well." she tells me.

I just watch her as she stares at me with blank eyes giving me the most profound look. My heart keeps beating hard.

"Don't think of my blood in your hands. Tell me what I can do to help you forget? I want to help you." she wraps her arms around me pressing me against her chest.

"Tell me what I can do to help you Naru," she kiss the top of my head.

'Can you just stay like this for a few? Let me just be in your arms as though I'm a child once more and let me bathe in your warmth? Do I even have the right to ask you that? After all what has happened to you? Can I dare ask if you almost died for me..' I thought wrapping my arms around her.

'I'm breaking Mai. Every possible shield I built up over the years is breaking because of you.. You're changing me. I may not be good with words but I feel them. I want you to know more about me;' now you're conferring me? I shouldn't be comforted.. I wasn't the one that got stabbed. I was the main fault of it. And yet you are here hugging me tightly in your embrace so I can forget.. Why did God make you for me? I don't deserve you. You deserve someone better than me that can truly love you. Yet I'm selfish as hell.. Can you just stop loving me this much..' I kept thinking as Mai lower her head down slowly kissing my right cheek.

"It is any comfort Naru.. I don't blame you nor do I hate you.." she takes my hand and place it on top of her chest. I felt her heart pound hard against her ribs.

"This is my heart. I'm alive.. You make me feel like this. No other can. All I ask for is you.. If you can.." she whispered as she stares at me.

'Is it sinful that I can admit that falling for you escalated? Can I say that I am madly in love with you? Can I admit it to myself that I have fallen for you.. That I truly love you? Or is it a pure sin to just say it to you? I finally came to realize these past two weeks that I do love you. I don't know how? Nor do I know how to love you.. But I do love you.. I can't stop thinking of you.. I can't sleep at night now without you next to me. You make me want you in every possible way.. Why is it sinful to love you? You're too innocent to comprehend me yet you read me like a book like no one has before. Since day one.'

I kept thinking answering her but somehow she doesn't feel my thoughts.

"Just don't blame yourself and tell me what I can do to help you forget.. I want you to forget as you did to me." she whispered.

'Just be with me.. Don't ever leave me.. I doubt at this stage I can handle you leaving me.. I can't think without you now. You somehow possessed me you took over me.. You have my will power. I'm hopeless. You can order me like a master can order a dog. Just keep telling me that you love me. Keep holding on to me and never let go,'

I Answered her in my thoughts. She was crying lending her head against my shoulder.

"I'm not that bad Naru.. Tell me what do I do to help you forget. I don't like it when you feel like this." she whispered.

'You're not bad Mai.. You're like an angel that God made for me.' I thought..

I just took her shoulders and stood her up..

"I'm alright Mai.. I need a shower.. My mother wants us down stairs." she pauses biting her lower lip hesitating...

"Alright.. I wait.. I have to do something though." I heard the pain in her voice. I frowned.

'I am an ass.' I thought as I went to get my suitcase but what surprise me as Mai wraps her arms around my back leaning her cheek on my back.. I paused to straighten up..

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to hug you." she blushed. I just let her...

'Let me just enjoy her to make it realize that she's alive and not dead.' I thought...

"Why do you hate Dean?" her word crashes down on me ruining the mood.

"I don't like him.. He might be good with things but character wise I don't," I told her.

Mai frowns and lets go.

"He seems nice and I actually like him.." she blushed..

'She likes him?' I thought..

"You like him.. That's good.." I spat unzipping my suit getting my other clothes out to change to.

Mai puckers her lips crossing her arms.

"I had a dream with Gene and with a guy.. I think it was Dean." her words make me stop in my tracks turning back.

"What about?" she huffed out and starts to tell me but I notice that she was leaving something out.. He kisses her hand saying that he's her prince charming? But what did the woman mean wolf? Is this going to be like the last case?

"So Dean is your ideal guy?" I asked placing my clothes on my shoulders. She blushed looking down on the floor.

"He might be.. He looks like a gentleman unlike someone I know," she snaps at me.

"Then why don't you marry him off?"

"Because I just met him.. I don't even know how he looks like until tomorrow," she tells me.

"Ah.. Well I can tell you that he's handsome.. Has a strong face unshaven face dark chocolate eyes and has a killer smile.. Just like you like," I hissed under my breath..

"Wow he is my type of guy, might as well marry him." she waves her hands above her head.

"I know right," I bitter reply turning around to head toward the bathroom.

"Jerk,"

"I know..." I hissed slamming the door hard..

* * *

**Mai POV**

I stood in front of the table the next day watching as Naru cousin grabs Naru hands.

"**Noll.. ****N****oll is here.."** she screams with delight jumping up and down as Naru gives her a soft smile causing my heart to tighten.. He never gave me that only once almost three years ago..

Julie is a cute child. Dark brown curls with a puff out small dress with pink puffy cheeks with light green eyes.

"**Hello Julie." **He whispered sitting on the chair as Julie sits in his lap.

She wraps her arms around him kissing his cheek. I frowned as my heart leaps painfully. Last night he slept in his father's office.. I slept in his bed alone. I cried myself to sleep. What a stupid argument.

"**I met your friends I like Ayako.. she's funny," ** she spoke in pure English with an accent. I smiled leaning my head against my palm. Naru looks like a dad.. I wonder if he would be a good dad..

"**So you like her." **he spoke making my heart jump. His voice is deeper and may I dare say it.. Sexy... Oh God since that dream I keep wanting him..

"**Yes but who's she?"** she points at me giving me a confused look. Naru glance at me with blank look.

"**That's a very important woman in my life," ** I had no idea what he said. I need to learn more English. But I know that he said something about Woman.

"**Oh? She looks very pretty.. Is she your girlfriend? I have never seen you with one. And my older brother had about five already," ** Julie stated causing Naru to smirk.

"**No.. Can I tell you a secret and promise me to not tell no one," **he said..

"**Yes.. You know me Noll our secrets are our secret.. I never even told papa that you stole cookies for me." ** Naru eyes narrow from whatever she said.

But I giggled a little from his expression.. I didn't have to know English to know that Julie said something that cause Naru to grow a little nervous

"**You keep that to yourself. Remember stealing is bad.. But the secret is that she's my wife." ** Julie eyes widen.

"**Really? Do you love her?" ** I squint my eyes trying to concentrate on what they are saying. Damn I should have paid more attention to English class.

"**If I tell you what will you give me?" **he asked her. I frowned.. She said something about love something...

"**I will like her a lot.. If she's your wife.. You must love her.. Mama and papa told me that people that love each other marry.." **

"**You're right.. That woman that sits in front of us is the one I love.. But you can't tell anyone nor her.. Because I can't say it to her.." **

"**Why?" **

"**Because I can't Julie. I have to wait.. Just don't say anything. I want her to guess. I'm playing a game with her so she can guess that I love her. Will you help me?" **

"**Yes. I like games.. I will help.. But I don't know Japanese.." ** she frowns going down on the floor moving up towards me. Naru stands using his cane came up to me. Since everyone was downstairs preparing for our case Julie came here by herself in Naru room.

I moved forward as Julie takes my hand.

"**Hello. I'm Julie.. And thank you for marrying Noll," **I squinted my eyes as Julie takes Naru hand.

"She said that she's Julie and nice to meet you." why do I feel Naru edit her words?

"Oh.. Tell her that it's nice to meet her and she's a polite nice young girl. I hope that we can become good friends," I told Naru. Naru seems to tell her as Julie eyes widen with delight.

"**She's nice. Ah Dean said that he likes her.. But she can't date him since she's your wife.. Do I tell him?" **She asked confused.

"**No don't say anything. Remember its our secret.. I will personally tell him myself right now go and get ready. You have school in an hour," ** Naru pats her head causing her to blush. She turns towards me and bows down. I did the same and runs out of the room. I frowned glancing up.

"Can you teach me English?" I asked, moving towards him.. I have no idea what to do after yesterday incident.

"If you want." he tells me to move to get his jacket. I frowned feeling a little hurt. I hate it when Naru is like this..

So we left to go downstairs. Reaching the main lobby which was elegant with a brown carpet and antique table and clock on the side of the wall that overlooks the front door Mrs. Davis moves to me.

"Let me officially introduce you to Dean." she takes my hand as a young man appears in front of me giving me an odd look.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean Yan," he bows down as I did the same.

He actually the same in my dream tall and handsome unsaved and a deadly sexy dark brown eyes. Short hair nice cut and a sharp smile that will melt any woman I blushed looking down.

"Hello," I gulped..

"Well thank you so much for your hospitality," he tells Naru parents. Mrs. Davis blushes.

"Making an old woman blush.. Why you.. Well let's go.. We can't hesitate," she whispered shooing him away. Mr. Davis rolled his eyes as Ayako and Lin chat something in the background.

"When does Bou-san comes?" I asked forgetting to ask.

"He isn't he has some concert to go to for two weeks," Ayako spoke moving forward. Lin follows suit heading out. Ayako taps my shoulder and follows Lin.

Julie wasn't even here as everyone leaves closing the door behind them. I signed feeling off. This is where I don't belong.. Standing still Naru moves next to me and takes my hand.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

I glanced up with wide eyes..

"I don't' feel right here." I told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know.. I know that they're my family now but I'm not use to it. I am not used to all of this," I told him moving him closer towards the stairs..

"You will eventually. There's no rush." he whispered.

"We should get going," I told him but he doesn't move but pulls me into his embrace wrapping his arms around me causing me to blush.

"Naru?"

"You asked me what you can do to forget the blood in my hands right."

"Yes?"

"I know the answer now."

"Alright? Then I will try to give it my all." As I wrap my arms around him.

"I can't say.." he tells me.

"Why? Is it embarrassing?"

"No,"

"Tell me.. I try my best.."

"You won't like it,"

"You're my husband."

"But I'm a man.. And what I want you to do is something that you may not like,."

I blushed even more as my mind wanders off.

"Is it perverted?"

"No.."

"Then tell me."

"I will in the future."

"Wait, that makes no sense,"

"Good,"

"You're impossible,"

"I know Mai,"

"Tell me please," I jumped.

"No,"

"I want to help you Naru.. I want you to stop to feel guilty.." I whispered.

"Alright I'll tell you.."

"Then?"

He signed leaning in he whispered in my ear causing a little tickle sensation as my eyes grew.

"Wait, you want to do that?" I asked surprised..

"You said that you wanted me to forget.." I sighed looking straight at him.

"Are you sure when we switch bodies?"

"Yes."

"Um alright.. Just don't do anything perverted.. But how will that help?"

"It won't but it helps.." I blushed..

"Can I kiss you?" I asked yearning to feel his lips.

"No," he moves away as I frowned. He still mad at me.

Sighing I turned around to leave but Naru grabs my arm spinning me around and captures my cheeks between his large hands.

"Mai.. You don't have to ask me for a kiss." he captures my lips kissing me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck making him lower himself. My heart beats deep within me.

He places an arm around me pressing me more against me. We moved softly savoring his lips... The deep feeling once again hits me hard. Why do I feel as though this was the last time I kiss him?

Fear shot through me pure fear.. I kept kissing him tightly. He moans a little. I don't know why but my fear is profound.

After we let go I gasped out crying.

"Mai?" he asked confused.

"I'm scared. I don't want to separate from you. Not even a little while. Why does it feel like this was the last time we are going to kiss?" I asked.

Naru kept quiet but lowers his head taking my lips again. I'm becoming too addicted to his kiss. I love it.. Caressing his cheek Naru picks me up as I wrap my arms around him some how pins me against the wall.

"Don't think about it Mai.." he mumbles between our kiss slowly letting go still pinned against the wall my legs wrap around him as he hold me tightly against his chest. I gave him a sad look.

"I still feel it.. It scares me.." I whispered kissing his forehead. Naru blue eyes seem to be in deep thought as he lay his head against my chest and I wrap my arms around him.

"When we cross that bridge then we do something about it." he tells me as I cradled Naru in my arms. I felt safe.. I felt his love.

"When you are in love you don't need to say but feel it," I told Naru.

"But sometimes love can be your greatest strength as well as your weakness." he tells me.

I licked my lower lip still I felt him.

"Sometimes we need to let go of our love.."

"If is meant to be it will come back." he whispered.

"Then I will come back for you.."

"I will be waiting," Naru whispered kissing my lips slightly after he placed me down.

"I promise you that whatever happens I will return to you." I whispered.

Naru didn't say anything but hugs me. I just knew that he will do the same.

Then I cried burying my face in his torso.

"Then why does it hurt? Why does this feel as though we are saying goodbye?"

"We are just simply preparing,"

"Then why am I dying inside?" I asked looking at his eyes.

"Because you're too kind hearted Mai," I shook my head in frustration but in doing so I glance back in Naru only to have him disappear in front of me. I cried covering my mouth sliding down.

"The answer is that you don't remember me," I cried even more.

"Mai why are you crying?" I heard. I glanced up and saw Madoka kneeling in front of me.

"I don't know.. but I feel like I'm dying," I told her as she gently rose me.

"Mother has come. She wants you to take the home made cookies to grandma," he tells me as I stood wearing a red cloak..

"Alright." I hiccuped wiping my eyes.

Going outside I smelled the fresh pine cones as the trees moved with the winds as the sun shine brightly in the sky.

"Mai," I heard on my right. I turned and watch as my mom came in to view.

"Mama," I smiled gently while she holds a brown basket fresh bake smell spread on my nostrils.

"Grandma is waiting for the sweet bakes.. Be careful going in the woods. There's a wolf that eats sweet girls like you.. And if you see Prince Dean bow down." My mom tells me as papa came into view sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Are you sure you want to send Mai?" He asked.

"I'm sure, after all she's eighteen and at age to marry," my mother whispered as my heart jumped at her words.

"I won't marry." I growled taking the basket.

"You have to.. I won't rest easy until you have someone to take care of you. I think Prince Dean is a good man. You are well educated and well groomed, and plus he likes you.." she tells me.

"I won't marry him. I don't love him." I snapped.

"But.." but my father takes her hand gently.

"She will come around." he whispered as I stomped my foot heading toward the forest.

"Be careful," I heard my mother. Ignoring her, I rushed my steps tears falling down.

"I don't want to marry without love." I growled. But as I kept going I heard a horse gallop.

Turning around the prince showed up with his soldiers. Surrounding him. I wiped my tears plastering a fake smile.

I admit he's handsome but doesn't appeal to me.

"My dear," he smiles as I curtsy down.

"My prince,"

"I came to court you to my castle. I want to show you my new garden," he tells me as he jumps down from his horse.

Walking up to me he gently takes my free hand. I frowned looking at our joined hands. And yet I didn't feel anything. No emotion just a warm hand.

"My prince. I have to decline your offer. I have some errands to attend from my mother. Perhaps some other day?" I asked trying my best smile.

He frowns but then cheers up again.

"I understand my dear. How about tomorrow afternoon? But be careful. Right now my men are in a search of this wolf," he tells me to try to fright me. I played along since I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"A wolf you say?" I gasped out covering my mouth trying to sound frighten.

"Let me accompany you." he bows moving his long cloak revealing his long sword at the side of his waist. I frowned at his sudden actions.

"But you are the prince you must.." but he raises his sight in front of me giving me a long stare.

"I'm just a man as well. I desire the same as many men in this small county.. I want to protect the young lady." he stated.

I signed..

"Alright then." I curtsy once again take a hold of my basket placing my red hoodie over my head.

Prince Dean smiled delightfully and turns towards his guards.

"Go.. And you two, stay with me. Tell my parents that I will be a little late." The guards that wore red and black with a U shape black hats bows down.

Without a word they leave only two remains. Prince Dean places his hands on the side of his waist as I turned to leave.

As he takes step next to me.. I glance up at the forest itself watching as pedestrians walk by giving Prince Dean a bow.. He as well bow down.

'Will I be able to love him?' I thought as I glance at him in the side of my eyes.. I felt bad..

"My beloved there's other rumors as well." he tells me.

"Which is my prince?" I asked as we kept going down the forest on the dirt road.

"There's a thief.. He's been stealing goods and giving it to the poor. They call him the Dark Beast.. As well there's a witch.. A dark witch that wants to take over the kingdom." he stops as he turns to see me.

"Don't be afraid my love.. I shall protect you from them.. Lately every part of a Tale is being affected by this witch." he tells me to take my hand. He gently leans in tilting his head to kiss me.. My eyes widen as I hesitated and turn around.

"Not at the front of your guards my prince I'm shy." I told him since I don't want my first kiss to be taken away in front of guards and the people.

"I'm sorry my love.. I have forgotten.. But sometimes I can't control myself.. I just want one little taste of your lips." I blinked blushing looking away..

"You will soon enough." I told him but then why does it feel as though no spark has felt me in.

"Let's go.." he tells me... Nodding I start to follow him going deeper into the woods.

Reaching midway a sudden chill ran down my spine...As though something was watching us.. Ever part of me was highly alert...

The prince felt the same.. He seems still as the guards drew out their swords.

Standing in an open field, I heard rustling around. I tighten my grip on the basket feeling my heart pound harder.

"Look what we have found," A deep male voice echoed down at us. I look around to find a man with dirty brown hair jumping down wearing baggy loose cloth with high knee boots.

"Hooligans." Prince Dean growls as the two guards surrounds the prince. I frowned as another man jumped down from the tree looking straight at us. His hair is yet black hair with glasess that cover his eyes. Tall as well...

"From all the target in this world we came across one of the most important men in this God forsaken hellhole," he snapped giving us a deadly smirk.

"Are you all the thefts?" Prince Dean snaps.

"AI.. Good Eye Prince." The brown hair guy smirks drawing out his sword.

"Don't let the beast get to you.." the guy with spectacles snorted as we all heard another thump on the ground.

Turning to see who is the third party my whole being froze at the sight...My breathing stopped my heart started to race.. Never once in my eighteen years I felt this..

In front of us a tall man stood there. Dark blue eyes.. Pale skin wild short black hair. Masculine feature and wearing a white shirt half open showing his chest as well a black pants with some boots.

His blue dark eyes landed on me causing every nerve in my body to jump..

"I see he's the leader," Prince Dean snaps me out of my trance since I couldn't move nor speak..

"What's your name?" He asked the man with blue eyes. He smirks at us but no with feelings. Noticing that there's no emotion behind his eyes.

"I go by many names," his voice made my whole being shiver.. Oh my.. What's wrong with me?

"Then tell me one that you shall be called in the day of your hanging," Prince Dean snaps as I bit my lower lip.. I felt afraid.. I don't know why.. Am I afraid of this man in front of me? Is that why I'm feeling this odd feeling?

"You may call me Beast.. It's catchy don't ya think?" I heard a dead humor from his voice.

"You shall pay for your crimes.. Arrest him," he points out. The Beast raised his hands dropping his sword in the ground.

"I shall go in free will," he smirks at him while the other two males disappears.. Something is up.. They had a plan. This is too easy.

"Don't believe him." I told Prince grasping his arm. There Beast glance at me with his piercing blue eyes... He just stares at me with no emotions behind his eyes. Yet why is my heart jumping?

"Your fiance is right.. You shouldn't believe a pedestrian.." he plays moving towards us as the two guards stands in front of us pointing the swords straight at us.

"I will go in peace."Beast said.

"I won't touch you pamper Prince.." he tells us. I still didn't believe him.

"Arrest him," He orders. Beast place his wrist together as the two guards wrap a rope around his wrists as he smirks devilish.

"I'll take him personally.." Prince Dean stated as he takes the long rope. Then he stopped.

"My dear.. I have forgotten about our little trip to your grandmother's house. Now that we capture the thief I still worry about the wolf." with his free hand he caresses my cheek. Noticing that Beast is giving him a death glare...

"It's alright. I can go on my own.." I whispered taking his hand and smiling deeply at him.. But still I don't feel anything for him.

"No.. I won't let my future wife go by herself.. I shall go with you.. Just have to take this individual with me. The castle isn't that far.." he tells me. I signed shaking my head.

"As you wish," I told him. I glance back at Beast staring at me with his deep emotionless eyes. I cleared my throat looking down with a small blush..

"Let's go." he whispered. Nodding we started to go.

Slowly we made our way towards my grandmother's house as the Beast follows us standing next to me. He was a quiet person.

"Ah my dear.. I forgot to mention.. Do with the interruptions.." Prince said as he glances down at me with a large smile in his lips.

"Yes my prince?" I asked.

"I set up a date for our wedding. In a week's worth." his words cause me to stop in my tracks.. As prince did the same giving me a stern look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

'Marry to him? I just met him a few weeks ago...Can I go through it? Can I learn to love him?

"Nothing my prince.. Don't you think is a bit too sudden?" I asked clearly I felt my hand shake.

"Nonsense Is never too early to marry someone you love." he tells me as he learns and kiss my cheek in front of Beast. I cleared my throat looking down.

"Well lets go before my grandmother worries about me," I changed the subject noticing that Beast kept looking at me.

I felt my heart jump as my eyes connects with him... The same feeling seeps into me.. Am I truly afraid of this man?

"Let's go.. I need to send this man into prison." Prince Dean glee as we headed forward...

'Then why do I feel as though this Beast is more to him that meets the eye.' I though as the Beast glance down at me giving me half of a smirk...

While Prince Dean kept walking Beast leans forward and whispered in my ear cause my nerves to jump once again...

"Little Red.. You're right.. This is too easy.." he growls at every part of me froze at his words.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. And those who are lost yes they are in a case... You'll see later on... :) And this case is dark as well. Naru will be a bit darker than the normal as well you see why.. And he's Beast.. :) And this is more than a fairy tale.. It has ghosts..


	23. Chapter 23: Beast & Wolf

A disclaimer: I do** NOT** own anything.. Ghost Hunt..

Chapter Twenty-Three: Beast & Wolf

**Naru POV**

"Little Red, you are right this is too easy," I told this woman as her deep brown eyes widen.. I smirked while Prince Dean pulls me.. I am just letting him pull me.

The small woman on my right bit her lower lip nervously.. As she raised her long dress up to walk better.

I haven't seen a woman for so long that when my eyes landed on her my whole body seems to be attracted to her. But something in her cause my blood to boil enormously.

I have a week's worth to break this curse or not forever I remain as a beast...

"My Love, this is where I have to say farewell," Prince Dean turns and bows down a little taking the woman's hand. She frowns as he kisses her hand. She squinted her eyes with a little disturbed by it.

I smirked at that.. First time I see a woman not falling for the prince.. Was she not allure with him? Why hasn't she been happy with the news about her marriage? Many would have...

'What do you have Little Red that peaks my interest?" I thought.

I glance up noticing that we stopped in front of an old brown cottage house that has long stairs to reach the cottage.

"My prince.. Why don't you come? My Grandmother would love to have a visit from you." she cursty. I was now intrigued.. Normally I wouldn't but hell I have nothing better to do until Lin comes.. I just hope my plan doesn't go south..

"Well?" he hesitated. I need time..

"I won't fight you off.. Just go with your fiance," I told him smirking down at the small woman.. She gave me a hard deep hot look causing me to give her a dark smile...

"Well alright my love.. I would love to.." he turns towards the two guards.

"Keep a look out for the wolf," he stated to them. The both guards nod spreading along standing each side.

"What about the prisoner?" the woman asked.

"He can stay.." but the woman nods.

"No, let him come in.. If he volunteered and we don't want to have him escape. He might be a thief but no killer," she whispered noticing something odd about her.

Not only am I attracted to her but something within me feels as though she is more that meets the eye. I just don't know what..

As we headed into the small house the woman opens the door..

"Grandma." the woman calls as we entered into the small room.

But as we went in instead of being welcomed by the sweet scent of an elderly we were welcome by a bloodbath.. Blood all over as the grandmother body lay on the bed rip into pieces. The woman's eyes widen covering her mouth.

"Don't look," The prince turns to shield her but she takes a step back shaking violently. Tears slipping down her puffy red cheeks. I just stare at it smirking..

'Well I can take this to my advantage..' I thought enjoying the show.

"Well this is not what I get to see everyday," I mumbled making the prince growl knowing that will get a reaction of his petty self.

"You had something to do with this?" He growls at me punching me across my face. As my bangs covers my eyes I licked off my own blood the side of my lips looking up giving him a dark look.

"I may be a thief but no killer am I," I lie to him as the woman moved towards the grandmother body..

"It wasn't him but the wolf, look," she points out on the wall. We glance as a large scrape marks across the walls with some brown fur hanged..

"I will call my guards.. I'm sorry Mai," Prince Dean whispered wrapping his arms around her. She just stood there crying hard. I felt my heart tighten at the sight.

Mai...that's a nice name for her.. It fits her...

Mai lets go of his embrace and turn her sight towards me.. Her gaze seems to intimate. But not enough for me.. Something in her is causing my blood to boil. And yet I just met her not too long ago.. Something in her eyes seems more.

"You.. Do you know how to track?" she hissed wiping her eyes.

"My dear I know many things.. Even kill." I told her lowering my head..

"I need is a woodsman that can kill that wolf. I will pay you." she gasped as Prince Dean step next to her..

"No Mai. He.." but Mai hissed.

"I want this wolf taken down. It killed my grandmother. Oh God. Why?" she covers her face as I take her hand the best way I could. Not caring if her fiance is there.

"I will help.." I told her.. But a sudden temptation runs down my body as soon as I made contact with her. A chill or electricity but hell it excites me..

Her eyes widen snatching her hands away..

"Why will you help?" she asked.

"I don't do it for free.. You said that you will pay.. But money is not what I want," I told her.

"Then what do you want?" Prince Dean asked...

"I want is the witch.. Head," I told him smirking devilish at Mai.. She ignores me still crying.

"Witch head.. Why?" Prince Dean asked.

"I have my reasons, but I need to be freed?" I raised my arms showing him my tied wrist.. For a reason today is my lucky day.. And my plans turned in my favor. Might as well thank the wolf for killing the elder..

"Do it..In a week I shall marry you my prince and I promise you Beast that you will have the witch's head."

I nod as the prince came up to me and using his sword cuts the rope. Rubbing my wrist I turned towards the bed where the old grandmother lay dead.. I walk to expect the crime..

I glance at the claw marks that goes out on the walls and in her body.

"She was killed this morning. Do with the fresh blood. As well the fur seems fresh as well," I bend down expecting the horrified look on the elder.. Her eyes are scratched out..

"I should have come earlier," Mai cries. I turned my gaze towards her as my bangs cover my eyes. She took a step back gasping at my sudden moves..

"Madam you shall have been killed.. Let's go," I placed my arms behind me moving out the door. Both of them follow me out.

Reaching the outside. I bend down tracing the dirt between my fingers.

"It's gone.." I told them to stand up facing them.

"You give me your word that you won't run away?" Prince Dean asked. I smirked at him cracking my knuckles.

"I give you my word as a gentleman. But I need is your dear Fiance to spend a night here.. So it can allure the wolf back. I will take care the rest." I told him.

"I will stay.." Prince said. I shrugged my shoulders moving to sit on a boulder at my right that sits in front of Little Red grandmother's house; lifting my leg crossing my arms.

"Suit yourself.." I told him as Mai glanced back at her grandmother's house.

"I will come back. I have to report this myself.. But I will leave a guard to watch over you." Prince kisses her cheek as she nods..

"Don't worry pamper prince.. I won't lay a hand on your fiance.. She's not my type." I told him to give Mai a deep devilish smirked causing her eyes to narrow.

"You have my man of honor," noticing the hesitation on the prince's eyes.

"Alright then.." he waves his hand indicating one of his guards to go with him as the other stay. I grabbed a piece of twig and started to fiddle with it since we have about a few hours to go till twilight.

Mai gently sits on the end of the steps and cover her face with her small hands crying hard..

"What do I say to my mother?" she gasped out..

"Everything is wrong." she cries even more.

"Crying isn't going to solve anything.. Suck it up woman," I spat feeling irritated by her. Mai lower her hands clenching into her puffy red dress trying to control herself.

"You're the far worst man I ever met in my life.. No manners at all.." she gasped out. I just shrugged.

"At least you were polite." I told her.

"I wasn't being polite," she spat.

"I heard worse.." I told her as my memories went back when I was younger.. Where everyone turned me down.. Because of my curse.. I was born with it.. Because of my fathers greed.. And I had to live with until now.. I have one more week to break it... True love must break it.. True love is nonsense it doesn't exist.

"Is there a reason why you are calling yourself Beast?" she asked biting her lower lip. I leaned a bit forward feeling a bit intrigue with her..

"There is.. Why are you so curious about it?" I asked..

"I want to distract my mind.." she confessed.

"Well I won't say why I am called the Beast.." I told her leaning back again. Mai frowns shivering a little as the guard stood next to her.

"My lady.. I have to..do some nature call.. Can you handle yourself?" he asked as he gave me a dark glare.

"Go ahead.. I'll be alright. He won't do anything to me." she tells him.. The guard nods as he left towards the forest. I placed my arm above my knee glancing up at the blue sky..

"Did I ever met you before?" she asked causing me to look down at her..

"No.. Not what I remember," I reply as she bit her lower lip..

"It feels as though I met you before.. I don't know," she tells me as I smirked at her.

"I know I have a handsome face but I have never seen you before," she puff her cheeks out.

"I see you are full of yourself. I bet any girl will fall for your charms, but I can clearly see you.. You are just a player," she hissed under her breath.

"Player.. That's a new one. Think as you may like," I told her.

"Jerk," she spat. This time I gave her a symbolic smile causing her cheeks to redden.

'I see that you include yourself among those women to fall for my charms, huh Little Red?' I darkly joked within me.

"I just love your words," I mocked at her as she growls.

"You are impossible.. Impossible you are." she fisted her hands together and stood walking away from me.

About a few hours of doing nothing finally the prince returns with his guards.. Mai stood going to his side.

"My prince." she sounded relief as I sat in my spot watching them.. I haven't moved nor did Mai after she came back from her walk... But I notice that she kept giving me secret glances. I just ignored it.. If she only knew the real me.. She will be running off like many others..

"Sorry I took long.. Men.." Prince Dean waves his arm indicating the guards to head in the house.

"I'm going to send you back home. I don't think is a good idea to have you here.." he started looking at me. I finally stood up moving up towards them..

"Suit yourself. I don't care. I just thought it was a good idea. Well bring the princess back to her shelter castle; I will wait for the wolf," I told them.

"Don't I have a say on this?" Mai growls out as she fisted her hands.

"No my dear.. I just merely look out for you.. So come," he grabs her hand pulling her a bit harshly causing my inner Beast to come out.. I felt a small flash, as Mai fought him off.

"Don't lay a finger on the madam.." I bark off. Mai eyes widen as she glanced at me..

"You are nothing more than a thief.. You have no say to this either.. She's my soon to be bride.. I shall tell her what to do.." he spat as my inner demon seriously started to come out..

"My prince.. Beast let me just say that I will return tomorrow. I hope the wolf will be caught by then," Mai stated as the prince released her. As only her words calm down my own beast.

"See. She even agrees with me. I shall accept your reasons.. We shall return back at first light. I hope your work will be done."

Mai seems to struggle rubbing her small wrist as a sadness cross her eyes.

Prince Dean went to get his horse. Mai moved closer to me and lower her head.

"I apologize at the display. Sometimes the prince has some anger to work off. I will return tomorrow morning.. I wish you to stay safe." she blushed looking down.

At the corner of my eye I saw the prince look at me then at Mai giving her a death glare.. Something about this prince isn't right.. And every instinct of me knows it..

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her as she moves away from me.. The prince hopped into the horse and Mai got in the front. He wraps his arms around her and glanced at me.

"I wish you luck thief." he tells me as Mai gave me a soft sad look..

After they gallop away I turned back towards the guards as they took out the body out. I smirked divilished to wait.. About twenty minutes later they leave without cleaning the evidence..

"Well that was anti climatic," I heard at a distance as I sat right back down on the boulder.

"Well what you got Yasu?" I asked glancing back at him as he comes out of the forest adjusting his lenses.

"That our Prince isn't what he seems, let just say that the witch doing," Yasu explains smirking at me. I leaned back..

"That's good to know.. At least with this its proof." I tell him as I nodded my head towards the house.

"Little Red grandmother got killed," I told him.

"Did you kill her?" he asked immediately as I glanced at him.

"No.. I didn't smell my scent.. I smelled another.. Powerful one.." I tell him as Yasu frowns..

"Dang I thought you did.. It wasn't long ago that you killed Cinderella step sister," he tells me as I shrugged.

"She pissed me off. I doubt Cinderella mind. But what intrigues me is that Little Red is different," I told him. Causing Yasu to peak his interest.

"Wow the Great Beast has finally got his eye on a female?" he mumbles moving closer mocking me as the breeze blew his hair towards his right.

"Are you in heat?"

"No.. What the hell do you even mentioned it.." I spat as he shrugs.

"Just asking."

"Where's John?" I change the subject looking at the forest itself.

"He with Lin.. Following the prince.. But can it be that the prince is behind this killing?" he asked.

"No.. He seems to surprise himself. But this wolf seems to work alone.. Don't know why." I told him leaning forward.

"So Boss. What do we do?"

"Until darkness comes I want to follow little red." I told him standing up heading into the forest as he followed.

"Why do you find her interesting?"

"I don't know," I told him as I started to sprint heading towards the trees I climbed up like a wild animal feeling my inner beast enjoying it.

Yasu glanced up at me from the ground as I glanced down.

"Damn that's so cool. It never gets old." he hissed.

"I made a deal with the prince.. I can have the witch's head. But what I really want is the dang book with her blood to break the damn spell." I hissed as I jumped from tree to tree. Picking up Mai scent..

Sweet herbs. I like that. But somehow I felt as though I was her predator as she is my pray. I moved silently to make no noise. That' show I can surprise my enemies.. Be a head start. Be smarter than most.

"Well aren't you a lucky bastard." Yasu spat as he match up with my speed. Yasu may not be a beast like I am. But he's a good runner and a good fighter. Rumble may he be called.

"I know.." I gave him a cocky smile as he laugh.

"Evil. Truly evil.. I know you're cooking something up.."

"You know me too well Yasu," I spat jumping at my right raising my arm.

"I see them," I yell as a small village came into view with houses that cross around. Mai gets down from the horse and curtsy down at Prince Dean.

"I'll see you at first light my love," he whispered noticing the slight glint of something in his eyes.

"Be safe my prince," she bows as Prince Dean takes his reins and made a whistle noise to indicate the horse to go. I stare for a few at Mai as she let the tears roll down her cheeks as a tall broad older man came behind her.

She wraps her arms around him and cries as he pats her back gently.

"Wow she's very beautiful.. No wonder you like her." Yasu spoke interrupting my silence. I glanced down.

"I don't like her. Just intrigue by her.. I smell that she hasn't been touched.. Still pure." I told him smirking at the thought.

"Well isn't that a blissful information might as well take her.. Do we follow the prince? Lin and John should be close by," he tells me after the dark remark. Causing me to death glare him.

"No.. Let's head back.. Lin and John will do their job. I just wanted to make sure Little Red got home safe. I don't like the way the prince treats Red." I told him as I turned heading back to her grandmother's house.

Reaching the house in no time I planted my feet on the ground and stretched my arms.

"That prince acts stupid for a reason.." Yasu stated as he came behind me.

"I know. He played stupid very good. Had Red convinced. But I saw his eyes..dark." I told him as sat back down on the boulder.

"So I know tonight you won't change.. Do you have a chance with the wolf?" he asked noticing a worried tone.

"I killed far worse than a wolf Yasu. Concern about yourself," I spat crossing my arms.

"I know you have.. I have seen it with my own eyes. You even killed a defenseless family.. Because the beast inside of you came out.." he stated as I clenched into the boulder feeling my heart jerk painfully.. I hate it that I can't control my other side.

"That's why I need to kill that witch. Because of her I'm like this since I was born." I growled.

"I'm just a man with a beast inside." Yasu frowns at me shaking his head.

"I know Boss. I know that you have no control over it.. But there's rumors I should tell you." he started as I glance at him.

"Well?"

"The witch is planning something dark.. I don't know but I heard from important resource that she wants is souls.. To make her more powerful." he tells me.

"Is that so," I whispered.

"We just wait." I told him

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Well?" I asked as I rushed my steps towards the Beast the next day hoping for good news. I told my parents and my sister.

They are devastated by the news. Today we will bury her. I couldn't even sleep last night since the horror image of my grandmother flash in my mind.

Beast which sat on the same boulder from yesterday glanced at me noticing his eyes are somewhat different held no emotions but something deeper.

Like yesterday when Prince was holding on to me I swear I saw Beast's eyes flash yellow for a brief second... I shivered at the thought.

"I met up with the wolf," he tells me as he gave me a devilish smirk causing my heart to jump. Prince Dean moves closer to me waiting as well.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well the wolf was smart.. It escaped.. But I can say that this wolf seems more than what we expected," he tells me as he keep his eyes on me. Everything in me jumped fear again. Pure fear from him? I'm not sure yet. But he causes my heart to jump rapidly and my stomach to fill with heat.

"How so?" Prince Dean asked to give him a dark look.

"Don't know.." Beast shrugs turning his gaze back towards the house.

"My prince.. Let me stay for the night. I want to see the wolf with my own eyes. I couldn't sleep last night from it." I begged as Prince glanced down at me then at Beast.

"No," he spat as I frowned. I hate this.. He has always controlled me when I want to do something.

"Please my prince.. You can have your guard around me.. Or you yourself can be here." I begged as he stares at me.

"I can't stay you know that my dear. But what guarantees me that you won't go off with this man and bed with him?" he snaps as my eyes widen at his words.

"Bed with him?" I asked confused why would he say that?

"What's wrong my prince? I will soon be your wife. Why are you doubting me?" I asked feeling very afraid of his eyes.

"I have seen the way that man looks at you.." he spat as Beast turns his gaze at us.

"I don't desire your woman.. I don't go with the woman that's already taken.." Beast smirks at his statement causing my heart to painfully skip.. Why did his words hurt me?

"See my prince. I as well don't like him.. I am engaged with you.. Plus you can stay with me if you doubt me that much." I begged.

"Don't you dare.. My final words are no." he spat as he turns to talk to his guard. I frowned deeply going up the stairs. Beast followed me as the prince kept busy.

Going in my grandmother's house my heart jumped painfully as the images of her body flash in my mind.

"Why does my prince doubt me?" I asked feeling the worse. Beast shrugs as he moves around. I gulped watching the blood still stains on the ground.

"He thinks that we might end up together.. You know I can take you and such." he mumbles his words as my whole body warmed up at his words.

'Why does if feel as though if you take me I wouldn't mind?' I thought watching him.

Watching how well built he is. How his torso looks firm as he can hold me against his wide arms. His lips can burn me.. Wonder how will his hands feel on me.. Why makes my blood boil when I see him or when he's near me.. Why do I feel as though he's more to me than anything. And I just met him a day ago..

"Are you alright Little Red?" He asked stepping in front of me as my eyes widen moving back in a fright.

"Don't fright me.. I was lost in my thoughts about the wolf," I lie; feeling my heart race from his scent.. The forest. He smells like the forest.. Fresh.. What's wrong with me? I felt flustered at the stand of this man that is called a beast.. Not even the prince makes me feel like this..

"I didn't say anything to the prince. But this wolf is a female." he stated as my eyes widen.

"Female you say?" Beast nods.

"Beautiful female wolf I have ever seen. Brown dark fur small little thing really. I didn't have the heart to kill it."

"How did it get in my grandmother's house and killed her? Why didn't you just kill the wolf?" I cried as Beast shrugs his shoulder.

"Maybe your grandmother had her door open. It sneaked in." he whispered as he smirks at me revealing a sharp teeth. I gasped a little taking a back step.

"I want to see the wolf with my own eyes.. I want to see if I have the heart to kill her." I spat as Beast turns around placing his arms behind him.

"The prince has no control over you. He must let you do whatever you please. He must learn to trust you.. If there's any relationship going on. His thoughts are idiotic." he tells me.

"I shall marry him so there's nothing I can do," I frowned still feeling mad about that. In six days I will be his.. I don't want to..

"Do you love him Little Red?" he asked causing my head to snap up.

"Sure I do.. If I didn't would I marry him?" Oh what a pure lie.

"I believe that Little Red," he said turning his body towards the door but on doing so Prince Dean appeared giving us a death glare.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked as I gulped nervously rubbing my arm.

"Meaning of what pamper prince?" Beast asked to give him a sly smirk.

"Why are you alone with my soon to be wife?" he growls moving towards me.

"Simply expecting the crime.." Beast answered as Dean grabs my arm but painfully causing me to wince.

"You're hurting me my prince," I snapped trying to get rid of his grip but I couldn't.. Damn it.

"You weren't here kissing him weren't you?" his words stung me. What's wrong with him?

"No.. Why would I?"

Prince, Dean turns his head towards Beast.. But as I did the same the same expression appear in the Beast's eyes it flash yellow.. Deep yellow.

But for a reason it didn't make me fear him.. No I fear more the Prince than Beast.

"Good." he lets go running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go.. I expect you to get rid of this wolf soon before our wedding," he snaps as Beast nods.

"Don't worry.. I'm sure that I can handle the wolf this time," but something in his tone seem more as his eyes landed on me. I shivered a little. This man is driving me nuts.

"Alright then lets go," Prince Dean takes my hand passing me by.. As I pass by the Beast he whispered to me so Dean won't hear.

"I'll see you soon My Little Red," he devilish smirked at me as my whole being; going through some kind of electro shock as we headed out...

'This man is going to be my downfall.' I thought as I went back to my house.

* * *

**Naru POV **

"Noll," I heard my name as the third day arrived and I sat on the same boulder watching the house..

"Lin what did you gather?" I asked as Lin appears in front of me bowing down.

"The witch has gone to the castle. Something is going on." he tells me as he stands.

"Good to know.. I can't leave my spot do with my word. But damn it to hell I'm running out of time. Now I have five days.. Last night the wolf didn't come.." I told him.

"So you say is a female wolf? What interest does this female wolf has you all work up? You could have killed her off." Lin stated.

"The wolf caught my attention. Let just say that I feel attracted to the wolf." I told him as he gave me a disgusting look.

"No Lin. There's more to the wolf.. I don't know, but tonight I will figure it out." I told him as Lin nods.

"I will keep my eye on the prince. John is working on a prayer to allow you to touch the book."

"Just be careful," I waved my hand. Lin nods and walks towards the forest once more and I leaned forward touching my lips with my thumb.

'Little Red.. Little Red." I thought as I felt my body warm up..

'Little Red.. Little Red, come to me." I thought more as I heard a horse whimper. I glanced up without moving Little Red came up to me catching her breath. Noticing no prince with her.

"Where's your prince charming?" I asked as she nods her head.

"I don't have much time.. Please tell me did you catch the wolf?" she asked with desperation in her eyes and voice.

"No I didn't Little Red. She didn't come last night." I told her as disbelief crosses her eyes.

"Damn," she cusses as I raised a brow..

"A lady shouldn't cuss."

"Well I'm desperate.." she whines as I smirk at her.

"I know you are Little Red.. I know you are.. How's the prince?" I asked as she paused at me.

"He's in the castle. He has me under eyes all the time.. I feel like a prisoner." she spat. I kept staring at her.

"Go back before you get in trouble Little Red.. Come tomorrow and I will let you know." I told her as she nods.

"Alright take care of yourself," she bows turning around to head towards her brown horse. I smiled as my eyes don't leave her.

'Little Red. Little Red. Come to me..' I thought like a chant as she turns her horse and gave me a quick look and then gallops along.

I chuckled biting my lower lip.

"Little Red, Little Red.. Why you intrigue me so?" I asked this time my chuckle turns into a full blown laugh.

"What's so funny?" I heard behind me. Without looking back my laughter died as a deadly smirk plaster on my lips.

"Just wondering when will my Little Red will come," I told Yasu as he walks at fronts at me.

"Come?" he asked.

"To me.. The more I see her the more I'm intrigued.. She's different from most females I met." I told him.

"Are you sure you're not in love with her?" Yasu asked.

"Love? No.. Like? No.. Lust? No.. None of those three fits my mouth nor thoughts Yasu.. I don't know how to place it.. Is like I enjoy myself when she comes. I found her interesting as a toy." I told him.

"Toy? I didn't know she's a toy.." he stated crossing his arms.

"Well.. I'm a beast.. And I do like playing with something shiny." I told him to lift my gaze at him.

"You're strange man Noll. A strange man indeed. But I came to tell you that I saw the prince talking to the witch,"

"Well.. While his fiance is with worry he's with the witch, what were they doing?"

"Well. Um.." Yasu hesitated.

"Well on with it boy." I snapped.

"They were.. In bed together butt naked," he blushed a little moving his collar. I smiled at that.

"And he accuses Little Red for cheating on him?" I was now laughing hard taking a hold of my stomach once again.

"Why are you laughing so bitterly?" Yasu asked.

"Because you just found me a reason to really hate him.."

"I thought you already hate him," Yasu asked.

"I do.. But I mean really hate him.. A reason to kill him.." I cracked my knuckles feeling my inner beast stirring inside of me.

"What about your Little Red?" he asked.

"Nothing. She can marry off when ever the hell she wants. She can be free of his grasp. We have not much time." I stood turning myself towards the forest.

"Where are you going now?" Yasu groans as I turned flashing my yellow eyes towards him. He took a step back a bit scared.

"I'm going to make a pit stop. Keep an eye out. I'll return within the hour," and with that I sprinted going up towards the tree.. I jumped tree to tree feeling my inner beast jumping with joy.

"I know just keep still." I snapped at myself as I kept jumping only to smell Mai scent. I stopped in my tracks as I glanced down watching Mai slowly galloping towards her house.

"Little Red. Little red when will you come to me?" I asked as she stops looking around her surroundings.

I felt my eyes change as I kept my eye on her.

"Be safe Little Red." I felt my voice growling out as Mai shivered and signed.

"I am going crazy.. I swear I heard Beast voice," I heard her say since I have sensitive hearing. I smirked at her.

"Not crazy.. My little Red." I answered as I jumped from my tree going the other way towards the castle...

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Well?" I asked Beast as Prince Dean stood next to me on the fourth day.. Beast glanced up smirking.

"The wolf came and I had another encounter.. But sadly she escaped. Too smart for me," he taps his forehead with his thumb giving me a sadistic look for a reason I felt as though he's lying.

"Are you sure you are being truthful? Are you just making excuses to not go to jail?" Dean asked bitterly.

"I am sure." he stated as he glanced at me causing my heart to jump.

I turned towards Dean.

"Can I stay please?"

"No," I sighed no use.. I hate this.. I felt as though he controls everything I do.. But tonight I shall..

But Beast stood clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry my love but yesterday some of my men was brutally killed by the wolf.. It attacted." my eyes widen.

"Please Beast take care of this.." I begged feeling tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

"I will and this time I know what to do," he shrugs as is nothing.

"I have to go.. I need to take care of the bodies." Dean stated as he went to get his horse. I shivered as I stare at Beast. He was just watching me behind his bangs.

"Little red. Little red what's wrong?" He asked smirking at me. I gulped feeling edgy..

"Nothing Beast.." I told him as he cross his arms in front of his torso.

"I have something to tell you that I didn't mention to your beloved," he tells me.

"What is it Beast?"

"The wolf its human," his words stung me as my whole body seems to freeze.

"Human? What?" I asked confused.

"Just human my Little Red.. A very alluring woman," he tells me as he licks his lips and sat back down. I shivered at his statement. But why did my body just warmed up?

This man is so odd.

"Alright.. Be safe Beast." I bowed down as he glanced at me with his profound eyes.

"I am always safe Little Red.. But You should be careful whom you are with.. Sometimes those who are the closest can do you more harm," he tells me as he lowers his head, closing his eyes as though he went to sleep.

I ached to touch his hair.. I ached to have his arms around me.. My heart pounding hard as I moved a bit forward to touch him. Just a little touch like last time when he grabs my hand I felt my being come back to life.. As though I was made for him...

Then I turned back to my reality.. Three more days..

* * *

**Naru POV**

"That sick son of a bitch," I heard behind me as I turned my gaze towards Yasu as he came out of the forest with John.

"Relax," John pats his back...

"What happen?" I asked as John glance up at me.

"The witch.. She's taking souls.. She already wiped out a whole village not far from here." John explains as I signed.

"I killed off about five guards.. A slight warning.. But it might have an effect since she's taking souls now." I tell him as the joy of killing them fill my mind. Still feel the blood in my taste buds. Such a delight.

"Did you finish your job? Almost five days Noll," Yasu snaps as I glare at him showing off my beast. He backs away a little and lower his head.

"Sorry,"

"I already know what's going on with this mystery wolf.. But My Little Red may not like it.." I told him as he gave me a confuse look.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I won't say.. But it was a bit surprised when I found out last night.. I just anxious to see the wolf again. Pretty little thing.." I tell them.

"Wow I have never seen this side of Noll.. He's in love with that woman," I heard John. I glance at him.

"Why you say that my dear John?" I asked.

"Easy.. You keep calling Little Red My." he tells me.

"She's my new toy.." I told him.

"Sure Noll...Either way here." he said as he takes out something from his inner robes and gives it to me.

"What's this?" I asked glancing down at a ring that has some colors around it.. For a reason it looks familiar.

"It's a charm for you to get the witches book." he tells me. I glanced at it placing it on my ring finger.

"Thanks." I whispered looking up at him.

"Anything else?"

"Well." John scratched the back of his head.

"Well what?"

"Lately the prince has been mistreating your little red.. Actually a few hours ago.. He hit her," My eyes narrow at John confessing.

"What?" I growled is feeling my inner demon coming out..

"Where did he hit her?" I asked him as John rub the side of his neck looking very nervous with my question.

"In her face.. She was fighting with him because she wanted to stay the night. Something snapped within him and hit her. Then he goes on his knees and ask for forgiveness.." he explains.

"Did she forgave him?" I asked not liking hit at all.

"Yes.."

"Boss what are we going to do?" Yasu asked as I stood feeling anxious..

"We only have two more days.. Go and get Lin to set up our plan.. Tomorrow the prince will come and there's where everything will go down." I told them as John hesitated but nods.

As the two male leaves.. I turned by gaze back to the house and felt my inner beast growling down at me.

"He shall pay for hitting My little Red," I spoke darkly as I turned around...As I did.. My heart leaped from my chest as the wolf appeared from nowhere..

Her soft brown fur stood as her piercing silver eyes watch me. She's big but not as big as a male wolf. She steps forward to place her snout up..

"Hello there little wolf," I smiled moving forward to pet her but she bore her fangs out noticing blood dripping from the side of her mouth.. I frowned at that.

"You killed again didn't you little wolf," I told her as I saw pain shot through her silver eyes.

"I know.." I answered her as I raised my hand so she can sniff me. Her eyes soften and moves closer to me and rubs her head against my chest.

"Did the witch place you under her spell as well?" I asked.. She nunge her head in a yes manner.

I slowly run my fingers through her fur..

"Little Red wants me to kill you.. Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked the wolf. The wolf glanced up at me with sad eyes and shakes her head.

"I know.. It's not your fault that you kill. Like me.. We are alike." I told her as she licks my cheek. I frowned at her.

"Then what should I do my little wolf?" I asked her. She tilts her head up towards the house and starts to walk towards it. I follow her..

Crossing my arms she runs up towards the house and I just waited outside.

About ten minutes later she came down once again and placed something in my palm. I glanced at it and gave her a confuse look.

"Thus this belong to the Granmother?" I asked. She said no.

"Red?" I asked.

She nods her head and jumps up placing her two paws on my shoulders and licks my face. I gave her a disgust look but then I scratch the back of her ear. She twitched her ears.

"Want to do me a favor little wolf?" I asked her.

"Will you be willing to help me stop the witch? So you can be free as well?" I tell her.. She just blankly stares at me and licks me once again. I chuckled as she placed her palms down.

"Then go on.. See you tomorrow," I told her as she waves her tail..

**_"See you soon."_** I heard her say as I smiled at her words and with that she sprinted out... I sat right back down on my boulder and glanced at the item she gave me.

"Very interesting," I mumbled as day turns into night.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"This is the fifth day please tell me that you manage to get something?" I asked Beast as he glanced up at me. While Prince Dean went to talk to his guards.

"I had an interesting chat with the wolf," he tells me as his blue eyes turn dark.

"Chat?" I asked.

"Yes a little chat.. She gave me this," he tells me as he reach for his breast pocket and takes out something. He extended his hand showing me my ring.. My eyes widen.

"My ring.." I gasped out watching as the multi colors shine with the sun itself..

"I guess it was yours... Tell me who gave you this?" he asked.

"I don't know.. I had it since I could remember.." I told him as I take the ring and place it on my ring finger. Something in me jumped as Beast retreated his hands.

"How did the wolf know?" I asked surprised as he glanced up at me.

"Don't know." he shrugs as Prince Dean came up to me.

"Still no kill.. My patients are running low Thief.. Tomorrow is my wedding I want this wolf out of the picture. As well you may have the witch head. Otherwise I will have you hung tomorrow." he threatens as my eyes widen. I don't want Beast to be hanged.

"My prince lets not be hasty.. No need to hang Beast.. After all he has been in his word." I told him. Prince, Dean gave me a dry look noticing his eyes flash with anger once again.

I gulped stepping back.. Then I automatically touch my cheek.

I still won't forgive him for hitting me yesterday. Just because I wanted to stay with Beast to catch the wolf. What's wrong with him? He's changing.. Can I really marry him tomorrow?

"You are right my love. The Beast have been up to date with his word. I should do the same. So this time I shall let you stay for tonight. Since tomorrow is our wedding. And you shall finally mine. I will let you stay. I will send my guards to stay." Dean stated as my whole body shakes...

'I don't want to,' I thought as Beast stood and smiles devilishly at the prince.

"Pampered Prince; do not worry.. I shall give you my word of honor that I won't lay a hand on your woman.. She shall remain pure for your wedding night.. But if you want this wolf dead.. I need a lure." he started noticing a corky mood behind his eyes.

"Then let it be.. I shall let my best guard stay and keep an eye." He waves his hand as a few guards come behind him and stand in an orderly fashion.

"Be safe my love," he bows and leaves.. I shivered but sat where normally Beast will sit rubbing my arms up and down.

"What's wrong Little Red?" he asked me to sit next me. Just the simple brush of his skin with mines caused my whole body to freeze.

"Nothing Beast.. So we have a few hours before the day will end. What do you normally do when waiting for this beast?" I asked trying to injure the touch.

"Nothing." he stated as I glanced down on my own ring wondering why did the wolf get it?

"Don't you get bored?" I wondered thinking that it should be just boring just sit in this place watching nothing.

"Little Red.. Something watching Nature itself is fun.. You just have to sit back and enjoy it." he answered as though he read my thoughts.

"Alright.." I agree with him as I watch the guards move around..

"Do you honestly think that the guards can protect you?" he asked me.

"No.. I don't trust them," I whispered leaning a little towards him for a reason I feel safer with him than I do with anyone.

"Why little Red?" he asked.

"I don't know. Prince seems different since we met you." I rub my cheek as the memory replay in my thoughts.

"He just a jealous man." he mumbles under his breath.

"Jealous nothing.. He should trust me. I won't run off with the first guy I meet." I snapped at the beast.. I hate this.

"I see." he states as I rub my arms.

"Then what I should do when the wolf comes?" I switched the conversation.

"You will know.." he simply stated.

"I will know?" I asked confused by his words as he stood...

"The wolf will come at night.. Or earlier so want to do something to pass the time?" He asked noticing that he was watching his surroundings.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked somehow I felt a jolt of energy surround me..

"Want to ditch the guards." he tells me while an evil smirk crosses his feature as I nod.

"Let me give you a farewell party for being single.." and before I could ask what he meant he grasp my waist causing me to gasp as I look up and then he jumps a unhuman jump and landed on top of a tree.

Startle I wrap my arms around his neck closing my eyes tightly.

"Why so nervous Little Red?" He asked as I open my eyes and glanced up..

"That's not human," I told him but he chuckles lowering his head and captures my lips against his. My eyes widen then as fast as he did he let go of me.

But my whole being shivered Burning under his touch in his arms.. I felt alive I felt as though I found my home.

"Little Red you need to learn how to live," he tells me as he grasp waist once again and jumps to another tree.

"You kissed me.. Why did you kiss me?" I asked as every part of me boiled with delight from him. He glanced down at his blue eyes become dark

"Just a fair well kiss." as he 'his jumping and points at his right.. Following his finger my eyes glister

"Wow," I gasped out as he showed me the mountains that spread across our village watching the sun glister over the horizon making the mountain spark like magic.

"I never.." I gasped out as Beast glanced down at me.

"Do you really want to marry the prince?" he asked. I gulp feeling tears stunning my eyes.

"Yes.. He will provide for me and.." but Beast captures my chin making me glance up at me.

"Little red why are you such a liar." he whispered as he leans forward and once again captures my lips against his. I closed my eyes kissing him back.. I wrap my arms around him as he presses me more against me. Feeling his warmth, so familiar to me. Feeling like I'm melting in his arms. And yet I felt strongly that I can do anything at the same time.

'This man is so odd and yet so delightfully sinful.'

I capture his cheeks and I let my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Then help me," I begged as we let go...

"Why are you asking me? We barely know each other.." he plays as he grabs a hold of my waist he jumps down as I shrieked in fear and he lands on the ground like a cat will land in its paws.

"You kissed me. I never kiss no one.. I haven't even gotten that far with the Prince.. Why are you acting innocent?" I snapped blushing deeply.

"Just bored.. Let's go back before the guards find out." He grabs my hand and headed back.. As we finally reach my grandmother's house he sat right back to his boulder as I sat on the stairs shaking nervously.

I touch my lips and glanced at Beast as he has his eyes closed cross arms leaning his head down. I signed..

'Why did I let a stranger kiss me?' I thought to myself..

'I am crazy,' I thought once again as I watch the day go by...

Ooo

The night came as fast as it went.. Now in the dark only the fire illuminates around us.. Beast has been sleeping the whole time and the guards seems to chat among themselves.

Beast suddenly open his eyes standing up.

I stood as well as he glanced back and smirks.

"Took you long enough," I heard him speak.. I tilted over only to see the man with dirty brown hair appear with the guy with dark hair..

"It's got worse Boss. She's coming," I heard the brown headed man speak as I moved up.. Standing next to the Beast the both males glance down at me.

"What is she doing here?" The male with glasses points as Beast smiles.

"She is here to help me kill off the witch," Beast replies as my eyes widen at his words.

"What?" I asked as he smirks at me.

"You promise me Little Red.. You shall help me kill the witch," his voice starts of a small growl rumble from his chest as he nodded his head towards the two men.

"Kill them off," he orders as he turns towards me I took a step back feeling myself grow fearful from this man.. Was I wrong to expect him to be a hero?

"I'm no hero nor prince charming," he growls noticing his eyes turning yellow. Deep yellow as the brown headed guy and the guy with the glasses moved without a word and took out their swords and slit the guards necks. My eyes widen seeing the blood spill out and the guard's body falls in the ground twitching.

"Well that was easy." The guy with the black hair shrugs.

"Yasu tell me when the witch gets near.. Tonight we end this." Beast growls as his yellow eyes flash towards me..

"What? You're scaring me Beast." I took another step back as Beast moves his head to the side like an animal ready to attack..

"You haven't seen anything My Little Red..." his teeth grew into a razor sharp as his nails grew into claws...

"You wanted to know why they call me Beast." his voice turns deeper into a low growling sensation.

"Boss don't over do it.. Control yourself." Yasu snaps as Beast snaps his head towards him.

"Just do your damn job," he snaps as he turns his head towards me.

"Now My dear.. It's your turn.." he smirks as his body start to gain fur...

"My turn?" I gasped out as I heard a cry of one of the guards as he runs towards us.

Beast didn't even hesitate as he turns around and grabbed the poor guard's neck snapping it as though it was a twig. I cover my mouth at the pure horror.. Beast just throws his body like nothing.

"Stay away from me," I called out moving back but Beast turns his gaze back...

"Scared Little Red? Didn't I tell you this was too easy.." he snaps..

"Stay away," I moved back only to trip with something and I fell painfully on my behind. The beast moved closer towards me eyeing me.

"You're not innocent little red.. I smell blood on you as well." he tells me as my heart jumps painfully from horror.

"I don't know what you're saying," I cried as he moved closer to me.

"Then you better run or the Beast will get you" he mocked.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Then you better run or the Beast will get you" I teased her smelling her fear shot up from her. She stood as I moved away from her to give her space to run.. Oh how much fun I'm having.

She's coming out..

"Little Red. Little Red Come to me." I laughed darkly as she turns still fear coming out of her eyes.

"Leave me alone," she cries as we headed into the forest. She can't out run me. I keep my eyes on her.

"My. My What big eyes you got." I started to tease her. To let her come to me.. She paused in her tracks turning around with wide eyes.

"To better to see you my dear," she replies but she seems shocked..

"What big ears you got?" I stood in front of her licking my lower lip.. I can smell her fear spike up..

"The better to hear you with my dear," she growls under her mouth as she takes a step back..

"What a big nose you got," I chuckled as she rose her head up.

"The better to smell you my dear," she replies. I was now smiling. A deep profound smile because I knew the last lines will be the one.

"What a big mouth you have my Little Red." that was it.. She smiles at me with a glorious smile causing my heart to pound deeply.

"The better to eat you with my Dear," Her voice turned unhuman as her eyes flashed silver and then she pounce on me as her body changed into a large Wolf...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I don't know how to feel about this chapter... I hope you guys like it.. And yes I know the case went fast but it has a reason behind it my readers. It will be explained later on.. And Mai is little red ridding hood as Naru is the Beast from Beauty and the beast with the woodsman.. A mix.. And tell me what you all thought of Naru personality?


	24. Chapter 24: She Wolf

A Disclaimer: I haven't even tried to own it. Because it will **Never** happen...

Chapter Twenty-Four: She Wolf

**Naru POV**

She lands on top of me licking my cheek as I gave her a soft rub on her fur..

"Eat me?" I chuckled at her as her silver eyes turn soft and gets off me. She whimpers while I adjusted myself turning back to my human side its an odd feeling to tell you the truth. It feels as though everything is being ripped or something in those lines.

Then I deeply frowned feeling my heart ache..

"Mai.. How did I forget about you?" I whispered as I gave her a long longing look...

"How the hell did we end up here?" I cursed as I shake my head remembering that my memories came back to me after I kissed her.. Just the touch of Mai lips brought me back memories of my reality..

That I am no beast but a human that solve Ghost haunting. A man that has been bound to this woman and that recently discovered that I love her. What the hell happen?

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to her. She lifted her head up and with her snout she takes my hand and licks my palm..

She's a beautiful animal.. I might say even it, with my memory erased I thought so. But sadly I won't admit it..

"Want to return to human? Want to get back to our reality?" I asked her she shakes her head as to answer my question.

"Then go to sleep.. Sorry I made you do this. I needed you to remember.. I need you to help me destroy the witch," I told her as she stretches her body..

"This time you shall remember everything," I mumbled under my breath scratching her head. She nods as a tear rolls down her fur.

"I know.. I know," I felt bad for her. She has to remember that this isn't our world.. That this is some twisted sick ghost mind trick.. I just haven't figure out whom? But a witch..

She lay her legs out placing her head on top. Closing her silver eyes she went into a deep slumber.. Her body pulsed under, her as her fur disappears into nothing. Then her human part came to view.

I kneel next to her watching every curve of her body as she lay naked in front of me.

"Little Red. Little Red.. Come to me," I whispered picking Mai up.. I glanced down at her memorizing her body.. Just like two weeks ago.. I am tempted.. But I have to push my feelings back. I'm not allowed.. I have to keep her out..

Without hesitation I jumped back up toward the trees and made my way to a waterfall not far from here.

Reaching it in less than five minutes I stare at the waterfall runs down fast. The the walls glister with the water itself.,

Then on my right I saw a bright little orb like light flying to my side. Which for me it was purely ridiculous but I had to play along.

"May I use it? I have a battle to go. I won't do anything to taint the waters," I bowed getting permission since I don't want to piss off the fairies. The orb light fairy nods and flies off.

"Thank you Madam," I bow once again..

I lay Mai down on the ground gently near the waterfall and took off my own clothes and placed them on the side.

My plan was to wash her but I doubt she'll like it if she still doesn't remember me as her husband.

Going in the water I washed myself for Five days without bathing. I felt refreshed.. Swimming along I moved towards Mai sleeping form.. With a wet hand I caress her cheek.

"Soon enough we will break the spell," I whispered as a burning sensation starts to boil within me.

She whimpers in her sleep as she flutters her eyes open. Her normal brown eyes seem a bit lost as she rubs them.

"What happen?" she asked slowly standing, lowering her arm down. I cross my arms watching her..

"Nice view," I smirked as she gave me a nice view of her breasts. Looks smooth and soft.. A creamy look. I still couldn't believe that she let me touch them.. And yet I ache to touch them to taste them once again.

She glanced down at me.

"Beast?" she asked confused as she moves only to look down and her eyes widen. She cups her breasts squeezing them causing a clevelage. I just felt myself grow hotter at the sight.

"Pervert." she screams.. I faked a hurt look.

"Well that hurts. No pervert. If I was I would have taken advantage of you, My Little Red." I told her as I moved a little.

'Damn this stupid fairy tale,' I thought to myself..

"Then why am I naked and you are? If you haven't taken no advantage?" she asked confused..

"Don't you remember," I told her as I flash her my yellow eyes. Her eyes widen and moves back trying to cover herself as much as possible.

"Don't come near me." she pleaded as I jumped out of the water and moved towards her. Her eyes widen even more as her cheeks turn a dark red she covers her eyes.

"You're naked, Oh God you're naked.. Please cover yourself," she begged as I kneeled in front of her.

"I'm not ashamed.. You can see me naked as you please. I don't allow anyone to see me naked so consider yourself lucky." I told her as she remained with her eyes closed.

"Please put on some clothes," she begged as I sat down..

"There's no shame.. After all when we are born.. We are born naked. Its nature itself." I tell her as she finally opens her eyes.. Her chest rose up and down in an uneven pattern.

"A lady shouldn't see a man naked if is not married," she tells me.. I leaned forward and take a hold of her hand.

I felt her stiff at my touch..

"If I tell you a secret will you believe me?" I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked moving a little bit closer but covered herself as much as possible.

"I will tell you that you are my wife." I told her as she tilts her head to the side.

"Wife? How am I your wife? I am going to be Prince Dean wife.. I just met you a week ago." she argues as my heart leaps painfully at her words.

"You just want to take advantage of me," she argues snatching her hand away from me.

"No Mai. I won't lie to you.. You and I are under some sort of spell. Believe me. We all ready married," I told her.. Mai frowns, as she lower her hand down..

"You are my husband? Then show me proof.." she begs.. I signed looking down.

"I..." I started but then my mind flashed when John and her wolf side gave me the rings..

I tilted my head up and took off my ring.

"This is our somewhat wedding rings.. You said that you didn't remember how you got this ring but Clio gave it to us.. To help us to defeat the demon that is eating your eyes and soul," I told her showing her my ring. She glanced down and then glanced at her ring finger..

As she kept looking at it she glanced up at me taking a hold of her head.. Confusion crosses her eyes as her wince.. Then her eyes widen as she launches at me wrapping her arms around me.

"Naru!" she finally remembers me as I wrap my arms around her feeling her soft skin pressed against mines.

"Welcome back Little Red." I told her as she surprises me and place a kiss on my lips.

"I missed you.. I missed you." she said between kisses as I chuckle at her.

"I know you did." I told her as I sit her on my lap and she lowers herself on my chest wrapping her arms around me.

"What the hell happen? The last thing I remember was that we were at your house kissing and you told me that I have a kind heart.. Then Madoka appeared that's all I remember.. We haven't even step into the case?" she seems so lost.

I look down at her as she glanced up at me.

"I don't know.. The last thing I remember that we did arrive in our case. Then you went unconscious after you found a book.. You have been unconscious for three days," I told her as her eyes widen.

"What? No I didn't find no book. I am telling you that I was at your house then you disappeared." she argues.. I signed.

"We will discuss that later. Right now we need to get that witch." I tell her as I rose her from my lap. She nods and gave me eyes of determination.

"She will pay," she hissed under her breath as I stood in front of her. She then glanced down at me as her eyes widen and her cheeks redden.

"You're naked.. Oh no me to," she turns around and lower herself down..

"Are you serious right now?" I asked..

"Yes I am..I never seen you fully naked Naru.. So this is embarrassing for me." I walked in front of her kneeling at her level.

"But you have been in my body.." I argue.

"Yes.. But technically I didn't see you naked.. I just closed my eyes.." she blushed even more. I signed.

"Fine, Mai," I stood going to get my clothes. One thing I won't do is forcing her.. No matter what. I respect her privacy and her thoughts. But I will need a cold shower.. A very cold shower. Because of her I will end up sick soon. Damn it.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Fine, Mai," Naru spat as he stood to get his clothes. I moved my head to see Naru bend down to get his clothes. My whole body warmed up tremendously as I traced Naru body with my eyes..

I have only seen his torso and his manhood but never his glorious state like this.. Did I seriously touch all of him that day in the tub? Did I really? I kept watching him as he placed his pants on. I watch as his well tone legs moved as his um friend stand proud. I blushed.

Feeling very hot as I kept staring at him.. I moved my legs a little from my thoughts that I rubbed myself against his friend and I still feel it against me. And yet it feels right and powerful.

'I'm a pervert,' I thought even more.

Well I do have the right to see him. He's my husband but why do I feel as though I'm a pervert? Damn this is too much for me.

I travel my eyes up to his chest well toned and I can't believe that I lay my head there. Then I connect my eyes with his my face blast up. I was caught.

"See anything that you like?" he mocks giving me a sly smirk. I turned my gaze towards the water covering myself.

"No," My voice betrayed me big time since it squeaked as he came up to me..

"Wear this..I don't want any man to see my own wife naked," he tells me as he handed me his shirt..

I gulped but took it and placed it on me. I'm grateful that Naru is twice as big as me so his white shirt covers me and it reaches to my knees.

Placing the last button on I kept blushing looking down...

"Don't be embarrassed Mai..After all is natural for a husband and wife to see each other naked," he tells me as he takes my chin and place a small kiss on my right cheek as my blush turns darker..

"It was better when I was blind," I argued with him. Then I notice..

"Naru now you are bare..sorry," I bowed as Naru shrugs..

"I will find something to cover up," he mumbles rubbing his hair as he turns around.. I signed..

"If we go back to the grandmother's house we can find something.." I told him but then something clicked in my head.. Something that I shouldn't remember..

"I..I killed the grandmother," I gasped out glancing down on my hands shaking violently as Naru turns towards me.

"I know," he whispered as I took a step back from him.

"You killed as well," I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as a deep pain shot through my heart.

"I know," he admits looking down at his own hands.

"I'm going to kill the witch.." Naru growls as his blue eyes switch into yellow.. I take his arm making him glance down at me.

"We need to find a way to fight her but we need more information on her. I remember you mentioning that she is coming soon heading our way. But we need to be more prepared. We don't know much about this ridiculous case," I told him..

"Well lets go back," he tells me as his blue eyes flash yellow.. I gulped but for a reason didn't feel fearful of him. No..

Then Naru wraps his arms around me and picks me as though I was a bride. I squealed as I wrap my arms around him..

"Put me down," I argue but Naru glanced down at me.

"Why?" He arches a brow up.

"Um." I wanted to say something but then I had nothing to say to him...Might as well feel his warmth like this.. Is highly impossible to have Naru to have me up in his arms like this.

"Never mind," I groaned as he starts to walk towards the forest.

"Hold on tight.." he whispered as he jumps towards the trees making a gust of wind behind him. I felt my heart jump in fright as we landed on top of the highest tree.

"That's scary," I told him as I moved my head to my right to see how high we are. My eyes widen.

"We are to high..How are you even a beast?" I asked as he starts to jump tree from to tree; in a rapid motion..

"Give me a few," he tells me as he sped even more and before we knew it we were back in the elder house.

Without putting me down he made his way into the house and shuts the door behind him using his leg. Placing me down on the ground and starts to look for something in a small opening that seems like a closet.

"There's some clothes in here." he tells me as I slowly move towards his side and glance up at the many clothes around. Elegant clothes puffy dresses and some men's clothes as well.

"I'll use this shirt," he tells me as he takes out a black pirate looking shirt and placed it on himself.

"Looks so much like you, very handsome." noticing that this looking pirate shirt fits him so much. It fits him perfectly. I turned to face him and fixed his collar as I use my tip toes since he's a bit taller than me.

I blushed as he keeps staring at me and my heart raced...

"Next time I will turn into a pirate," he whispered as he turns his head and looks for something.

"This suits you," he whispered as he handed me a shirt that is red and loops down and some pants that are similar to Naru but in red.

"Pants?" I arched a brow.

"Better than having this dress on. When you have to run you won't trip," he declares as he handed me the clothes.

"Wow..see I wouldn't think of that. I like the old fashion dresses." I told him as I placed on the pants which fits me perfectly and then took out Naru shirt not noticing that Naru was staring down at me since I had no bra on and I placed the red shirt on.

Naru shakes his head clearing his head as I smiled gently at him.

Then I moved around to find something.. Then I saw a long string that hangs from one of the dresses. Smiling I took it and tied my hair with it..

"Better." I told him as Naru nods his head and we move out from the small opening. I froze at the sight of the dry blood spatter all over the bed and walls.

Naru takes my hand and handed me some sort of black flat shoes.

"Thanks," I told him to put on the shoes on. Naru nods as he opens the door but paused noticing that his head lifted a little.

"They are close we need to figure this out now," he hissed as he turns towards me.

"Alright," I whispered not daring to look behind me.

"So from what you remember what did your parents or the owners of the fare told you?" I asked, moving closer to him..

"That the fare has been haunted for centuries now..That there's been many disappearances over the centuries." he tells me as I glanced up.

"Alright.. If they knew about that why in the world they kept the fare running?"

"Money Mai. People don't care anymore. They just want money. But recently the owners of the fare have been threatening to get sued that's why they call my father for help.." I glanced at him even more.

"Wait.. I thought we came to England because Madoka found a book as well." I asked.

"She did and we are. But right now that is our least of our concerns." he whispered as he takes my hand.

"Every time we are a step forward to discover a way to get rid of this demon something always gets in the way," I hissed.

"I know Mai." he agrees.

"So what else?" I pursued him.

"So when we arrived you seemed a bit out of it,"

"Out of it?"

"Yes, like you weren't yourself. At the second day of being in the fare you went missing again," he hissed the last part.

"I don't remember any of that," I told him.

"We found you in the open fields not far from the fare. When I reached you..You were holding into an old book that you dug out of the ground and you were knocked out cold." he whispered looking down once again..No emotions behind his eyes..

"I don't remember," I told him.

"You are the wolf Mai..Just like I am the beast.."

"Wait..I was just only joking about how I believe in the big bad wolf not that I actually become one." I groaned.

"Why are you the beast? Wait as the famous character in Disney..Beauty and the Beast?" I asked.

"You told me in your dream you saw the witch right.." he asked.

"Yes. She was cutting her hand placing blood in some old book and points at me telling me that a wolf I am and I shall remain until true love come without saying the words of love. Something in those lines," I rubbed my head.

"She cast a spell on you Mai.. And yes. Apparently I am the Beast from Beauty and the Beast." he tells me as he flashes his yellow eyes but stares at the outside.

"Why? I don't get it at all." I asked.

"I don't know why but I can tell you that I never said that you are kind hearted Mai. What really happens before we left to our case was after you asked me that if you can kiss me..I told you that you don't have to ask and I kissed you. Then we just simply left to the site itself. After we arrived that's when you started to lose whatever you were loosing. You were still with us but you kept looking out the fields.."

He explains.

"Oh..wow the witch messed with my mind alright but how come you are in here and the gang?" I asked. Remembering John and Yasu.

"They are not. They are just part of our imagination.. Since they are the closest things to us." his words seem to make an impact as I felt my heart jump painfully.

"Wait. If they are part of our imagination so you are?" I panic taking a hold of his hand feeling tears about to fall but Naru nods his head.

"No, I am real.. Since I have memories Mai.. The last thing I remember that you awoke screaming something about blood and when I came to your side the book was open and then I remember meeting you in the forest with Dean," I notice a dark tone in his voice.

"I was about to marry him." I lower my head.

"Don't think too much about it Mai," he tells me as I glance up at him.

"I almost married him..I almost became his..why do I keep getting these things? Since I'm already yours," I cried wrapping my arms around him crying. He places his hand on my shoulders.

"I can't give you an answer," tells me.

"Calm down Mai.. Now that we remember we can break this stupidity," he tells me as I glanced up and shook my head slightly.

"Alright," I wiped my eyes and took in a big breath.

As I let go of him he cleared his throat.

"So why am I cursed to be a wolf? And why didn't I remember it and you could? I don't get it." I asked.

"My theory is that since you're more highly more sensitive than I you were easily manipulated as for me the only closest thing the witch could do is block of my memories of us and our reality. But about the wolf and beast I have no idea."

"Then why you call me My Little Red.. And you said Little Red come to me?" I asked as Naru eyes narrow.

"How do did you know?"

"Um, I heard it." I shrugged as he lowered his face straight at me causing me to retreat a little.

"Try to figure it out," he barks as he turns his body away from me slowly and heads out. I blinked as my face heats up.

"Wait..was that your inner self calling out for me?" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"We need to find a way to get rid of the witch," he ignores me completely. I felt a sweat drop.

"Thanks Naru," I hissed...

"Not a problem Mai." he barks out as he sits on the boulder with his.

"What's the fascination for this boulder? You have been sitting in it for a whole week?" I asked.

"Its conferrable..I don't' know why but I feel as though I should be here," he shrug his shoulders as I sat next to him raising my knees.

"So am I going to turn into a wolf soon? But last night I had blood I can't remember but I have a feeling that I killed more than just a defenseless grandmother," I told him looking back at him.

"You did..and I think you are.." I turned my body towards Naru and take a hold of his hand as he glanced down at me.

"What?" he asks.

"What if I can't control it..What if I kill you," I shivered at the thought but Naru shakes his head.

"If you didn't kill me before you won't now; your wolf side recognized me..Maybe because of our bond." he shrugs.

"Recognize you..is more like I knew you already.." I told him.

"Then how do we stop this witch?" I asked.

"We need to destroy the book..What I can remember the book is an item. She's just a simple ghost that took form as a witch because of the book which was used for black magic.." Naru graze his thumb across his lips staring at the house.

"Just like our last case?"

"Yes. But this book seems more powerful," he tells me. I signed placing my head on my knees and glanced up at the house.

"I feel terrible for killing her." I whispered as I felt Naru fingers run through my hair. I felt my heart warm up from his gesture.

"She was controlling you Mai. I killed as well. Even if its all fake.. It's still something that won't leave us." he whispered as I glance up at him without moving my head..

"I know," I told him as I gave him a sad look while he leans forward and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and placed his head against mines..

"We'll pull through," he whispered as I nod then Naru separated from me and clear his throat.

"Just follow my lead and don't question it alright," noticing his attitude change.. He stood crossing his arms in front of his torso as I glanced towards the forest as the prince appeared alone.

"What happen?" he asked as his eyes landed on the dead bodies of his guards. I gulped as I stood.

"My Prince?" I asked some how it felt bitter coming out of my mouth. Naru stood next to me crossing his arms.

"What's the meaning of this? Why have you changed clothes? Why are my guards dead?" he hissed coming to my side taking a hold of my arm which I might add painfully and his eyes turned violently dark.

"My prince let us explain," I whispered as Naru growled a little and takes the prince's arm letting go of me.

"Pampered Prince we do have an explanation to this. And I promise I didn't lay a hand on your soon to be bride. We were simply ambushed and the bandits kill off your guards. The explanation of your soon to be wife clothings was simply because the bandits cut her cloths and as well it smear with blood."

Naru poker face didn't slip as he lies through his teeth.. I gulped deeply at his words.

"Is that true my love." I had to stay still from not cringing at his lines. I notice Naru stiff at his words.

"Yes My prince. The beast has been a perfect gentleman and saved me..If not I would have ended up like your guards," I faked a cry as I lower my head.

"Thank you Beast for saving my beloved it." Naru nods his head as he raised his head towards the forest..

"Pamper Prince..May I ask.. Didn't you accompany by a Madam?" he asked as Prince Dean nods his head.

"I was..But something came up.. She had to return to the Castle..but how did you know Beast?" Dean asked to give him a suspicious look.

"For a reason I am called the Beast..I'm a good hunter." he shrugs his shoulders..

"I see well.. Come my love.. Since its not safe any longer. Let's go back," Prince said as I signed.

"Please my Prince. I beg you.. I want to face the wolf that kills my grandmother. Let me stay you gave me your word. I gave you my word. I shall marry you tomorrow but please." I bowed down as Dean cleared his throat.

"Are you dense or plainly stupid." his words cut me off as my eyes widen as I raised my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I notice Naru fisting his hands. I moved closer to him.

"Why are you acting strange my prince," I asked.

"Why do you keep insisting on staying next to this barbaric man..He has not a prince nor he has manners.. He just a stupid bastard sick son of a bitch that steal to survive and that kills," he hissed...

"Well Pamper prince you're not such an idiot as you might look," Naru hissed.

"Why in the world would you like to spend even a day with him than with me?" He glanced at me with dark eyes. I felt my self boil.. His words hurt me.. Naru isn't none of that..

"Take it back," I hissed under my breath as Naru glanced down at me.

"What? That he's a bastard that only kills for joy that he's a Beast that he's a nobody," I growled feeling my inner wolf stir inside of me.

"Stop it," I growled as he glanced at me taking a hold of my arm hurting me..

"He's a nobody..Unlike me that I have everything..He is no good a piece of shit," he growls out as my inner wolf came out.

"Don't you dare talk about Mate like that. As well for hitting me." and the next thing I knew I punched Dean right in his face hearing something break. His head went back as blood spilled out of his nose.

"Bitch," he snarled covering his face tears of pain rolled down his cheeks, as I felt my claws coming out..

"You die," I growled under my breath as I felt an arm around my waist.

"Calm down Mai," I heard Naru whispered in my ear but I turned my eyes back to him as his eyes widen. I knew that I flash him my silver eyes.

"He dies." I growled out shaking my grip out of Naru.

"No Mai, come back to your senses," he whispered in a low tone as I felt my teeth turning razor sharp.

"He insulted Mate." I growled out..

"Mai is alright..Come back to yourself." Naru whispered as I break his hold pouncing on top of the prince. Pinning his arms above his head, breathing hard.

"What freak are you?" he asked as I growled even more.

"You insulted Mate..You shall die," I told him as I went for the kill but instead of biting him I bit an arm. Hearing a hiss. I glanced up as I tasted Naru blood in my mouth.

"Stop it Mai," he hissed as I let go of his arm.

Prince knocked me off rolling me to the floor as I stare at Naru with disbelief.

'I hurt Naru,' I thought as I licked my sharp teeth tasting his blood. Naru cover his hand hissing a little as Dean stood.

"You both will die tonight," He tells us as he run towards the forest. Naru moves with me as I moved back from him tears running down my cheeks.

"Why?" I cried..

"I didn't want you to kill again Mai," he softly replies to me as he gave me the most gentle eyes I ever seen in my life. Instead of no emotions cold it has some warmth behind his eyes.

"I.." I started as I felt myself shake...I hurt Naru.. The only thoughts that passed my mind.

Naru came up to me and takes a hold of my arm tenderly..

"It's alright Mai.. I didn't want you to kill," he responded.

I glanced up as Naru wraps his arms around me...

"Good job on punching him though," he tells me as I wrap my arm around him pressing him against me.. Crying hard.

"I hurt you." I cried.

"It's alright Mai.. It's my choice not yours," he rubs my back.. I hate this.. My life is so complicated as well as his..

Then I departed from him taking his arm.. It wasn't a large bite but profound enough to make it bleed. I lower my face and started to lick it.. As though it was my instinct. Slowly I lick his wound up as though he was my pup.. Cleaning his blood.

* * *

**Naru POV **

She was licking my wound as though she was a dog. I felt her small tongue grazing my skin causing my body to heat up..

Mai still with silver eyes glance up at me showing me her razor teeth stained with my blood. I noticed that her ears are wolf like instead of human. Her hair is longer.. She moved closer to me and rub her face against mines as a dog will do for his master.

"I'm sorry.. I hurt mate," she whispered.. I sighed as I moved a little to stare at her..

"It's all right Mai." I told her helping her to get up. But damn I won't deny that, her bite hurts like hell..

I couldn't let her kill him. Even though he's an imagination I don't know the consequences in the real world. She could have killed him off in real life.

Mai takes my hand and rubs her head once again glancing at me with her sad eyes.

"Noll," I heard behind me. I turned to see Yasu and Lin walking up to me.

"Guys," I whispered as Mai moves in front of me growling at them facing her claws towards them. Lin and Yasu backed away slowly as I wrap my arm around her waist and moved her to my side.

"They are friends," I whispered to her as she glanced up at me. The Mai I know is somewhere in there. She's in her wolf form but not completely.

"She Wolf?" Lin asked me...

"Yes.. Little Red is a She wolf," I answered him as Mai whimper a little..

"Mate friends?" she asked. I feel off when she calls me mate. But after all I'm her husband so I think that's why she calls me mate since she's in her animal stage.

"Yes," I told them.

"Mate? You mated with her already?" Yasu eyes glint with some devilish look.

"You lucky dog," he wiggled his eyebrows.. I signed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No I didn't. Stop placing your mind in the gutter Yasu.." I growled out.. Yasu tilt his head.

"But she's calling you mate.. Only in animal form they called like that if they all already did it..So I was guessing.." I knew what he meant but now is not..

It's because I'm her husband...And every part of her knows it..

"Do I have to explain to you everything I do? No Yasu I haven't laid a finger on her," I somewhat lied to him since I did kiss her.

"So this is why you say that wolf interesting." Lin smirks..

"Stop talking about Little Red and tell me what happen to the witch. I did order you to keep an eye out," I growled out feeling my beast stirring within me.

"She just left.. She went back to the castle.. What the hell do we do? We have now less than a day." Yasu snaps.

"Where's John?" I asked as Mai moves a bit forward lifting her head up sniffing.

"He's in the castle," Lin tells me.

"Mate.." she tugs my arm. I glanced down at her.

"What?" I asked her as she points with her claw..

"Witch.. Curse close." she spoke in an inhuman voice.

"We must go to the castle," I told them as I bend down.. Mai glanced down at me as her silver eyes gave me a confuse look.

"Just get on my back Mai," I told her as she nods her head shaking slightly.

"I hurt Mate.. Don't want to touch," she whimpers as I signed.

"Just get in my back.. I'm faster."

"Well this is weird," Yasu whispered. I ignored him completely. I just want to return back to my old life and get over with this stupid fairy tale.

"Mai please get in my back," I whispered in her ear as her eyes widen.

"Mate not mad?" she asked. Even though she's on wolf stage she still same old Mai.

"No Mai. I am not mad." I told her. She still hesitated but wrap her arms around my neck and I stood as her legs go around my own waist. I place my arms under her behind to adjust her.

I swear I heard Mai, purr in my ear as soon as I did that.

"Mate warm," she purrs out placing her cheek on my shoulder blade.

"Let's go.. Something happened and I am not wasting no more time,"

Without a word I jumped towards the trees and started to run towards the castle. Mai placed her chin on my shoulder and tightens her grip around me.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I kept jumping each tree. Mai kept quiet before answering.

"I'm okay.. Is mate okay?" she asked me.

"I'm okay Mai. It didn't even hurt," I lied to her.

"No lie.. I smelled your pain." she whispered as I turned on my right passing the village as Yasu and Lin followed me.

About a few more minutes I stood in front of the large white castle as I watch some other fairy tales walk in and out from the castle itself.

The castle itself is so big.. Bigger than my parents house. A long entrance that will take about ten minutes walk just to reach the stairs of the castle. You can fit about a hundred houses in the front. The stairs itself seems to take forever just to climb up. The front is elegance itself as though came out of a story book which it did.

The fairy tales were classics themselves that we see in movies and read in books. The three little pigs, as well as Snow White is walking with her seven little dwarfs with Pinocchio next to her. And other fairy tales around.

I raised Mai since she was slipping and she glanced down at the castle.

"Witch," she points out.

"I know," I told her.

"Scared." she whispered..

I jumped down from the tree but as I went down I spotted the prince talking to a woman with dark curly dark hair in front of the large blue gates. She was elegant wearing a dark dress that reveals some of her cleavage and wearing red lipstick..

As I landed on the ground softly and placed Mai down; Lin and Yasu appeared next to me breathing a little harsh.

"I spotted the witch," I told them as I nudge my head towards the gates.

"But how do we stop her? There's a few of us and lots of them?" Yasu questioned. I gave him a lower my head flashing my yellow eyes.

"Remember when you told me that I was cooking up a plan," I growled a little under my breath.

"Yes," Yasu nervously gulped taking a step back.

"I never go in without a plan." I told him as I turned towards Mai.

"I need you to stay here.. What ever happens to go in," I told her as her eyes widen..

"No leave mate.." she whimpers..

"I have to Mai.. I don't' want you to get hurt," I told her as Lin and Yasu moves away from us to give us some privacy.

"No..No.. I want to be Mate side." she growls noticing that her body pulsed under her. I frowned. Something seems wrong. I didn't like this.

"Mai?" I asked as she licks her fangs.

"Must protect Mate.." she growls taking a hold of my arm.

"No go.. No mate." she hissed.

"Alright.. But stay with me all times," I warned..

"No leaving mate." she placed her hand on my cheek caressing it softly tiptoeing she place a soft tender kiss in my own lips and lets go..

"Witch dies today," she growls even more.

We made ourselves towards the castle as Lin and Yasu came to our side.

Going in the front of the castle Mai eyes widen as though it was the first time she saw it.

"Pretty," she tells me.

As we passed the pedestrians I started to notice something wrong with them. Like they seems zombie like stage.

But as I kept looking at them.. I notice the clothes. Seems out of date as though from the early 18 hundreds to 1950 to 1970 as to modern time. I glanced up at the castle itself.. Something from the castle itself didn't fill to my liking.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I kept my grip on Naru hand as we made ourselves up to the castle itself. I felt nervous. As we finally reach the last step. A guard stood in front of us placing his staff in front of us.

"State your purpose," he asks as Naru placed me behind him.

"We came to talk to the queen?" he tells him. The guard tilts his head..

"Why is a she wolf here?" he asked as he glanced at me.

"That's the purpose of the talk. I came to tell the king and queen. So they can kill her with their own hands," he stated as I take a hold of Naru black shirt.

The guard fell for it and moves aside as I watch Lin and Yasu bow down.

Going in the castle my eyes wander around on how beautiful it is. Long hallways painted in brown. The floors made out of wood; polished wood.

I took Naru hand once again as Lin and Yasu walks ahead of us.

"It's alright Mai.. I won't let them touch you," he whispered as I rub my head against his arm..

"Mate good." I purr out.

With out hesitation we ended up in a large room that only had two chairs on the side facing three large painted windows. The place is decorated with a red velvet curtain as the sun illuminates the room.

"I heard that you came to see me?" I heard a familiar voice. Turning around a woman with dark curly hair appeared as Prince Dean appears next to her.

"Yes my queen," Naru bows down as I growled at her.. She smiles at me..

"Well isn't my favorite She wolf," she smiled moving her body gracefully towards us..

"And her Beast.. Nice combination don't ya think?" she soothly wraps her hands together as she smirks devilis towards us.

"Witch," Naru spoke..

"Witch.. I feel offended my dear little Beast," she mocked.

"What do you want with us?" He asked.

"What I want? What I want. I want to leave this hell hole.. Ever since I was burnt alive my spirit has been trapped in this ridiculous fairy tale.. True love here. Happy endings there. I hate it. I hate it with all my soul. So I spiced it up.. I changed everyone ending. I just need few more souls to escape this hell." she hissed as her eyes flashed a deep dark black.

I growled moving forward. Every instinct in me was ready to fight.

"Want to fight me little She wolf," she barked off an evil laugh..

"Mai," Naru hissed but I ignored him..

"I don't know what the hell broke the spell.. I was so close to get rid of you." she started pointing at me..

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as I felt myself pulse.

"If she married this pathetic man.. If she slept with him she would have forgotten about you completely and she will stay bounded in this hell hole," she explains.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Naru hissed as the witch takes her cloak out of her shoulders.

"I want to fight her.. I still need her.. Her soul is strong.. I need her as the last soul to be trapped here so I can be free.. That's why I need her soul tainted as well. That's why I manipulated her so she will feel remorse.." the witch growled as I moved slightly.

"Mai," Naru hissed but I turned my gaze towards him.

"Mate stays.. My fight," I told him as he signed.

"You don't have to," he tells me. I growled at him flashing my eyes. He took a step back and rubs his head.

"Alright lets go.. I haven't fought for a long while. I might be a witch but I use to be a good fighter," she wickedly smiles at me.

I cracked my knuckles feeling my knuckles licking my fangs...

"Then shall I start?" she asked lifting her hand up and then I felt myself float up. Then with a swift of her hand she throws me across the room making me hit a wall causing a large hole on the wall. I hissed as I rubbed my head.

"Mai!" I heard Naru scream my name but I stood and dusted off the dust out of my shoulders.

"The best thing you can do?" I asked feeling another pulse hit me..

The witch moves closer to me taking a hold of my neck picking me up as though I weighted nothing.

"She wolf so strong.. But no match for me," I hissed taking a hold of her hand smiling darkly at her..

"Don't over estimate me," I growled out felt my inner wolf coming out..

"Don't make me laugh," she smiled at me as the next thing I knew she throws me across again. This time I hit the floor painfully.. I stood up in a crouching position. As Naru moved to my side.

"Don't' do this Mai, Let me.." but I growled to him.

"Mate out." I hissed feeling the pulse getting deeper and deeper. She needs to pay..

"What? want to have your Beast save you.. Just like many times.. Are you too weak to defend yourself. Do you really need a man to save you. How pathetic you are," the witch laughed as my blood starts to boil.

Slowly I moved my palms on the plaster on the floor as though I am the wolf waiting the right moment to attack. But I should play with her. Like a toy..

I stood up and run towards her knowing very well that she has the power to throw me and she was laughing once again. I stood up again..

'If this is a fairy tale and anything can happen do I have the power to do anything as well? If Naru can jump so high and run faster than anything. And if I could turn myself into a wolf can I manipulate anything around. If this is a fairy tale anything goes right?' I thought as I wipe the blood that dripped out of my lips.

"Well this goes anything," I barked out as I faced the witch herself...

"You know what." I smirked taking off my flats feeling the cold floor under my feet.. Throwing them across the room I went to the side of the wall scraping my nails..

* * *

**Naru POV**

I stood at the side watching Mai scrape the wall smirking devilish at the witch. I was itching to get in to save Mai. But I couldn't I have to respect her wishes but if anything I will intrude.

"What?" The witch replies.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the most powerful of them all?" she hissed smirking even more. I don't know why but for a reason I like this Mai.. She looks confident about herself. And yet attractive alluring to me..

'Little Red, Little Red come to me,' I thought as my inner Beast growled at me.. As I kept watching Mai..

"Well I of course," the witch smiled but she smiled drops as Mai laughed a deep growl laugh.

"Wrong Witch.. It's me," and before we all could do anything the wall itself opens into two as a mirror came out of it flying straight at the witch as Mai moves her arm forward.

Before she could even escape the huge mirror connects with her stomach and flew her towards the wall. She screams in pain as Mai runs towards the witch and jumps on top of the mirror..

"You end today," Mai bites her neck deep and took a chunk of the witch's skin as blood spilled out as Mai spit out her skin. I wince a little knowing that she could have done that to me..

The witch used her free hand and throws Mai across once again and removes the mirror. I hissed trying to control my beast.. It wants to help Mai.. I felt it deep in my bones but I couldn't get involved.

Mai bounced back up.

"That didn't even hurt. I'm dead Bitch," her skin healed up rapidly like it's been sewn into one. Mai spit out the blood and smirks.

"I know," she crouched down and punched her body down causing the whole room to shake. I had to take hold on the wall.

"So you learn.. Fast learner.."

"Die," Mai runs up to the witch and sucker punched her so hard that I heard crack. The witch bends in unhuman back bend but gets back up..

I turned towards Lin that stood next to Yasu watching with wide eyes.

"Keep an eye.. I'm going to get the book," I told them.. Lin and Yasu nods.. I sprinted out towards the chairs... The book must follow her anywhere she goes. If not she will die without it.

Tearing up the chairs into shreds, I felt a hand on my shoulders. Turning back Prince Dean punched me across my cheek.. I smirked licking off my blood.

"I don't do second times." I growled as I stood and picked up Dean by his neck.

"Too bad I can't kill you." I growled once again showing off my yellow eyes and taking out my fangs out.

"Freak of nature," he spat spat in my face. I wiped my face with my free hand and smirked at him.

"You are no different you lowlife piece of shit," I repeated his words and then I threw him across the room making him hit hard against the wall knocking him off. Too bad I couldn't kill him..

As I kept looking for the book to get the hell out of here to go back to normal I heard a Mai scream out painfully.

Turning around Mai was pinned against the ground as the witch bit her neck seeing blood spilling out of her. I couldn't any more. I let out my Beast out. I moved swiftly and run up towards the witch making her fly across the room..

"Mai," I growled looking down at her. She takes a hold of her neck and glanced at me with her silver eyes.

"Mate," she whispered touching my cheek and then she stood..

"Book in her," she tells me. I turned to gaze towards the witch as she stood taking out her book..

"Looking for this.." she opens it and bites her hand hard as droplets of her blood spill on the book. She starts to chant in Latin..

Then the next thing I knew we became surrounded by the pedestrians that I saw earlier in front of the castle.

"Then try to fight them off," she points out as the souless people turns towards us. No souls at all..

Mai growled as I fisted my hands.

"Coward," Mai spat as she sprinted in front of her before I could do anything.. But witch moved her hands to cover herself with the souls... Mai landed on her feet and growls like a mad dog.

'How do I get rid of the book?' I asked trying to find a way out of this.

"Naru," I heard Mai yell..

"Just get the book.. Trust in me," and before I could even ask Mai disappears like the wind...

"Mai?" I screamed out her name but the next thing I knew the witch flew towards my direction making me flop backwards and I wrap my arms around the witch and Mai appears at front of me and grabs her shoulders.

"Let go of me," she screams...struggling out of my grip.

"Now," she screams. Letting go of the witch. I moved my hands down her stomach feeling myself a bit disturb by it and felt the book on her side... Taking it out, Mai throws the witch away from me as though she was a sack of potatoes and I immediately open the book.

Then I watch as the souless people came to surround me.

"Get that book," I heard the witch scream. I flipped through it fast not knowing what to do.. Mai once again makes the ground shake causing the witch to flop down. She threw the souls out of my surroundings and came up to me.

"Destroy the damn book," she tells me as she grabs my arm.. I nod and closed the book.

"This is the end of you," I growled feeling my Pk coming out. Then the book starts to catch on fire.

"NOO!" the witch screams in agony seeing her own body start to catch on fire.

"How the hell do we leave?" Mai asked.. I glanced down at her noticing that she was back to normal..

"Well what I learn from fairy tales. We jump into the book.. If we were sucked into this way this is our only way out," I told her to drop the book down..

"This is plain stupid fine I'll try anything," she takes a hold of my hand and then I took in a big breath..

"Here goes nothing," Mai screams as we jumped in...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.. Wow more than 200 reviews in only 24 chapters.. That's a lot... Thank you all for liking this bizarre story as well; for favoring it... :) You all make me so happy and want to write even more. And I wanted Mai to fight.. Instead of having Naru to save her all the time. I hope the case is a bit clearer and I will explain it more next chapter..


	25. Case Seven: Medieval Mannequins

A disclaimer: own **Nothing** in particular.. (And Warning.. Some may not like it.. Character Death.. But please don't let it stop you from reading the story. I promise you it will get better;)

Case Seven: Medieval Mannequins

Chapter Twenty-Five: My Body needs A Hero

**Mai POV**

I shot up rubbing my head hearing the birds chirp from a distance. Slowly opening my eyes I stare into two blue eyes. I haven't even had to say it. I just wrap my arms around him pushing him against me..

"Naru," I whispered.

"Good." he whispered as I let go. I groaned getting up.. To look around my surroundings. I grip my head as everything floated back in my head.

"What happen?" I asked looking at him. But then I shivered with cold? It wasn't this cold before?

"Can you see?" he asked me. I tilted my head at his odd question but nodded at his question.

"Yeah I can," I told him.. Naru frowns taking hold of his chin thinking hard.

"Odd; so can I." he says as my heart stops at the mention.

"Apparently we still in the fairy tale? We did jump and went into the book.." I told him remembering the odd sensation. Naru glance up at me but then hissed wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"Naru?" I asked as he coughed out blood covering his mouth with his palm.. His palm becomes bloody.

"No," I panic as he lay back on the ground...

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking. Naru glanced at me shaking his head.

"I think I hurt myself while I jumped inside the book.." he tells me. I immediately rose his black pirate looking shirt and my eyes widen. Its bruised black and blue forming.

"Did you get in a fight?" I asked..

"No," he declares. But for a reason I feel as though he is lying to me.

"Don't tell me you have inner bleeding. Or whatever is called." I felt tears gathering on the corner of my eyes. As I stare at his ribs.. It looks painful.

"Try to find help," he tells me as I stood to look around. We were in a plain field.

"We are in the middle of nowhere." I growled..

"Then the fare is in your south that way," he points at his right.

"I am not leaving you mister.. You're coming with me. What if a coyote eats you or something worse." I shrug off my images of a wild animal eating Naru. Naru rose a brow up with disbelief in his eyes.

"This isn't a desert Mai," he tells me. I sighed.

"I know it's painful to move.. But I don't want you to leave you alone. And I won't." I argue with him. I stood looking around..

"Mai just go.. As your boss I order you." he snapped hissing as he stood. I glanced down at him.

"And as your wife I am not leaving you." I snapped as I kept looking around.

"Then what do you expect to do?" he asked.. I fisted my hand and hit against my palm feeling my power of the reasoning surge within me.

"I will take you with me.. I won't leave you not even if it kills me.." I told him. He shakes his head.

"You're impossible," he whispered as I smirked back at him.

"That's why you love me." Naru doesn't say anything but I notice in his cold eyes seem to glister something.

"Right you haven't said it to me yet." I frowned but shook off my sadness away.. Naru gave me an odd look.

"Just let go," I told him to wrap my arm around his waist.. He glanced down at me arching a brow again.

"Well I might be small but strong.. Didn't you see that I kicked the witches butt." I smirked feeling powerful..

"Right," he grumbles as he placed his arm around my shoulders causing me to flop down just a little.

"You're heavy Naru," I whined as he gave me an impossible look.

"Well just stating a fact" I shrug as we slowly went where Naru told me to go. Slowly we went as I don't know how many minutes or hours has passed.

"Are you alright?" I asked after a long silence.. Grasping Naru waist a bit firmer. I have to admit that he's heavy as hell..

"Let's take a break," he whispered noticing that he was gripping his stomach. Nodding I gently lay him in the ground..

"I'm not liking this Naru.. Are you sure we are going the right direction. I haven't seen anything for a while. Just plain field.." I told him..

"And it's turning dark," I added. Naru glanced up at me as his bangs cover his eyes.

"I'm sure. I just think that we somehow ended a bit further than before," he stated.. I rotated around to see if I can spot anyone to help us. But no one was around.

I got on my knees and got close to Naru. His eyes widen slightly as I place my hand on his forehead pressing his bangs down.. I closed my eyes and touch my own forehead..

"You're getting a fever," I whispered finding him a bit warmer than the normal.. Naru moves his head away from me..

"Just go Mai.. I can wait." he hissed under his breath.. As I frowned at him as I lowered my head covering my eyes with my own bangs letting a tear slip..

"You don't trust me do you," I whispered so little. Naru moves his head towards me and arched a brow..

"Why are you crying?" he asked as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

I tighten my fist grasping the dirt between my hands.

"You always like this.. If you need help just ask.." I felt my voice turning stronger.

"Just go yourself Mai." he snaps as I raised my head up giving him a dark look.. As I felt my blood boil.. Something wasn't' right with me.

"No.. Why is it so hard to ask for help.. Why can't you just ask.. I'm your mate.. I mean your wife.. I want to help you." I growled under my breath as I grasp Naru shoulders..

'Didn't the spell wore off?' I felt my inner self ask.

"What are you doing Mai?" Naru asked as I pushed him on the ground... Ignoring him I raised his shirt up..

"Must heal mate," I whispered glancing at his chest.. I lower myself and started to lick his bruises causing Naru to moan in pain just a bit.

"Mai, stop it," He tells me as I glance up as I flash him my silver eyes. Naru with great pain shot up placing his shirt down and takes a hold of my shoulders.

"You still under the damn spell," He whispered as I growled.

"You don't always let me help.. Don't you like Mate?" I moved my head as Naru signed lower his head...

"It's not that Mai.. We need to break the stupid spell." he spat as he stood hissing in pain. I moved to his side.

"Mate is mad... I was trying to heal you... I don't like you in pain," I told him but then I shake my head feeling light headed.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I spat rubbing my head...

"The spell is still placed in you.." Naru tells me as I glanced back at him.. I glanced at his shirt and my eyes widen..

"Sorry.. I lick you.. Sorry," I bow feeling my cheeks redden deeper.

"Let just keep going," he tells me in a dry manner.. I didn't even dare to touch him.. Walking even more but slowly I felt my inner wolf stirring up. I lifted my head and started to sniff the air... I felt my eyes flash silver.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he stops to turn towards me.

"Witch," I growled placing my palms on the ground lifting my body up as though I was ready to attack.

"Witch? We destroy her." Naru hissed as I glanced up at him.

"No.. Witch alive," I growled flashing my fangs. Then I felt it my body flew off as I landed painfully on the ground.

"You thought you can get rid of me just by burning the book." I heard at a distance.. I rubbed my head as I growled under my breath.

"Damn it." I heard Naru as he glance at me.

"Mai..." I heard him say as I moved my legs moving towards him..

"Not over.." I told him as I smell her scent.. Weak.. Very weak..

"You can't control anything anymore.. This isn't a fairy tale.." I heard the witch stated as she came in front of us as though she was made of paper.. She smiled wickedly at us..

"Beast no longer but Wolf you are.. You will die.. As well as your mate," she points at Naru.

"Over my dead body," I growled as she smiled.

"I can arrange that.." she flicks her fingers causing me to fall back.. I stood and turn towards Naru..

"I will end this now.. Don't get in the way.. You're hurt." I spat.. I ran towards the witch but instead of going straight at her I slid down knocking her legs down hard that I heard a snap. She fell. Before she could get up. I jumped her and grasp her neck choking her as I puncher my now claws in her skin causing it to bleed... Growling at her as a vicious dog.

"Die," it wasn't even my voice.. It was the wolf.. Then I Raised my hand to hit her straight in her face but she uses her free hand and punched me on my stomach causing my eyes to widen and my breath be knocked out of me..

I hauled up from the pain but then glanced down at her.

"Little puppy can't play can't she;" she mocked with evilness as I laughed once again..

"No Play.. But.." I lower my head down to whisper...

"But they will.." I stated as I felt my body pulse under me then the souls that we saw in the castle appears around us standing waiting.. I stood and smiled at her..

"Sorry and as for the witch.. The last remainder of her life the souls she took over the century came back to haunt her for eternity. As the two main heroes of this Witches Tale lived happily ever after.. THE END!" I screamed as I moved my arm up and the souls she collected over the years pounced on her as she screams in agony. And then they disappear as I felt a last pulse..

Then I collapse on the ground hissing in pain... Naru came to my side and kneels in front of me.

"Well that was very good Mai," he takes a hold of my head as I glanced up at him. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in the crook of his neck..

"I thought I was going to die and you," I cried as I felt him wrap his hands on around my waist...

'Then why do I feel the same as I did before this case even start? As though I'm going to separate from Naru?' I thought feeling my heart pound painfully.

"It's alright Mai," he whispered as I glance up at him and rub my head against his feeling his warmth..

Naru takes a hold of my cheek and glanced at me.. I gulped thickly as he kissed my lips gently.. I nipped his lower lip to continue to kiss him closing my own eyes.

He uses his tongue to lick my own lips as the heat in me started to surface... My heart pounds hard as I get on my knees as he did as well. He wraps his arms around me pressing me against him. I wrap my hand behind his head grasping his hair gently. As we kissed moving gently as the kiss became more desperate..

"You're hurt." I told him as lower his head to kiss my chest than my neck. I gasped in delight as the heat around me kept rising. I felt my heart pounding harder than the normal..

Then he stops and glance up at me.. He kisses my lips once again and limps down hissing in pain.

"Naru, I told you," I cried moving to his side as he sat down on the ground.. As he cough out more blood..

"Let's go," I told him to wrap my arms around him and picked him up.. He placed his arm around my shoulders and we headed out once again.

About half an hour later, well I think we finally reach the fare. That was selling a lot of items stuff and small huts around.. But no one around..

I glanced at Naru. He looks paler than the normal my heart was pounding hard.

"LIN!" I called as I dropped into my knees with Naru.. I felt so tired as Naru hissed in pain.

"Just hold on.. Can you do that for me?" I caress his cheek as his blue eyes connect with mines and nods slightly..

"That's my man.. Then.." I glanced back at the sight.

"PLEASE LIN," I turned towards Naru.

"I'll be back.. Please hold on," I felt tears running down my cheeks.

I kissed his lips slightly and moved to get someone. While Naru sat on the ground hurting bad.. I ran fast ignoring that I was stepping on sharp rocks that scrape my feet.

"Damn I shouldn't have taken off my shoes," I scolded myself as I turned towards my right and open the door to find no one.

Each place I go to it was empty..

I felt panicky.. Naru is bleeding and there's no one to help us..

'God Please send someone to help us,' I pray in my head as though God heard me I heard a car.. Turning around my eyes widen to see Mrs. Davis and Lin in the front.

I moved in front waving my arms like a maniac. They stopped the car and turned off the engine.. Lin and Mrs. Davis comes out and ran to my side.

"Oh my God. You're alright.. You went missing for Seven weeks," she tells me as I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but right now Naru needs help. He's hurt." I sobbed as I turned to go show them where I left Naru. Both of them come to my side as I reach Naru.

"Naru...your mom is here," I whispered in a low tone. Naru glanced up and coughed again.. I glance up at Mrs. Davis as she kneels in front of me.

"Naru is hurt. I have no idea how.." I told them while Lin helps him get up placing his arm around his waist.

"It's my fault.. I don't know what my its my fault," I cried but then I hissed pressing my own tummy..

"Mai," I heard Mrs. Davis.. I shake my head.

"I'm alright.. Just get Naru to a hospital," I spoke..

"Lin takes him to the hospital. And Mai you're also hurting." She tells me as I notice that she has red puffy eyes with bad under bags. So we made ourselves into the van.

Hopping in the van. Lin placed Naru on the back as I sat next to him taking his hand. Lin moved toward the front and starts to drive. I hiccuped as Mrs. Davis sat next to me.

"Where have you two been?" she asks as she soothes Naru bangs out of his eyes.

"In a fairy tale.." I told her.

"Fairytale?" she asked.

"Yeah for a whole week. Naru was the beast and I was the wolf. It's complicated," I told her as Mrs. Davis gave me an odd look.

"A whole week? You two been gone for seven weeks." her words stung me since the first time I didn't register it as I am now.

"Seven weeks? What?" I asked confused.

"We have been gone for seven days Mrs. Davis. Not seven weeks." Mrs. Davis frowns as Lin cleared his throat.

"Maybe seven days were for you but for us it was seven weeks," he tells us as my eyes widen.

"Oh no.. That means its.."

"It's the beginning of December Mai," Mrs. Davis told me. I lowered myself next to Naru taking a hold of his arm. Closing my eyes letting the tears run down my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as sleep took over. I didn't want to think nor do anything. I just wanted to have Naru by my side.

Ooo

Mrs. Davis shook terribly as she spoke to the doctor as Lin went out to do something..

I wish I knew English..

We arrive to the hospital about ten minutes ago and immediately we went to the emergency room they took Naru to the E.R. So we stood outside nervously waiting. Mrs. Davis insisted that I would get checked out but I told her no.. That I wanted to see how's Naru doing first.

"Mai," Mrs. Davis came to my side interrupting my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling my insides turn painfully.

"Noll has internal bleeding. He needs an operation fast oh he will die. Since he's married to you.. You have to give him permission.. Since You are here." my world stopped at her mention...

"Mai," I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder snapping me out of the trance.

"Yes.." I spoke as the Doctor came up to me. He was tall and lean. Short brown hair with dark skin and a bit on the chubby side.

"**Is his wife ready to sign the papers?" **he asked Mrs. Davis.

"Sign the papers Mai," Mrs. Davis looks desperate. And I did. Immediately the doctor turns to leave our site.

I sat on the orange chair that stood next to the emergency room to operate as Lin appears. I cover my eyes crying softly...

'God please protect him,' I pray in my head...

"Is going to be fine," Lin whispered as he handed me a cup of coffee. I lower my hands and took it. I notice that I was shaking hard.

"It's my fault. Something happens when we jumped on the book.. I just don't know what.. And know he's dying," I cried even more.

"Mai he's strong he won't die," Mrs. Davis rubs my back.. Glancing back at her with tears rolling down my eyes she was also crying.

"It's my fault.. I can't forgive myself if he dies.. I do not know what happen? He was fine when we jumped inside the book," I cried even more.

"Mai," she whispered as I stood.

"I will be back.. I need fresh air," I told them.. Walking slowly down the hallway ignoring some people that gave me an odd look; my heart clenched the further I got away from Naru.

I grasp my chest feeling the worst and I can't remember what happen after that.

"What did you do?" I asked to myself as I felt a cold breeze pass by me. I paused my tracks.. I gulped heavily..

I don't know how many minutes or hours passed since I didn't move from my position.. I just stood in the same spot not moving.. I felt drained.. Too tired..

All I want is to be in Naru arms.. Even if he can't say he loves me.. At least he can let me hug him and let me be in his embraces..

Then my eyes widen when I feel two cold arms around me and a warm sensation over come me..

"_You are an idiot," _I heard Naru voice. My whole body stopped moving even my heart.

Naru kept his arms around me.

"_You are very beautiful.. I never got to tell you Mai. Thank you for everything you have done for me."_he whispered as I turned around to see Naru.

He was glowing with a mystical glow.. He was actually smiling at me with warmth behind his eyes.

_"Dying isn't that bad,"_ he said.. I couldn't even reply..

"_I figure out everything Mai.. I figure out that I can't live without you.. I have seen things that you won't believe."_ he smiles gently at me. I felt my heart pound hard pain. Tears kept going down my eyes.

"_There's more to life.. You are right. God made you for me for a reason. Too bad I can't say." _he kept talking...

"_Don't cry Mai.. Keep living for me.." _he whispered as he steps in front of me grasping my cheek.

"You.." I started but no words could have come out of my lips..

"_Just live with...,"_ he whispered in my ear but didn't finish as he disappears into thin air. My eyes widen stretching my arm out.

"Naru," his name came out as a whispered.. I fell on the ground crying hard. Crying even harder that I ever cried in my life.

"Don't leave me!" I yelled crying even more... I grasp the floor...

"Don't die.. Live please live.. Isn't my love for you is not enough to save you?" I cried even more...

I don't know how long I lay on the floor motionless.

'How could God taken the last thing I ever love.. First my parents now my husband? Please let it be just my own figment of my own imagination.' I urge within me..

Slowly I stood no emotions behind my eyes.. Like a zombie I walk towards the emergency room..

'Naru isn't dead.. He isn't.. It's all in my head. I didn't see him. He will call me an idiot and ask me to do tea's and I will feel him once again.. To feel him' I tried to compromise in my head trying to get my head straight..

Then as I reach the emergency room. I see the doctor talking to Mrs. Davis.. They didn't have to tell me.. They didn't have to tell me that he's gone...

Mrs. Davis cried covering her eyes as Lin covers his face lowering his head. I stood there as the doctor retreated back to the room the two doors closed behind him.

I felt myself die with him...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews... And Don't hate me... I had a purpose trust me.. I can't have every chapter all happy can I? And remember I love Naru and Mai pairings till death... No pun intended.


	26. Chapter 26: Make me Come Alive

Discliamer: **Not** own Ghust Hunt

Chapter Twenty-Six: Make me come Alive

**Mai POV**

Thump. Thump. Thump. I heard at a distance as I slowly open my eyes. The light of the room hurts my eyes as I groaned covering my eyes..

"Oh she's coming back," I heard at a distance.. I felt weak not wanting to get up. I felt numb.. Was all a dream? A nightmare more like it.

I moved as I glanced at my side to see Lin sitting on the chair with Madoka glancing at me as I groaned a little.

"Mai," Madoka whispered as she stood and came to my side grasping my hand.. I blankly stare at her..

"You have been out for three days now," she tells me as I felt my heart clenched. Three days that Naru died... Oh God.

I place my hand above my eyes crying ..

"Mai what's wrong?" Madoka asked as she pats my other hand...

"Naru.. I want Naru," I cried as I lower my hand down and started to move.. Madoka grasps my arm as she gave me a worried look.

"Mai, wait." I heard her but I didn't listen, I didn't want to hear that they have already buried him. That I lost him.. I won't accept it...

I moved to my other side and dropped down on the floor touching the cold floor. Yanking the I.V from my hand. (Which hurts by the way,) I made my way out but I was too dizzy.

Lin stood and takes a hold of my arm..

"Mai, just relax a little. Let me call the doctor.." he tells me as I glance up at him with teary eyes.

"I just want Naru.." My voice weakens..

"Is that too much to ask?" I hit his arm softly feeling myself going weaker...

"Just sleep," Lin whispered as he picks me up in his arms and placed me back to my bed. I fell back to sleep crying the whole way..

Ooo

That night I awoke from my nightmare.. I dream that I was burying Naru. A nightmare that won't leave me.. I stood noticing that Lin and Madoka are sleeping.. Lin head is down as Madoka slept in his arm..

"I need to know if Naru is dead." I whispered as I step on the ground. Again I rip my I.V and sneaked out.. Closing the door behind me I went to the front desk not far from my room. Which is a desk with lots of nurses.. Okay here goes nothing.

"How do I say excuse me?" I mumbled as I placed my hands on top of the desk..

"**Yes? May I help you?" ** A woman with long blond hair with clear eyes asks as I cleared my throat. Then something clicked in my head.. Something that I have learned in class..

"**Yes.. Husband," ** I told her in my horrible English.. The woman nods...

"**Name of your husband?" **she asks me. I squinted my eyes as she leans forward and points on a paper. I glanced down as she points at a pacific word..

"Ah Name," I spoke in Japanese..

"**Oliver Davis," **I told her as she nods and goes to her computer. After she researched, her glance at me and wrote something in her yellow paper and gave it to me..

"**Check here," ** she tells me. I glanced down.. It showed a number.

I bowed down and went to find the room number. I search each door to pass by some patients.. It's quiet all around you can only hear is the machines and some patients groaning in pain..

"303," I whispered.. After ten minutes I finally found it.. I gulped as I open the door. Entering the room I felt my heart pound hard..

My whole body shakes horribly hard I glanced inside to find no one in just an empty bed with the plasma Tv off. I signed knowing that I wouldn't find him..

I crumple the paper in my hand feeling betrayed...

"Then why did she give me this number?" I cried turning back.. As I open the door to leave without looking I bump into someone's chest. Without a car I just mumbled sorry and took a step back..

The patient entered the room and I was about to go out but he or she closed the door...

"Sorry to interrupt.. I thought you were someone else," I told the patient.. The patient moves aside as I reach to open the door but the patient place a hand on the door making the door keep lock.

"Come on.. Let me leave.. I'm sorry that I barge in. I thought that you're my husband," I cried kneeling down grasping my chest...

"He died.. I wanted to prove to myself that he was still alive...Why the hell did he leave me? Why did he? Doesn't he know that I need him. " I gasped out.

"I feel as though I died with him. He told me to live. To keep living for him. How the hell am I suppose to do it if he died. I feel nothing.. I want him back. I want to feel him again. And tell him that I love him so much is that too much to ask? To have my husband with me? What the hell did I do in this world to have the people that I love leave me?" I cried even more..

"Sorry.. I know you probably don't understand me." I stood and wipe my eyes. Again I reach to open the door but the patient wraps his arms around my waist.. My eyes widen..

"Idiot.. You should be thinking about yourself... Then tell me." My whole body tingle..

'God, please be Naru,' I begged in my mind and heart..

"I love you so much." I told the voice.. Knowing that it can be his ghost self once again. Turning around Naru stood there looking better wearing the hopital clothes.. I didn't move...

"That's good to know," he whispered.

"Naru," I whispered...

"Took you long enough to wake up. Mother told me that you fainted before she could tell you that the operation was a success." he tells me as my eyes widen... Then her crying was a cry of relief and Lin as well. Not because he was dead?

Everything in my mind started to jumble up...I grasp his hand.. Warmth.. Not cold. With shaky hands I moved my hand up and capture his cheek.. Traced his nose, eyes, and lips. He gave me a blank stare.. As tears rolled down my eyes.

I ran my hands down to his chest making him hiss a little and then I took a hold of his hand.. His hand is warm big and protective..

My head is spinning I feel lightheaded. My nose clogged as I glance up at his blue eyes once again...

"You're alive," I whispered feeling my lips lift a little.

"Last time I check yes.." he tells me. I don't even move.. My dizziness kept coming...

I leaned my head against his chest then everything went dark on me..

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Damn," I cursed grabbing Mai as she fainted. I hissed in pain because I wasn't recovered from my surgery.

Slowly I grabbed Mai in my arms (Bridal style) and slowly made my way into my bed. Wincing.

I didn't tell her that when we jumped out of the book itself the witch came out trying to kill Mai. But I blocked her with the last remaining strenght of the Beast. But I was hit hard in my chest causing my internal bleeding.

After I lost consciousness I can't remember anything.. Why would Mai think I'm dead?

She was crying in her sleep as I moved next to her.. I caress her cheek.

"Come on Mai.. Wake up." I kissed her cheek as she moans tears leaked out..

"Naru..." she cried even more.. I signed. Placing my arm around her she buries herself against my torso still crying.

"It's alright Mai." I whispered.

"I'm not dead.. I don't know what happen but everything is alright." So for a few minutes we lay together watching the ceiling bored out of my mind as she snuggled more into me. Grasping my hand she tightens it. I glanced down and felt my heart pound painfully..

Two days ago after I woke. My mother told me that Mai fainted. So I went to see her a few times.. She kept crying in her sleep calling for me.. I didn't want to show off any affection since everyone was in the room.. So I kept my distance.. Aching to go to her and take her in my arms. But I couldn't..

But for the few days my mind wonders why I can see as well as for her? Did our bong break? No.. I still feel our bond.. Even John said is unbreakable.. Then what cause my own sight to return?

Gene wouldn't tell me as well. He said all in a its good time.. What the hell did he mean by that?

As I get lost in my own thoughts. I felt Mai stir a little feeling her raise her head up..

"I must have died.. It's nice to see you," she whispered.. I blinked blankly at her..

'Die? What did you see to make you act like this?' I thought as she traces my cheek with her index finger. As I grasp her shoulder.

"So now you're dead because I died?" I wanted to know what she's thinking now.. She nods moving her body towards me.

"I can't live a life that you aren't here. I can't.. You died Naru.. How dare you leave me alone.. You think that I was playing with you when I told you all of that? You thought that everything I said to you meant nothing.. You just die and leave me alone.. You think that I didn't break?" she cries placing her forehead against mines.

"People die Mai." I told her blankly staring at her since she was a bit out of it.

"I know that Naru.. But I was hopping to die old with you.. I haven't still given myself to you.. Because I'm still waiting for you to say those three lines. Just once.. Even if I feel your love. Just those words once are enough for me to give you myself." she whispered as I grasp her arm.

"But now I can't even do that. You're dead," she whispered... I frowned at her; moving slighly.

"You think I'm actually dead?" I asked her. She nods...

"You are glowing...I saw your soul and.." she sobs as I moved forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch..

"If I was dead you really think I could kiss you like this?" I told her kissing her once again. A slight peck on her lips. Mai captures my cheeks kissing a bit harder than the normal.

I have no idea what happen or how it happen.. I just knew that she needed to realize that I'm not dead.. That I'm here for the stay..

Slowly I moved her to pin her down on the bed as I hover on top of her. Ignoring the pain in my chest. Hell I'm not loosing this only chance I have. I started to unbutton her shirt.. Placing heated kisses on her chest as Mai grasp my hair arching her front toward me.

"Make me come alive." she whispered as I finally finish unbutton her shirt.. I glanced up at her from her comment.. I moved back up and kissed her lips.

"You already are.." I told her as I moved back down but hesitated to touch.. But she hasn't stopped me yet.. Mai moved her body up as I glanced up..

"Touch Me," she whispered so low that my whole body heated up from her simple words..

I glanced back down as she raised herself up pressing her chest against me.. My eyes widen a little but just for that simple move I lost it.. I lost every reasoning to stop myself..

"Defiantly you make me crazy," I whispered..

No bra.. Good. I take her breast in my mouth slowly I licked and sucked as Mai moans with delight bucking her hips up. Then I take her other and do the same.

Feeling how soft and silky they tasted.. I felt as though I was younger than my own age..

"Ahh.. That feels good," Mai cries causing me to burn even more.

Slowly I moved down tracing my tongue between her breasts going down her stomach.. Ignoring my pain.. My desire for her kept growing.. I just love this woman.. She drives me crazy.. Then I stopped dangerously on her only area that I've not been allowed to touch no just yet..

But sure as hell is mine... I moved back; she captures my lips kissing me as though she haven't drank in years.

As I lightly touch her stomach with my fingers. Feather like moving up doing the same around her breasts causing Mai to roll her eyes backwards gasping deep.. Kissing my way up..

"Ah.." I heard a Mai whimper under my touch..

Then she moves pinning me down as she now hovers over me. Licking her lips her eyes glister with something I have never seen before as she moves her hair to the side. Giving me a good view of her naked front..

'Shit.. I'm loosing it.' I thought.

But sure as hell turned me on even more. I have never seen Mai like this.. Slowly she unbuttons my shirt and stare at my bandages.. She leans down and place small kisses on my chest that isn't covered using her tongue to mess with my skin. Her hot mouth and tongue felt damn good. My eyes grew; I groaned placing my head back.. Crap..

Using her fingers she lightly touches my stomach moving down on my waist very gently. Causing me to groan in delight. Her fingers are like fire.. Damn this woman is making me lose it.

Then she places herself on top of my what Mai will call my Friend against her heat..

'Damn don't do this Mai,' I spat.. She might be innocent but does she knows how good she is? Well I am not sure if she is good.. Since I can't compare to no one. But sure as hell I like it..

Then she starts to move her hips in a slow rhythm against my manhood causing me to buck my hips up trying to feel her heat. She kept biting her lower lip moaning.

The boiling sensation crept in my stomach as my "friend" stood as a pole.. Damn she's good.

Still kissing my stomach.. Mai moans as I capture her breasts touching them with delight. Then she went a little faster rubbing against me...

"Oh; Yes Naru," she gasped out but her voice changed.. It wasn't her normal voice but a deep yet feminine voice...

"Damn it," I cursed as she moved forward placing her hands each side of me and kiss my lips once again. I bucked up as her eyes widen then closed them and bit her lower lip moaning with such delight.. Even If we aren't as skin contacted a hundred percent this was something I never thought of. I was loosing my mind.. Mai apparently is as well as moves a bit closer moving more.. And the clothes rubbing against me and her made it more heated in a way..

"Mai.. I'm going," I hissed out as Mai glanced down at me..

"I feel weird Naru," she whispered as I felt my heart stop..

I had no idea what to do.. But she kept rubbing herself against me as I felt as I was at my peak.. Apparently Mai as well but she didn't know.

"Do you trust me." I whispered lowering her down. She nods.

"With my life," she whispered as I bucked again.

"Then press yourself more until you can't.." I told her. Remembering from my classes I took.. Her eyes widen but still she kept moving her hips against me..

"Alright," she whimpers as I capture her lips kissing her deeply.. Then for the final trust I came as she screams but not a loud scream since I cover her mouth with my own to block off any noise. She fell on my chest exhausted.

I groaned in pain but I wrap my arms around her. Feeling her breasts pressed against my bare part of my chest.

"Do you still believe that I'm dead?" I asked her...

"If is sinful to do what we just did; then no. I don't believe that you're dead.. Naru," she wraps her arms around me crying hard.

"I thought that you were dead." she cries...

"I never died Mai.. What gave you that idea?" I asked as she moves her head up and kiss my cheek.. Then her eyes widen as her cheeks flames up. Immediately she stands covering her breasts.

"Oh no. I hurt you again.. I'm sorry. It's my fault," she cries covering her eyes. I moved up placing my hand on my chest and cup her cheek.

"Look at me," I whispered. She hiccuped and glanced at me.

"You didn't hurt me Mai.. I am alright and alive. I told you before. I am not easy to die." I whispered kissing her lips.. She gulps as she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry.." She stood wiping her eyes..

"Stop apologizing Mai," I snapped at her as I groaned now the after effect started.. Damn.. I stood as she turns towards me..

"Naru you're hurt.. Lay back.." she placed her hand on my shoulder pushing me but I snapped my eyes at her..

"I have to use the bathroom.." I told her feeling my cheeks heat up a little as Mai moved her head up..

"Bathroom.. Alright.." she lowered her head down as I move. But Mai wraps her arms around me and kiss my cheek.

"Thank you.. Thank you for not dying." she said as I glanced down at her with a nod..

"I am hard to kill," I told her as I stood. She moves her cheeks red as a tomato and buttons up her shirt once again..

"I'll wait for you," She tells me as I cleared my throat.

"Go back to your room.. I will meet you there," I told her needing to have some alone time.

"But.." she started but I shake my head.

"No buts Mai.. I will be there in a few.." she hesitated on what to do but gives up since I didn't change my gaze at her...

"Alright.." she bows and leaves closing the door behind her. I glanced down at myself running my fingers through my hair.

"Damn.. Mai do you even know what you just made do?" I snapped going into the bathroom as I closed the door...

Turning on the faucet I glance at the mirror and signed.

"Now I have to clean up the mess she made." Glancing down on myself...

* * *

**Mai POV**

"He's alive.." I smiled brightly feeling a few tears rolled down my cheeks. But from happiness. I bit my lower lip..

"Naru is alive and well." I mouthed as I trace my body with my hand closing my eyes... Still feeling Naru mouth.. His kisses and his hands on me.. I felt alive once again. I felt I can breath.. I felt as though my whole being has been restored. I bit my lower mouth wanting to feel Naru even more...

'Is this what Kyoko felt with her husband? When she wrote that in her Diary? Because right now I want is Naru hands on me.' I thought feeling still a bit weirded out from what just happen... I still didn't understand but hell Naru told me to trust him.

"What are you doing?" I heard as I turn towards Naru as he sat on the chair watching me with an arched brow up. I squeal hiding my face under my blanket blushing like a mad woman.

"Nothing.. When did you get here?" I asked not looking up.

'Damn did he see?' I thought but he answered my thought question.

"Long enough to see you touch yourself Mai," he tells me as I swear I heard a mock voice in his tone. I groaned..

"Why were you touching yourself?" he asked I felt him sit on the edge of my bed as he snatch the blanket away from me. I groaned..

"Nothing Naru.. I just happy that you are alive." I stretched out the truth as Naru nods his head slightly..

"Right lets go with that; where's Madoka and Lin?" he asked looking around..

"They left I think. When I returned they were gone." I shrugged as I glance up.

"How did you know where's my room?" I asked as I moved closer up to him brushing his bangs away from his blue eyes.. I love those eyes...

"I asked where's my wife before you even came up to my room. I was visiting you for the last two days." he admits as my eyes widen..

"Oh.." I lower my head..

"What happen? What really happen.. I'm so confused," I whispered as Naru groans moving to me..

"Well one thing I have to be at rest for a few weeks. Second.. What Lin told me is that we disappeared seven weeks ago no trace at all.. They have been looking for us none stop.. Until you showed up.. In the fairytale for us it has been only seven days.. We miss almost two months," he tells me as I gulped. I turned around lifting my legs up..

"Then why were you hurt?" I asked..

"I don't know Mai," Oh man I can see he's lying.

"Sure and next time I will turn Cinderella.." I snapped at him..

"Tell me," I whispered taking his hand and placing a small kiss in his palm. Naru stares down at me.

"The witch came out to attack you but I block her off. So when I was turning back into a human I think it made a huge impact on me.. I thought your spell broke.." he whispered. I nodded moving forward placing a kiss on his lips. Causing my body to burn once again..

"I won't scold you because I did the same.. Just don't do it again," I whispered feeling his warmth spread over me.

'Can I feel you once again?' I thought yearning for him.. I doubt I can even stop being addicted to him.

"Well at least it's over with.." I whispered as Naru glanced down at me.

"Sure Mate," he smirks as my eyes widen at his words. Is he mocking me? Oh yes he is.. Since he was smirking devilishly at me.. Damn it.

"I was acting on the pulse.. Don't say that," I squirm away from him as Naru takes my arm and wraps his arms around me then he lets go...

"So the souls are finally free and the Witches Tale is gone.." I told him as I stood getting on the floor blushing I cleared my throat..

"Do you remember what happen when you were operated.." I asked as I cross my arms in front of my chest..

"No.. I just remember were you talking to me and that's all." he admits as I rubbed my head trying to figure this out.

"I thought you died Naru.. I didn't know that you survived.. I thought you died.."I started to cry really cry.. Naru glanced up at me.. I couldn't even..

"Oh God Naru," I said going up to him taking his lips against mines. Savoring him each inch of him. As he wraps his arm on my waist.

"Mai, wait," he gasped out as I kept kissing him then he groans in pain snapping me out of whatever spell I was under and glance at him.

"Sorry.. Sorry I forgot." I told him as he clenched his chest.

"Feisty aren't we? Mate?" He chuckles under his breath causing my heart to beat harder.

"Funny Naru.. Very funny," I sercstaly told him to sit next to him.

"Talk about what?" he asks as I take his arm wrapping around him.

"I don't know anything that has no work related.. Um.. Well." I ran blank.

"Why both of us can see?" he asked. Moving away from him my eyes widen as the sudden realization dawn on me.

"Did our bond broke?" I asked feeling panicky. Naru shrugs his shoulder..

"I don't think so..If not you will had been dead by now as well as for me."

"Then what do you think happened?"

"Don't know Mai.. We just jumped out of the book and then we could see. At first I thought because you were still influenced by the spell. But it doesn't seem to be.."

"Then what change?" I whispered moving up.. But on doing so the door opens revealing Lin and Madoka..

"Noll. What the hell are you out of your room?" Madoka came up to us scolding Naru. Naru shrugs as he crosses his arms.

"We are simply discussing the case.. It still has us baffle." he somewhat lies as Madoka gave me a dry look.

"After Noll left.. We continue to research.. But after the fourth week we just gave up. No activity and no nothing. And Mrs. Davis wanted to search for you both.. I mean we were looking for you from day one but as the days turn into weeks all of us panic.. We even called the National Police to put a search ad.. But nothing. By Mai popped from nowhere a few days ago telling Lin that you were hurt." Madoka explains.

"Mai.. Why do you think Noll was dead?" Lin asked as I glance up at him.

"How do you know?"I asked feeling my heart jump painfully at the thought.

"You were crying in your sleep.. Stating that don't die Naru," Madoka answered for Lin.

"I thought he died since I saw Mrs. Davis cry and Lin cover his eyes," I told them half the truth as Lin glance up at me.

"I was relief that he made it Mai.. Not because he died. Mrs. Davis as well. She just cried for it. But when we turn to tell you. We found you already fainted.." Lin explains.

"Sorry.. I really thought Naru died."

"Let not think about that. So either way. Noll, explain the situation to us and wow.. I would have loved to see the fight between you and the witch.. Noll told us that you kicked butt." Madoka said with pride.. I blushed but then gave her a small smile.

"I did. I felt powerful. It's hard to explain. Is like an instinct. She was threatening us.. So I had to save the characters and free the souls.. But it was so cool to kick butt. I felt like those Animes that sometimes I watch.. One Piece or Fullmetal Alchemist." I smiled.. Madoka smiled at my excitement.

"I would have loved to see that.."

"I even made a mirror come out of nowhere and smash it on the witch's body.. And I punched her very hard," I smiled..

"That sounds like fun.." I heard Madoka as she stood with Lin.

"Then now that we know both are alright.. We are going back home.. Sorry but I haven't been home for a whole day and I want to change of clothes." she tells me as I nodded.

"Be safe and thank you for everything," I bowed. Madoka came up to me and gave me a soft hug as she death glare at Naru.

"Don't make her cry," she warns. Lin bows and leaves.. Madoka gave us a last glance and closed the door.

"Then what change?" I resume from our earlier conversation as Naru shrugs..

"I don't know.. I hate not knowing. This supernatural spin has me in my fritz.. I'm going to kill Gene soon enough," he hissed as I moved up placing my arms around his back placing my chin in his right shoulder.

Naru stiff somewhat but the reflexes as I leaned my head against his..

"The real reason I thought you died, was because you visit me," I told him. I felt Naru move to face me.

"Visit you?" He asked.

"I was in the hallway as I felt you wrap your arms like this," I showed him wrapping my arms around him..

"You said that I should live for you and that Thank you for everything I have done for you," I started to cry as the memories rushed into me.

"I don't remember it." he admits as I moved and signed.

"I kind of guess.. Since you didn't mention it.. You told me that you saw something that I won't believe.. Something good." I told him.

"Good huh?" He whispered turning around and captures my lips slowly kissing me. I closed my eyes kissing him back..

As we let go Naru stood and took a hold of his chest.

"Sleep.. We will talk more in tomorrow," he tells me as he leaves.. I signed pushing myself back on the bed closing my eyes...

Ooo

_I was staring at a small cottage.. Brown small and doesn't have too much around. Around my surroundings seems old.. As the fare that we came from. Suddenly I heard a scream. A loud scream that echoes around my surroundings.._

"_What the?" I asked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Gene.. But my eyes widen as Gene seems to shine.._

"_Gene?" I asked him as he moves his head down.. Just like a mannequin. My heart thumps hard. _

_Then he starts to move towards the cottage itself.. I follow him but with fear.. His whole body seems plastic.. Opening the cottage house we entered.. As my eyes widen at the sight. _

_An older man was in there. Wearing a brown old pants and shirt with a black bear.. He had mannequins all over. Creepy mannequins I should add. Then he was working on one in particular. A naked female mannequin. _

_He was shredding some side with a filer as he whistles an English song. I frowned glancing up at Gene. _

"_Gene? What's happening?" I asked. He glances down at me and blinks blankly at me.._

_**Little Boy Blue come blow your horn,**_

_**The sheep's in the meadow the cow's in the corn**_

_**But where's the boy who looks after the sheep?**_

_**He's under a haystack fast asleep**_

_**Will you wake him? No, not I-for if I do, he sure to cry**_

_I heard Gene speak in English as he kept repeating it.. I blinked, not understanding this at all.. Then the man that was working in the mannequin stood and starts to cry covering his eyes as though he was a small child.._

"_What's going on?" I asked once again as Gene lowers his gaze down at me.. Noticing that his eyes are turning plastic as well.._

"_Find the little blue boy Mai." was all he said as he freezes on the spot. I froze at his words then I started to feel hot.. Very hot.. Not normal hot.. Boiling hot that feels as though my skin is catching itself on fire. _

"_Help," I whispered as I found myself inside of a large oven thing... My eyes widen as I started to bang on the door.._

"_Help me!" I screamed as the man that was crying moves to tap on the window.._

"_Don't move my mannequin.. Soon I shall make you as beautiful as ever before," he stated as my eyes widen in fear.._

"_No.. Help me!" I went hysterical banging on the door..._

_'If I don't wake I will be burned alive' I told myself as the man stood and left to let me cooked alive..._

* * *

**Naru POV**

I sat on the chair watching Mai stir in her sleep... It's only two in the morning and I sneaked out of my own room. I don't know why but something in me told me to stay next to her... She stirs even more as taking off her blanket.. I frowned moving forward.. I saw tears running down her eyes.

Immediately I grasp her shoulder shaking her.

"Mai," I spoke..

"Wake up.." I said once again as she jumps up..

"It's hot." she cries as she hissed in pain..

"What happen?" I asked as she glances up at me tilting her head..

"Happen?" What happens?" she asked confused as she moves forward noticing that her eyes seem a bit off..

"Mai?"

"Yes Naru?" she asked as she moves her body crouching down.. I frowned at her odd behavior..

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her as she moves forward...

"Naru...I am sorry.." she whispered as she stands in her feet...

"Sorry for what?" I asked as she goes on the floor moving around looking around.

"So this is where we at? Wonder why Naru didn't tell me this?" she mumbles to herself as she turns towards me..

"Naru..." she smiles going up to me..

"Why do I feel like I relived this already?" I asked her as she smiles brightly at me..

"You're a pervert Naru...and maybe you did." she shrugs, taking my hand she pulls me up..

"Can I tell you one small little secret.." she giggled cupping my cheek.. I nod..

"You are wondering why you can see.. Well Naru did ask me.. But he said he can't remember.. So you don't as well. I can't wait to get back to normal.. And finally remember everything." she whispered as she shrugs.

"Normal? Explain," I growled as she moves her hand away.

"Here's the secret.. Because you sacrifice your life as she did with you.. You two place your lives in the edge. That's one big test of true love. You honestly think that any random person will do that? Unless its a child involved that's all or someone they truly love. Not only partner related but mother, aunt, or a cousin, ect.." she shrugs.

"So because I saved Mai life, as she saved mine.. The sharing of sight cancelled? Does that mean that the demon weaken?" I asked.

"Excacto; my dear Naru." she is giggling jumping up and down with delight..

"Because of us two.. We are slowly beating this demon.. We just need the damn book.. Which is highly taken forever." she twirls around then moves to stop in front of me..

"My dear Beast.. How much I heard you.. Sadly I couldn't come out.. I miss you so much my dear Beast." her eyes sadness, as she wraps her arms around me..

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was now confused by this woman. Does she have a multi personality or something?

"When is all over you will understand perfectly.. And thank you so much.." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For making me feel alive.. For you to be alive. To show me your love.. Even if you can't say it. I felt them deep. I still feel you in my skin.. Even after the tub. I don't say it because it's embarrassing. But you turn me on like no other.. You make me feel alive.. I promise when this is all over.. When you finally can admit you love me we can be one.. Just have to wait.. Don't dare to tell me that you love me. You will know when Naru.. You will know when its time.. Just show me." she whispered..

"Then.." she breaks clearing her throat blushing a little.

"I need to do something.. We already wasted to much.."

"We?" I asked as she smirks at me..

"Sorry but once again I need Naru... My Naru," and once again I felt lightheaded as I felt someone hit my head..

"Do you really have to hit his head that hard? Damn he's my husband not a doll." I heard Mai as I flop down on the bed feeling a little ache in my chest. My vision started to fade.

"Well.. This is the only way to inhabit his body. Or what do you expect me to do?" I heard a very familiar voice... I tried to fight off my vision..

I saw a guy.. Looks so much like Gene.. But something seems off.. Gene doesn't have no cold eyes... No.. They look so much like mines and he looks a bit different.. Longer hair and less baby fat.. As though he was in his mid-twenties..

'What the hell?' I thought as I kept fighting. This character glance at me with no emotion behind his blue eyes... He leans forward a little.

"Damn. He's a stubborn one," the guy that looks exactly like me bend down staring at me directly.. Mai bends down next to him..

"Well you hit him. Couldn't just waited until he falls asleep.. Why don't you ever listen to me.. And I'm your wife," she scrolls as the look alike glanced down at Mai..

"It's my own damn body Mai.. I do as I please," he snaps turning his gaze back at me.

"Do as you please. Fine.. Next time you sleep in your own damn room.. I am just surprised that he still has brain cells." she whispered moving forward caressing my cheek. I glance up at her. Something in me feels paralyzed... I couldn't move.

"Just sleep my love.. Don't worry you won't remember any of this.. Because is not time." she leans over and kiss my cheek softly..

The lookalike wraps his arm around Mai and moves her away from me..

"Honey.. Don't do that.." Mai glance up at him blushing..

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"No.. But right now I'm confused as hell.. What I can remember.. Insightful is a very complicated procedure.. At least we stop the whole sharing sigh.. Now we got two more to go.." he whispered kissing her lips slightly causing my eyes to narrow at the sight..

"Don't worry Noll.. It's not cheating if I'm you.. Trust me.. I have been in your shoes when I saw that too. Let just say every decision you make affects our future." the lookalike whispered kneeling down in front of me..

"Then I'm sorry I have to borrow your body once again.. I can't be in the outward without a body.. Luckily Mai was sleeping so my wife could take over her body.. And too bad you won't remember our conversation," he whispered as I glanced up at Mai..

"I promise everything will be cleared up.. I can tell you that we already lived this.. But we are not your future selves. We are not.. We are simply let say a part of Insightful.. Gene didn't explain it.." she whispered as the look alike ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration.

"Let just get this over with. I want to return back." he snaps as he moves close to me..

"Mai.. Prepare.. I'm going to take you out." he smirks at her as I felt myself go dimmer..

"Really? We haven't gone out in three months.. Since the fairy tale thing.. But you should have kept asking for me.. My Little Red? Come to me? Really how cliché was that?" she snaps at him.

"Well it worked didn't it?" he snaps at her.

"Um.." Mai started as he chuckles as her cheek redness.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you ended up in the damn hospital? You told me that we just made it out.." she snaps.

"Yes.. That's a conversation starter. Hey Mai.. I almost died.. And you thought I died for four days.. Then you found me and then we hump each other.. Great conversation Mai." he snaps at her as she blushes..

"Damn don't be so blunt.. But did we really? I somewhat feel it.. But I don't remember it.." she whispered as she moves closer to him..

"Can we do it again? Since we can't um.. You know.." The look alike shrugs smirking at her as she lower her head down with a deep blush..

"I can show you more than that.." he gave her a sly glance as he glanced down at me..

"Too bad that I can't right now.. Well Naru.. You have heard a lot.. I apologize.. Everything will make sense later.. It's time for me to do our job.." and before I knew it everything went black on me.

* * *

**Mai Pov**

I groaned rubbing my head...I moved to only have Mrs. Davis looks down at me..

"Madoka told me.. Thank God that you're alright," I heard her say as she wraps her arms around me. I numbly tap her shoulder as she lets go..

"Well, the doctor said you can leave today.. Also Noll." she whispered as she glanced at her right. I moved only to see Naru sleep on the couch in. Which I didn't even know we had one that stood on the side window.. He is sound asleep with cross arms head down and legs up crossed.

I moved to see Mrs. Davis. She went up to Naru shook his shoulder.

"Noll.. Get up.. It's time to go," she whispered. Naru slowly open his eyes. Rubbing it he gets up wincing but glance up at his mother.

"Why are you sleeping here?" His mother asked as he stood..

"I.. I don't know.." he answered as he glances around a bit lost himself.

I stood smiling at Naru..

"Morning Naru.." Going up to him smiling Naru glanced down at me and gave me a no emotion look. But I didn't care. He's alive. I awoke knowing that he's with me..

"Oh isn't that cute." Mrs. Davis smiled dreamily as I glance up at her oddly..

"What?" I asked.

"That my son's wife is so happy to see her husband.. Well get ready we leave in an hour," and with that she left. I frowned looking up at Naru..

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He rubs his head looking around.

"I feel as though something happened last night? Again I can't remember nothing," he tells me..

"Well then don't think too much about it," I told him..

"I'm going to take a shower.." he mumbles heading out.. I frowned not following him.. I glanced back at my bed and rubbed my head..

"Get your clothes Mai.." Naru calls out as I glanced back at Naru..

"Huh?" I asked confused..

"I have a shower in my room.. And you need a shower." he whispered as I tilted my head.

"Are you saying that I stink?" I growled feeling anger starting to surface.. Naru shrugs his shoulders..

"Alright.. I just wanted you to help me take a shower since I can't.. I will just call one of the nurses to help me.. I doubt they won't refuse to give me a sponge bath," he blankly states as I blinked at him..

As he opened the door I missed the sly smirk that passed his lips as he counts backwards...

"You are just joking right Naru?" I asked as he turns his head giving me one of his dead on serious face.

"Who said that I was?" he said.

"Please tell me you are?" I felt my hand clenched.

"I wonder if that blond one will do me a favor.. She seems to like me." he mumbles touching his chin with his index finger.. My eyes grew.

"Don't you dare.. Don't you dare ask that woman to bathe you.." I growled out going to his side as he chuckles moving out towards the door, placing his arms on the back of his head raising it heading out really not noticing the smile on his face...

"Jerk. Really you are plainly a jerk.." I told him as he lower his arm placing it on my head rubbing my hair. I lowered my head down blushing.. It's rare for Naru to do that.

"And yet.. You're next to me." he whispered as I glanced up at him taking a hold of his hand.

"Because I love you.. And I'm thankful to God that you didn't die.. Thank you for being next to me.." I whispered tightening his our grip.. As we hid our join hand from public eyes.

Since this is our own little secret.. Our own little world that no one should join in..

Our secret that brings so much joy and pain at the same time.. But we are learning to overcome each obstacle that life throws at us.. No matter what.. After all no couple is perfect in this world and we are no exception.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to make you all cry or feel bad.. I hope this chapter made up for the last.. And made sense.. And no. . The night time Naru and Mai aren't from the future.. It will be cleared out later on.. And I hope the bed scene was okay? I was a bit nervous to write that one as well...


	27. Chapter 27: Bitter Sweet Date

A disclaimer: Do** NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bitter Sweet Date

**Naru POV**

"Are you sure you alright?" Mai asked me for the hundredth time a few days later.. As I sat on the table typing making up for lost.. Really lost time... I pause my typing glancing at her from the corner of my eyes, giving her a dark look.

"Keep asking and I will leave," I threaten.. Mai tilts her head down..

"I'm just worried. You haven't stopped working since we returned.. Even your mother is worried. At night when you actually sleep.. You wince in pain.. Even if I'm sleeping I can hear you." she whispered as I cleared my throat..

For an odd reason.. We started to sleep together as a real couple does.. Mai grasps her chair and moves her chair closer to me.

"We haven't even kissed since we left the hospital.. I have been too busy helping with your mother with Julie. As well you have been none stop work.. And I'm very worried about you." she batters her lashes at me as I moved forward flickering her forehead causing her to face palm herself.

"How rude." she puffed out as I shrug my shoulders.

"Why are you even here? I thought you went with Madoka to sight see." I asked placing my hands down from my laptop.

"I wanted to have some alone time with you.. We have a new case tomorrow and the gang is coming.. I just wanted some time with you.." she frowns moving a bit back from me..

I kept quiet staring at Mai.. It's true we haven't had any time alone..And now that the holidays are coming its been hectic.. And it's been very cold..

"Can I just have some time together?" she pleaded.. I pinch the bridge of my nose a bit irritated from this. I'm not use to have a partner.

"Fine." I closed my laptop turning towards Mai. She frowns glancing at the laptop then at me.

"Never mind." she shakes her head as she stood but I grasp her arm. She glanced back at me.

"What?" she snaps at me as I stood..

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Oh, Now the great Oliver Davis wants some time with his assistant. I have to check my schedule now to see if I have time." she spat pulling her hand away from me and heading into the kitchen. I blinked blankly at her.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' I urge within me as I moved my chair and walked in the kitchen. Watching her prepare some tea. I cross my arms and leaned against the wall watching her move about..

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. She stopped her movements and turns towards me.. Noticing that her eyes are really red..

"Nothing is wrong with me.. It's you.." she barks out as she takes a cup from the cabinet and waited.

"Me.. What the hell did I do now?" I asked..

"Do? That's the problem. You do nothing Naru.. What's the point to be husband and wife.. If you keep ignoring me.. Five days now.. Why can't you just be a bit more open.. Why do I have to try to fix everything?"

"Everything?" I asked.. She growls fisting her small hands as her cheeks puff out red.. I didn't get why she's acting like this?

"Do you know how is tiresome that you treat me as though I'm nothing?" she started as I lower my arms moving towards her side.

"Tiresome? That I treat you as nothing?" I tasted the words in my mouth..

"Yes Naru. I'm tired of everything. Everyone defending me. Telling me that you loved me from day one. That I had no voice to say. I argue with you, yes. Because you piss me off.. But never did I reproach you for your feelings. I know you love me. I just don't know why in the hell you can't say it. And you only show it to me when we are in a damn case. Not when we alone. Now we even sleep in the same damn bed.. Not even there you can just wrap your arms around me? Do I repulse you that much?" she was now crying but still with anger plaster on her face.

"Repulse me?" I echoed her words staring at her deeply..

"Yes Naru. You know like you can't stand me.. Or you think I'm super annoying or that you find me ugly. You should know," she screams hard as more tears run down her cheeks.

"I don't get what you're trying to say," I told her. Really I don't..

"Since day one you were the same Naru.. Cold.. No emotions.. And only when you save me is when you drop every freaking barrier to distract me. You think you know so much.. You think that hell I don't love you but your brother. Me or Gene? Oh God Naru. You're in possible. I am trying to find an excuse to stop loving you and move on with my damn life."

Inside of me felt as though a small boiling sensation started to form.

"Fine. Go ahead stop loving me. Hell I never forced you to love me.. Not once in three years did I reproach you Mai. I treated you as I damn please. But you make me seem as the bad guy."

"You damn please? Really Naru. Am I some sort of toy? To play around. Let me tell you this.. I am tired of your bullshit. Yes I said it. You full of bullshit. How the hell can we even have a relationship if you're behind that damn blasted computer typing your life away.. And the only time you show me any type of feelings is when I'm in trouble.. Do I have to place myself in danger to have you come to me? So you can touch me with one damn kiss. Everytime we finish a damn case you distance yourself from me. And frankly Naru. I'm done with it. I won't have anyone else scold you. I will!" she screamed each sentence out.

"I will scold you because I have ever damn right to." She screams again..

"I'm getting a headache." I wasn't in the mood to hear her out..

"Headache. Nice.. Really smooth Naru. Don't want to hear it.. Just tell me straight on my face. I heard you before Naru. I heard that you don't see me as anything but a person that only is good to make teas and solve damn mysteries," she snaps even more..

"Because you are Mai," I reply feeling my patient running low with this woman.. But then my mind flashed back to the conversation I had with Lin a few months ago.

"Bravo.. Bravo. You admit that I am nothing to you Naru. Not a damn thing." she snaps as the kettle starts to whistle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped not comprehending the situation.

"I'm peachy Naru. Peachy don't you think?" she growls going up to the kettle and pours the boiling water in the cup. I shake my head in frustration.

"Can you just show me a little of yourself to me when we are alone. And not after a case.. Is that too much to ask? You haven't answered my question. Am I repulsive to you? I can't continue like this. This few days I felt alone. I been with your family. I have nothing against them. I love them but I felt terrified Naru. I haven't been with a family for so long. I want you with me to guide me. But no.. You couldn't even do that.. I am scared to death.. I want to leave. Even though they don't know that you're my husband and I'm your wife. They keep asking me questions that I wish not to answer. Its my personal life. I just kept saying that I live okay school and work.. That's all. Even your cousin Julie older brother asks me if I had a boyfriend. And Dean keeps hitting on me? Do you think I feel comfortable with that? I don't. I get nightmares from two cases ago." she was shaking hard..

"I thought you overcame that?" I asked now feeling lower than dirt.. She glanced at me grasping the counter.

"Like being easy Naru; I get nightmares that he comes back and actually finish the job. I am not comfortable with men any longer. And when I need you the most you disappear." she hissed.

"You said.." I started, but she glances up.

"I said that because you were hurt. I said that to keep you at ease. But hell I can't take it any longer Naru. You treat me like a plague while other men hit on me. I have never been in this situation in my life. You damn well know that you're the only guy I ever gotten as far as we did. Why the hell you treat me as though I' am just another woman you can play and to use around? What the hell did I do to you?"

"A woman to play around? To use around?" I went up to her giving her a hard look that cause her eyes to widen.

"Don't you dare say that again.. Never since I met you thought of you like that.. I admit I have been an ass towards you.. But to see you as a toy.. A woman that has no value never. You should have told me. I can't feel your thoughts any longer Mai. How the hell am I suppose to know? How the hell am I suppose to know if you don't tell me," I snapped at her.

"Then take time to listen Naru. Don't just bury yourself in work. Or not you're going to lose me.. Treat me as your friend. Your co-worker and most important. Your wife.. Please love me even for a few minutes. You showed me before. Why the hell can't you show me now? Like last time. The five days that you haven't even kissed me. Nor even had a decent conversation." she snaps.

"You know me Mai. I'm not use to have a partner.. I wasn't even considering marriage. I was forced to marry you Mai. I never even had a girlfriend and I skip a major part of it.. So please tell me what the hell am I suppose to do?" I snapped at her.

"Can I slap you?" she asked causing me to blink at her at her odd question?

"Slap me?" And before I could answer her she slaps me across my face causing my face to turn towards my right feeling the stinging sensation.

"Bastard," she screams turning around covering her eyes with her arm.. I took a hold of my cheek as my eyes narrow.

"What the hell?" I moved to face her but she covers her eyes with her bangs..

"Do you know why I slapped you?" she asked as her voice quivered..

"Yes. I want to know why did my own wife slap me?" My voice turned Venum..

"Because you don't get it.. and you deserve it for causing me a lot of pain; Cause you suppose to feel it. Why the heck do I keep feeling things if something is going to happen to you but yet you can't feel me? How is that even fair

Fine, I deserve to be slapped, but "I'm a guy.. Guys don't normally feel with their instics. What I gather we normally just do it and that's all and go back to work." I declare..

"Wow. You're a Pig. Do it? Really. You just think oh lets do it and that's all? You think just making love is the only thing we have to do? That's not how the relationship works. We need to be as one.. You know you are there for me as I am. I don't expect to have everything be told nor be a hundred percent. But a relationship is not only about that;" she spat as her cheeks redden at the mention.

"Then tell me, make me understand," I snapped at her as she takes my hand and starts to drag me somewhere.. Leaving the unintended tea.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we went to the hallway and she grabs her blue coat and handing me my own jacket..

Heading out the snow spread through the front yard through the street. Mai puffed out small puffs of smoke as I did the same. She takes my hand and drags me towards the street.. She kept her mouth closed as I kept looking at her.

"Answer me," I order as she bit her lower lip and stops. She glances up in the street as two cars pass by..

"Damn I saw it yesterday.." she whispered then she snaps her fingers. She kept a tight hold of my hand and turns us towards her right. Heading into another street.

My eyes wander around. Remembering when Gene and I use to take this way to go to school when we were younger.

Then she stops and points at her right..

"There," she points.. I gaze in her direction as I stare a big park.. That has a huge Christmas tree in the middle with lights on. Watching as the sun starts to set down..

"Why are we at the park?" I asked.

"I want some time with you. You own me that much," she spat pulling my arm and we cross the street and went inside of the park. I watch as couples or family stroll around.. I huffed out as we headed towards the bench.

Sitting down Mai placed her hands under her thigh and smiled gently looking at the lights of the Christmas tree.

"This, I want is this. Some time alone with you and just be watching to be alone."she whispers as she wipes her eyes.

"When I was younger. My mother use to bring me to a park near where I live and stare at the Christmas tree for a few hours. While I played around," she whispered.

"This time of the year is where I most miss my mom." she frowns as I glanced down at her.

"You're very lucky Naru. You have no idea. You just don't know how to appreciate it. You have two wonderful parents. And a loving family. I have no one. What I'm trying to say and show you that..I may sound selfish Naru. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend my Christmas and any holiday with you. I want you to learn that there's more to life. I know you lost your brother. I lost my parents. I know the feeling. We are connected by the same pain. You at times seem to forget that you're not the only one. There's another like you. Lost a family member. But some move on and continue to live. I am not trying to say to forget because is impossible. But just keep living. You even told me." she whispered as she smiled up at the tree.

I just stare at her amazed from her strength. I never took notice before. But Mai is a very strong woman.

"I'm not open.. If you feel like that. Just tell me Mai. I won't block you off," I told her.

"Sometimes you do.. That hurts the most." she whispered as I took her arm lifting it up as she moves closer and wraps her arms around me gently.

"I promise to tell you how I feel. Promise me that you won't close yourself," she whispered as I singed wrapping my arms around her...

"I won't promise but I will try," I told her as she glances up at me with soft eyes and captures my cheek that she slapped.

"Sorry I slapped you. I was very mad," she lowers her head..

"Just don't slap me again.." I told her as I watch the snow gather in her hair. I raised my hand and dust it off. Mai gulped as she closed her eyes and pucker her lips once again..

"Do you expect to get kissed after you slap me?" I mocked as she opens her eyes and frowns...

"I won't slap you again. I was very mad Naru.. You offended me.. Do you honestly think I will just suck it in? Really?" she snaps at me.

"You have been doing it for the last three years." I told her. She lowers her head, placing it on my arm as she moves closer.

"Because back then you were just my boss. I couldn't go beyond anything but yell at you. I need the job Naru. NO matter what. But now is different. Now I'm your wife. And I think is time for me to speak up. Let me make my own decisions. I'm going to turn Nineteen soon in a few months. I have to start acting on my own. Instead of having people babying me." she tells me as she lifted her head up.

"Just don't change too much Mai." I told her as she moves up wrapping her arms around me. I gulped noticing that some people were watching us. I turn my gaze at Mai.. I was about to say something but Mai went first.

"I won't.. Just be more independent. I learn that I can't always rely on you like I told you last time.. What I learn from a fairy tale is that I can be strong. And defend what I want."

Mai seems a bit lost in her thoughts while the sun sets. Twilight hits us while the Christmas lights turn brighter and brighter. I turned my gaze back at Mai.

"Look," I pointed out. She shakes her head and turns her gaze to where I was pointing. Her eyes glister wide as a child that for the first time saw something magical. She turns towards me grabbing my arm she pulls me up and drags me towards the tree.

Standing in front of the tree she faces me..

"It's beautiful Naru.. I wanted to come here with you.. I wanted you to see this as well. I know that you are not impressed. But I am. So please enjoy it with me.. If you don't want to. I let you go." she takes a step back making me decide.

'Do I leave Mai?' I asked to myself..

'My old self would.. Telling her that this just plainly stupid. But something in her eyes made me want to stay. Made me want to be next to her and feel her next to me. I learned that life is too short.. Too short to waste.'

"So is there some hot tea around?" I asked looking around as her eyes widen with a light of happiness.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"You are right Mai. I should spend more time with you. You are my wife and I'm your husband. We should spend some time together." I shrug at her as she moves up wrapping her arms around me..

"I love you," she whispered as I tap her shoulders softly.

"I know," I told her feeling my own heart jump at her innocence. She tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on my lips and then lets go with a giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"I never thought that we could be like this. Is like a dream." she whispers I nod feeling my cheeks heat up a little. Damn.. Ever since we started this relationship my cheeks keeps heating up..

"No dream Mai. Just reality," I told her. She nods her head.

"Naru.. Um, when we were in the hospital." she asks as her face heats up once again.

"What?"

"In the shower.." she asks again.

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to shower with me? I was perfectly fine.. I knew you weren't but me? I mean I had no problem with it.. But I don't know.." she was now flustering.. I cleared my throat..

After she helped me bathe I turned her around and washed her causing her to squeal and giggled like a little girl then she gasped in a beautiful sound to my ears when I washed her in her front and in her thighs. I fisted my hand from the memory. For a reason I can't get enough of her body.. Is not like I lust for her. Is more than that. It's hard to explain. Is like.. I want to treasure it.. Only way to show her that I do love her.. That I respect her and that I desire her..

"Can't I just bathe you? Don't tell me that your embarrassed? After what we have done?" I reversed a little the conversation as her cheeks kept getting redder.

"That's not it Naru.. It just.. When you were touching me.. It wasn't the same from what we did in the bed.. It was.. Oh man this is embarrassing," she shakes her head. d

"Explain?"

"Your touch was different Naru. It was like you were um.. Protecting me," she shrugs as I gaze at her a bit lost in her words.

"Protecting you?" she nods.

"Um.. It wasn't heated Naru.. I mean. I like it when you touch me.. I mean. Ah. This is confusing. Okay.. You know in the bed.. When you kissed me like that. I felt hot. Very hot. And my tummy had butterflies," she whispered... I smirked at the memory.

"Yes." I told her.

"Well when you were bathing me.. Your touch made my heart pound hard and it wasn't heated no. It was different. It was loving.. Protected.. I didn't want to do anything but feel your hands on me. But at the same time I wanted your arms around me as well and do nothing. Just feel the hot water," she blushed looking down on the floor.

"I can't believe I just said that," she blushed even more.

I cleared my throat once again. It's actually a bit embarrassing if I really think of it. I never knew I could actually do that to someone else.. It's odd..

I never thought to have any intimacy with no one. Just the thought of it made me cringe. Sure I use my looks sometimes to get what I that's all. But why is it with Mai? Why am I more comfortable to tease her. To be bare in front of her. Why is it easy to be just my normal self with her? Why does it damn good to have her around me all the time and feel her against me? All the question has an answer.. Because its simple.. I love her. Yet I have lots to learn..

"If you want I can do it again when we go home," I shrugged turning my head to hide my blush. She glances up at me.

"No. You still haven't recovered. And I still don't know how you even bathe normally. Since we avoided each other." she whispered..

"Let's not talk any more.." I told her glancing up at the tree as she wraps her arm around mines.

"I still have to give you a present.. Late birthday present. I forgot about it.. So what do you want?" she asks..

"Nothing," I told her.

"Nothing? Last year I missed your birthday because you were here and I was in Japan. Now that we are together I need to get you something. So what does my husband want?" she asked.

'For you to be at my side forever,' I answered shaking my head. I am becoming too damn soft.

"One thing I want.. Is nothing. I already receive gifts. So I don't have to receive any more." I tell her.

"But you haven't received nothing from me. You spend it in the hospital watching over me. I feel bad," She frowns as she soothes the hems of my jacket.

"I really don't need anything Mai." I told her moving my head up as she groans.

"Well. Do you still want to do that? We haven't changed of bodies for a while now. So it doesn't matter if we are in our own bodies," she tells me.

After a few seconds my mind went back where I whispered into her ear.. Damn.

"Soooo?" she stretched out the word as I signed.

"Fine," I gave up. She smiled gently at me..

"But before we go.." she whispered as she went into my breast pocket and took out my cell phone..

"We are taking a picture together. I don't care what you say." she turns towards and glances around.. I just lay back watching Mai..

She runs up to a woman.. About her mid-forties that are dressed warmly and she nods after Mai talks to her.

"Naru." she smiles walking up to me.

"Did she understand?" I asked as Mai nods.

"Your mother helps me a lot.. So I asked her if she can take a picture." she smiles turning towards the older woman. She smiled at me.

"**Cute girlfriend," **she tells me as she smiles at us warmly. I glanced at Mai..

"**She's my wife.." **I told her causing Mai to glance up at me with wide eyes. The older woman smile widens as her light brown eyes glister with something.

"**That's good to know. Keep her happy.. Marriage is hard but nice.." ** she placed my cell phone up as Mai takes a hold of my arm and placed us in front of the Christmas tree.

"Say cheese," Mai smiled brightly as the woman takes a picture of us. I stay with my own self. Just staring at the camera. I hate taking pictures.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"She was very nice," I told Naru as we walked down the park joined hands watching the snow fall on the ground very pleasantly but he kept quiet watching the snow.. I frowned feeling very guilty for slapping him.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered as he turns his eyes on me.

"Sorry?" he asks.

"For slapping you. I promise not to slap you again." I bowed with deep apologizing thought. Naru shakes his head as he lets go of my hand and place them inside of his pockets in deep thought.

"Do we really have to be out here?" he changes the subject as he glances around our surroundings. A simple park with people around.

"Well we can return now. I came for what I wanted. It's only been an hour," I started feeling a bit sad since I want to spend more time with Naru. Really five days don't ' compare to an hour.. Is this going to be our life? I have him an hour after a whole week of absents?

"What's wrong?" Naru asked causing me to glance up at him.

"I'm.. Nothing.. Let's do that thing you asked for. I know you don't want any present. But is the only thing I can give you. I feel very bad for having to spend your birthday in the hospital," I told him.

"Let just go..I want some tea," he tells me adverting his conversation away from me.

Turning around to head back to his house.. I bit my lower lip wanted to grab his hand. Apparently Naru wasn't in the mood for it..

But as we leave the park. I heard my name being called from a distance. I stop in my tracks and turned around to see Dean is coming our way.

"Naru. It's Dean," I whispered going up to Naru. Naru stops turning his body towards Dean. Dean came up to us and smiled gently at me.

"Hello there.. I was actually thinking of you." he tells me as he ignores Naru completely.

"Ah. What about?" I asked him. Dean eyes glister with happiness.

"I wanted to ask you for a cup of coffee. Since we have been busy. I didn't have the time." he blushed rubbing the back of his head. I felt my heart jump a bit painfully. So far Dean has been very good with me. And very sweet.

"I would love to," I told him since I felt bad for him, even if I'm not comfortable with him I somewhat like him. I felt Naru stiff.

"Good. I have some time right now." he glanced at his wrist watch as Naru gave Dean a dark look.

"Alright. Then Noll. I fair you a do, I shall.." but I cleared my throat.

"Actually. If is alright with you. I want Naru to come with us. I finally got him out of the house after five days. And I think is good for him to change scenery." I explained.

"I doubt Noll wants' to join us. He's not a social person. Not even with it comes to girls," he tells me as Naru cleared his throat.

"I have time," he tells us. Dean face turns stern as though saying 'Damn it.' I cover my mouth from not giggling. I glance up at Naru and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Naru.." I smiled tip toeing to kiss his cheek but stop myself as Dean arched a brow.

"Um yeah," I awkwardly patted his shoulder as he gave me a very dry look as a sweat drop.

"There's a small coffee house not far lets go," he smiled as he stands next to me. I nod glancing up at Naru.

He seems a bit far off as he glances down at us. Without a word he started to head in front of us. I frowned but turn my gaze at Dean.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Did I do something wrong? He was fine a few minutes before," I told him not noticing a sly grin pass Dean lips.

"I wonder.." he whispered so low that I didn't catch it.

Entering a small coffee house which was full of sweet smell of coffee and baked goods. As well warm and very homy. We sat at the round table in the middle as Dean went up to order.

Naru crossed his arms leaning back in his chair as I moved upwards.

"What's wrong?" I asked as his blue eyes seem so cold.

"What's wrong? Nothing Mai.. Just that you accepted a date with another guy," he snaps.

"A date? This isn't a date. Is more like friends hanging out. That's all. Plus I have never been on a date. So." I shrug as I caught Dean watches us.

"It's a date Mai. Why the hell did you accept it? Didn't you say you were uncomfortable with Dean?" he hissed.

"I am. But since you are here I feel safer. I just didn't want to decline it. He has been very sweet to me. Like uncertain ones I know." I hissed under my breath.

"Here's the different Mai. I'm your husband. He's no one. I have every right and he doesn't Do you see the dilemma there?" he growled.

"Yes, that you are a stick in the mud. We are here as friends not on a date." I hissed back as Naru shakes his head turning back towards Dean.

"Trust me Mai. Is a date. Watch," He grumble as Dean came back sitting in front of us handing us a plate with bread.

"So Mai.. After this where do you want to go?" he asked smiling at me as he reaches out to touch my hand. My eyes widen as I snatch my hands away from him placing them under the table.

"Actually I have plans with Naru already," I told him.

"Wait. Noll made plans with you? That's a surprise. So Noll, tell me. What are your attentions with Mai?" he asked as though he was a father iratting the daughters boyfriend.

"Ohm?" I started feeling on edge.

"My attentions with Mai?" Naru repeated dryly as nothing fazed him. He still has his cold look placed in.

"Yes Noll. I never once saw you hang out with a girl as you do with Mai. What is the real relationship. I'm a frank guy Noll. I like her. I like Mai a lot. I will intend to win her heart," he snaps at him.

"My attentions with Mai? Is nothing. Just strictly professional," he tells Dean as my heart jumped painfully.

"Dean.. It's alright. And Don't try too much. I won't really like you. I am just being truthful to you." I bowed down.

"Sometimes love can form. I do like you Mai. You're very kind. Very exiting. Never a dull moment with you and you can make any guy fall for you like that," he snaps his fingers. I blushed at his statement.

'If I was. Wouldn't I have Naru under my finger? Yes he told me before I drove him crazy. But that's because our arguments and such. But I can't never be like that. If not I would have made Naru be under my control,' I thought frowning at the thought.

"Look Dean. I am thankful to you for being so modest with me. But to tell you the truth. I am not. Trust me. I am shy."

"Innocent Mai. I know," he smiled moving forward. Ignoring the fact that Naru was giving Dean a death glare that could have sent him to kingdom come.

"Any guy is lucky. That's why I think we should hook up. I promise you to make you happy and love you for the rest of my life," he states with a small soft smile.

'Then why do I wish for Naru to say that to me?' I kept thinking as my mind keeps going to Naru.

"Thanks. But I am the wrong person to fall for. Trust me." I told him.

"Why because your boss controls you?" he snaps giving Naru an evil look. Squinting his eyes causing two lines to form in between his eyes.

"What? No.. Naru doesn't control me. He gives me free will," I told him.

"Then why are you always with him? I have seen the way you look at him. For God sake woman. He won't even give you a second thought." he spews out giving me an angry look that cause me to shiver at his sudden outburst.

"Why would you think Naru wouldn't give me a second look?" I asked wanted to know the reasons. To see if he thinks the same thoughts I did a long time ago.

"Because you won't measure up to him. He's a rich spoil, he want's something he will go for it. Not caring who gets in the way. He won't see you as an innocent woman that needs protection. He will see you as a utensil, that later on will throw away like garbage." his words hurt me.

"I see," I whispered feeling hot tears threaten to come out but Naru cleared his throat.

"May I cut in the conversation?" Naru asked arching up staring at Dean dead in the eyes.

"First of all. Don't talk to her as though I am not present. Two what the hell do you know how I feel?" he stated cocking his head to the side.

"I met your kind Noll. Just because you have look the money and the power doesn't mean you walk with those who are less fortunate than you." Dean spat.

"Dean," I snapped causing both males to look at me.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Have you even got to know Naru? He's not that bad. Actually he's very nice and very helpful. Yes he has a sarcastic side. A cold glance at the first sight. But if you pass all that he's a fair guy. That value people gifts of doing things. He makes you to do better." I whispered looking down on my hands.

"Naru isn't what he projects. He's like a child that just need to be taught that there's more to life.. He needs someone to love him and guide him." I whispered the last part feeling tears dripping down

"Don't give me that crap Mai. I can be better than him. I can be tender and very loving. I can even hear your conversations," Dean defended himself.

"Can you save me? Can you actually give everything up for me?" I asked glancing up at Dean.

"Give up everything for you? No, because you will live a better life," he tells me. He doesn't get it..

"Wrong answer.. Because there's no answer. No thinking it. You just do it with out hesitation. I won't stop you from liking me. Because is normal Dean. Everyone likes someone. But don't go and judge people without knowing them first. As for Naru. I know that he's not like you.. You're a very kind man. I appreciate you. I really do. From the few times we hanged out. But I am not interested. Not because of Naru. But because what I see is a friend. Nothing else." I stood gulping down.

Both males glance up at me with stern eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean. But I decline your feelings. I am not that woman you are looking for. Because." I stopped myself to say that I'm Naru wife.

"Because what Mai?" Dean challenge.

"Because she's my wife Dean," Naru spoke as my eyes widen at Naru confession. Dean glances at me then at Naru..

"What?" then his eyes narrow.

"You brainwashed her and you slept with her?" he stood grabbing Naru collar making Naru slight down.

"Dean. Stop it. I didn't sleep with him. Nor did he brainwash me. Its a long complicated story. But what he said is true. I'm his wife. We are married legally." I told him but in a low hiss voice so no one will hear. Since the people around the coffee house seem to stare at us.

"Why didn't Mrs. Davis didn't tell me. Why didn't you say anything? I don't do wives," his words cause me to pause.

"Do?" I whispered as he lets go of Naru.. Naru cleared his throat grasping his hands.

"Dean is a player Mai. He will sweet talk to any female and have them in bed in a few days. So you were planning to have Mai, play with her and then dump her weren't you Dean?" Naru glanced up at him.

"How the hell did you know?" he snaps at Naru.

"You're no better than me; it's not my business Dean. Do as you please. But with my wife. She's off limits. She's only mine. No other man in this world is allowed to touch her." Naru rose from his seat and stare at Dean dead in the eyes.

"I am not like you. I am truthful with my feelings. I don't play around." he hissed under his breath as Dean fisted his hands in pure anger.

"Sick bastard." he spat turning towards me.

"And you. Sleeping off with the boss and what's pretend to be pregnant to get what you want. That innocent act isn't going to work anymore." he snaps as he turns around and left. I blinked blankly at Dean.

"What just happen?" I asked confused..

"Sleep with my boss? Why would I sleep with my boss to get what I want? Naru what did he meant by that? You know that we haven't.. And um.. What possibly thing I want from you? I work to gain and study." I asked confused.

"Don't mind him. He's mad that's all." as we stood there a young woman with long braided red hair appear and place three cups on the table. I sat right down.

"**Thank you," **I told her as she nods and blushes as her eyes landed on Naru. I smiled at her.

"**Cute isn't he?" ** I asked her as she nods leaving placing the tray against her stomach. I smiled at her as Naru sat right back down.

"Since when you speak like that?" he asked grabbing his cup. He glanced down on his own cup and arched a brow but shrugs taking a sip. I giggled at him at his innocent movement.

I reached out and grasp his hand.

"I told you your mother taught me a lot during these five days.. I am a fast learner. You underestimate me." I smiled as he sips his cup. I wonder what flavor was that?

"Its tea.." he answered my thought question. I blinked at him confused at his words.

"Did you read my thoughts?"

"No but your stare says a lot."

I blushed snatching my hand away and grasp my own cup staring at it. Milk Coffee. Never had it. Might as taste it.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks as him glance up at the menu board next to the kitchen of the cafe.

"What do they have? I don't know how to read yet.."

"I'll order for the both of us," he whispered as he raised his hand up. The same red head chick came up to us and smiled at Naru then at me.

Naru order some food as the red head nods and wrote it down on her notepad. After she left I took a sip of my cup. I smiled liking the flavor.

"See it's not a date.. Sorry. I just felt bad for him." I told him.

"Bad nothing Mai. Don't accept a man's invitation to drink out. It's a date no matter what.. Hanging with friends is different," he scolded as he takes another sip of his cup.

"Wait.." as my eyes widen.

"What?" he asks.

"Were you jealous?" I asked to have a small hope seep in me.

"Jealous? No.. Mad yes." he added.

"That makes no sense Naru.. Why were you mad?" I asked him. Naru glance up at me and his cold eyes gave me the shivers.

"Mad because you accepted it. You should have said no."

"That's not being mad Naru. It's jealousy. I should know the feeling," I hissed a little as he shrugs his shoulder leaning back on the chair.

"Whatever Mai. And why would you be jealous?" he asks. I blinked blankly at him.

'Is he serious? Or playing with me?' I thought.

"I don't know Naru." I gave my heavy sarcasm.

"Then you shouldn't be jealous. I don't pay attention to the other woman.. After all they are annoying to me. Always giggling and flirting by flipping their hair. Is that suppose to lure the guy or make him run away?" he whispered moving forward.

"I thought you like the whole giggle and flip hair flirt type of thing." I asked moving forwards.

"Its annoying to me at least." I blinked.

"Then do tell me; for fun do you like to flirt with them?" I asked.

"I don't flirt Mai. You know that."

"Sure you don't Naru.. Sure you don't I have seen the way you use your looks to get what you want..That's called flirting,"

"No Mai. You said it yourself To get things I want I us my looks. But I don't flirt if I have no emotions behind it. No attention of nothing more to just get what I want when I'm in the line of work."

"Sure Naru.. Then please do tell me. How does the great Oliver flirts?" I snapped as he moves forward taking a hold of my eyes with his own. His coldness drops as I saw something in his eyes. Something that caused my heart to pound hard and my palms sweat. I gulped as he moves back and takes a sip of his tea.

"Like I said Mai. I don't flirt. But you will know if I'm flirting.." he smirks as he takes a sip of his tea. I blushed looking down on my hands.

"You're a jerk," I spat.

"So I have been told,"

"Stupid idiotic jerk," I whispered as I glance up Naru was watching me.

"At least you didn't call me a bastard. That's good," he smiles gently as my heart jumped at the sight. Crap he's more handsome with his smile.. Oh but he's having fun.

"You drive me nuts Naru." I hiss as the waitress came back with our food. She has placed the plate down as I stare at the food.

"Soup?" I asked him.

"Soup with crackers and broil chicken. Very good for a cold day like today," he points out as he grabs his spoon.

"Thank you," I whispered leaning forward and started to eat my eyes grew of how good it tasted.

"My father use to buy this when Gene and I were younger and came to get warmed up. I thought you may like it." he tells me as my heart warms up. Once again he opens up.. I capture his hand causing him to stop spinning his soup and glance up at me.

"Thank you for telling me something about your past. About your brother."

"You told me about your mother in the park. I thought it was fair," he shrugs as he takes a hold of my hand and run his thumb across my knuckles. I gulped but smiled brightly at him.

"Then enjoy," I told him not wanting to let go of his hand but I had to.

* * *

**Naru POV**

"That was very good," she tells me as she takes my hand walking down the street once again feeling the cold air brush against my face. Mai cheeks are turning red once again.

"It was," I agree smiling at myself from the simple gesture from it. It felt nice to just eat out with Mai alone together. Not bad.

"Its only nine in the nighttime. What else do you want to do?" she asked as she glances up at me.

"Go home," I told her.

"Oh come on. The night is young. And I have' t been able to be out as I would like to wait you. I don't know when is the next opportunity. And tomorrow we have a new case. So at least give me this night." she pleaded.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her. She taps her chin thinking hard.

"Ah," she snaps her fingers as she thought of something.

"I want to take one more picture." she jumps glancing up at me.

"More picture that sounds like fun," I said sarcastically as she puff her cheeks.

"Funny Naru. Very funny. Come one.. Please.." she jumped taking a hold of my arm. I glanced down at her.

"Fine," I gave up as she lets go and claps her hands.

"Give me your phone." she stretched out her hand. Taking out my cell phone I place it on her palm as she fussed over it.

"Say cheese," she smiles as she placed the phone up high and gets closer to me and clicks the button hearing the click sound.

She lowers the phone and glance at it. I glanced at it as well and it came out pretty good.

"I like the tree picture but either way. Print this one out. I want to put it in a frame." she tells me as we stopped to cross the street.

"Do as you wish Mai," I told her, and for the rest of the night Mai and I roam the streets just talking and just enjoying each other company.

Ooo

"Well apparently everyone went to sleep," Mai whispered as we closed the door in my bedroom.

I sat on the edge of my bed glancing at the floor as Mai came up to me and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I glance at her as I lean my arms on top of my legs.

"I don't know. Something is missing. This is too easy." I told her as she grabs my arm and lays her head on my arm.

"I feel the same. Too easy, that we return our sight. Too easy. The cases are becoming to sinister to even handle." she spat.

"Mai.." I turned towards her as she blinks at me.

"Yes?"

"Can we do that thing I told you to do. I think I need it." I whispered feeling myself a bit frustrated by it. Mai blushed but nods.

"Yeah.. Consider it as my late birthday present.. I know you want it if we switch bodies. But can we switch it up?" her lower her head.

"Switch it up?" I asked.

"Yes.. I want to try something," she blushed as she stood up..

"Remember I asked if not perverted and you answered me no," I nod slowly not liking where she's going with this.

She took in a big breath and takes off her shirt as my eyes narrow. Now with just a bra on her knees in front of me..

"Take off your shirt," she tells me. I felt my heart beats hard from her actions. Since when Mai is very courageous?

Taking off my shirt I was now bare in front of her. Still I ached from my surgery but the bandages were off. Mai gulped and signed.

"Stand," she whispered as she stood.. Standing up she wraps her arms around me placing her cheek on my torso.

"This is much better than what you asked me. This is to show you that I'm here with you. And that I am not dead and for me as well. I want just to feel your warmth.. I know this is not much. But for me is a lot." she whispered as I felt her warm body feel me. I wrap my arms around her press her more into me.

Then Mai glances up and kiss my lips gently.

"Sometimes a simple touch like this helps a lot Naru. But I think just touching our bare skins makes more of an impact than having clothes on. I want you to feel that what I mean is truth. I am just skin and bones and alive." she brushes my hair with a tender care.

I lower myself and kiss her.. I couldn't say anything. But I just kiss her to thank her. I have no idea why she's with me. She sees something different from what I see. And yet all the daring things she and I did was not lust behind it. What we did in the tub at the hospital wasn't lust. But a way to show each other that we accept each other. That there's more than anything in this world. If I just wanted her for just lust. I would have just gotten what I wanted and left her.

All her actions are powerful yet innocent and very alluring. She doesn't know what power she has over me.

As we kept kissing we slowly started to move towards the bed as I trace my lips down her jaw line.

"Hmm, Naru," Mai gasped out as she takes a hold my shoulder as I landed her down on the bed pinning her down still kissing her. I travel down her neck licking and tugging feeling her warm skin as I started to grow hot. She moans as I moved her bra down and cup her bare breast. She moans in pleasure but I stopped causing me to moan in frustration. As I place my forehead in her crook of her neck.

'Damn it,' I thought.

"Why did you stop?" she asked causing me to lift my head up.

'She wanted me to continue? I thought she wanted me to stop?' I thought as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"My chest hurts Mai. I am not well yet." I told her somewhat the truth as she lifted my head and kissed me once again.

"I forgot, sorry," she whispered as she moves a little and makes room for me. I flop next to her as we lay half naked on top of the bed.

"You know that I had a dream. About our next case," she flips the conversations as I glanced down at her.

"You didn't tell me,"

"I was being cooked alive. Gene was menacing and there was an English song. I can't remember it.."

"Cooked alive?"

"Inside of an oven. It was scary," she whispered taking a hold of my hand and starts to play with my fingers. I frowned glancing up at the ceiling.

"We'll figure that one out. My father hasn't given me reports on the whereabouts of the new case yet. So we have to see." I whispered.

"I forgot to ask. What happen too the book? That the witch had?" she asked moving her head to face me.

"It burned when I burned it. It became ashes," I told her as she lowers her hand and fixes her bra.

"Oh good.. Well now what do we do now?" she asks.

"Sleep. We have to get up early," I told her a I move up to get my pajamas ready. Mai stood in the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she moves her head to stare at me.

"Nothing Naru. Just thinking that's all," she moves up and smiled. But I knew she was lying.

"Let just enjoy today and have a blissful night," she whispered as she moves to go to the bathroom. I frowned crossing my arms.

"What are you hiding from me?" I mumbled to myself as I went in with her in the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : ) and for voting.. And The winner is Pirate and Beast.. So I will fuse them together..


	28. Chapter 28: Waxed

A Disclaimer: I Do** NOT** own Ghost Hunt at All:

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Waxed

**Mai POV**

I stare blankly at Mrs. Davis as we stood in front of old Castle that seems from ancient times. It was big and old. With a Church look top part. The walls seem particular.

"It's made out of Limestone," Naru spoke as I glance at him. He had his hands inside of his pockets as his pale cheeks seem to redden from the cold. I felt my own cheeks feel up with the cold. I moved a bit closer to him to see if I can get some heat.

"Are we going to sleep in there?" I asked Mrs. Davis. She glanced back at us and nods her head.

"Yes. We got permission from the owners. Since they decided to spend the holiday in the U.S.A. Reports has it that there's a child screams and the creepy thing is that there's mannequins all over the castle. The owners tried to get rid of them. But they will return back to their original state where they find them." Mrs. Davis explained as Madoka and Lin chatted on their own as the snow started to fall once again.

I bit my lower lip nervously.

'What if the demon is winning? This is too easy.. I am scared that Naru is still dying. And Gene hasn't even contacted me since the last dream.' I thought darkly feeling a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up Naru gave me a questionable stare.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just thinking that is creepy to sleep in a castle." I lied to him moving along. Naru kept quiet but I knew he didn't believe me. He questioned me last night when we were bathing together.

'How do I tell him that I'm worried sick that he might still be dying. Why do I feel like this thing is going to our ending? As though soon we will learn the truth that can cause our own lives?' I thought as we entered the castle.

"Welcome to the castle. Rooms are on the second floor. The gang will be here in an hour since Mr. Davis decided to pick them up himself." Madoka explains as she moves towards the living room. Which was huge. Bigger than Shio house.

"Wow," I whistled out looking around to see the old furniture all around. It was a sight. It has the feeling from back in the day.

"I know right. We just need a ballroom." Madoka glister with a shine of happiness as she takes Lin arm.

"You think that when we get married we can have our party in a place like this?" She asks Lin. Lin eyes narrow but cleared his throat.

"Whatever you wish," was his reply as he sat on the brown couch. I frowned at her words.

'I wish I had a wedding. Walking down the ail as Naru will wait for me. But that will never happen. Since we already had our wedding.' Frowning even more. Madoka glanced at me.

"Don't worry Mai. When you get married I make sure that you will have a good Cinderella kind of wedding," she smiled at me. Did she notice my sadness?

"It's okay. I was just admiring the house," I lied, as she glance at me with suspicious eyes.

"Sure.. I doubt Noll will mind." she shrugs glancing at him.

"Mind your own business," Naru hissed under his breath as I went up to him.

Then Madoka cleared her throat gathering our attentions. We both look down as she crosess her arms.

"About the book. We have been very busy. And soon you two are going to return back to Japan. I will make an appointment for next week."

"Thanks." I bowed down as Naru shrug his shoulders looking a little mad.

"Why don't we just look around," I told Naru in a low whisper so no one will hear us.

Naru didn't even nod just started to walk away towards the large stairs that went up towards the second floor. But it seems as the more we see the more Medieval it looks. Just needed the torture devices.

Naru kept very quiet as we reach the second floor. It stretched out with an elegant green carpet that match the color of the walls.

"Naru," I turned towards him as he arched a brow at me.

"Well. I was thinking," I told him.

"Thinking?" he mumbles under his breath as we kept walking down the hallway. I felt eerie for some odd reason. Naru seems to feel the same as he shivered a little. I went up to him and grabbed his arm. He glanced down at me.

"I was thinking that we should have some vacation next year. I think we deserve some time off." I told him to look up at Naru.

Naru doesn't answer as he stops his steps at the eight doors and open it. As we entered the room my whole body shivered at the creepiness of it.

"Mannequin?" I mumbled under my breath as I spotted different Mannequins spread all over the room wearing different clothing and just staring at us.

"That's just plain creepy. Did the old owner love mannequins. A fetish?" I asked Naru glancing up at him.

"Don't know," he answered turning back and closing the door behind us. I kept quiet as we continue to walk down.

As we kept walking an eerie feeling started to fill me. I felt as though we are being followed. I stopped causing Naru to step a bit forward. He glances at me as I turned my head.

"I feel as though someone is following us," I whispered as I watch no one at the end of the hallway.

"You felt that too." he mumbles under his breath as I glance up at him.

"What's wrong with you? Normally you be talking about the possibilities of the case? Since last night you have been very quiet," I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Just thinking that's all," he answers me. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his torso.

"I feel scared Naru. Every time we have some normal time something always happens. I am scared that something is going to happen. Is like the calm before the storm," I told him to look up at him feeling tears rolling down my cheeks.

"So that's what has you bothered," he admits as he captures my cheeks running his thumb wiping my tears away. I hiccuped and felt my heart jump from his gesture. Soft and caring.

"I am so scared." Last night when we went to sleep. I had Naru wrap his arms around me very tightly. To feel him next to me to make sure that he's alive and well. I hate being afraid.

Naru doesn't say anything just stares at me with a long look that seems to say more than anything.

I moved up and place a soft kiss on his lips but he places his hands on my side head and press his lips firmer against mines. Taking command. I moved with him as I close my eyes enjoying it. I truly love this man. I hope he can feel my love for him.

As we kept kissing we heard a clear of the throat causing us to stop.

"Well this was an unexpected surprise," Madoka voice rang out strong. We glance towards her voice to see her hands on her hips tapping her right feet as Lin stood there not caring. Not surprised.

"I have never seen Noll so passionate. What's going on," she growls moving towards us. I nervously rubbed the back of my head as Naru glanced at the two adults with no emotions no nothing behind his face.

"When were you planning to tell us that Mai is your girlfriend? Was this all a joke to us? To trick us?" she spat out as I arched a brow up.

"No.. Naru is not my boyfriend." I told her.

"Not a boyfriend? Then why the hell were you two snugging?" she arched a brow in frustration as Mrs. Davis appears from nowhere and stood next to Naru.

"What Mai is saying is true. They are not boyfriend or girlfriend," she stated.

"Then why is he taking advantage of our innocent Mai?" she asks. Naru rubs his temples in frustration.

"She's my wife. Happy, now leave us be," he snaps at Madoka.

Madoka is taken back as she glanced at both of us.

"What? Married? What the hell? And you guys didn't invite us to the wedding? Did you know about this Lin?" she snaps at poor Lin.

"Actually I had my suspicion that they were dating. But not this. I am shocked as you," he admits waving his hands.

"Explain why are you two married at such a young age," she scolded. Not even Mrs. Davis scolded us.

"We don't have to explain to you. We are married about four months. So let it be," Naru snaps as Madoka eyes widen.

"Four months. What the? And Mrs. Davis did you know?"

"Um after the second week of their wedding. Yes. I didn't scold them because Noll is a big boy now. And honestly. I wouldn't have it no other way. I honestly think that Mai is the best woman on his side. I can see that they love each other like no other. Heck they even sacrifice their own lives for each other. I have a feeling they won't stop loving each other after we are gone. I am thankful to God that he sends Mai to us." she tells Madoka.

"Well.. I'm sorry Madoka. It wasn't our fault.. It's a very long complicated story. But above all things. I do love Naru. And Naru has been very kind to me. He helped me a lot. And I hope I did to him. But these few months has its up and downs. But I won't change it for the world. Because we are growing and learning how to overcome it." I told her.

"Damn, I'm older and haven't been married yet. No fair," she whines as I cover my mouth to not laugh. But Mrs. Davis burst out laughing.

"I was married at age twenty-six. So yeah I get your feeling," she tells Madoka. Naru gave us all a weird look as well as Lin.

"It's a girl thing." I told the guys. Both nod as Madoka came up to me and gave me a soft hug.

"Congratulations Mai." as I hug her back we let go and she faced Naru.

"Make her happy. I know.. I know for sure you will make her cry because of your stupidity. But don't break her heart and stay with her. If you really love her don't play with her heart. Or I swear you will pay in my hands," she warns punching Naru in his arm making Naru hissed; taking a hold of his chest.

"Madoka. He still recuperating from his surgery. It's only been a whole week," I cried moving to his side.

"I didn't forget. It's just a small taste if he truly hurts you. It won't be nothing to that pain when I'm done with him," she warned him.

"I keep that in mind," he grumbles as he moves away heading into one of the bedrooms. I felt bad for him. I still felt bad for slapping him yesterday.

"Thank you Madoka. But don't worry. I can handle myself." I told her as she gave me an odd look.

"Just go to him. I know you want to," she tells me as she turns towards Lin.

"Where were we," she smiled causing Lin to narrow his eyes once again.

Mrs. Davis smiled as she went into one of the rooms. I shook my head and went where Naru went.

Closing the door behind me, I leaned my head against the door, breathing out.

"Naru," I gasped out, remembering that he got hurt. As I turned around the room, a simple room with one bed on the side. He was sitting on the edge of the bed taking a hold of his chest.

"She hit me too damn hard. I felt my heart jump out of me. I hate being this weak," he spat as I came to his side.

"Lay down," I told him. He gave me a side glance.

"Trust me," I told him once again. He gave me an odd look but nods either way. He leans back and I raised his shirt up after untangling it. I stare at his firm chest causing me to lick my lower lip. I was tempted to kiss his chest.

"Are you going to stare at my chest all day? Or do whatever you had planned originally," he snaps at me as I lower the shirt.

"Jerk." I hissed as I placed his shirt up and lay it flat on the top. Gently I started to rub his chest.

"Mama use to do this to me when I was younger, one time I hit my tummy very hard. Knocking the breath out of me. So she passes her hand over my tummy and kept all night. The next day I felt a bit better." I told him as I made a slow gentle motion. Naru glance down at me and arched a brow.

"I'm no kid," he whispered as I moved to his side noticing the bruises are dying down. The stitches still there on his right side above his ribs. I leaned down and place a simple gentle kiss on top of his chest.

"You don't need to be a kid Naru." I told him glancing up at him.

"You just need to feel that someone cares about your bruises." I told him.

"Why is it that every time you say something like that. Its sounds very cliché and very fantasy romance novels instead of reality?" he asks tilting his head to his right. I blushed glancing anywhere but him.

"I read a lot of fantasy romance.. And I always wanted a romance like in the books," I told him not looking up at him.

"Look at me," he orders but I shook my head, ignoring him.

"Mai," he hissed his command voice. I gulped turning my gaze at him.

"I am no romantic. Don't try to act as though we are in a story. It doesn't work like that in reality." he whispered. I felt bad. I shouldn't have told him. I should have kept to myself.

"I am sorry. But can't I just pretend? I finally get what the girls in the book feel for the man they love. Because I feel it too. And no. I don't confuse my feelings just because some book Naru. I have been reading novels way before I ever met you. And at the first glance I didn't fall for you. I hated you because you were a cocky bastard. But beside the point." I snapped at him.

"How do you know about the romance novels?" I asked him. His eyes turn a bit colder than the normal.

"I read some.. Gene uses to dare me. And I might say. I picked up a trick or two of somewhat to pleasure a woman. Better than porn.." he admits as my cheeks flare up.

"Porn? You watched porn?" I asked not believing it. Naru cleared his throat looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't but I am a guy and I have seen things Mai." he tells me, not sure how to feel about that. Then I clear my throat.

"Trick or two huh? To whom exactly Oliver?" I teased but still gave my scolding glare. He takes a hold of my cheek.

"To you.. Who else?" he replies knowing very well how to answer. I blushed but then giggled.

"I learn a few tricks as well. I read many romance novels. But I always wonder from the scenes. Have the authors experienced them with their own husbands or partner? Or did she just made it up in her mind?"

"I believe that some are experiencing with their partners," he concludes as he raised his arm towards me.

"Do you want to experience it too?" he asked noticing that his blue eyes turn very dark. I hiccuped moving away blushing madly.

"We are in a case Naru."

"Don't care," he tells me.

"There's ghosts. I don't want them to see," I told him as he starts to trace my back neck very feather like touch causing me to shiver as I closed my eyes.

"Let them see." he whispered as I felt his hot breath caressing my skin.

'Oh God. He's being sinful once again,' I thought to myself as he lifted up my shirt.

"I.." I gulped as I felt his hot mouth trace down my back as I grasp the edge of the bed trying to control myself.

"I what Mai?" he asks as use his other hand to touch my stomach but very gentle causing me to feel butterflies in my stomach. I gulped.

"I.. Naru!" gasped out having my breathing spike up as he traced up cupping my breast under my bra.  
The heat sensations started to form in my stomach once again. I wanted is to be bare and under him so bad.

"I.. Naru doesn't cut it Mai," he whispered as he kept messing with my back. I licked my now dry lips.

Naru moved his hand down between and grasping my leg between my thigh dangerously close to my one spot that he never touch before. But hell I want him there. But I had to maintain myself.

As he traced his palm up and down I groaned lifting my head up.

"Wh.. What are.. You do?" I gasped out each word as he stops kissing my back and then stops. He moves to the side and lowers my shirt and stood.

"We have a case come on," he went back to his normal self as though he wasn't affected.

"Huh?" I asked blushing worse.

"Case Mai, or did you forget?." he stated as he dully glances down at me still a bit fluster of what he did. Was he just messing around with me? What the?

"Then why did you do that?" I asked him to stand up to face him. Noticing a cabinet on the side. White and old.

"Last time I check. I have every right to do that.. And you didn't seem to mind," he stated with a cookie voice. I ignored him to no end.

"Idiotic jerk." I hissed as I paused as the eerie feeling crept into my spine. I felt as though someone was in the room with us. The temperature dropped.

"Naru," I felt my own voice tremble as he glanced down at me.

"What?"

"I feel as though we are not alone," I told him as my eyes landed on the old cabinet. As though I was drawn to it I started to walk towards it.

"Help me move this," I asked noticing that it was a bit heavy for me to move. It was quite big and heavy for me to move.

Naru doesn't say anything but do as I told him. Then I raised my hand up to stop him.

"Wait. I forgot that you're hurt. I get Lin," I told him but Naru shrugs his shoulders and still moved the dang thing, I gave him a dark look.

"Didn't I just told you..." but he stops me.

"It wasn't that heavy Mai. Why did you want this to be moved?" he asked as I rubbed my head in frustration.

"Sure Naru. And I don't know. I felt drawn to it." I told him as I leaned behind to stare at the wall in the floor. But nothing just a plain wall and floor.

"Strange I don't see anything," I told him as I glance back at Naru.

"Maybe it will turn out to be a big clue later on. Let's go before Madoka start to assume we are doing something that right now we should." he murmurs adjusting his jacket and shirt.

I nodded biting my lower lip as I blush at his comment as we headed out.. But I did miss the small boy that hid on the side of the Cabinet.

Ooo

"I missed you so much," Bou-san takes me to his arms and giving me a strong bear hug. I giggled patting his back.

"I missed you too.. How's everything?" I asked as he lets go and gave me a super smile.

"Well. Ayako and I are dating with no paranormal attachments. After we had two months of vacation. Thanks to Naru parents. Ayako couldn't enjoy it nor I since you two went missing. Mrs. Davis explained everything. Wow a fairy tale,"

I nod as we sat right back down on the living room couch. Naru was busy talking to his father as Ayako sat next to me.

"I missed you so much Mai. And please tell me my dear," her voice stretched out as she gave Naru a death glare across the room. Naru arched a brow at her odd comment.

"Why the heck didn't you tell us that you married Naru," she spat as I was taken back.

"Madoka," Naru hissed under his breath as we glance up at her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"It wasn't me. I swear," she waved her hands as Mr. Davis cleared his throat.

"That will be my doing. I apologize; It was slipping. I was talking to them and I slip out that Noll and his wife had a long good recovery. I got use to the idea of him married," Mr. Davis shrugs as Masako frowns at us.

"We didn't tell because it is a very complicated situation," I told them as John cleared his throat.

"I married them. And I will tell you that is not their fault but other forces of this world." he explains as he glances at me.

"It was a honor to marry them off at the oddest situation. But I see that they have been stronger than I ever seen them in these last three years."

"Are you mad? It was not our choice but.." Ayako just hugged me.

"I wish you would have told us but either way just be happy. And a warning to Naru.." but Madoka cleared her throat.

"Done that, so join the club," she smiled wickedly at Ayako.

Masako bows.

"Congratulations. No wonder Naru declines my offer. Mr. Davis said that you were married about four months. So I apologize.." but I stood going up to her.

"Don't. You had every right because back then we were just sketchy with it. But don't; I am not mad nor nothing. You will find a good man." I smiled.

She shakes her head still I saw a pain cross her eyes. I wanted to hug her.

Bou-san made a huff sound as we all turn eyes to him.

"I can't believe it." he tells us as he glance up at Naru.

"I am counting on you Naru to make her a happy woman. I don't expect to be the perfect couple. But treat her nice alright." Naru shakes his head at Bou-san.

I felt a warmth seep in my heart as everyone gave us their thumbs up on our marriage.

"Thank you all," I bowed down staring at everyone with loving eyes. They all smiled at me as Yasu cleared his throat.

As he leans against the patted wall on our right.

"So Naru. Like the night loving? Right being with a woman is very tender and..." but Yasu is cut off as Madoka slump his head down as my cheeks blasted up into a red crimson color.

"We haven't done anything," I blurted out but covered my mouth. Damn.

"What you two been married for four months now. And no touchy touchy?" Yasu asked as he lifted his head up rubbing his now bump head.

"Wait. You and Naru haven't.." Ayako asked as my cheeks kept getting redder.

"Do you really want to know about our privacy.. Then fine. No. We haven't done anything. Since we got married first we are trying to act as normal as possible. We did manage to skip the whole boyfriend and girlfriend part." Naru hissed out as he gave everyone a dark look.

"So you are saying that you two are still virgins and married. Damn Naru. I would have just taken Mai on the same night of the marriage. You are missing something very good," Yasu spat as my face kept getting red. And Mrs. Davis and Mr. Davis is looking at us with wide eyes as I lower my head.

"Why did you said that," I hissed at Naru as he moved towards me.

"They wanted to know. So I let them. And for your information Yasu.. It's none of your business of what I do with Mai. We are taking it slow. So next time keep your mouth shut. Let just set up the cameras." Naru spat as Mrs. Davis cleared her throat.

"I think is their privacy what they do. So let it be. After all they have the rest of their lives. And I am no hurry to have grandchildren yet. Since Naru and Mai are still children themselves. They have to mature more. So honey, take all the time to make love to your wife," she moves up to Naru and pats his shoulder as I moan in embarrassed about what just happen.

"Can this get into embarrassing?" I whimpered out as Ayako cleared her throat.

"So who wants to bet that they won't go less than three months before they actually do it?" Yasu stood as I flop down.

"I guess I was wrong.." I rub the back of my head as Bou-san stood.

"I give them about four weeks," He stated as Naru turns his step and headed out...I just hid my face following him out.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing," I spat as I glanced up at him.

"Naru why did you answer them. They shouldn't care what we do.. Is our business not there's" I wined stomping my feet. Naru glanced down at me.

"They would have kept bothering me. So I gave them a straight answer. What are you ashamed that we haven't done anything?" he spat as I stop in my tracks glancing up at him.

"Really Naru.. Really? Is nothing to be ashamed to still not do anything. Is my choice not no ones else. I respect myself for that. Do I have to sleep with you to prove something to them? No. So stop assuming stupidity,"

"That's the answer I was hoping for. Good to hear," he states as he opens the door to head down the van. But as he did a cold chill ran down my spine. I stop in the middle of the door and turn my head to stare at the hallway.

"I keep feeling as though someone is watching us." I told Naru as he stops in his tracks looking up at me.

"Let just take things in." he tells me as I nodded.. But behind me as I went down the boy stood at the entrance looking down at me.

"Papa," he whispered as he disappears into the wind.

Ooo

"Well nothing so far. What year was this castle was made?" I asked Mr. Davis as I turn towards him snapping my eyes away from the monitors that evening.

"1739, there was a family called the Abbots, they were very rich people that made this castle to show off their money. They had a son. About twelve. It said that he was a very lazy boy.. But love to show off his money to the younger kids. But he died mysteriously," Mr. Davis explains, as he glance up from his file.

"Oh that is sad," I whispered as I glanced up at the monitors watching the gang in pairs in each room looking around. As Naru and Lin chatted among themselves in the room that we were earlier. Naru was expecting the cabinet he moved.

"Then what about the Mannequins upstairs," I asked, moving my head towards one of the monitors that faced the mannequins.

"They use to belong to the previous owners of this castle. I don't really know since I went to ask they decline to have an interview with us." he explains.

I leaned my hand against my palm watching everyone do their job. I felt bored. Why would Naru ask me to stay here?

As I roam around the rooms I tilted my head towards the Mannequins room. One of the mannequins seem to move. It was facing the window.. I stood.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom," I lied to Mr. Davis. He glances up at me but nods. As I bow I rushed my steps towards the room on the second floor and made it to the Mannequin room.

Opening it the mannequin was facing to the door. I shivered from the creepiness.

"Hello?" I asked around. I felt the temperature drop.

"Papa," I heard a boy echoed down at me. I took a step back to open the door. But the door seems to be locked. I turned and start to jiggle the knob.

"Hello," I banged on the door.

"Please someone let me out!" I begged pounding into the door. I heard a cry behind me. Turning around my eyes widen as the mannequins were all facing me staring at me with bleak eyes.

"You won't take papa away," the boy stated as I felt my heart jump painfully.

"You shall be next.." the boy voice seems to turn dark as I prepare to do the nine cuts but before I could do anything I felt a heavy pressure as though my breathing turns harder.. I felt my heart beating harder than the normal.

"I want papa. And I won't have you intruded." I felt a burning sensation creeping in my legs. I glanced down and my eyes widen. I was turning into wax like the mannequins.

"Stop it," I pleaded tears running down my eyes.

"No," the child spat as I felt the door open. I turn my body with difficulties as Naru glanced at me with wide eyes.

"Lin," he orders as I reach out my hand out feeling the hot wax almost covering all over me.

"Na.." I cut off as I feel the whole wax covering me completely.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I watch in horror as Mai turns into a mannequin in front of my eyes as she stood there with a lifted arm with a horror face. I felt my heart jump painfully.

"Lin," I hissed as I turned towards him.

"It was too late. What ever presents were here is gone." he tells me as I shake my head.

I went up to Mai and absorbed her with my own eyes; feeling guilty. I can't believe this.

I wrap my arm around her waist and picked her up. Luckily she didn't weigh as much. So I took her downstairs towards the base.

Placing her in the middle of the room my father glanced up with a titled look.

"Why did.." but he paused as he stood staring at Mai.

"Is that Mai?" he asked as I gave my father a dark look.

"I told you to keep an eye on her," I snapped as my father glance at me.

"She said she had to use the bathroom. I.." But I pitched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"I will try to find a way to get her free. I will find Madoka," Lin suggested as he went upstairs. My father grasps my shoulder.

"I'm sorry son," he whispered as he went back to his files.

"I'll try to dig out more information out." he whispered as I glanced at the Mai wax figure.

"I hope you can breath," I whispered as a piercing yell echoed down the monitors. My father stood and stare at one of the monitors.

"Ms. Hara," he points out as I moved towards the monitor. My eyes narrow as she stood still made out of wax while Ayako is shaking in pure fear.

I took out the walkie talkie.

"Father Brown brings Ms. Hara down stairs. This case has become more than we expected." I order as I glanced back at Mai. In doing so a small child around twelve stood next to Mai holding onto her waist.

He wears old fashion brown clothes a blue kind of clothes with a round cap.

"Papa. No woman will have you. You are mine," he hissed out as he disappears. I stare at the scenario as a headache formed.

"I wonder if there's any case that nothing can actually happen," I hissed under my breath as John brought Masako down.

"Place her next to Mai." I order. He did and glance at me.

"What do you think happened?" John asked.

"I don't know. But I am getting to the bottom of this," I hissed as I glanced at the two girls. Noticing a tear roll down on the Mai wax cheek; giving me hope that there's a way to save her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy Curse Hearts. That is my next project after this story.


	29. Chapter 29: Trust Me

A Disclaimer: I do** NOT** own Ghost Hunt

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Trust Me

**Mai POV **

I watch in agony as everyone in our group stare at me. I felt myself stiff unable to move nor breath. But I wonder how am I alive?

"One day has already passed," I heard Bou-san say but muffled. Muffled words that come out of his lips.

A day passed? It seems longer than the normal.

"The only activity that took place was in that creepy room with the Mannequins," he started turning his gaze towards his back to Mr. Davis, which sat in front of the monitors staring blankly at the monitors.

"If Ms. Hara and Mai have been turned into wax, why hasn't Ayako? Explain that to me?" Bou-san asked someone in his right. Watching his head turn towards his right. I had no idea whom he's talking to.

"Don't know Hosho, my assistant is waxed as well as Ms. Hara is as well. The only thing I can blame it on is the ghost child that I saw yesterday," I heard Naru voice. My heart jumped painfully.

"Has the report of the child came out?" I heard Ayako asks from somewhere in the room. Mr. Davis stood and came up to me. His eyes searching everywhere around me. I felt uncomfortable about it.

"Son, come here," he said, while he touches the flick of my head. I wanted to cringe a little; it felt a bit weird out.

"What is it?" Naru asked as he stood in front of him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. I felt useless. I shouldn't have gone after that kid.

"Look at this," he tells him. Naru moves forwards and touches the same place that his father touched and my whole body tingled a little. I wanted to move so bad.

"Hair, real hair," Naru whispered as he lets go and move towards my side.

"Ms. Hara as well." he murmurs under his breath as he came back to my side. His blue cold eyes searching around. He grasps my hand and I felt his warmth. His warm hand running through me. Won't I give to just wrap my arms around him.

"Maybe is wearing off," Mr. Davis suggested as he moves away from me. I felt Naru wrap his arm around my waist.

"Hosho, bring Ms. Hara," he orders as he lifts me up. It felt weird. As though I was a statue, but I felt Naru gentleness.

As the scenery changed, I saw the stairs. Going up, Naru lead me towards the Mannequin room. Opening the door, he gently set me down, as I watch as Bou-san placed Masako down facing me.

"What did you bring them here?" he asked as Naru moves away from me, hearing something raddled behind me; then I gasp. I gasp for air. Falling into my knees, Masako did the same.

"Mai? Masako?" Bou-san voice wonder with glory as he bends down to attend Masako. Naru knees down to my level and smooth my bangs away from my eyes.

I didn't hesitate and wrap my arms around Naru neck, burying my head in the crook of his neck. Feeling his warmth, his scent fills me.

"I thought I was going to die," I cried out. He awkwardly lets go of me, and helps me to stand, but I stumble down with the lack of energy.

"My muscles feel like noodles," I whined, watching as Bou-san helps Masako up. Wrapping his arms around her.

Naru didn't even do that. He just let me sit down as he straightens up. I frowned at his sudden action. What's wrong with him?

"How did you know?" Bou-san asked looking at us. Naru capture his chin in deep thought.

"Let's go," he whispered ignoring him, as he rushed his steps towards the door, but then stops turning around.

"Sorry, but either can't leave until further notice. Hosho comes with me, and lock the door," Naru cold voice can be heard. Just when we first met. My heart jumped painfully at his sudden actions.

"Naru?" I felt tears burning in the corner of my eye. Didn't we just talk about his behavior a few days ago? Or did he completely ignore me?

I crawled up to Masako, wrapping my arms around her. She looks so pale and weak.

"Is going to be alright," I told her. She glanced up at me and wraps her arms around me afraid. I felt her body trembling.

"Come on Naru. Don't you see both are freaking out." Bou-san spat as I turned to see both males staring at us.

"Do as I say," was all Naru said as Bou-san expression turn deadly.

"She's your wife Naru. For a reason you marry her, I accepted it. But is this any way to show her that you love her? Or don't you?" he growls, Naru blankly stares at him, then lowers his gaze at me.

Something in his eyes seems a bit off. But nothing bad I think.

"Think as you may," was all he said, opening the door. Hosho hesitated on what to do.

"I'm sorry," he bows at us, then leaves hearing the door lock. I felt my heart tighten at Naru sudden actions. Masako glanced up at me.

"What's wrong with your husband?" she spat moving away from me, noticing anger cross her eyes. I stood a bit wobbly and headed towards the door.

"I am going to kill him," I snapped pounding the door.

"You are a dead man Naru," I argued within me, feeling a bit betrayed by his actions. What is he up to? What is his problem? Why did he do this to us?

So many question yet no answer. I just hope that Naru will have some good explanation after this.

"Please open the door," I begged feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"Mai, give up." Masako told me, to take a grip on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. I turned around and went towards the camera. Which stood next to the window on the left. I zoomed in.

"Oliver Davis, You will pay big time," I argue, feeling betrayed by his actions. What does he gain from locking us here?

I moved away from the camera turning around. All the mannequins were facing me, as Masako moves next to me.

"There's a child," Masako voice seems to grow colder from the sudden words.

"Do you see him?" I asked her, to move my head around, trying to find a way out. I didn't like this, not one bit.

"No, but I feel it. It's like is toying with us." she whispered, taking a hold of my arm. I signed, then I felt Masako go stiff.

"**Papa did good,"** I heard a child's voice. The same child that turned me into a freaking wax thing.

"What do you want with us?" I asked moving Masako behind me.

"**I want is papa,"**he said as he appears in front of us. I felt my heart launch big time from the sight of the little boy.

He was missing a leg, but still balances himself with his other leg. For a reason my heart clenched from the sight.

"Papa, who's papa?" I asked in Japanese, apparently he could understand. He titled his head up, showing his pale black eyes then disappears. I groaned, dropping into my knees, feeling weak all of the sudden.

Masako sits next to me running her hands through her short black hair.

"Think, Mai. Why would Naru let us be stuck here? He might have discovered something.." she started as I glanced towards her.

"Something? Yeah he guess how to return us back to normal. But why the hell does he want to lock us up here?" I groaned, covering my face.

"Here I thought you would be happy being married to him," she spat with venom in her voice as I lower my hand down.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"You been in love with him since forever now, why does he keeps treating you as though your his assistant? I thought it would change?" she asked as I frowned.

"It hasn't changed Masako. He still treats me as though I am nothing. He's hard to work with. Sure we have our moments, which I won't change. But.. He's Naru. The cold hard hearted bastard that won't feel my feelings towards him." I felt more tears run down my eyes.

"He changed a lot Mai," Masako started.

"Ha, sure he did," I argue.

"He did. He's a bit more open, and not as cold as he use to be. Every time he stares at you, his expression softness, and he has that stare that you see in movies or read in books. A man in love. He dropped his guard so much. I envy you two," she whispered.

I moved towards her.

"Is not something to gloat about Masako. Don't worry you will find your own half. Just give it time. And I promise you that it won't be as complicated as my relationship," I told her.

"Oh I know that." she tells me as I felt a sweat drop from her statement.

"Has he told you that he loves you?" she surprises me with her sudden words. I frowned at her nodding my head.

"No. I feel it, but he hasn't. Sometimes... Sometimes I feel as though he doesn't. He pays more attention to his work than me. I hate it.. I hate loving a man like that." I admit as Masako eyes widen at my sudden words.

"You hate loving Naru?"

"Yes but no at the same time. I told him before. He is a small child that can't comprehend the simple fact that I am his partner. That I will be there for him. Even though right now we are learning to live together as one, is something to get use to." I told her.

"Wow, I wouldn't have lasted with him for four months, if he treated me that way. Actually now that I think of it." she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, actually is not that bad to live with him. He's actually very kind. He cares, and cooks very well. Take good care of me and actually listens to me at certain points. Even if he doesn't speak as much. I like to feel his hugs. And I like his kisses." I blushed, as I wiped my cheek.

"Right. What I can remember Naru haven't kissed anyone before. I tried once, but he flat out rejected me." Masako tells me.

"Our first kiss was after John married us. He literally left me breathless." I told her.

"Oh, and yet you two haven't done?" she asked, my blush deepens.

"No. I don't want to. I mean I do. But.. I think I am not ready for it. I still have lots to learn. He as well. So we are taking it really slow. These four months we skip a lot of days Masako. You will be amazed what hell we had to go through. We have the rest of our lives to do that. But since we are still young, I think is better like this. Naru still has issues, as I do." I told her.

"But you do?" she questioned me.

"I do." I agree, lifting my knees up, placing my head on top of my knees.

"Don't let anyone get in your mind, forcing you Mai. I think is a big step. Just go with the pace you are most comfortable. If Naru has been respectful of it, that means that he as well is not ready. He might not tell you, but she respects you too much to force anything on you." I arched a brow at her odd comment.

"Don't tell me you..?" I gasped as she shakes her head.

"No, I am like you Mai. But I have been pressured by it. Is not fun, but I just ignore it, like you. I want true love as well." I gulped heavily and wrap my arms around her, soothing her back.

"Keep that up Masako. I know you will find someone that will love you as much and respect your wishes," I told her. Masako sadly smiled at me.

"Thanks," she whispered, as I laugh a teary laugh.

"Who knew that we will bond like this," I told her as we move our head towards the camera. My eyes widen, noticing the speaker on.

"Wait.." I stood heading into the camera.

"Don't tell me that..." I groaned as I glance at Masako.

"They heard everything we just said." I blushed groaning in embarrassment..

* * *

**Naru POV**

I stood there watching both girls, luckily no one hear the conversation since I place the headphones on. I.. I know how Mai felt but not like that..

I felt guilty, for locking them there. But my suspicions were right. Now to find a way to permanently break this whatever you want to call it, and send this child to the other world.

"So that's why you lock them there," Ayako came next to me, crossing her arms, as John sat next to me, feeling a bit anxious about my actions.

"Yes," I told them, lowering the headphones down to face them.

After Bou-san locked the door, and locking them inside with the key, we headed downstairs, Bou-san was fuming.

He told everyone what I have just done, making them all mad at me, including my parents. But I explain that the only way to get them back to normal is to lock them inside the room. Since that's what Gene told me this morning.

"So if we take them out of the room, they will return back to mannequins, but what gave it away. What made you realize that they can turn back to human?"

"The activity from last night, look," I told them somewhat the truth, as I moved forward and rewind one of the monitors, showing the last night clip.

John and Ayako moved forward to see the tape, and their eyes widen in pure shock.

"They are souls, lost souls," Ayako couldn't believe it. I shook my head, crossing my arms in front of my torso.

"Odd. Last night, I just heard tussling, but not that." Bou-san came behind us as Yasu leaned forward watching the clip.

In the clip itself, instead of watching some mannequins move, you see a real life ghost moving about, trying to escape the room. They look desperate, agony crosses their features.

"So, what does this room have that makes them like that?" Yasu asked as I glance up at him.

"Figure it out," I told him as I stood.

"I will be back," I told them. Stuffing my hands inside of my pockets, I started to head up towards the second floor. Feeling my heart ache a little. I hated leaving Mai like that, but if I take her out or show any type of feeling towards her. I don't know what that child could do to her, or Masako.

Reaching the door that Mai and Masako are trapped in. I took out the keys from my pockets and opened the door. Mai and Masako turned from their sitting position to stare at me.

"Naru," Masako spat, as Mai lowered her head, not staring at me.

"I want to try something," I told them, as I moved to the side.

"Ms. Hara, you may step outside," I wanted to try a little experiment. Not wanted to get Mai hurt. Mai glanced up at Masako, noticing fear cross her chocolate eyes.

"Why?" she asks.

"Do as I say Ms. Hara. I promise you no harm will be done to you," I fib a bit, hoping for the best.

"Fine," Masako spat, as Mai stood grasping her hand. She wraps her arms around Masako and whispered something in her ear.

"Alright," Masako whispered as she moves away and walks pass me. I fist my hands, as she steps outside. And... Nothing. No child nor wax covering her. Masako turns towards me.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Go downstairs and get something to eat and do whatever you have to do." I order.

"What about Mai?" she asked, glancing at her.

"She's my wife Ms. Hara. I will deal with her on my own," and with that, I closed the door. Slowly. I moved my way towards the camera moving it a bit to face the center room. (Turning off the speaker,)

"What's wrong with you?" Mai spat, as I grasp her arm, moving her away from the camera, taking her toward the corner of the room. Knowing very well that no one can see us.

Mai glanced up at me with teary eyes,

"Why have you just left us here? Why did you do that?" she demanded, punching my shoulder slightly. Without energy. I frowned at her sudden outburst. I knew she will react like this.

"Here," I whispered, as I took something out of my right pocket and took her hand. Placing it in her hand, Mai glanced down at it.

"An energy bar?" she whispered.

"You haven't eaten for a whole day Mai," I told her. She kept glancing at the bar, noticing her tears hitting the wrapper itself.

"Sometimes you act bipolar," she whispered, glancing up at me.

"I want to use the bathroom," she admits,

"You can't leave this room, not yet anyway," I told her. She frowns, opening the energy bar and took a tearful bite out of it. Swallowing, I felt my heart jump painfully from the sight.

"I heard everyone Naru. I saw everyone," she tells me.

"Did you have any type of vision or anything?" I asked her.

"No," she kept eating the bar. I felt unease.

"Why do we keep getting this? What the hell did we do? Is our love prohibitive to have a normal relationship?" her voice turns sorrow.

"It comes with the job Mai," I told her. She glanced up at me.

"Don't get me wrong, I love this job, because I have a family now, but if it comes down to having a peaceful life or this. I rather.." she paused at her sentence and her shoulders started to shake.

"I don't know. We can never have a normal day, without a ghost or someone in the middle trying to mess something up with us."

"But we always come through Mai. We always end up together no matter what happens." I told her sounding so cliché.

"I know, if this wasn't love, then tell what the hell it is? Cause if we didn't love each other, I doubt we could have lasted as long as we did, but will our lives in the future continue to be like this?" she asked.

"I am not a future teller to see into the future Mai, but I know as long we have each other, we can overcome anything." is Mai is rubbing into me? This should be Mai lines, not mines. I think we are rubbing each other characteristics. Wow.

"I'm rubbing into you," she smiled, as she crumples the paper, and place it in her pockets. Then she takes my hand.

"Apparently I am rubbing into you as well," I whispered. She tilts her head to the side, but then her eyes widen a little.

"I will try to dream, to get more information out of this boy," she tells me.

I wrap my arms around her, pinning her against me the sudden urge hit me hard.

"What?" Mai seems confused from my sudden actions. My heart felt at ease once again. I couldn't even sleep last night.

I felt Mai wrap her arms around me, burying her cheek on my chest.

"Why did you act like that?" I heard the desperation in her tone. I gulped a bit, separating from her, as my eyes trace her.

"You can't leave this room," I told her once again, but this time she really reacted towards my words. I knew that the first time around, she didn't progress my words.

"What?" she asks.

"I will explain later. Just trust me Mai." I whispered, as I started to trace her hair with my fingers.

Tenderly looking at her. Dropping every guard I have. Only she can do that to me. She seems to be thinking about something before cupping my cheek.

"I trust you Naru. Don't ever think I don't. But it hurts how you acted towards me not so long ago." I kept quiet.

"I thought I was going to die. I couldn't breath or anything. I watch everyone but I couldn't.." she started to cry.

"I know," I told her. Knowing very well what she went through. Reaching out, Mai tiptoed and kiss my lips softly. Tasting her tears, letting go, she bit her lower lip.

"Then what do we do?" she asked me. I lower myself down towards the ground, leaning against the wall, lifting a leg up. Then I take Mai arm, surprising her. I moved her forward and placed her between my legs, and wrap my arms around her, pinning her back against my chest.

I can tell she was blushing. She blushes too easily.

"We wait, and just dream Mai" I told her, as she leans her head against my shoulder glancing up at the ceiling.

"Why are you holding me like this? Is not what you do," she tells me, as I place my chin on her shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Can I just have some time alone with my own wife?" I ask.

"Second time Naru. But we are in a case. I want this when there's no ghost involved," she whispered, wrapping her hand against mines.

"Ghost will always surround us Mai. No matter what we do. What do you think my parents do when they are alone? In a case or not," I question her.

"I don't know, nor do I care. Is their business," she mumbles, as she tightens her grip on me. I kept quiet enjoying her.

"Then why? were you mean to me?" she asked me.

"I have my reasons Mai." I told her.

"You always have," she murmurs, as she moves, opening my eyes, she is staring at me with wonder in her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"What does that boy wants from us? Why turn us to them," she points out at the mannequins.

"Tell me Mai, what was the song that you heard in your dream?" I asked. She frowns this time and touch her chin.

"What I can gather, sheep? Blue boy or something like that. A cow," she said, squinted her eyes together trying to figure it out.

"Its little blue boy, an old nursery rhyme. Odd though. You said there's a man that trapped you in an oven, but so far we got a small child." I told her.

"I don't know, anything is possible. From everything we have been through." she tells me. I nod in agreement.

"Then why was Gene in wax, just like me? That makes no sense," she tells me.

I shrug my shoulders, while she wraps her arms around me, placing her head in the crook of my neck, as I wrap my arms around her, placing my legs up, trapping her.

"I missed you.." she yawns, knowing very well that she's drifting to sleep.

"Just dream Mai," I told her, feeling her body becoming lighter and lighter. She wraps her arms around me and snuggle deeper into me. I felt my heart jump, as I leaned more into the wall.

"Just keep an eye on me," she whispered, as she finally drifted into sleep. I glanced down at her sleeping form and frowned at her.

"Sorry," I told her, kissing her forehead, as I moved her away from me, and placed her gently on the ground.

"I can't," I whispered, feeling my heart jump painfully.

Standing up, I turned around.

"I did what you ask me," I cross my arms, feeling rage building even more.

"Good, now if you don't want your wife dead, go and start digging," a deep dark voice echoed down the room. I frowned, giving Mai one last look.

"Sorry Mai, I'm doing this to save you," I whispered, as I headed out.

* * *

**Mai POV**

_I felt my body burning, once again I couldn't get out of the stupid oven. _

"_Please help me!" I begged, knocking at the door. But no use. The elder man came into view, making me move back from the sudden fright. _

"_I just want to make you beautiful my little manikin," he mumbles behind the glass, tapping it a little. I felt my heart jump painfully. _

"_Wake me up," I begged, this time I use my leg to try to break the glass, but no use. _

"_Gene!" I screamed, as the hot fire started to really burn me. Then it stopped. Everything stopped, and the oven door opens._

_Gene appears in front of me, taking my hand he lets me off the oven, I wrap my arms around him as soon as I touch the ground. _

"_Thank you so much," I cried in relief, as I glanced up. Gene still in wax form. _

"_Mai, you have to wake up." he tells me. I blinked blankly at him from his sudden words,_

"_Alright, but I have to figure how to get this case to end," I told him. Gene moves away from and points at his right. _

_Somehow we were now in the Mannequin room. I saw myself sleeping in the corner of the room, as the camera faced the center of the room. The mannequins faced me, but no Naru. _

"_Where's Naru?" I asked, having my heart jump painfully. I didn't like this feeling at all. _

_Gene kept quiet for a few staring at me. Then he moves towards the window. I follow him, and moved looked outside. _

_I found Naru digging? Near an old boulder, which looks oddly familiar. I glance up at Gene. _

"_What's this about?" I asked Gene. Gene glanced down at me, and frowns. _

"_Save him before he dies," was all he said, making my eyes widen at his sudden words. He disappears into nothing, and I felt myself being pulled back. _

I jolted out of my slumber, and I moved forward, only to bump into someone. I groaned rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry," I whispered, only to find Naru sitting down, giving me his normal icy stare, as he has his right leg lifted up.

"Naru?" I asked confused. He reached out and tucked a loose hair behind my ear.

"What did you dream?" he asked. Noticing that he seems a bit off.

I moved back from his touch, standing up, I ignored him, and went to the window, to see no one in sight. I turned back towards Naru. He was now up, facing me.

"What did you do?" I growled, feeling betrayed once again.

"What did I do? Nothing Mai. I watch over you like you ask, that's all," he tells me. I took a step back, feeling my own heart beating hard. Something was not right. Something is wrong.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He blinks blankly at me.

"Who am I? I am your boss Mai. Don't tell me you.. I like teas, and I married you four months ago. And we have a hell of a ride since we hooked up," he whispered, as he cross his arms in front of his torso.

Something was not right. I feel it in my bones, every part knew this.

"What's wrong, what did you dream? What did you dream to doupt me?" he asked moving forward. I moved back.

"You.." I started, but he moves swiftly and captures my arm, pinning me against him.

"We will end this soon, I'm going to get Father Brown and Hosho," he whispered, as he kiss my cheek. I glance up at him.

"Can I leave the room?" I asked, still not trusting Naru. I know every part of my being something is wrong with him. I just don't know what. I had to play along with it.

"You may," he tells me, as I moved away from him. I swiftly move towards the room, feeling my own bladder painfully hit me. But I ignored it. I had to get to the others.

"Mai?" Naru asked, as he comes behind me. I gulped, opening the door, and then I sprinted down the stairs. Naru right behind my tail.

Reaching the first floor, everyone stops their chatting and glance up at me.

"Mai!" everyone said at the same time. I felt my heart jump painfully.

"Guys," I smiled, but then rushed out towards the outside.

"Mai, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Naru yell, as I sprinted even faster, turning it into a full blown run.

As I reach towards the bolder, my eyes widen, as I went around it, to see a gaping hole.

Huffing out, I turned towards Naru, which he was staring at me and the hole with somewhat not impress eyes.

"How.." I gasped out.

"I can explain Mai," he tells me as I glanced down at the hole. I saw are human remains. Bones that look of a child.

"Were you going to tell the police?" I asked him, as Naru glance up at the house.

"Eventually," he tells me. Once again, I felt as though Naru revolted back to his old self. To when we were younger. When he had no trust in me. Or us in the matter of fact. I felt tears running down my eyes.

"You.. You lied to me to get this," I snapped at him.

"No Mai. If I didn't do it, that stupid ghost would have left you as a mannequin for the rest of your life." he barks out.

"You could have told me this Naru. You just placed yourself in danger," I argue, remembering Gene words. I still didn't get it as I should but still.

"Then what Mai? Stop me? I know you too damn well. I had to.." but I shut him up, as I run up to him and push his shoulders in frustration.

"No, don't do this again Naru. Don't you damn dare. I am your wife. You should have told me. This is the damn ghost play. He wanted this for us. To separate. What did you gain just finding the bones of the child. What the hell did he told you to get you back to your old self."

"I told you already," he spat, but I growled,

"I heard you Naru, but that doesn't justify what you did. You lie to me. You kept this under wraps. You should have told me. I feel as though we are turning back time, as when we were younger. What the hell did I do? Tell me. Didn't we just had a conversation?" I spat.

"I did what it had to be done Mai."he simply said, causing me to growl even more. Dammit.

"What had to be done? Just like you damn,"

"You should have trusted me more Naru. Don't you dare come next to me," I said, hurting. I was hurting from the fact that he lied to me. That he risked his own damn life for me. Just like last time.

"I told you before, that I wouldn't scold you because I did the same. But this time I won't let it sly. That man is dangerous Naru. He want's the child, but not to reunite with him." I hissed out.

"Then tell me, if you were in my shoes Mai. Would you just do nothing to get me back?" he dangerously moves forward, noticing anger cross his blue eyes.

"Don't you dare, you damn know well that I would. But I wouldn't lie to you Naru. I.." I was gasping, grasping my chest.

"Exactly Mai. You would have lied to me as well. I didn't do it to hurt you Mai, but to protect you." he tells me, as I glance up at him.

"It still hurts, every time you have to lie to me Naru. Gene said that your life was in danger. I can't lose you. I thought I already did not so long ago. I know the feeling of loosing you, Naru," I gasped out.

Naru didn't say anything, just stares at me blankly.

"Danger?" he whispered, as I run into his embrace, couldn't deny him anymore. Crying hard.

"What did you do?" I asked, as I glance up at him.

"I gave him what he wanted, and freed you," he tells me, but as before something seems off from him.

"What did you gave him, besides the kid?" I asked, moving away from him. I felt my heart stumble hard from the sudden nervousness that seem to seep into my blood. Naru is a smart man. He could have added something into the deal to set me free.

"Nothing, just the child,"

"Stop lying to me Naru," I growled.

"I am telling you the truth,"

"No you are not Naru."

"Yes I am, if you don't trust me, then don't," he snaps.

"I am not saying that I don't trust you Naru. Stop putting words in my mouth. I know you too damn good to know that you act on your damn own. Like last time." I told him.

"Look Mai, I haven't done anything out of the ordinary. I just gave the ghost his child back, that's all. I was going to call the police after you awoke, that's all. I have this case figure out," he tells me. I blinked blankly at him.

"Are you telling the truth?" I asked him. Naru nods slightly. Yet why does this unworldly feeling keep tugging at my heart?

I place my arms around him and press my lips against him. Savoring him. Closing my eyes, I moved gently my mouth, as he did the same, feeling his arms around my waist.

The kiss was slow and loving, every kiss, is like he taking my breath away. Breaking away, he leans his forehead against mines.

"Then next time, don't lie to me. Next time tell me." I told him. Naru shrugs his shoulders, as he grasps my hand with his intertwine it.

"Let's go." he tells me. As we headed out, Naru gave one last glance at the hole, then at me. But I miss the sadness that pass his eyes.

"Sorry Mai, I couldn't let him take you," he whispered so low, that I missed it. Naru fisted his hand, as he started to feel the effect.

"I hope you can find a way to free me," he whispered once again, as we headed in the house. A dark figure appears next to the hole, staring at us, smiling sharply at us.

"Boy has guts," he whispered, as Gene appear next to the black shadow.

"Are you happy now?" Gene asked the shadow. The shadow turns his head towards Gene and frowns at him.

"Not until I get what I want. And I want is her soul. I still haven't finished taking her soul. Go, and stop warning her, next time, I won't be so kind," he waved his hand, making Gene disappear.

"What a stupid boy. Everything in the name of Love," and with that he disappears into the wind, as the bones in the hole started to raddled, as wax started to take over the bones.

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I just had nothing to write. Stupid writer's block.. Thanks for the lovely reviews as well... : )


End file.
